


Neon Signs and Coffee Grinds

by whisky



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Strip Club, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Korrasami - Freeform, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 109,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky/pseuds/whisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Cafe Owner!Korra and Dancer!Asami, plot heavy, slow burn, read at your own risk. Lots of rain, winter, bars and coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drinks After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've written! Big thanks to mashstash and sango-bluewolf for coming up with this AU and being such awesome artists and contributors to this story!
> 
> If you have any criticism/ideas/suggestions/anything please don't be afraid to tell me. I don't get better without it! 
> 
> You can find any updates and stuff on my tumblr http://whiskeyinducedwords.tumblr.com
> 
> Also art for this AU is provided by the lovely ladies mentioned above:
> 
> http://mashstash.tumblr.com
> 
> AND
> 
> http://sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com
> 
> Credit goes to them for the awesome cover for this chapter!

 

The rain poured down over Republic City, blurring the colorful neon that littered every street corner. Autos rumbled down the road and the citizens of the United Republic’s main hub go about their business, even in this terribly cloudy storm. Each sign is unique in its own way, pairing colors together in harmony, while other’s bared intricate designs only made possible by the skilled tradesmen that the city’s industrial district could provide.

There is one sign in particular though. One that seemed to catch the eye of anyone who passed by it. Republic City is a busy place after all and it’s filled with a great mix of people, and most of those people need coffee just to get their days or nights for that matter, started. Rolling blue waves made of neon glass poured over the hard red lettering above a glass doorway. The interior gave off a warm and inviting vibe even from the outside. The name of this place of course, was Southern Tribe Coffee.

A modest place that sits in the center of downtown Republic City and is near everything anyone could ever want. The owner of this fine establishment sits behind the counter at the register. She knows every customer by name and can usually remember their everyday order. Korra stared from behind the register, taking in the sights. Rich wooden bookcases stuffed to the brim with old leatherbound stories, with a faint sound of the jazz record skipping but pushing on through to fill the space with smooth bass lines and brassy trumpet ramblings. It had really come along since she rented the place a few months back and Korra couldn’t be happier.

“Yo Earth Kingdom to Korra, come in Korra,” Bolin muffled under mouth made radio clicks and static, “We need you back down here.” He dropped his hand but held a tight lipped face, waiting for a laugh.

Korra’s eyes strained and slowly rolled away from the dark bookcases and music. Her lackadaisical glare sparked a smile in Bolin. He flashed his teeth, combining them with light green eyes and some strangely bushy eyebrows. Korra chuckled at the sight of her friend.

“Sorry Bolin,” Korra sat up on her stool, “I got distracted trying to figure out where I’m going to put my newest shipment of books from back home.” She said with a light smile.

Bolin tapped a pointed finger on his chin and a devious smirk formed on his face. Korra straightened out more, her eyes widened and they looked up and down at Bolin. “Wha.. What’s that look for?” she stuttered and adjusted her blue ovular glasses to sit steadily on the bridge of her nose.

“Are you doing anything after you close up tonight?” Bolin whispered with a sly stare like he was about to ask her out.

Korra grabbed the receipts from the front of the register and shuffled them into place with a blushed gulp. “Bolin you know I’m not like that, you’re not really my type.”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Bolin waved his hands and shook his head with a feared expression. “That’s not what I meant!”

Korra was relieved, she didn’t want to have to go through with Bolin what she and his brother Mako went through. The brothers had been her closest friends since she left the South Pole. Things got a bit awkward during and after her stint with him, but they managed to stay close friends. Korra and Mako joke about them being the only people in history that have successfully done this. And for all they know, they may be right.

“Okay, so what were you planning on asking me?” Korra quipped and set down the receipts.

“Well, there’s this new bar down the street. Mako and I went a few days ago. There’s something you absolutely need to see there.” He cooed and raised his eyebrows erratically, and in the most ghost story-esque way, flailed his hands about, wiggling his fingers and finished with a long and low ‘ _ooooooooooh_ ’.

Korra rolled her blue eyes and folded her arms. She lightly tapped two fingers on her bicep, which bore a traditional water tribe tattoo. 

“And what pretel, is that supposed to mean?”

Continuing his _oooooo-ing_ and _aaaaaaaah-ing_ Bolin showed the same sly smirk. “Just trust us, okay? Mako and I want to take you. This is something you definitely need to see.”

Korra persisted in her furious tapping. She stood up from her barstool and cocked her hips, looking at Bolin’s pleading face.

“Fine. Just for a bit.” She sighed.

“YEEEEES,” Bolin howled, as he stamped his feet.

“Bolin,” Korra hissed, he stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. “Just for a bit. I have to open up early tomorrow.”

“No problem! I’ll swing by with Mako after close and we can walk over together!” He barked grabbing his jacket from the old green chair and walked out.

Korra waved as Bolin passed by the front of the store. Once he was gone she started the prep work for closing, but at the back of her mind, all she could think about was what on earth Bolin and Mako had planned for her. The counter was mostly clean and organized. All that was left was the new sacks of coffee beans that arrived earlier that day. Korra’s toned arms flexed as they took the full weight of the five heavy burlap bags. She made her way into the back room.

_DING_ , the metal bell rang out from the counter. Korra adjusted her glasses and checked the clock behind her.

_9:55_

“Damn, so close,” Korra thought as she shoved the bags into their rightful container, brushed off her apron and headed back out to the register. As she stepped out, she noticed that the shop was completely empty, save for one bespectacled woman holding a small note that she studied intensely.

“We’re about to close, need some that bad huh?” Korra quipped but the woman did not remove her gaze from the note. From what she could tell, it was an order list.

_Great_.

The woman looked up from the note and smiled. “Sorry to do this to you, but my boss needs his daily fix.”

“It’s no problem, this is my job after all,” Korra responded quickly, brushing off the apology. “What does the bossman want?”

“Nothing special, just a tofu soy latte with extra whip cream and seven shots of espresso.”

Korra stopped for a second. “That’s a heavy drink, is he going to be okay?” She wearily asked.

“He’ll be fine, that’s his usual drink during the weekly all-nighters. He told me to go to the nearest coffee place and that happens to be yours. I’ll probably become a regular if he likes it,” the woman spoke softly but deliberately and her glasses slipped down the bridge of her nose a bit. She wasn’t from Republic City that’s for sure. Korra guessed with her lighter skin and eye shape that she was originally from the Fire Nation across the sea.

Korra began to work furiously on the order. The woman took a seat nearest the counter and watched.

“So if you’re going to become a regular here, I may as well introduce myself. Name’s Korra, pleasure to meet you,” she said with a smile while tightening the knob on the bronze espresso machine. The woman stood up from her chair, the note remained between her hands which she placed on her thighs and gave a slight bow.

_9:59_

“My name is Zhu-Li, I work for Varrick the owner of Future Industries nightclub just down the road. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Korra.” she smiled again. Korra admired her properness and rigid posture, her gray eyes pierced through the glass lenses but remained soft and personable.

Korra plopped down a very large cup and fixed the lid onto the wide mouth. “There’s the bossman’s drink,” she laughed at the size, set down a regular coffee and pointed to Zhu Li. “And this one is for you. On the house, since I’ll be seeing you around.”

Zhu Li smirked and cocked her head with enjoyment. “Thank you Korra, that's very nice of you. I’ll see you around.” She laid money on the counter, grabbed each coffee and headed out.

“Some people sure are nice here,” Korra said to herself, spinning her keys around her finger as she walked to the front entrance.

Lights off and doors locked, Korra headed upstairs to her small apartment to change. Though she loved the smell of coffee, having her clothes reek of it probably isn’t the best idea. Her fresh outfit consisted of a dark red long sleeved henley, jeans and boots. Winter was fast approaching and the nights had been getting colder, even so, they were nothing compared to the harsh cold of the South Pole. Korra may have gotten used to the nice weather of Republic City and apparently her cold tolerance had diminished. She grabbed her favorite button up sweater and swung it over her broad shoulders.

That’s when the rumbling came and it shook the floor. A large white beast ran out from the living room and jumped on Korra. They came crashing down with a thud, a huge heap in the middle of the small bedroom. Tongue and slobber rained down on Korra’s face.

“Na- Naga! Enough! Bleh! I can’t breathe girl!” Korra chuckled between hefty tongue licks. She pushed her dog off of her and Naga quickly sat down, furiously wagging her tail. “You’re hungry huh? Sorry girl, I wish I could’ve taken more breaks today but Opal had to leave early.” She said as she made her way to the pantry and grabbed a large bowl and even larger sack of food. “Eat up!” She poured the food and then put away the bag. Korra kicked over her shoes and began to lace them as Naga dug in.

A knock on the door made her shoot straight up but it swung open before Korra could turn around.

“Yoohoo Korra, you ready to go?” Bolin stomped in with an excited heaviness and Mako in tow. The taller of the brothers, with dark combed back hair and amber eyes, the junior detective strolled in a more orderly fashion compared to his rambunctious little brother. The cop and the actor, two peas in a pod but entirely different in almost every way.

“Hey guys,” Korra leant down to pet Naga on the head, “Yeah, I’m ready to go. But you’re being so secretive about this I don’t know if I’m actually ready. Wanna clue me in?”

Mako raised a hand and waved as he entered Korra’s apartment, “Well, no we can’t yet. We just want to take you to the new place and have a few drinks, sound good?” He formed a convincing smile and Korra stood up and nodded. “Plus you put up with Bo rehearsing in the coffee shop so I at least owe you a few drinks.”

Korra’s eyes lit up with delight and she let out an elated chuckle, “I guess that is true.”

Broken and looking sad, Bolin hunched over himself, “I’ll get a good gig soon! You’ll see! You’ll all see!” He roared, waving a heavily balled fist in the air.

“I’d give you the part just for that, Bo. You could make your own mover, call it the Out of Work Actor,” Mako cooed and rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just get going!” Bolin growled. The three headed out the door and into the street.

The city air was so cold that Korra could see her breath. Winter really had snuck up on them. She stuffed her hands into her pockets in an effort to warm them but it didn’t seem to be much help. The city however, looked warm and bustling with action. Multi-colored lights polluted the air and painted the sides of buildings between the streets, dicing each block into neat, uneven portions that sprang forth with color. Cars and people littered the roads headed from bar to bar and diving face first into the night life.

Bolin and Mako walked slightly ahead of Korra who was, as anyone would be, uneasy about the whole mystery of this new place. She decided to break the silence as well as the distance.

“Okay at least tell me what this place is called!” Korra blasted her voice in their ears stopping them dead in their tracks.

“So loud. God. Why?” Mako groaned and rubbed his ear. His hand traveled to the back of his neck and he looked up and away from Korra. “It’s.. It’s called Future Industries.”

“Oh! I heard of it! I met the assistant of one of the owners in my shop earlier!” Korra said.

“You did? Well, cool. It’s a nice and normal place. The thing you need to see though will stay a surprise for now,” Mako dropped his hand into his pocket and he ushered Bolin and Korra back into walking down the sidewalk. “I know you’ll enjoy it.”

Korra tilted her head, ready to fire back with another question but Mako had already forged them ahead with shivers down their spines. It was a cold night after all. They turned a corner up the street from Southern Tribe and they were met with a blinding light and loud chatter from a bustling crowd.

A colossal neon sign hung off the side of the brick building and across the width of the sidewalk. Drenched in pink and a coral blue, cursive lettering smoothly spelled out Future Industries. An impressive sight, the sign tinged the ground, buildings, cars and people with it’s high pallette. Speaking of the people, there were a lot. The line ended just before the corner that the three friends had just turned on.

“Come on, we know the bouncer, he’ll let us in ahead of everyone,” Bolin said triumphantly and gave his best hero pose. With rolled eyes, Mako and Korra followed him past the long line and up to the entrance. The door was closed, adorned with a velvet rope that cut off a small square in front of it. Korra could hear muffled but loud music reverberating from within. The bouncer stood menacingly near the crowded line with a firm grip on the gold clasp of the rope. A bald man, standing very tall and very broad with nothing but a goatee and an arrow tattooed onto his cleanly shaven scalp.

“Hey Tenzin, long time.” Mako walked over and shook the sullen man’s hand. His expression quickly changed from brooding to bright.

“Mako! Bolin! Good to see you. Back again I see? Who’s your friend?” he nodded in Korra’s direction. Bolin stepped behind Korra and pushed her forward.

“This is our close friend Korra, she runs the coffee shop down the street. She’s the one I told you about. You know, the one who needs to see you-know-what.”

The tall man smiled and extended a hand, “Oh! She’s here for that? Good! I was wondering if you guys were joking! Go on in!” Tenzin finished his firm handshake and lifted the outer rope and motioned the trio into the doorway.

Korra kept cool, though her mind was racing frantically as she tried to figure out what there could possibly be in this club that everyone seemed to think she would like so much. But she didn’t get to ask any questions, the bass heavy music drowned out most conversation until they got to the bar. She tried to process everything that was happening to and around her, but Mako and Bolin had bought them a few rounds and Korra was feeling good. She could handle herself alcohol-wise, but Future Industries must pour their drinks strong. Combine that with the ecstatic and pulsating music and hordes of people. It was definitely a fun place to be, especially while drunk.

“One more round please!” Mako yelled over the deafening roar of the club, pointing a finger and circling the group in hopes the bartender would understand. The three of them had drank their fill but he figured one more should do the trick.

Korra tipped the end of her low-ball glass upward to finish the last few drops of whiskey that coalesced on the ice cubes. She surveyed the view from the bar. There were multiple dance floors, some with flashing lights making up the ground, others with choreographed strobes. So many differences between them all, yet every person moved up and down and to the beat in a distorted unison like undulating waves on a choppy ocean. It reminded her of home in a weird, roundabout way.

The staff on the floor was almost entirely female, wearing little to nothing as they walked from patron to patron with hand-rolled cigarettes and free samples of alcohol. She watched as each one walked to and fro, admiring their appearances but feeling bad that they had to wear such a modest uniform. That’s when she noticed the other girls. Each dance floor had a one or two raised circles with a pole in the center, and there they were, well, the dancers. She had never guessed that this exciting place filled with all kinds of people, both men and women would also double as a strip club.

Korra felt a freezing sensation on her arm and she jumped back in her seat. She looked up to see Mako’s goofy smile and an extended hand containing yet another drink. She took it and he raised his glass and yelled “Cheers!”  
The three tapped their glasses against one another’s and took moderate gulps. Smooth at the beginning but it burned on the way down. Korra reveled in the burning, it kept her warm from the frozen air outside. She slammed her glass on the bartop and the two boys turned to look at her.

“Okay you two, time to come clean. Why am I here?” she stammered as her drunken confidence waivered mid-sentence. The brothers looked at one another, Mako giggled a bit and Bolin smiled wide.

“Okay- okay. Fine fine,” Bolin set down his glass and leaned over Mako. “You may have noticed that this isn’t your everyday nightclub.”

Korra looked around and gave a small nod of assurance. It sure wasn’t like any place she had seen. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“So,” Mako interrupted and leaned forward, pushing Bolin’s face out of the way with his chest, “we want you to come with us and then everything will be made clear.” He smirked again. Korra hated when he smiled in that devious way, it usually meant he was up to no good.

She nodded again before she could even form a response. She blinked and then her hand was taken a hold of and she was being led by the two brothers past the dance floors filled with chest rattling bass and into a curtained off doorway. They walked into a dark expansive room filled with people and another bar situated at the end. The female employees were dressed equally as bare but the people sat at round, velvet wrapped couches and laughed at one another’s jokes and ordered more libations with small umbrellas and crushed sugar cubes.

“Go in there,” Mako pointed at a red velvet curtain near the end of the bar, “and sit in the chair, the only one. You’ll get it when you go in there.”

“Oh-kay,” Korra muttered looking hesitantly at the closed off room, “Why?”

“Just trust us Korra!” Bolin butted in, “Just promise that you won’t leave until it’s over, just go with the flow.” He raised an eyebrow and rolled his tongue, he waved his arm like an ocean swell and small drips of whiskey dribbled off the top of his glass.

“Fine,” She gave in. “This better not be some kind of prank.” She walked off with a hesitant step. She knew what it was, at least she thought she did, but she thought there would be no way that Mako and Bolin had that exact thing planned.

Korra parted the smooth curtain with a finger and ducked her head inside to see a simple, white chair in what appeared to be a small room filled with dim amber light. She walked in slowly, trying to adjust her eyes to the new darkness. The chair was comfortable, and she felt a lot better as the leather material sunk her into the cushion. Her vision was still hazy, all she could see was the light coming through the part in the curtain and a few amber spotlights flushed against the wall.

Then, that curtain opened, but just enough that she couldn’t see who was entering. Korra squinted and fought the dimness, she could barely make out the figure. The leather seat had caused some discomfort now, beads of sweat began to form on her arms and forehead. Her chest echoed with heavy heartbeats and a nervous breath.

A soft, breathy voice floated across the room, tickling her ears, and she saw a quick flash of emerald eyes. 

       “You must be Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction that I've written! Big thanks to mashstash and sango-bluewolf for coming up with this AU and being such awesome artists and contributors to this story!
> 
> If you have any criticism/ideas/suggestions/anything please don't be afraid to tell me. I don't get better without it!
> 
> You can find any updates and stuff on my tumblr 
> 
> http://whisky-re.tumblr.com
> 
> Also art for this AU provided by the lovely ladies mentioned above and here are their url's:
> 
> http://molliemashstash.tumblr.com
> 
> AND
> 
> http://sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com


	2. Wicked Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is in for a surprise, what could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and constructive criticism that Chapter 1 received! I was honestly blown away by how well it did! 
> 
> And Chapter 2 is here and I hope you enjoy it as much but hopefully even more, this is my first time writing a scene like the one in this chapter but I certainly think it turned out well! 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it/ hated it/ have any critiques! I don't get better unless you tell me!
> 
> Don't forget that the lovely art for this chapter and last chapter were done by the killer lady duo sango-bluewolf and mashstash! 
> 
> Please follow any or all of us on tumblr for regular updates and more art! Feel free to message us or send us asks as well!
> 
> Sango: http://sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com  
> Mash: http://mashstash.tumblr.com  
> Me: http://whiskeyinducedwords.tumblr.com/
> 
> ENJOY!

The sensual voice echoed through Korra’s ears and ignited more red pigment under her numb cheeks. Her eyes had adjusted to the dim light and what she saw was beautiful. Light skin, long legs and piercing green eyes; black lace underwear that hugged the curves and contours of her hips and chest. Korra’s breath was heavy and her heart fluttered more so as each line and feature made up the lovely creature that stood before her.

“Bolin and Mako talked you up the other night, you know,” she whispered as she placed one long leg in front of another, making her way to the chair, to Korra. She gulped as the dancer approached. “And you certainly don’t disappoint.” She smiled and pushed out her hips. Korra sat upright as the woman inched closer and closer to her.

“Did they now?” She tried to play it off and act cool. Before she could pull it together the woman in black was on her lap. Korra froze, this beautiful dancer was on her lap.

“Just try to enjoy it. They told me you’d be nervous. I’m here just for you,” she winked and stood just above Korra’s legs. Her hips moved from side to side as the music kicked up within the small, private room. “You’re definitely cuter than they gave you credit for, but then again,” she stepped away from the chair and began to circle around it, taking every step cautiously in her red high heels. “They neglected to mention those eyes.” Her pale fingers skimmed Korra’s shoulder and passed onto her neck. The sudden sensation on her skin made Korra shoot up, though she quickly relaxed and sunk back into the chair. The dancer’s soft fingers and light scrapes of her nails on her back sent shivers down her spine.

“I’m Misato,” she leaned in and whispered, “I’ll be yours for tonight.”

Korra’s eyes widened as the sweet words lapped into her ears, the music faded in and the bass shook through her body. She felt like she was floating. The woman returned to the foot of the chair, she turned her back and slowly bent down. The black lace tightened in all the right places.  

“I.. I’m Kor…” Misato’s movements stopped her stuttered words and Korra tilted her head, mesmerized.

Misato snapped back up and straddled Korra in the chair. “Nice to meet you Korra,” she said with a smile. Misato’s hips gyrated and grinded on of Korra’s legs, catching creased material and snapping it back into place. Her smooth skin brushed against her jeans. She placed each of her hands on Korra’s and slowly brought them toward her, settling them on those same hypnotic hips.

Korra took in a big breath, still trying to process what was happening in front of her. No, it was happening on top of her. Misato,the beautiful dancer. Black lingerie. Her long and curled hair fell lightly on her face and her green eyes shot through the strands that swayed back and forth. She ran a playful hand through her curled hair, but she didn’t return it to the chair. It traveled behind her and slowly unhooked the black laced bra.

Korra had never been so red in her life. It could’ve been the whiskey, or it could have been the small drop of Misato’s breasts when she removed her bra, revealing their natural beauty. She assumed it was a mixture of the two. Misato brought Korra’s hands down onto her pale thighs and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

“They said you’d be nervous. Are you enjoying it so far?” Misato whispered into Korra’s ear, her warm breath brushed by it.

Korra gave a nod and muttered out, “More than you know,” with a  nervous smile.

“Well we are almost done, so enjoy it while it lasts,” she whispered again, hands skimming Korra’s shoulders and down to her arms. She stopped at her biceps, and probed around them with her fingertips. “I love a girl with muscle,” she groaned and moved with cadence, biting into her red lip.

Korra tried to say something cool, something that would prove to impress, but the words never left her lips. She liked the attention and she thought it was better to say nothing. The bass picked up again and pulsed through Korra’s body, combining with her drunken state and Misato’s dance, she felt lightheaded.

The song faded out slowly and gave way to a deafening silence. But Misato remained on Korra’s lap for a few seconds longer. She ran her fingers up and down her toned arms and shoulders. This moment felt like a lifetime and Korra was perfectly okay with it. A beautiful woman, a half naked one at that, genuinely admiring her. It was a nice change.

Though she wanted it to last longer, Korra knew it wouldn’t. Misato slowly lifted herself from the chair and stood next to her customer. Korra looked up and admired the celestial body in front of her. The white curves of her hips, lining up perfectly to lead to her long, smooth legs. Misato’s hair flowed and curled over her right shoulder, bouncing with each subtle movement, although her lovely hair wasn’t the only thing bouncing that Korra took notice of.

“Need a hand sweetheart?” Misato extended hers out to help Korra up. She took it with gratitude and when their hands came together, she felt tremors fleet from the point of contact straight to her chest. The lightheadedness increased but she could handle it fine. Korra stood up and looked at Misato one last time.

“Thank you, thanks for the dance Me.. Misato,” she stammered and put every effort into remaining balanced.

“It was my pleasure Korra, that was probably one of my best ones. Only happens with a really good customer,” Misato winked and grabbed her bra off the ottoman. She fixed it back into place and Korra walked out. She parted the red velvet curtains and spotted Mako and Bolin putting back the last of their drinks. Korra darted for them, hoping to get onto a barstool as quickly as possible. She walked with determination but she looked back, she had to look back.

Misato framed herself in the doorway, cloaked in red velvet curtains. Her pale skin showed through the creases and the coffee shop owner caught a glance of her emerald eyes. Korra smiled at the sight. However, she didn’t smile when she stepped on her own foot, and she didn’t smile when her entire body came crashing down onto the rough carpeted floor. Maybe she was a more drunk than she initially thought as she laid in a limp pile on the floor.  

Mako and Bolin rushed over, leaving spinning bar stools and an unpaid tab. They turned Korra over and brought her up to sit.

“Korra are you oh..”

“Shut up. This didn’t happen. Let’s just go,” Korra hissed. “Help me up.”

The brothers hoisted an arm on each of their shoulders. Korra looked up to see a concerned looking Misato just a few steps away from the entrance to the private room. Korra gave a reassuring smile and hoped that it would be enough and maybe her embarrassment filled blush would subside. Unfortunately not.  

The cold night air had become harsher than when they arrived. Mako and Bolin remained attached to Korra even though she seemed to be walking just fine. Tenzin had wrapped himself in a heavy jacket and laughed as the three exited the club.

“She okay? I know Misato is a knockout but damn.” He chuckled and hollered. Mako shook his head at him and Tenzin quickly shut up. They journeyed past the long line that hugged the wall near the entrance and aimed toward Southern Tribe Coffee.

“Well, at least Misato got a good view of your butt,” Bolin blurted out. Mako laughed and Korra just turned more red.

“I can’t believe that happened. And in front of her, too. And shut up Bolin.” Korra shook her head. Her short hair hung down and tickled her cold bitten cheeks.

“So you liked her?” Bolin asked, “See Mako! I told you she’d like her.”

“Yeah, yeah, it was my idea in the first place and you know it,” Mako smiled with satisfaction. “Korra, I know you’re a bit out of it but how was the dance?”

“There aren’t really words to be honest. It was just.. the best.” Korra smiled through her disorientation. Mako and Bolin looked at one another, they laughed and smiled while Bolin gave a thumbs up with his free hand.

The trio rounded the corner and Korra could see the shop’s bright blue neon sign, gleaming over the block and filling the street with it’s colors. She let out a heavy breath as they trudged along the sidewalk. People were still out and about, alcohol and adrenaline kept them warm. Some stopped to look or giggle at her being carried.

“I think I can walk on my own now guys,” Korra declared. Bolin and Mako unhooked her arms from their shoulders and made sure she could steady herself. “I’m fine, seriously.” she breathed softly and finished it with a small laugh. Just as she was ready to walk a black steel door opened on the side of the building.

A young, woman with curly dark hair and thick framed glasses stepped out. She wore a thick coat and a wooly red scarf. She let out a deep breath and it lingered in the cold night air.  Bolin coughed and she turned to them in surprise.

“Oh, Korra, Mako, Bolin!” Misato said happily and gave a warm smile.

Korra went silent out of embarrassment. She grabbed at her own hands and pretended to disappear.

“Yo,” Mako said cooly. “You’re off already?”

“Yeah, Miss Sapphire Eyes over there was my last dance of the night.” she pointed over to Korra who tucked even further inside herself.  “Speaking of which, are you okay? That seemed like a nasty fall you took.”

Korra clasped her hands together and blushed a bright red. “Yeah, I guess. I’m fine. Thanks.”

A happy smile formed on Misato’s face at Korra’s nervous words. She then looked at the three of them with quick concern, “You’re walking home?”

“Yeah, Korra lives down the street,” Bolin pointed over to the shop’s bright neon sign. “She owns that coffee shop and lives above it. How cool is that?” He was way too excited.

Misato turned and looked at the frigid Korra. “You own that place? That’s awesome! I’ve been wanting to come check it out”

“You think so?” Korra squirmed a bit at the excited question.

“Of course! Especially the fact that you live above it, must be nice to be so close to work. I’ve always liked the idea of living above a small business that I would run.” She finished with another kind smile. She was killing Korra slowly with each one. She could feel herself weaken as Misato’s red lips and white teeth came into view.

Mako and Bolin looked at one another and smiled, Mako nudged his elbow into Misato’s arm. “Say, I’d love to see your coffee shop, mind if I walk you home?” Misato stammered.

Korra lifted her head and quickly tried to look at the boys but they were already headed off and across the street to their place a few blocks away.

“Get her home safe Misato!” Mako waved and Bolin stopped in the middle of the street and gave another big thumbs up, for effect.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind,” Korra said and looked down at the floor. Not like Mako and Bolin gave her a choice.

The walk was short but it went by faster than Korra expected. She and Misato had rubbed shoulders twice by accident, or at least she assumed they were accidents. Korra stole a few glances of Misato when she thought she wasn’t looking. Pretty is all that came to mind. She knew there were a lot of other descriptive words she could use but pretty was good enough.

The key slid into the tumblers, fitting perfectly and made a clean metallic sound. Korra took the key out and opened the blue painted door. The strong smell of roasted coffee beans entered her nostrils and woke her up. She flicked on a light switch and the slow amber lit lamps faded in and filled the wooden shop.

“Oh my god this is amazing. I love it!” Misato hollered as she took a deep inhale in order to get every last smell of the coffee permeated air. “All the books, and the leather chairs, and the tables, gah I love it.” She smiled at Korra and then walked over to the huge bookcase that lined the wall opposite the entrance. “Such variety too. I’ll have to borrow some of these.” Misato murmured as she tapped the tops of the bindings with her index finger.

Korra could not have had a bigger grin on her face. She lifted her hand and tucked it underneath her hair and rubbed the back of her head. “I’m glad you like it, it’s got to be my one of my favorite places in the world. You’ll have to stop by sometime.” She managed to get that out without a problem.

“Of course, I would love to. It’s really, great to be honest.” Misato turned to Korra and tilted her head with a happy smile.

“Thank you for walking me home. And… And for the dance.” Korra said and played with her keys between her two hands.

“My pleasure, I’m happy to,” Misato made her way closer to the door and Korra followed suit. “Next time I’m at work come on by, the next dance is on me. Well I’ll be on you, but.. eh you know what I mean.”

Korra smiled, “How about some coffee sometime too?”

Misato took a half-step back from Korra’s forwardness, albeit drunken forwardness, but she nodded her head. “Sure, I’d love to. I’ll see you soon then.” She smiled and stepped toward Korra and hugged her. Surprise didn’t really cut it. Sure, she was surprised but it was a happy kind of surprise, drunk or not, Misato’s warm embrace lit Korra up. She found it strange though, this was the same person who had given her a half-nude lap dance thirty minutes ago.

Misato began to pull away, but stopped when their heads were parallel. Only for a second, she placed her lips on Korra’s cheek.

“I’ll see you soon.” She waved and backed out onto the sidewalk. Misato smiled again with rose colored cheeks. She made a quick turn, walking into the color splashed street. The cold air swept into the coffee shop and it snapped Korra out of her daze. She pressed a soft hand to her cheek. A smile started small, but grew to a full blown grin. She looked at her hand, red lipstick smudged on her palm. With a flick of a switch the blue light from Southern Tribe’s sign faded and took all the ocean soaked color with it.  Korra locked the door and headed upstairs, her bed had never felt so comfortable. She knew she would be hungover in the morning, but more importantly, she knew she was happy and Korra went to sleep smiling.


	3. Hungover Winter Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hangover isn't helping Korra get through the day, but maybe hearing to some familiar voices will. Mako and Bolin ask her how things went with Misato. How did it go again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, took me too long to actually post it (although it's been done since last week, had to tweak some stuff here and there). Chapter 3 will be followed by a chapter 3.5, it'll be a little short but that's just how it goes! Overall, I am really enjoying writing this, it's been fun to mess with an establish universe. Chapter 4 is established and I'm currently writing it, so stay tuned for that. More sexy dance stuff and fluff and serious stuff is on the way :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! I can't give you better writing without criticism!
> 
> The art was provided by the lovely mashstash, please check out her blog/art and show her some love!
> 
> You can ask any of us, anything on our blogs below!
> 
> http://sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com
> 
> http://mashstash.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://whiskeyinducedwords.tumblr.com

 

Well, she was right, on both accounts.

Korra’s head burned with a constant and dizzying pain as soon as the morning light leaked into her bedroom. Her eyes fluttered, trying to combat the stinging brightness and wake up at the same time. She turned over and saw Naga laying a heavy head on the side of the mattress, and a very large, wagging tail. Korra reached out and stretched her arms and legs, in hopes that it would somehow ease her headache. Not a chance.

Korra checked her clock and the hands pointed to 6:15, giving her forty-five minutes until opening. She sat up and placed her feet on the cold concrete floor, they jumped at the touch but quickly settled onto the icy surface. With missteps and all she made her way to the kitchen and Naga followed closely behind, sniffing at her legs. Korra’s morning attire was lazy, in the way that it was whatever shirt she had worn during the day and simple underwear. Her red henley was unbuttoned and wrinkled from her spirit induced sleep.

Korra halted at the cupboard and grabbed the bag of dog food from below. A cold and very wet nose pressed up against the back of her bare thigh and with a scream, the bag tumbled down to the floor. Luckily it didn’t break.

“Naga!” Korra shivered as the cold air brushed up against the dog’s mark. “I know you’re hungry but sheesh!” She grabbed the bag firmly and poured a hefty amount into the silver bowl. Each piece of food clanged against the tin and echoed in her head, like small hail on a metal roof. After the food was put away, Korra wrapped a strong hand around her head and muddled back to the bedroom to change.

The morning light pierced through each square of the windows that made up the front of the cafe. It mixed with the dark wooden furniture and leather chairs to create a heavenly atmosphere. Each material hit with light became a lighter honey or amber, and paired with their shadowed counterparts beautifully. A line of coffee makers adorned the back counter. Korra gently placed the filters in each one, crushed beans into grounds and placed a different kind in each machine. Then the Southern Tribe completed its transformation from a dark, closed space to a one that was rich in many senses, sight, sound, smell, taste. The smell was really what tied it all together. The aroma produced by heating the grounds, the mixture of water and coffee, sugar and milk, it completely changed from the static and closed space.

Before she opened Southern Tribe’s doors, one last thing was required. The apron was a dark forrest green. It was stained with concentrated coffee from her own Press, and had a sloppily written _Korra_ in the left corner. The rear strings were never tied, not because she didn’t like them knotted but because of the effort it took to reach back and tie them.

 _Knock Knock_.

Korra turned to the glassy tapping at the front entrance. Stood outside, wrapped in a heavy green scarf with short brown hair was Opal, Korra’s right hand woman and only employee.

“Forget your key again?” Korra mumbled as she swung the door open.

Opal rubbed her neck and gave a defeated sigh, “Yeah. I must’ve left it in my apron again.”

Korra stepped aside to let her employee into the warm cafe. The wind blew in and nipped at her face. She hunched over and closed the door. She couldn’t tell if she was getting weaker or if the cold air might have actually helped her. She rushed back to the counter.

“Morning, boss,” Opal sighed and tied her apron behind her back. She stood behind the register and gave Korra a puzzled look. “Hey, are you okay?”

Korra squinted from the light, her head still pulsed and her stomach ached. “Yeah, I’m fine, I just feel a bit off today.” She said with a small groan and headed behind the counter.

“Your apron isn’t tied again,” She pointed out and Korra turned her back to her. Opal walked over and took a string in each hand and started tying. “You should really be doing this yourself you know.” Korra laughed at the the mix of command and worry in her voice.

The morning went by quickly and that seemed to ease Korra’s pain. The regulars came in, ordered and went on their way. Opal took the orders and Korra made them. Each customer left with a smile. Her headache eased a bit after standing near the freshly brewed pots of coffee for so long. It soothed her head, and cleared her mind. Though it didn’t come that easy and the nausea still remained. Opal asked constantly what happened or if she was okay between most customers.

She admired her employee’s worried treatment, but it began to get on her nerves. Though she preferred her personality over her aunt’s. Opal Beifong came from an Earth Kingdom family and a place called Zao Fu. She came to Republic City to escape her family and make it on her own. Though she couldn’t escape them completely. Opal’s Aunt, Lin Beifong happens to be the chief of police in the capital of the United Republic, but Opal and Korra don’t see her much.

After some prying and getting very little out of her boss, Opal decided to just ask straight out. “Okay Korra, why are you so hungover?”

Korra fumbled with a coffee mug, almost dropping it when the words hit her ears. “Wha.. What do you mean?” She felt like her headache was making a comeback.

“Well you’ve been off all morning, your head obviously hurts and it looks like you’re going to hurl any second now,” Opal plainly stated and crossed her arms. “So? What did you do last night boss?” Her pithy expression evolved into a smirk.

Korra set the porcelain mug down on the counter and took in a deep breath. “Well.. I.. I went to a club with Mako and Bolin last night. Well more like I was dragged to a club last night. I had a few too many, I guess, mostly their fault anyway.” She sighed and slapped a hand on the back of her neck.

Opal’s face changed from devious to interested, her eyes widened and she leaned in closer. “You? You went to a club? That’s unexpected.” She scoffed.

Korra stamped a hard foot down, “Now what’s that supposed to mean?” she bellowed.

“You don’t really seem like the club type, boss,” Opal smiled and raised her hands to alleviate any offense taken. “It’s not a bad thing!”

“Well, I did go.” Korra trailed off.

“That’s great though. Bout time you got back into the swing of things, right?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I think it’s great! What club did you go to? Could I come next time? You can’t just go out with Bolin and not invite me.” She finished with a hiss.

Korra froze for a second, hesitant to answer. She coughed and just decided to own up to it. “They took me to Future Industries last night. It was fun.” she finished with a confident smile.

Opal’s eyes shot open from her casual glance. “Wait, isn’t that the club that’s also a stri--,” Korra shh’d her and made a very loud and fake cough.

“Yeah I went there, Opal. It’s no big deal,” Korra turned from her and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Yeah, but..”

The door flung open and let in a cold gust of wind. A tired looking Mako and a more excited Bolin walked through the air torn entrance. Both were dressed warmly, peacoats and a red scarf for Mako that covered his mouth along with a RCPD badge brazen on his left side. Bolin jumped ahead when Mako stopped to fix his hair after the wind had its way with it.

“Goooooood mornin’ ladies!” Bolin roared as he approached the counter. Korra managed a half happy, half painful smile. She looked over at Opal who had turned beet red. Mako ran his fingers through his hair one more time and walked up to the counter as well.

“Hey guys.” Korra groaned and struggled with the simple words.

“That rough, huh?” Mako laughed and set down some money. “Could we get two house coffees Opal? Your boss doesn’t seem up to it.”

Opal nodded and stumbled over to the back counter.

“Korra, you okay?” Bolin leaned in and asked with a raised eyebrow. “You’re not lookin’ so good.”

“Gee, thanks.” Korra turned her head away. Mako hit his brother on the shoulder and mumbled dumbass under his breath.

“Well we know how you’re feeling. So tell us, how’d it go last night?” Mako placed his hand on Korra’s shoulder over the counter. The words hit her but she turned with a confused look.

“What do you mean how’d it go?” she tilted her head at them. Opal halted the pot mid-pour over the mugs.

“What do you mean, what do you mean?” Bolin questioned. Korra gave another confused stare and shrugged her shoulders. “You know, was it eventful?” Bolin responded.

“Eventful how? Did you beat up mugger again boss?” Opal joked as she poured the second cup. Korra shook her head no.

“You know,” Mako butted in and pointed at Korra, “You, Korra,” then he turned and pointed out at the street, in the direction of Future Industries, “and Misato? She walked you home last night after we ran into her outside of the club?”

Opal brought over the two cups and settled in next to the brothers. Korra took a step back and her eyes bounced between Mako and Bolin. Her memory flooded with small fragments of the night before. The dim, amber lit room. The cold ice sliding from the glass and touching her lips. Black lace, long white legs, green eyes.

She remembered the bass of the music coursing through her body and the dark room with the white leather chair at its center. In that moment, she remembered the dance. She could recall every second of it, every little nuance and movement. Korra twitched a bit at the thought, she tightened her arms and felt the light fingers skimming over them and her words, the way they rolled off of her tongue and escaped into the warm air from red painted lips.

Then Korra remembered the fall. She immediately got flustered and turned an intense shade of red as she looked up at Mako, Bolin and Opal. She slapped her forehead with her palm out of embarrassment only to hang her head.

“I’m such a loser. I fell in the bar. In front of everyone, in front of her.”

“Yeah you did!” Bolin screamed and started to laugh only to be punched in the shoulder by Mako.  

“Well you said the dance was great, so the walk home must have been interesting,” Mako leaned in and brought his mutterings to a whisper, “So did anything happen? Did you guys talk?”

Korra scratched at her cheek and wracked her brain, trying to remember the vague details. “Well, she came in here, she wanted to see the shop. She really liked it? I think. Then she told me to come see her again and then I…” Korra trailed off again, she remembered her quick comeback, with a sigh she continued, “-- then I told her that she should come have coffee with me sometime? Oh god.” Korra pulled her fingers over her eyes.

“That’s awesome! So like a date? You basically asked her on a date. Didn’t she Mako?” Bolin slapped his hands on the counter and bounced up and down. Opal, still red, took a small sidestep away from the violent jumping.

Mako crossed his arms and a smug look formed on his face. “That’s bold even for you, Korra. You must really like this girl.”  
“I barely even know her. She’s just really pretty and the dance was amazing and I… I just want to see her again, I think.”

“Well sounds like you’re going to, boss. She’ll probably come in today before lunch.” Opal added in and began to walk behind the counter.

Bolin and Mako grabbed their mugs and start to head out, though Bolin turns back around, “One last thing Korra.”

She stood at attention, “Sure what is it?”  
“So that’s all that happened last night? You asked the cute dancer on a date, not even a date, you invited her to have coffee with you?”

Korra heard Mako’s words trap her, wondering if anything else did happen. She forcibly combed through her hazy memories in order to find anything else. A quick memory flickered in her mind, it was hazy but it was there. Her cheek felt warm and as she placed a coffee stained hand on it, she remembered the kiss and smiled.

“No. Nothing else happened. I was pretty drunk thanks to you.” Korra stuck out her tongue as Mako shrugged his shoulders and took a hold of Bolin’s collar. He had gotten caught up staring at something behind the counter but a forceful hand jerked him out of his daze and before Korra knew it they were rounding the corner outside. She looked back over to the source of Bolin’s staring to see a blushing Opal loading the glass display with more pastries.

“Maybe she will show up,” Opal spoke under her breath, Korra changed the pots for the mid morning rush.

///

Lunch hour came around and although she knew it was a long shot, Korra was a little disappointed in her mid-morning fantasy not coming true. She called it quits for the time being and put Opal in charge of the cafe while she took a much needed break. Food for Naga and then food for her. She prepared lunch and headed to the roof. It was her little get away each day. Work below, living in the middle and relaxation above. It wasn’t a big space, but it felt that way when she looked over the entire city. The sky was open and expansive.

Korra sat on the ledge and peered out over the backside of the building, she ate her meal and sipped on cold tea. The rear opened the view further with Harmony tower adorning the center of Republic City park. She would take Naga there just to get the impatient beast out of the cramped apartment. She smiled at the thought of Naga holding her leash and taking up the entire hallway waiting for Korra to take her out.

The lake in the park, in front of Harmony tower was so small from up on her perch and the turtleduck paddle boats were ducklings swimming in a puddle. It reminded Korra of home, the small puddles that would form when the ice melted during the summer and the birds would migrate back with their newborns. She hadn’t been back since she first moved to Republic City and weeks had slipped by since she last talked to her parents. Her mind wandered between the intense snow storms and ice fishing with her father. Days where they’d have to spend hours just to dig out the snow around their front door.

///

The next day, Korra took her break on the roof again. The city didn’t seem quite as busy as the day before. There was an induced quiet, only mumbled voices and footsteps. Though the silence was filled with Naga’s heavy panting. She ran around from end to end of the roof, shaking her head and stamping her feet. Korra smiled at her playful running, though the smile didn’t last long as her mind stretched over the morning and the day before.

Misato hadn’t come into the cafe. Korra knew in the back of her mind that she was expecting too much. Her hopefulness was riddled with doubt, mostly that the dancer she met three days ago would not actually come to her coffee shop.

She ate her lunch and threw a ball for Naga. The cold midday air sent a chill down her spine. Korra tightened her scarf and pulled her knees together. A long sip of coffee from her paper cup. The calming drink slipped down her throat and resonated in her chest, which heaved as she let out a deep and warm breath.

Korra’s heavy breath escaped her mouth and traveled into the cold winter afternoon. It filled the air around her, heating her cheeks. She scratched her nose and left a fingerprint on the lens, obscuring her view. In that chilly air, she closed her eyes. It felt like days flew past her and by the time she realized it, they really had. Misato hadn’t come.

 

 


	4. A Call Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically Chapter 3.5, but AO3 won't let me do half-chapters so this will be the Fourth Chapter, it's a little short but has some interesting stuff going on! Chapter 5 is in production right now and will be out soon, so munch on this while I work on it! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Send me asks and stuff on my blog if you have questions about the fic or about myself! Maybe I'll get clumsy and accidentally reveal you some stuff about the story ;)
> 
> http://whiskeyinducedwords.tumblr.com
> 
> Lovely art as always is by Mash and Sango-Blue Wolf, though this is just a header of the original Ch 1 pic.
> 
> Find their blogs/art here:
> 
> http://mashstash.tumblr.com
> 
> http://sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com

 

The phone rang, tinged with static, and Korra tapped her foot on the old wood floor. The scratchy noise hummed in her ear. Her calming lunch on the rooftop had eased her nausea. A cool breeze blew in from the open windows, while cars and people could be heard below, going about their daily routines.

Korra held the receiver with a shaking hand. It had been a while since she last called home. She hoped that no one would answer but at the same time, she hoped her parents could talk. Her nervousness was obvious with constant shifts in weight, the tapping, a harrowed and shallow breath. The living room filled with a tense sunlight and it streamed in uneven streaks through the half-open blinds. Naga behaved and rolled on her back on the gray love seat in the living room. Her long legs and tail overflowed past the armrests.

The ringing continued until Korra heard a click. “Mom? Dad? Anyone there? It’s Korra.” She adjusted her grip on the phone, waiting for a response, only to be met with quiet. In that moment she felt like the silence, static. At a standstill. She waited to hear a familiar voice.

Korra stood near the window, between the kitchen and the living room, surrounded by large bookcases that spanned every wall and filled to the brim with books, papers and old coffee mugs. She could hear the people outside and the raspy exhaust coming from the cars as they drove by. She held her breath.

The tortured hush continued until she heard a throat clear, “Korra are you there? It’s dad.”

Happiness erupted in her chest, and she breathed a heavy and worthwhile breath. “Yeah dad, I’m here. How are you?”

“Good! Your mother’s here too, say hi Senna,” He trailed off.

“Hello sweetheart, I hope you’re doing well!” Her mother’s soft voice leaked out of the speaker and it soothed Korra.

“I’m glad you guys were near the phone, I thought I wasn’t going to get to talk to you.” Korra spoke with a regretful finish.

“We’re always here sweetheart, don’t you worry about that,” her father’s gruff voice chimed in over the static filled waves, “How’s the cafe? Everything going alright?”

Korra turned and looked at Naga’s excited face as Tonraq and Senna’s voices echoed through the living room. “Yeah, everything is great actually. Working hard, Opal has been a big help and people love the coffee.” She smiled.

“Well that’s good to hear, isn’t it honey?” Tonraq laughed

“I’ll have to try some!” She could hear the happiness in her mother’s voice, and pictured her sweet smile.

They continued on, her parent’s asking about everything from sales to the economic advice. Tonraq and Senna had always been attentive, and made sure to tell their daughter exactly how proud they were of her. Korra found herself smiling, and missing home as she listened to her parents voices. She dreaded having to hang up. Each word, laugh and sigh that came out of the phone caused a high of happiness to well up inside her.

“Korra, how have you been though? I know it’s been rough for you. You’re finished with therapy right?” Senna questioned with a meek tone.

Korra rolled her eyes for a second and placed the receiver close to her mouth. “Yeah. I finished two weeks ago,” Korra shifted her weight and clasped her side. “It helped but not as much as I was hoping.”

“Well part of the healing process is your choice to get better, sweetheart,” Tonraq spoke softly, “If you put your mind to it, you can do it, we know you can.”

“I know, dad. I’m trying. I’m glad they let me adopt Naga though, she’s really helped me. Though she’s a huge pain in the ass,” Korra felt a cold nose nudge her arm and the great white dog sat next to her, happily panting. Korra smiled, “And Mako and Bolin have been helpful too. But please, enough about that.”

“Alright. Alright. We won’t pry any more. Just, if you need to talk, talk. We’ll be here and you have your friends. Don’t bottle it in.” Senna said sweetly.

“I know mom,” Korra grinned, “I’m sorry, but I have to go. My lunch break is over. I’ll make sure to call you guys again soon.”

“Alright dear, we will hold you too that. We love you.” A mixture of her parents’ voices rang through the speaker as they collided to say the same thing. Korra laughed and her parents kind words lingered in her mind.

“I love you too.”

Korra dropped her thumb off the receiver and aimed to put it back on the hook.  

“ _Oh_ , wait, wait, wait!” Her father’s voice howled. She brought the receiver back up to her mouth.  

“Yeah, dad?” She cleared her throat.   
“I know we say this more than enough, but,” Tonraq trailed off for a moment and took a deep breath, “Korra we are so unbelievably, impossibly proud of you. You’ve come so far, and we know this is only the beginning.”

A heartfelt smile spanned her face and red filled her cheeks, “I know, dad. Thank you, you two are the best.”

Korra hung up the phone and donned her stained green apron. She pet Naga on the head, whispered ‘be a good girl’ and headed down the stairs. That conversation would stay with her for a very long time. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to be in contact more often.

Southern Tribe was bustling once again, a long line of familiar faces queued up in front of the register, while jazz forty-fives lulled on, filling the silence between idle chatter and literary debates. People read books or sipped their drinks in warm leather chairs, while others daydreamed or hurried out with their co-worker’s coffees. The sweet atmosphere calmed Korra’s aching head and sped up time until dusk.

The orange and red sunset laid low on the street, and cascaded a thick layer of color across every surface. The window front allowed every bit of golden radiance to paint and play with the grainy wood floors and bookcases, and gave blinding shine to table tops and armchairs. Opal hung up her apron and dug out the spare key from the front pocket.

“Korra, I’m headed out. See ya tomorrow.” She spun around and gave a two finger salute.

“Sounds good, Opal. See you bright and early!” Korra held up two sarcastic thumbs and Opal rolled her eyes.

The shop was quiet again. Nothing but Korra, music and her thoughts. Though there was work to do. She pulled out the receipts for the day and began to log them on a notepad. The thick chunk of printed paper made her happy in a way. She hated going through them all, but having a lot to go through meant that business was progressing. She felt like she couldn’t complain and kept her focus on the number crunching.

That’s when the bell chimed and the door opened, releasing a gust of cold wind that blew loose book pages closed on the tables. Korra took notice but remained staring at the paper. She knew she should acknowledge the person who had walked in, but the haze she had been in all day kept her focused on the receipts. Faint footsteps danced across the floor and promptly stopped at the foot of the counter.

“What can I get for you?” Korra murmured as she flipped her pen across her thumb and index finger.

“Hmmm just a large house brew and a cold green tea, please.” the voice hummed along in breathy tones.

Korra blinked a few times as the voice hit an uncanny note, “Coming right up, what name is the order for?” Korra flipped the pen again and looked up at the customer.

 **  
“** Asami **.”**


	5. La Vie en Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to post this! Chapter 6 is coming along nicely so I should have that up around this time next week or possible the Friday before! Enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> Send me asks and stuff on my blog if you have questions about the fic or about myself! Maybe I'll get clumsy and accidentally reveal some story stuff ;)
> 
> http://whiskeyinducedwords.tumblr.com
> 
> Lovely art this chapter by Sango-Blue Wolf
> 
> Find her blog/art here:
> 
> http://sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com
> 
> Find Mash's blog/art here:
> 
> http://mashstash.tumblr.com

 

The metal tipped ballpoint pen spun over the top of Korra’s thumb and across her hand and came crashing down onto the counter, knocking over a stack of to go lids. The white plastic rustled against the wooden countertop and spilled onto the floor below. However, Korra didn’t react to the commotion. She remained silent, speechless and stiff as a board, but mostly, she stared. She was well aware of who was stood in front of her, and she felt like she should speak, though words weren’t being processed, let alone said.

The woman stood at the counter, brazen with a soft smile and a thick coat, accompanied by a wooly gray scarf that hung from her neck with each end falling on her sides. Her grin widened and she showed Korra her teeth and they contrasted with her bright red lips. Her pale cheeks had filled with a rosy pink and when she smiled the frames of her thick glasses lifted up and off the bridge of her nose.

“Long time no see.” Misato laughed and threw out a quick wave, still clutching her wallet in the same hand. Korra gasped for words, well at this point she was low on oxygen too. “Sorry I didn’t come sooner, I’ve been busy with work and my studies.”

Korra shot up from her stool and Misato jumped at the sudden movement. The air felt tense and the coffee shop owner knew it was mostly because of her surprise nervousness. Thoughts of the dancer’s movements raced through her mind. She sighed.

“Yeah well don’t worry about it,” Korra slapped a hand on the back of her neck, “I.. It’s.. good to see you,” she dropped her head in defeat. This woman before her just seeped out her confidence without even trying.

Misato tilted her head at the tone of Korra’s words, but grinned and said, “It’s good to see you too, and sober this time.” She giggled at her own joke. Korra blushed red before turning to the back counter to pour the drinks.

A hot kettle bellowed out steam and filled the empty cup with a light liquid, littered with a few torn tea stems. Korra prepared two cardboard sleeves for the order and wrote down the name she was given. As Korra brushed the pen with each stroke, the name seemed more and more beautiful, and of course, suited to the one who it was given to.

“So is that what you'd prefer to be called?” Korra squeaked out as she slipped the sleeves onto each cup. Her hands were shaking but she didn’t know why. It was just a name afterall.

The dancer set a lightly placed hand on the counter and leaned into it. “Yes, please. I was hoping you would ask.”

Korra turned back to the register, drinks in hand and a blush of red painted across her face. “Oh.. well okay then, Asami.” She smiled a big, crooked smile and relished in the name escaping her mouth. It flowed and she felt at ease as she said it. She could get used to this.

She set the drinks down on the counter. Asami paid in exact change, smiling and going on about how she always seems to have exactly the right amount.

“Why two drinks if you don’t mind me asking?” Korra questioned as she handed Asami the receipt.

“Oh, we have a new girl, told her I would buy her something if she wanted,” Asami reached for the thin white paper. “Her name is Steele, well that’s her stage name, I don’t know what her real name is.”

Korra urged her hand forward as Asami grabbed hold. Skin against skin again, their fingers brushed by one another, sending a happy flinch through each one of their arms. Korra looked up at the dancer and was about to apologize, but Asami looked down and smiled, setting her at ease.

“The name suits you by the way.” Korra blurted out as Asami grabbed her order. The pair turned red.

“Tha- thank you, Korra,” Asami set down the drinks and brushed a few stray strands of curly black hair behind her ear. “I wasn’t very fond of it when I was younger, but now that I have another name too I think I’ve started to like it a lot more.”

“Well, I’m--”

“Call me Misato at the club, okay? It’s kind of a rule there,” she stammered through, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Korra placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

“Say-,” Asami choked out. She stopped for a moment and looked down at the counter. She took a deep breath and composed herself, affecting the more confident, sexy expression Korra had seen before, “Would you want to stop by tonight? I’d love to give you another dance.” The words fluttered and flew out of her red stained lips.

Korra straightened herself up and blinked to no end. “I would love to, but I have early morning deliveries coming tomorrow and they show up at like 4 AM,” She dropped her hands from her hips and clasped them together, fidgeting with each finger.

“Oh, well that’s a shame,” Asami said with squinted eyes.

“Can I get a rain check?” Korra lifted her chin and smiled bigger than before.

“I guess I can fit you in next time.” She tapped her finger on the counter and winked over to Korra.

“Well why don’t you stop by here tomorrow and I’ll treat you to some tea? It’s no lap dance, but from what I’ve heard my tea is pretty good.” Korra stated as calmly as possible, trying not to let her little whimpers of nervousness escape.

“Hmmm,” Asami tapped her finger on the distressed wood again.

“Or! You.. could call me and we could meet up.. Or something.. When we’re both free, of course.” Korra rubbed her hands together and shifted her weight from foot to foot. She thought she had been too bold.

“Well the issue with that is I don’t have your number,” Asami said confidently, with half open eyes.

Korra giggled a bit, “Yeah that certainly is a problem. But you know where to find me.” She held her hand out and gestured to the amber tinted cafe.

Asami obliged with a smile, “This place is amazing, I love it in here. It’s even better than when you showed me that night when you came to the club.”

Korra’s head shot alight with surprise.

_Did I really show her? Did I actually let her in here? How drunk was I?_

Her mind raced with question after question, though she blankly stared at Asami’s wandering eyes as they glanced over to the bookshelves and booths. The world went silent and dark at that time, minus a single light that illuminated her customer. Korra could only see Asami, the dancer she met a few weeks ago, everything else had faded away into blurred darkness. She noticed Asami’s fluttering green eyes that jumped from book to book, her cheekbones that moved subtly under her pale skin, then the long taper of her neck that tucked into the gray creases of her scarf and overcoat.

“Do you mind?” Asami’s voice rang in and snapped Korra out from her spotlighted admiration.

 _Would I mind?_ Mind what? Did she get caught staring? _Oh god, what did I do?_

Korra cleared her throat, “Sorry, what was that last part? I.. didn’t catch it.” Red permeated her face in desperation of her cover up.

Asami glanced back at her, the corners of her eyes shined from their green iris. “Would you mind if I came here to study sometime? I feel like I could get a lot of work done here.”

Korra shot out a sigh of relief, “Uh huh? Sure! Yeah! Of course you can!” She stammered and straightened out her panicked face into a warm smile. She asked herself why Asami would be studying in the first place, and for what, but those questions drifted to the back of her mind at the thought of her coming back regularly.

Asami titled her head with a big smile, “Really? Thank you so much!”

“It’s no problem, you can come here whenever you want for as long as you want.” Korra laughed trying to hide her shock at her own confidence.

“Well I certainly will take you up on that offer then,” Asami set the drinks back down, steam billowed from each lid’s opening. “So about that number.”

Korra’s eyes glazed over with a goofy smile. She put out one hand and pointed at Asami’s tea. The dancer’s eyes trained from Korra’s extended finger to the sleeve that wrapped around her cup. Just below her name was a thick lined heart, splattered with ink followed by a phone number.

“I was trying to be cool and figured you woulda saw it when you left,” Korra blushed red with defeat. “I tried to be sly, but I’ve been caught red handed.” She dropped her head down and raised her hands in surrender.

Asami set both of her hands on the counter, stacking them one on top of one another and leaned her torso over the wooden surface. Korra’s panicked face turned more red as Asami came closer and her gray jacket blanketed the register. Her foot lifted in the air while right shoe slipped off and hung at her toes as she lightly bobbed her heel up and down. The lapels of the jacket parted and revealed black lace contoured to pale skin and cleavage. Korra’s stared and her eyes appreciated every second, her breath became heavy as Asami’s face came closer and closer. Her mind careened through thought after thought, lost in an endless cosmos filled with that image, that feeling and that warmth of proximity. Asami’s red lips neared Korra’s cheek and she whispered, “Well, you’re certainly full of surprises Miss Sapphire Eyes,” the breathy words lapped against her face and tickled her ear. “I’ll call you soon.”

Asami pulled back and set her foot back on the hardwood floor. She lifted her cup from the counter and released a soft breath into the opening of the lid, sending steam out from the back. With a wink and a smile, she grabbed the second drink and headed out the door, leaving Korra dumbfounded and in a hazy state of disarray.

“I’m in trouble,” Korra whispered as the door slowly closed, and the bell’s ringing came to a silent end. “But I think I like it.”


	6. It's Been a Long, Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk in the park can bring back a lot of unwanted memories. And there’s a new regular at the Southern Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long! But it is way, way, way longer than any other chapter so far! Enjoy and please let me know what you think!
> 
> Send me asks and stuff on my blog if you have questions about the fic or about myself! Maybe I'll get clumsy and accidentally reveal some story stuff ;)
> 
> http://whiskeyinducedwords.tumblr.com
> 
> Lovely art this chapter by Mashstash
> 
> Find her blog/art here:
> 
> http://mashstash.tumblr.com
> 
> Find Sango's blog/art here:
> 
> http://sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com
> 
> Chapter title is from a song of the same title performed by Harry James & Kitty Kallen

_I haven't felt like this, my dear, since I can't remember when. It's been a long, long time._

 

 

_ _

 

“Opal!”

“Yes, boss?” the short haired girl shot up from the bottom shelves holding a fresh bag of coffee beans.

Korra faced her and leaned against the counter with her hand. “Would you mind if I stepped out for an hour? I need to get Naga out of the apartment for a little bit.”

Opal shouldered the brown canvas bag and gave Korra a reaffirming nod. “You can leave it to me, we aren’t that busy around this time any way.”

The coffee shop owner shook her head and looked up at the clock whose hands struck just before 4:00 PM. “Perfect. I’ll be back soon.”

The sun shined down through the overcast sky and illuminated the clouds with a soothing orange glow. Korra walked along the sidewalk with a flexed arm trying to keep Naga under control as she pulled at the leash. People stopped and stared from across the street at the leviathan of a dog that was somehow being controlled by person of Korra’s stature. She leaned and arched her back to combat the massive force from pulling too far ahead. They rounded the corner and Republic City park came into clear view at the end of the road.

The expansive park laid at the center of the city and covered a little more than a square mile. It attracted every variety of person that Republic City had. Artists sat by the lake with oil paint and large canvas while sports teams jogged along the many paths that coursed throughout the park. People sat and read on benches, or played a weekly game of pai sho with an old friend.

The two approached the main entrance and as they were about to enter, a black car pulled up, brakes squeaking and tires slowly coming to a stop near the curb. The sleek metalwork shined, with thin windows and a raised front axle, Korra could tell it was a pursuit vehicle, built for streamlined speed in the off chance of a car chase. The door opened and Mako stepped out. He wore a dark gray suit, while his normally wild hair had been combed back and oiled down. Korra noticed the glint of a badge fastened onto the front of his belt as he exited the car.

Before she could call out to Mako, Korra felt a heavy tension in the leash, and then a sudden release. The loop of fabric that she held was ripped from her hand. Korra flinched and heard a loud crash. Naga had sped past her and leaped onto the unsuspecting Mako.

“Naga, enough! Jeez!” Mako yelled, combating each lick and heavy paw with his hands, “What are you doing out here?" he looked past the heap of white fur to see the owner standing with her mouth agape. “C’mon! Korra! Help me out here!”

She ran over and grabbed Naga by the collar to pull her off. Once Naga realized she was in trouble, she backed off quickly and took a seat near the two.

“Sorry Mako, she was just really happy to see you I guess,” Korra frowned and extended a hand out to him. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he clasped his hand in Korra’s and brought himself to his feet. “I forgot how big she was.”

“Yeah well if you want to avoid this kinda thing, come visit her more often,” Korra chuckled and brushed off some white dog hair from the shoulder of Mako’s suit. The passenger door of the car opened, and out stepped a young man in a similar suit, layers of gray with a forest green tie. His head was buzzed clean save a combed back patch of hair at the top. The two made eye contact and the young man nodded at Korra with a certain familiarity. Korra obliged with a smile and turned her attention back to Mako.

“I can try, but I just got put on some detective work so I’ve been a little busy. And Bolin is auditioning left and right.” Mako furiously brushed off his lapel as he tried to swipe away the last long strand of hair.

“Oh so that’s what the suit’s for? You already got promoted to detective?” Korra cocked her hips and grabbed hold of Naga’s leash again.

“Well, junior detective, nothing special, I’m basically in training.” He stated plainly and put his hands in his pockets. “Just checking out some cold leads about Triad operations. A gambling hall or something. The usual Republic City PD stuff, you know how that goes.”

“Yeah, of course.” Korra grabbed onto Naga’s leash with both hands. “Well if there’s anything I can do--”

“Absolutely not,” Mako interrupted. “It may be cold leads but it's still dangerous. I don’t want to put you in any kind of dangerous situation.” His face turned stoic and absolute, an expression that harbored on stone cold. Korra dropped her eyes down to the ground and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I got it. Thanks, Mako.” She brought her piercing blue eyes back up to meet his worried amber ones.

“I'm sorry, it's just, we don't want you hurt. Look, Kai and I have to go, but I’ll stop by the cafe tomorrow, okay? I heard your winter roast is pretty good. You’re getting pretty popular around the precinct.” He smiled and closed the driver door.

“You bet your ass it’s good,” Korra snapped back at him, warmed by his compliment.

Mako walked past the parked car and across the street, he raised a hand and waved at Korra while talking to his partner. She tightened her grip on the leash and lead Naga into the park.

The pair walked along the leaf covered pathway as it wound past trees and small clearings. The sun had started to set and the overcast sky filled with a brilliant spectrum of red, blue and everything in between. In the distance, past the city, the outlying mountain range stood tall in a onslaught of pouring rain that passed over it’s roving peaks like solid columns of water that attacked the ridges and cliffs.

Korra tugged at the leash and she quickly sat down on a patch of grass that overlooked the lake in the middle of the park. Naga followed suit and laid out on the greenery, scratching her back and rolling around in the newly sprouted grass seedlings. Korra took in a deep breath, she could feel the cool winter air fill her lungs and rest there, which brought a lively feeling to her glazed over mood. She tucked her chin deep into the layers of her plaid scarf and exhaled. Her breath shot through the fibers and circulated through the fabric, warming her chilled face.

She breathed in and out a few more times, trying to keep her face warm in the chilled winter dusk. She looked at the cloudy and orange reflections on the lake, how they distorted from the slightest touch of a leaf or a bird. The mirrored images wobbled and shook with each disturbance. A couple wearing thick peacoats walked on the opposite side of the lake. She admired their walking, holding each other’s hands and being warm together, or at least trying to be. The coats reminded her of Asami’s. Though she figured they weren’t wearing just lace lingerie underneath the thickly layered wool. Korra let out a small laugh and the still frame of Asami leant over the counter crossed her mind. She could see it so vividly and those red lips had been so, tantalizingly close. _What if I had just kissed her?_ she thought to herself while her stomach turned at the very thought. _I should’ve done it_.  _Probably._

Lost in thought, Korra heard a deep and distant click, accompanied by the hum of electricity firing through synapses of copper wiring. She looked up to see Harmony Tower situated directly in front of her across the lake. With the humming she could see the iridescent lights fading in on the iron arches and in between the wired mesh of the tower. She took in the glowing sight, in awe of the fluorescence that distinguished the structure from it’s already warm pastel background of sky, clouds and mountains. She noticed the bright red light that adorned the antenna at the top and her eyes tapered down from the highest point, following the curved metal work and amber lighting down to the very center below the hulking tower.

Her eyes went wide for a moment as they came to rest on the large expanse of gray tarmac that laid below it. They ached and shot pulse after pulse of pain back to her forehead as her vision clouded with black spots. Korra placed a hand on her right eye, pressing her palm against it in hopes that the pain would subside. The darkness of her closed eye filled with quick frames of memory that flashed and shocked with searing white heat. People. The park entrance sign. Someone running, cloaked in darkness. Her memory went blurry. She remembered the sting of white hospital lights and their white walls and their white sheets. Her vision swayed in and out of focus, from darkness to color and back again.

Naga pressed her large snout against her owner’s side as Korra got up one shaky foot at a time, her palm still pressed against her eye and she gritted her teeth. Her head was alight with pain that reverberated from the eye socket to the bottom of her neck, shaking at her shoulders and collar bones. Korra tightened her grip on the leash and walked side by side with Naga to the exit.

The path seemed to be miles long although she had just walked it a few minutes prior. Once they were out of the park, the pain worsened as the city noise blared back in with people speaking loudly and cars honking in hurried bursts. Her breath had become quick and labored, she felt like she might pass out. Naga lead on and pulled her owner to the coffee shop’s side entrance and back up the stairwell. The concrete slabs on the sidewalk seemed endless as she stared at them while she walked. One after the other, but never feeling closer to home. But Naga pulled her to the rear entrance of her building. 

Once the door was shut Korra came crashing down onto the floor of her apartment. She tucked her legs in close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them best she could. Her face dug into her tattered jeans and she tried to slow her breathing. Large exhales and inhales didn’t seem to do the trick. She gasped with a high pitched squeak at every exhale, like the very air in her lungs was being expelled by an unknown force. In her panic, her mind jumped to Asami again. Not the last time, but the first time they met. The dark shadows that played along the dancer’s pale skin, meshing with black lace that wrapped around her hips and held her breasts. Korra remembered the long, gliding motion of the fingertips skimming across her shoulder and onto her neck, she got a chill just thinking about it. She could feel the beat of the song that Asami danced to, it shook her mind.

Korra’s breathing slowed and the tensioned grip of her fetal position started to relax. She stood up, taking a second to steady herself. She stood there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was just a few seconds. She took in air slowly and let it slip out with a shaky exhale. She walked down the stairs and hoped Opal had everything under control. Each step down the metal staircase was another step toward a recovery from whatever happened to her back in the park. With every click from her shoe colliding with the metal she let out a deep and calming breath. Her hands felt erratic and they shook as she lifted them up from the railing and placed them back down. Her legs felt light, but in a way that they also felt numb. Korra took extra precaution with each step, ensuring that her feet were solidly planted. She had work, she didn’t have time to think it all through right then and there.  

Korra slowly opened the store-room entrance and was greeted by the sweet aroma of ground coffee beans and a favorite jazz forty-five playing in the cafe. Opal busied herself with stacking mugs and waved when Korra walked up the counter.

“Everything okay while I was gone?” Korra asked as she donned her green apron, her breath still sounded labored and shaky, like she was about to faint.

“Yeah, no problems here. A big bald dude with tattoos came in right after you left, he said he knew you.” Opal set a curled hand on each of her hips, with a dishrag held in one and a mug strung up by a loose finger in the other.

“Oh really? I think his name is…,” Korra trailed off for second as she tapped an index finger on her lower lip. “Oh! His name is Tenzin, he’s a bouncer at the club down the street!” Korra deduced and brushed off crumbs from her apron.

“Well he said he liked the coffee. You sure do know a lot of strange people, boss,” Opal laughed and placed a mug down on a stack with a clang. “Speaking of which, I know I should’ve told you as soon as you got in, but…,”

Korra looked over to Opal with a raised eyebrow, “But what?”

“She’s here.”

“Who’s here?”

“The dancer, the one you... you know.”

“Wai--, wait she’s here? Wha...where?” Korra stammered as she ran a deft hand over her hair to smooth it out, not that it helped. She pushed up her glasses from the lower part of her nose and shook her head in every direction, looking for the elusive customer. 

“She came in a while ago, she’s the one with the huge pile of books,” Opal lazily pointed over to one of the tables next to the store front window. On the table was what could only be described as a miniature library. A stack of thick textbooks stood tall at the center, accompanied by notebooks and crumpled up pieces of paper. And hunched over a particularly dense leather bound book was Asami. Her hair done up in a ponytail of wild curly hair that spun about at the end of the black locks. She wore a thick red and gray sweater and a thin pair of plastic framed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. Korra could barely make out her face, mostly because it was being covered by the large pages of the textbook. Asami's appearance was new to her, she had never seen her dressed down before.   

Asami balanced the heavy looking text with one hand and stared intently. Korra followed her shoulder to her off hand that was writing notes on a worn out notepad. It was as if the hand had a mind of its own, intensely scribbling away at the lined yellow paper. The last thing Korra took notice of was an empty teacup with a stirring spoon that stuck out of it, alongside a small plate with sugar cubes and a single serving milk carton.

“She needs a refill anyway, so you should go.” Opal muttered and pushed a hot teapot into Korra’s chest.

“Wait, what?”

“Just go over there! She likes the winter blend.” She jumped behind Korra and pushed her out from behind the counter.  

Korra adjusted the billowing teapot into one hand while she cautiously stepped past other patrons that waved and smiled as she walked past them. Her hushed steps brought her to the side of Asami’s table. Her profile came into view and a strand of curled hair fell loose onto her forehead. Korra realized her closeness and attempted to play it as cool as possible.

 _Just walk by and fill up the cup, say something cool, something like, looks like you needed a refill little lady,_ she thought. _What? Who the hell says that? Little lady? C’mon Korra get it together!_ She shook her head and approached the table. _The silent approach is probably best_.

Korra tipped the teapot and began to fill up the cup, her anticipation raced through her mind and body, knowing that Asami would notice and eventually those green eyes would perk up and look at her. So Korra focused on the mug, and she watched the red liquid as it filled and swirled around in the porcelain cup.

She heard the sound of a rather heavy book being shut and then set down onto the table, accompanied by the click of a pen. Korra finished her pour and looked back at Asami, who was intently staring at her with those emerald eyes.

“Thanks,” Asami smiled and pressed the pen against her cheek. “I was wondering where you were.”

Korra fidgeted with the teapot, setting it down on the open corner of the table. “Well I was out walking Naga, I mean, my dog. I was walking her. She hasn’t been out of the apartment in the last two days.”

“You have a dog up there?” Asami straightened up in her chair, her voice squeaked lightly with excitement. “I love dogs!”

“Well you’d like her, she’s a big teddy bear. She tackled Mako earlier,” Korra giggled a bit at the memory.

“Did she now? Well Mako seems like the kind of guy that would happen to,” Asami laughed back and turned more toward Korra. “Hey, do you want to sit down? Or do you have to get back to work?”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck and looked back at Opal returning change to a customer, she caught eyes with Korra and she quickly gave a cheeky thumbs up.

“Yeah, I can sit for a few minutes, Opal seems to have things under control.” Korra smiled and grabbed a nearby chair, turning it around so that the back clashed against the tabletop. She sat on the chair, crossing her arms over the back, and inched herself closer to Asami.

“So what are you studying? It’s quite a lot of material.” Korra said, placing her chin on her folded arms.

Asami cleared her throat and moved her chair closer to Korra. She pulled the large book she was previously reading between them so that Korra could see the title.

“ _Automotive Engineering: An Expansive Look Into Automotive Engine Design_. I have a test coming up about engine construction and all that jazz. I’ve been really getting into it lately since the semester is about to end. It’s a little much though, I don’t want to bore you.” Asami murmured and began to push the book to the side.

Korra placed her hand on the book, “No! You’re not boring me, I’m interested in what you’re studying, it sounds cool!”

“Really?” Asami looked back at Korra in surprise, “You like this kind of stuff?”

“Well, I’m not too good with it but I find it interesting... somewhat,” Korra spoke softer, blushing a bit at the hushed words, “Well because you like it, I find it interesting.”

Asami smiled, and placed her hand over Korra’s, sliding the book back between them.

“Tell me about it, maybe it’ll reinforce it in your brain for the test,” Korra continued, looking at her hand being overlapped by Asami’s. She slid it out from the pressure and gestured for Asami to open it.

“Well you see, I’m learning basic construction of engine parts and how to make an efficient engine,” Asami opened the text to a bookmarked page, the heavy chunk of papers cascaded downward onto the table. Korra looked down at the text but her gaze was gradually brought back up to Asami’s face. “See, the pistons descend into their compartments and they suck air into the cylinders through the open intake valves while fuel is being injected..”

Korra tried her best to listen but her focus seemed to blur and mute anything else other than Asami's form and aura. She admired how this girl lit up when she talked about her studies, and the passion in her speech and the inflections of her words and the body language she affected as she spoke. Korra couldn’t get enough of it. It amazed her. She amazed her.

“And then the piston comes back up, like this,” Asami pressed her fist down on the table and slowly rotated it up, “which pushes the spent mixture out through the open exhaust valves.”

Asami pointed back down at the text and looked up at a smiling Korra, “You okay? I’m not boring you am I?” She said with a worried look.

“No! Not at all!” Korra brought up her hands and waved them off, “You really like this stuff, I kinda got lost but you’re so into it. It’s awesome.” She laughed.

“Well if I’m going to do this as a job, I have to be into it,” Asami giggled, “Once I graduate I’ll be able to get a full time engineering job and then no more club for me.”

“Yeah well I’m sure you’re going to do amazing things once you get there,” Korra blushed and fumbled at her compliment.

Asami looked down at the text and across at all of her materials with a smile, “Yeah... Thanks. It’s hard but it’ll all be worth it.”

Korra smiled in agreement, and watched Asami drop in some sugar cubes and milk into her tea.

“I like studying here too, the atmosphere is perfect. And it’s warm. The tea is really good too by the way.” Asami smiled and held up the mug with a cheers. "Where'd you get it?" She asked as she raised the cup to her mouth, blowing on the hot surface. 

“It's from the South Pole, it’s a special blend for cold winter nights.” Korra tapped her fingers on the table, smiling at thoughts of her home and the blizzard ridden evenings when her mom would make her tea and they would watch the snow pile up.

“You’re from there, right? The Southern Water Tribe, I mean.” Asami stumbled with her words and nervously set the cup down.

“Yeah. I moved here four years ago.”

“And you just opened this place? What did you do before that?”

The words hit Korra. She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Her head began to ring with pain again. Thoughts and flashes of memory shot through her mind. Stuck in a wordless loop, Korra raised her hand to her head. She felt sick.

“Hey, are you okay?” Asami moved closer to Korra, placing her hand on her shoulder. Korra put a hand up and nodded.

“Sorry, I just have a headache.” Korra managed to whisper out the words, her breathing had become more tiresome and rapid.

“Was… Was it something I said?” Asami questioned, lips pursed as she brushed her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“No, no,” Korra assured her between breaths, “I just… Well, it’s complicated. I’m sorry. It’s not your fault.”

“You don't need to be sorry. Are you going to be okay?” Asami continued and moved her hand to Korra’s shoulder blade. The touch of her skin on Korra’s back relaxed her and she was able to take longer, more stable breaths the more she focused on the contact.

“Yeah, I think... I think I’ll be fine,” Korra stood up halfway and pinched her forehead between her thumb and forefinger. “I need to get back to work, but please, stay for as long as you want,” Korra said with a fading voice. “Sorry about this.” Korra looked at Asami with pained eyes.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it. I’ll come say bye before I leave okay?” Asami returned the eye contact, she turned in her chair and faced Korra as if she were about to stand up to meet her.

“Please do. I’d like that.” Korra smiled through the pain. She turned and walked back to the counter. She couldn’t hear Opal asking if she was alright or the small talk being made by her patrons. All she could retain was the strong smell from the coffee pots and the sight of Asami unwillingly returning to her overturned textbook. She stayed for thirty more minutes. Korra tried to busy herself as much as possible, but she kept looking over at the girl sitting at the table. They both caught eyes more than a few times. Korra took solace in the fact that she realized that Asami was actually worried about her. 

Once 6:00 pm rolled around, Korra was filing away receipts when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see a nervous looking Asami with a ridiculously large book bag draped on her back. Asami clasped her hands together at the extent of her long arms, running her fingers over one another. The same loose strand of hair fell just above her eye, curling toward the end. The gray sweater bore a red circular logo with _Republic City University_ embroidered in the center.

Their eyes met and they both gave the other a warm smile.

“I’m off, but would you mind…” Asami trailed off as she tried to think of the words.

“Would I mind what?” Korra set the receipts down and took a step toward her.

“Sorry,” Asami brushed the loose strand behind her ear, “I was wondering if I could call you tonight,” She finished with a small laugh. Korra stopped and looked at Asami in surprise. “I know you kind of already gave me your number. So that means I could call you if I wanted, but I feel like I should ask anyway. Is that weird?”

Korra smiled as she grabbed a dish cloth and a mug. “I don’t think it’s weird. Actually, I think it’s nice. I’d like it if you called me.” She quipped while rubbing down the mug thoroughly.

Asami breathed out a sigh of relief, “Well then I’ll call. You close up at ten right?”

“Right.” Korra placed the mug and cloth down with a smile.

“Good, then I will,” Asami crossed her arms and gave a triumphant nod. Feeling herself linger she blurted out, “Well I should be going then.” She took a step toward Korra, but she stopped herself. She took a step back and tried to laugh out her awkwardness.

“Bye, Asami.” Korra smiled with a weak, waving hand.

She headed out the door, books in tow, “Bye, for now.” She affected that confident smile and tone in her voice Korra had first heard in Future Industries. The door closed and just like that Korra realized she had to get used to the idea of not seeing her in that moment. It felt empty in the cafe. But the thought of their promised phone call cheered her up at least a little bit.

Once the lowering sun gave way to the chilly evening, Korra locked up the shop. Things like drawing the blinds and turning off the machines felt like they took forever. Everything took too long, her nerves were on edge in anticipation for that call. Once everything was in order however, Korra set a record for getting up the stairs, kicking off her shoes in the process and she managed to throw her apron directly onto to a sleeping Naga who then proceeded to jump and romp around in order to get it off.

Korra fell onto her bed face first, she brushed her cheeks and nose against the soft sheets and turned to look at the phone sitting on her bedside table. She eagerly awaited that first ring. She debated on if she should let it ring a few times to make it seem like she was busy, like she wasn’t just waiting by the phone for Asami’s call. But Korra could feel her eyelids falling. She struggled to stay awake, to be able to answer the phone. She reluctantly drifted off into a deep sleep, her hand hung off the bedside, skimming the floor.

 


	7. The First Ensemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for Korra awaits just before opening Southern Tribe, Opal has something up her sleeve and aren’t phone calls while lying in bed supposed to be relaxing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long(ish) chapter, this one was a lot of fun once I got through my writer's block. Enjoy!
> 
> Send us asks and stuff on our blogs if you have questions about the fic or about ourselves! 
> 
> I could get clumsy and accidentally reveal some story stuff... shhhhh. 
> 
> http://whiskeyinducedwords.tumblr.com
> 
> Awesome art done by Mash and Sango this week! Lovely as always. Don't forget to check out their blogs!
> 
> Find Mash's blog/art here:
> 
> http://mashstash.tumblr.com
> 
> Find Sango's blog/art here:
> 
> http://sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com

 

The clock hands stood tall as the dark turned to an overcast midnight. The phone rang loudly in Korra’s ear. Her dream cut out quickly and gave way to a faded view of the slow turning ceiling fan and a cold chill.

She had fallen asleep face up on her bed, still in her jeans and green polo. The windows were still open from the afternoon when the cold was more mild. Korra shivered as a small breeze nipped at her exposed ankles and feet. Half asleep, she sat up in bed and placed her feet on the floor.

At her bedside table, a green glow faded in and out. She had a notification, probably a missed call or a text message. The emerald light lit up her face and caused her squinting eyes to close. A sudden urge shot across her mind. She missed Asami’s call.

She grabbed the phone off the metal table and checked the time. 12:05am. Below the clock, a single notification persisted.

_Asami (1) Text Message_

Seeing this, Korra unlocked the phone and made her way to her texts. A short message awaited her.

 

_Hey Korra, sorry that I didn’t call. I got pulled into work on late notice. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. <3_

__

Korra smiled down at her phone, her nerves relaxed. At least she didn't miss the call. But she had taken notice of how often Asami, rather, Misato was called in for work. _She must be popular_ she thought. With a tinge of jealousy at the end, Korra held the phone in her hands and laid back down on her side. She held the screen directly in front of her face, thumbs at the ready to type a response.

_No worries. You better! I’m looking forward to it._

__

Korra rested her thumb against the send button in hesitation. Was it a good enough response? Will she laugh and smile while she types back? _Probably not_ she thought, _she’s working right now anyway_. _I won’t get a response for a while._

Korra pressed send and set the phone back down. She pressed her hands against her face, worried that what she sent was alright. But there was no going back now, it was already sent. Lying there in the dark, Korra remained silent. She was hoping for a response, but at the same time, she focused on staying in this relaxed state. Her chest steadily rose and fell. She could see out of her window, the shade drawn up just enough to see the twinkling of city lights. Loud footsteps clicked across the icy sidewalks and people made idle chat.

This time of night, on a weekday such as this, the only people out were the rich and the criminal, sometimes certain people were a mixture of both. Triad members would scope out people to scam or mug. The wealthy ones jumped from place to place and sampled the finer things. Through all the chaotic noise, Korra found herself drifting back to sleep, but this time, she wrapped herself in blankets and pillows, she was warm even if the night had every intention of being cold.

 

\- - -

The morning came quickly. So quickly in fact, Korra could feel the sun rising as she slept. The harsh sun beams hit her face and woke her up. Draped in blankets, Korra got up, shut the windows, shades and curtains and quickly jumped back into bed. Time seemed to pass slowly as she cocooned herself in the massive comforter. She drifted in and out of sleep, laying in wait for her alarm to ring and at the same time, dreading having to get up again.

Korra peeked out of her feather stuffed chrysalis and looked at her phone, a green notification light glowed on the metal surface. She reached out for the phone and grasped it firmly, bringing it back into the mess of blankets. The screen shined bright and it took a second for her eyes to adjust. However, when they did finely sharpen, her eyes went wide with panic. 6:50am. Southern Tribe opens in ten minutes.

The blankets shot off Korra and exploded across the room, draping chairs and covering bits off floor. She jumped into a pair of jeans, stuffed her phone into her pocket and grabbed the first shirt she could find, a dark blue one that was messily folded on the desk. Her shoes and coffee stained apron laid strewn across the floor, and somehow made their way onto her feet and shoulders by the time Korra made it down the stairs well.

Korra burst through the door to see an empty cafe, the music was already playing and roasting coffee beans filled the air like usual. She saw Opal standing at the register with a haggard look on her face. The morning setup could be rough on just one person. Korra rushed over to begin her duties.

“You remembered your key today, Opal?” Korra snidely remarked as she laid out to go cups and porcelain mugs as quickly as possible.

“Yeah, as usual. You’re awfully late today boss. Got a friend upstairs that kept you busy?” Opal said plainly, without lifting her gaze from the notepad she was doodling on near the register.

“No, get real. Sorry though, I forgot to set my alarm last night.” Korra moved on to steeping the tea kettles.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle. Morning setup isn’t very fun, but it’s not the first time I’ve done it by myself. You’re no stranger to it either.” Opal assured, giving a thumbs up as she finally turned around.

The two busied themselves with the final tasks for setup, Opal continued to look over at Korra every minute or two, a concerned look on her face. Korra was flustered, trying to get everything in order before they had to open their doors.

Two minutes before opening, the two heard a light tapping on the front door. Opal popped up from behind the counter and ran over to the door with a smile on her face.

“Aunt Lin! It’s good to see you! What are you doing here?” Opal questioned as the woman pushed past her niece and into the coffee shop.

Lin Beifong, the chief of the Republic City Police Department walked toward the counter where Korra now stood straight as a board. _Old habits die hard_.

The chief was a woman of above average stature, tougher than most and wore her uniform with the utmost pride. Her graying hair fell away from her face which uncovered two long scars that adorned her right cheek.

“You don't have to stand at attention just because I walked in here, Korra,” Lin addressed as she approached the register. “I just came in to get some coffee before I head to the precinct.”

Korra slumped down a bit and relaxed her posture. “Long time, Chief.”

“Yeah, long time.” She swept her hand toward Korra, ushering her to move on.

“What would you like, we have breakfast ble—“

“Winter roast,” Lin interrupted, “Large.”

“Got it,” Korra sighed as she dialed up the total. Opal had walked past them and began to pour the order.  A few clicks of the register’s keypad was all that could be heard. “That’ll be two fifty Chief.”

Lin set down a five yuan bill, “Keep the change, kid.”

Korra smirked as she slid the bill across the counter and placed it in the register. Opal sat the coffee down and Lin quickly took it.

“Aunt Lin, how have you been?” Opal chimed in as Lin took a sip of the steaming coffee.

“Been fine, just a lot of work as of right now. I see you’re doing just fine here with Korra.” She took another sip.

“Ye..yeah, it’s been fun.” Opal looked up at Korra and smiled. Korra returned her compliment with a nod and a smirk.

“You,” Lin turned to the side with hesitation tilting her head in Korra’s direction, and Korra perked up, “Are you… doing alright?” Lin’s lips pressed against the coffee cup again and she gulped at the hot drink.

“Yeah. I’m doing fine, Chief.”

“Well… good, then. Keep it up.”

“Will do,” Korra nodded and leaned against the counter.

Lin turned completely from them, and walked toward the door. Seeing this, Korra hesitated on what she should say. She needed to know something.

“Chief!” Korra blurted out. Lin stopped mid-stride and faced them. “The leads that Mako and Kai are looking into.. Is there anyway that I coul—“

“Absolutely not,” Lin commanded. “I’m sure Mako already told you that. You are not to interfere with police business. We don’t want you to get hurt. The two rookies know what they’re doing. Understood?”

Korra sunk down into herself. “Understood, Chief.”

 

\- - -

 

The day passed by slowly, but the amount of customers Southern Tribe seemed to be more than usual, so Korra was at least content in her being busy to take her mind off the morning’s events.

Late afternoon soon set in. The business seemed to be die down the closer the sun came to setting. Korra had found herself in a daze, just doing work and not saying a word to Opal or anyone else. She shouldered a new bag of coffee beans from the back storage room and brought it to the front. Opal cleared her throat as she set the bag down.

“Boss, are you okay?” She questioned and took a step closer to her.

Korra looked up from the counter, nodded in silence and gave a quick smile. “I’m fine, just a bit out of it today.”

“Okay, well if you need anything... Just ask me.” Opal reaffirmed and placed a firm hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Opal. But I should be fine. Just need some sleep, I think.”

“Well why don't you head up early, get something to eat and go to bed early? I’ll close up, it’s pretty much dead in here anyway.”

Korra looked around and saw a few straggling customers finishing their coffee. She smiled and hung her apron on the hook behind the counter. “Thanks, you can come in a little later tomorrow if you want, I’ll open up.”

“Sounds good, boss,” Opal smiled. Korra turned toward her and thanked her again. “Nice Wolf-bats shirt by the way.”

Korra looked down at the shirt she had put on in a rush that morning. She laughed, “I was wondering where this was, I guess I accidentally found it when I hurried to get down here this morning.”

“You know, they’re playing down at the Knox Club in a few days right? Are you going?” Opal asked.

“Wait for real? I should get tickets,” Korra grabbed the corners of her shirt and pulled them out as she examined the logo more thoroughly. The screen printed t-shirt was faded and the edges were slightly chipped from overuse.  

“Well I’m getting mine tomorrow, I’ll get you one if you pay me back,” Opal grinned.

“Would you? I’d kill to see them live.”

“It’s settled, I’ll reserve them tonight and pick them up tomorrow during my break.”

“Awesome!” Korra roared in excitement. “This’ll be fun! Thank you, Opal.”

“Yes, yes,” Opal assumed a calm face and closed her eyes, “Now get upstairs and calm yourself, you’ll never get to bed at this rate.” She waved her hand near the back.  

“Who died and made you Queen of the cafe?” Korra barked as she headed toward the backdoor. Opal laughed at the comment and Korra could hear her even after she closed the door behind her.

Korra came crashing down onto her bed once again, only to be nudged to the edge as Naga hopped up and made herself more comfortable. The heap of dog spread her limbs across the bed, pushing into her owner’s backside.

Korra laid there for a few minutes, taking deep and relaxed breaths. She wrapped her feet in the one remaining sheet that wasn’t thrown off the bed in the morning. Naga had spread her limbs across the mattress and forced Korra to retreat to a single body width sliver of the bed. Most people would find this annoying, but somehow she felt more relaxed. Naga turned her back to Korra’s and pushed them together, a warm backrest that slowly rose and fell with each breath the polar bear sized dog took.

Korra thought about the concert, her first one in a long time and one of her favorite bands. She could imagine the crowd jumping up and down in unison as the lights pulsed and the beat carried on throughout everyone in the audience. She was excited about being there, something she hadn’t felt in a little while.

The minutes ticked away as Korra breathed deeply and tried to match the long and tenured breaths of her oversized puppy. Her thoughts drifted to her awaited call from Asami. She though about her text message, how Asami said she was going to make it up to her. Korra’s mind ran wild with that statement. How was she going to make it up to her? Just another call? Maybe a dance? Please be a dance. Korra revisited their first encounter. She wanted to see Asami’s beautifully pale skin again, black lace lingerie optional, preferably non-existent.

Then, suddenly, she felt a vibration come from her side. Her cellphone had made its way out of her pocket and onto the bed. Excited, and assuming that the message was from Asami, the mental image of her dancing still fresh in her mind, Korra snagged the phone from the bed top, and opened it.

_Opal Beifong (2) Text Messages_

__

Korra sighed in disappointment but opened the messages with the same quickness.

 

_I called and reserved the tickets! You owe me for two by the way._

__

_What do you mean two? Why?_

__

Korra hit send and waiting impatiently, she bounced her legs back and forth draped in the sheets. Naga lifted her heavy head and placed it on Korra’s legs, she wasn’t fond of the bed shaking while she tried to nap. The phone vibrated in Korra’s hand and a new message bubble popped into view.

 

_You’re taking that dancer girl to the concert. Bolin and I came up with the idea. Call her and ask, boss! You know you wanted to anyway…_

__

A little hesitant, Korra thought back to when Opal suggested it in the cafe. The thought did cross her mind, she wanted to ask Asami out on a date anyway, the concert would be the perfect opportunity. Korra hastily responded to her pushy employee with a quick ‘fine.’ and rolled back over into bed.

Korra’s previous state of calm and relaxation gave way to nervousness and labored breathing. _There’s no way she would go with me_ , she thought to herself. _It’s too late notice, she’s probably busy! She probably has work, that’s it! She wouldn’t be able to go._ Korra looked down at her phone as she curled her knees up to her chest. _But maybe… I could ask. I want to ask her._

Korra let out a large sigh and rolled from side to side, teetering in the edge and then bumping into a sleeping Naga. _What do I do? Text or call? Should I just do it now? Wait till later? Why is this so hard?_

Against her own will, Korra thumbed through her contacts and landed quickly on Asami’s entry. She hovered over the green send button and stared at the letters of her name.

The phone started to vibrate in her hand, the contacts screen wiped away and a call screen took its place. It was Asami.

The phone rang and shook Korra’s hand, but she stood there frozen in that moment. _Of courseshe calls now._ _I was about to call her dammit!_ Korra lied to herself, still unsure if she would have actually done it. Without thinking, she tapped the answer icon and pressed the phone to her ear.

“Hello?” Korra breathed out heavily, her breath was still erratic.

“Korra? Are you okay? You sound out of breath,” Asami’s voice slid through the speaker and into Korra’s ear, she perked up a bit at the sound.

“Oh yeah, I ran upstairs to feed Naga, she was howling, sorry.” Korra lied and tried to give a reassuring laugh through the microphone.

“Oh. Okay. Just wanted to make sure. Sorry about yesterday, I can’t really argue with them when they call me in.” Asami returned the laugh at the end of her words.

“It’s okay, I know how that goes,” Korra implored, “don’t worry about it.”

They both conversed rather naturally, they asked about one another’s days and Korra put the concert in the back of her mind. She noticed that she had visibly calmed down, she could feel her easy breathing and her hands had stopped shaking. The urge to thank her bubbled up in her mind, though she held it back because of the white lie she had just told. She thought that maybe it was best saved for later.

Korra laughed and smiled at Asami’s talking and wondered if she was doing the same. She imagined what Asami was doing at the moment. Sitting on her couch, knees up to her chest, and her legs wrapped in baggy sweatpants, maybe a hoodie hanging loosely off her pale shoulders. Her apartment was probably messy, and her coffee table was stacked with loose papers that had been scribbled on and pressed between large books. Her hair was probably tied up in a haphazard bun and stray locks of hair fell out of it, only making her more appealing in Korra’s head.

In her dazed fantasy, Korra thinks of what Asami would wear to the concert, probably red lipstick and a leather jacket. That was something Korra wanted to see.

“I was just about ta--”

“Hey what are you--” Korra interrupted. The realization set it, “Sorry, sorry that was rude.”

Asami giggled a bit, “No, it’s okay. Continue, please.” Her voice sounded so genuine.

“Sorry, I wanted to ask you something,” Korra trailed off and hoped for a response.

“Sure, go for it,” Asami quickly declared.

Korra let out a breath and tried to gulp down her nervousness, “Ummm, well, I… I happen to have two tickets the Wolfbats concert on Thursday. Would you…” Korra paused and could feel herself turning beet red, “would you want to… I don’t know, ga-go with me?” She finished with a silent head shake in embarrassment. She couldn’t hear a thing on the line.

Asami’s laugh rang through the speaker and into Korra’s ear. Worry and a slight tinge of anger coursed through her embarrassed mind. _Is she laughing at me?_

“What’s so funny?” Korra steamed.

Asami continued to giggle but forced through some words, “Nothing, nothing! I just thought you sounded so serious! I was expecting something heavy. That was the cutest thing I’ve ever experienced.” She finished with another laugh.

Korra’s bad thoughts melted away at her words and a smile formed on her face.

“Korra,” Asami’s voice caused her to flinch.

“Yeah, Asami?”

“I’d love to go. I’m off that night anyway. I’ll make sure work knows I’m busy so I won’t be on call.”  

Korra’s smile persisted and warped her speech with happiness, “Well, good then.”

“I’ll have to meet you at the venue though, is it at Knox?”

“That’s fine, and yeah it is. I’ll text you the details in a little bit.”

“Okay, thank you. I’m looking forward to it.” Asami spoke sweetly in breathy tones.

Korra’s smile had only grown wider and her face felt warm after hearing the words spoken with that voice. She assumed Asami was the same way, she imagined her fantastic scene from earlier, recalling the sweatpants and hoodie and a big smile. Korra’s chest fluttered and coalesced with her relaxed breathing.

“Hey, Asami?” Korra called out to her softly.

“Yes?” Asami’s voice contorted with a slight hint of worry.

“Thank you… for going with me. And you know, being worried about me before.” Korra admitted with a nervous smile.

“No need to thank me,” Asami’s voice sounded disjointed as her smiley expression showed through her words, “I just want to make sure you’re alright. Plus, I want to see you more. I think the concert will be fun.”

“I know it will,” Korra said with a happy sigh and pulled the pillow closer to her, wrapping it’s edges around her face.

 


	8. Brand New Lovesong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night, yo. Korra invited Asami to the Wolfbats concert and they're gonna have a great time. They're all ready for the first date, and Korra is super nervous, will she survive? We will have to see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is inspired by the song Bran New Lovesong by The Pillows
> 
> Send us asks and stuff on our blogs if you have questions about the fic or about ourselves! Get to know us!
> 
> http://whiskeyinducedwords.tumblr.com
> 
> Longest. Chapter. Ever. You better enjoy it, nerds. 
> 
> Awesome art done by Mash and Sango this week! Lovely like always. Don't forget to check out their blogs!
> 
> Find Mash's blog/art here:
> 
> http://mashstash.tumblr.com
> 
> Find Sango's blog/art here:
> 
> http://sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com

 

The next two days went by like a blur. Korra could barely recount anything that happened those two days before the concert, it was as if nothing else mattered to her. The evening air was especially cold after the sun set and light polluted dark sky set in over Republic City. The three of them, Korra, Opal and Bolin all walked together on the sidewalk toward the direct center of midtown, just north of Harmony Tower and Republic City Park.

“So Mako couldn’t make it?” Opal asked as she pulled her scarf up to cover her chin, her voice shaky from the cold.

“What like I’m not good enough for you Opal?” Bolin jumped in front of her and Korra, walking backwards and emoting sarcastic betrayal. “Does thou not thinketh me worthy?” Bolin proclaimed with teary eyes, people started to stare as he went on and on. Opal’s fist clipped his shoulder and forced him to turn back around and keep pace with the girls. He sighed at his failed joke, and shrugged his shoulders “He has another stakeout tonight anyway, plus he couldn’t get a date.” Bolin laughed to himself, followed by a small giggle from Korra.

“Sounds just like him.” Korra finished her laugh.

“Yeah well, let’s forget about the stick in the mud, what about you hot stuff, you nervous for your first date with Misato?” Bolin whispered and jumped his eyebrows up and down. He nudged her with his elbow with a few _ehhs_ and _ahhs_.

“Asami, Bolin. Her name is Asami.” Korra gulped at the flatly said words.

Bolin raised his hands up to his chest in surrender, “Jeez, _so serious_ , sorry sorry,” He spoke out of the side of his mouth. “So is her stage name like an anagram or something? Where did the other A go? Why is there a T and an O then? So many unanswered questions.”

“It can’t be an anagram if all the letters aren’t there… It’s just her name, give it a rest.” Korra demanded. The air was silent for a second as Bolin’s smile disappeared with a quivering lip.

“Well at least you look good, boss, the outfit is really working for you,” Opal gestured to Korra up and down trying to break the air and she leaned forward a bit, “she won’t be able to take her eyes off you.”

Korra looked down at her outfit as she walked. A striped gray scarf was wrapped around her neck, covering the top of a green bomber jacket she had thrown on before leaving the house. Of course, like any true fan, just below the jacket was her Wolfbats shirt and a black beanie covered the back part of her head. Korra’s large brimmed glasses sat neatly on her nose, encompassing the red hues in her cheeks that permeated them because of the stark cold. She sighed in relief at Opal’s words. Hopefully Asami feels the same way.

“Thanks, Opal.” Korra smiled at her with gratitude. Bolin had switched back to walking next to her and they linked up. Opal’s small arms wrapped around Bolin’s left one, and squeezed tightly against it for warmth. The two turned a few shades of red accompanied with grins and smirks.

Bolin broke the silence again, and began to talk about his newest part that he had gotten all the way to the venue. Korra was listening, but most of her attention was dedicated to looking at every person in search of Asami. They turned a corner and the neon sign for Knox filled the street with a teal light. The final rays of sunset had faded away into dark evening skies. Korra’s search intensified as they neared the venue and Bolin’s talking wasn’t much help. Suddenly, Bolin cut off mid sentence and Korra turned her head at him. Opal had slapped her hand over his mouth, he made strange muffled noises but Opal pointed out toward the crowd.

Korra followed Opal’s pointed hand through the mob of people. Her vision narrowed and she finally spotted Asami, waiting directly in front of the ticket booth. After that moment, all she could see was her. The mass of bodies moving into the theater, the loud brass band music playing in the bars across the street, the bright neon light that bathed the tall buildings and asphalt in shades aqua and sky blue; they all faded away from Korra’s sight. Her nervousness had increased, the top parts of her hands were freezing but her palms were sweating and warm.

The overcast sky was painted in a spectrum of colored beams that floated off from the neon doused city street. Korra looked at Asami with a heavy, nervous breath. This is happening. She wore a crimson scarf that dropped down from her shoulders and onto her chest, and just below that was a black leather jacket that wrapped tightly around her frame and a pair of dark washed jeans hugged her thighs and calves. She wasn’t wearing glasses, and Korra took notice of her pale cheeks that gradually turned red toward the center.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Go!” Opal jumped back into view of Korra’s fantastic vision. Bolin pushed her toward Asami’s direction.

With heavy stepping feet, Korra blurted out, “Wha...What should I do?” She turned around to ask the pair but when she did they had already disappeared inside, running off like criminals in the night.

 _I can’t back down now!_ Korra thought to herself as tensed her arms and steadied her nerves. _Just walk up and say hey, nothing big or showy_. Just hey. She pouted her lower lip as she took a deep breath and started toward Asami. _Should I say ‘good evening’? or ‘what’s up’? Or just hey? Yeah. Hey is good. We can go from there._

As the war of salutations waged in Korra’s mind, she walked confidently over to where Asami was spotted. She pushed past a group of people that had circled up on the walkway only to find that Asami wasn’t there. Korra pulled out her phone, ready to text her, but then someone tapped her shoulder from behind. She jumped in surprise and turned around quickly.

Asami stood candidly with her arms crossed behind her back and leaned forward with a smile. Korra’s cheeks flushed with red at Asami’s smile and smiled back at her.

“Hey-- hey Asami.” She stuttered through her smile and squinted eyes.

Asami continued to smile, “You’re looking very cute tonight Korra.” She giggled at her surprised look.

Korra clamped up a bit with her shoulders and turned even more red, “Ha… Thanks,” She rubbed the back of her neck. “You-- you’re looking pretty as always.”

“Thank you, have to look good for my date, you know?” She winked at Korra, lightly bumping into her with her own shoulder. “It’s good to see you.” She continued.

“Yeah,” Korra grinned at the words, “You too.”

“We should probably head in, they go on soon don’t they?” Asami grabbed at Korra’s sleeve. Without another word she pulled at the end of her jacket and they walked through the doors. The cold night air gave way to a muggy warmth and exchanged hard neon lights for soft amber ones that adorned the walls surrounding the concert stage. The sound crew ran across the platforms, checking guitars and amps. As Korra and Asami entered the darker room, it became alive with sound. People gathered in groups across the flat, open area in front of the stage. Near the main entrance was a long, black granite bar that was lit up with bright blue cable lights. They ran behind the liquor bottles and forced the clear liquids to glow in different shades.

Asami released Korra’s sleeve, “Let’s get a good spot,” she half-yelled over all the noise, “Follow me!”

Korra nodded and stuck right behind her. They ventured closer to the stage and the people seemed to become more dense. A few excited fans cut in front of Korra and she could barely keep track of where Asami was, losing her in the crowd. She sighed in frustration, still searching through the wandering people.

The loss began to set in as she frantically searched for Asami. A hint of her red scarf or her dark curled hair, something, anything would set her at ease. Then, someone grabbed a hold of Korra’s hand from the side. She looked down and saw pale skin and well-manicured nails. She followed the leather jacket covered arm to find Asami smiling at the end of it. Korra let out a muffled laugh as she squeezed Asami’s hand into hers. She could feel herself turning red.

“C’mon, you can’t lose me that easily,” Asami affirmed with a returned squeeze of Korra’s hand. She pulled her close and they walked together to the near center of the crowd, close to the stage. They moved a bit to the right, making people inch over as they reached the spot. “We get a good angle here,” Asami let go of Korra’s hand and framed her thumbs and index fingers into a box with the stage in the center. “Want to watch from here Korra?” She questioned as she dropped her hands back down to her sides. Korra watched Asami’s fingers bob up and down near her thighs.

“Yeah, this is perfect,” Korra smiled and took a side step closer to Asami. The back of her hand brushed up against Asami’s fingers. And those fingers took steps across the top of Korra’s hand and clasped together with her own.

Korra took a deep breath as the flippant feeling echoed from her stomach to her wrists. This feeling of lightness, combined with quick breaths and a nervous itch, it was fleeting at first, but as she tightened her grip ever so slightly, and Asami did the same, Korra was almost enraptured by the feeling. It was excitement incarnate.

The lights suddenly went dark, and they could hear footsteps on the stage, the feedback of a guitar being picked up. The band had taken the stage and Korra’s excitement welled up inside her even more so. She felt light as air, tapping her foot in an anxious manner. Asami looked over at Korra who was practically jumping just from the light picks of guitar strings and taps of drumsticks.

“Are you excited?” Asami quipped and pushed her arm into Korra’s.

“More than excited! They’re my favorite band. I guess I forgot to tell you that huh? Sorry.” Korra groaned though her voice still felt like the excitement in it hadn’t left.

Asami giggled and bent forward a bit while laughing, “No, don’t apologize. You do that too much,” she squeezed Korra’s hand again. She leaned in and whispered, “It’s cute how excited you are, actually.” Korra could feel Asami’s breath filled words collide with her ear, tickling it and causing her to turn her head slightly with a smile. As the music welled up within the walls, Korra released Asami’s hand. She worried that it felt she didn’t want to hold it anymore, but she just didn’t want to force her to. It felt natural when she let go, though she looked up at Asami and smiled hoping that it would reassure herself. Asami returned the smile. _This is going well so far… I think anyway_ Korra thought to herself.

The drummer began to tap her foot on the bass pedal, followed by short strums from the guitarist and the bassist. A strong, pulse of sound began soft and slowly grew stronger and faster. Korra’s eyes went wide when the guitarist picked at a few strings of a familiar riff. The stage lights clicked on and shined down onto the ensemble, drowning them in hot amber light. The lead singer, brazen in tight jeans and a leather vest pressed his scruff covered chin against the microphone. He breathed deeply in and out, ensuring that the mic picked up every little nuance. The guitarists and drummer continued on with their strengthening rhythm.

“We are the Wolfbats,” the singer said in a calmed voice, grabbing the mic stand and lifting it up. The crowd cheered, Korra put a cupped hand to her mouth and cheered alongside them. She bounced up and down in excitement as the singer continued on while the cheers died down. “We love coming to Republic City and here’s a little song that we wrote here when we first got our start.”

The guitarist strummed furiously at the strings and the drummer began to pound on snare and bass. Korra knew this song. They were starting with her favorite. She nudged against Asami’s in joy. The two turned to one another with the music blasting in their ears.

“This is my favorite song!” Korra screamed over the music. Asami smiled and began to shake and dance to the beat.

The main chorus echoed from the speakers, pushing through the crowd and out into the street. The audience jumped up and down, dancing and cheering, Korra couldn’t help herself. She started singing along to every word and every nuance of the singer’s voice. Her feet started to move on their own, taking steps forward and backward. As she moved, Korra closed her eyes and shook her head. She could hear the sticks strike against the canvas drums and the singer’s labored breath entering the mic and exploding out of the speaker system. She felt the reverberations of her feet tapping the floor and the sweat forming near her hairline. But most importantly, she could feel Asami’s fingers clasp tightly around her own. The music pulsed through her completely but that feeling of her date’s hand in hers truly made her feel. Korra couldn’t really decide what kind of feeling it was, but she pushed that out of her mind, all that mattered was that it was a good feeling.

Korra opened her eyes to see Asami had stopped dancing, and was staring at her with an uncontrollable smile plastered on her face. She stopped mid-dance and turned red in embarrassment. She leaned in a little closer to Asami.

“Sorry, I kinda got carried away. I can’t believe you just saw my goofy dancing,” Korra said with a laugh and a hand covering her cheek.

In the noise and the hot lights that strobed in and out of their vision, Asami leaned in closer to Korra, right next to her ear so every word would be audible.

“Don’t be silly,” she giggled, “It was really cute,” Asami took Korra’s hand in hers again. Her pale cheeks turned a bit red and she tapped her finger on her cheek as she tried to figure out the words. “You know… so we don’t get separated.” She laughed. Korra released Asami’s hand and readjusted the position, gripping fully with their palms together. A smile started small but grew big and crooked on Korra’s red face. She couldn’t stop smiling around this girl.

“That wouldn’t be good. I’m not gonna let go.” Korra stuttered and for a second was really proud of herself for such a smooth line.

_Go me._

The concert continued on, Korra and Asami danced and sang to each one. Asami wasn’t too familiar with the songs, but she caught on to the lyrics quickly. As the band finished their fifth song, they stopped for a quick break. They left the stage and background music kicked in to fill the unsteady silence. Korra was breathing heavily, though it was only because she had danced and sang through the entire set. Asami brushed her hand over her forehead to wipe some sweat that had formed.

The crowd began to dissipate and spread out across the inside of the venue, some ventured outside for a smoke or just to get some cold fresh air.

Asami pulled on Korra’s hand, “Want to get a drink at the bar while we wait? We should find Bolin and Opal too.”

Korra nodded in agreement and lead the way to the bar near the front entrance. The flooring as a black laminate that occasionally caused a sticky step or two, mostly from spilled liquor. At the very far left of the bar were two empty seats. Korra pulled on Asami’s hand, and she came within inches just behind her. They sat on the barstools and flagged down the bartender.

The man behind the counter approached them with a freshly shined glass and a ratty old washcloth. “What can I get you ladies?”

They looked at one another and Korra waved out her hand with a smile, “You first Asami.”

“Why thank you,” she returned the smile and looked at the extensive collection of liquor on the back wall. “Vodka tonic, two limes please.”

“Okay and you?” The bartender grabbed a fresh glass and dropped ice into it. Then he grabbed a bottle of vodka from the shelf.

Korra tapped her chin as she scanned the impressive collection of blue lit booze. “I’ll do an Old Fashion, sugar, no syrup.”

“Coming right up.”

“You drink whiskey?” Asami spun her chair toward Korra, with a surprised look on her face.

“Yeah,” Korra laughed, “I just sort of took a liking to it I guess,” She gripped the side of the bar and swiveled her stool back and forth quickly. “Plus they make the best old fashions here, you’ll have to try some!” Korra let go of the bar and her chair rotated toward Asami. Just past her, at the end of the bar, Korra could see the backside of Bolin. He was leaning against the bar and Opal sat on the stool. Bolin seemed to be telling some story, his facial expressions were even visible from the back of his head. Opal seemed amused by his rambling as she sipped on a beer. Then, she met Korra’s wondering eyes. Opal’s vision looked at her, then back at Asami and back. She raised her eyebrows up and down with a sly half open lids.

Korra laughed at Opal’s expression.

“What’s so funny?” Asami questioned as the bartender sat their drinks down on the counter. Korra’s pushed Asami’s drink toward her and snatched her own up in her hand.

“Nothing, nothing. Opal and Bolin are at the other end of the bar. They’re super into each other and it’s super obvious.” She finished with a small laugh.

Asami turned to see and Opal was leaning up against Bolin as he continued his ‘epic story’ and she turned around to face Korra with a devious look on her face.

“You know… the last time you drank around me you ended up falling on your face. Any chance there will be a repeat of that tonight?” Asami’s eyelids lifted up and down as she leaned in close and took a sip of her drink.

“How dare you! I’ll have you know I can hold my liquor quite well, thank you very much,” Korra formerly stated with an affected sarcasm. “No falling for me tonight.”

A smirk grew on Asami’s face and she pressed the tip of the frost covered glass to her lips. She hummed a _hmmm huh_ and took a long swig of her drink.

Korra tipped back her own glass, and the whiskey felt warm as it slid down her throat. It mixed with the sugar granules and shaved orange rind into a sweet and soothing combination. Her cheeks heated up and she smiled after she set the drink down. Asami placed her own glass next to Korra’s on the bar.

The two drinks sat there, lit up by blue rope lights from the abr and amber hot lamps from the stage. The clear vodka showed blue, with carbonated bubbles of air rising up and clinging to the ice and the lime. The whiskey sat lower in it’s glass, two small cubes of ice disappeared in a sea of orange liquid. Grains of sugar floated aimlessly through the small expanse, congregating at the island of sliced orange rind that floated near the surface.

The two glasses drained quite easily but were replaced by more of the same liquid that once filled them. And again. Korra and Asami carried on talking about the band, Korra admitted to them being her favorite and how excited she was to be there. Asami agreed wholeheartedly with a warm smile. They finished their third round, and the band stepped back onto the stage for sound check.

“They're back, we should get back over there,” Asami rifled through her small bag in search of her wallet. Korra tipped the glass to her lips and finished the remainder of her whiskey. The warmth she felt as it traveled down her throat permeated in her cheeks. She set the glass down to see Asami laying money down for the bartender.

“Wait, let me pay,” Korra insisted.

“You bought the tickets, consider it a way of thanking you,” Asami smiled and pushed the bills toward the inner edge of the bar.

Korra’s face relaxed and she sighed, “Fine, I guess,” She lifted her arms and clasped her hands behind the nape of her neck, pushing the striped scarf down into her bomber.

“C’mon, the band is going to start soon again,” Asami grabbed at Korra’s bent elbow and pulled her hands down from her neck. Their fingers interlocked, and before Korra could say thanks for the drinks, she was being pulled off her barstool and into the crowded area in front of the stage.

They pushed past some stubborn attendees and arrived back at their original spot. They stopped and Korra leaned up against Asami’s arm.

“Hey… Thanks for, you know, coming with me. This is really fun.” Korra sighed through her nervous breath. She was still feeling warm from the whiskey, she felt nervous but relaxed at the same time.

Asami leaned into Korra, her shoulder slightly leaning into her back and set her chin on her shoulder. “I should be thanking you. This is the best date I’ve ever been on.” Korra smiled as the words reached her ears.

The lights went dark and a sudden spotlight shined on the stage. The Wolfbats began to play, slowly at first, but then the culmination of all their sounds combined into one heavy melody. Then the music poured over them again. They screamed and cheered; while singing along and dancing along to the music the two of them vibed against one another, though they never let go of the other’s hand.  

_I may have overdone it with that last drink. Can’t let Asami meet drunk Korra again, I have to hold it together._

The warmth of the alcohol lingered in Korra, and she felt a little dizzy, not like the first time she met Asami, but a familiar feeling lingered in her mind. She took deep breaths and tried to calm her mind. She wasn’t going to fall, she was perfectly fine. That’s what she kept telling herself anyway.

The band continued on and Korra still danced and sang, but she looked for Opal and Bolin at the same time. She searched the entire venue from where she stood, but she couldn’t see them. Soon enough, the band finished their set and left the stage with the crowd cheering for an encore, Asami and Korra included. As people began to leave, the two of them slowly made their way to the exit.

The cold night air was a refreshing change from the hotter interior. They both readjusted their scarves. Asami helped Korra untuck hers from the collar of her jacket. Asami laughed as Korra twirled in a circle to unravel the scarf. They stood still after that, holding hands and watching the people walk by and past them. Warm bodies piled into warm groups and heated cars as they left Knox.

Korra still felt warm though, her cheeks still felt the after effects of the whiskey and Asami with her vodka. They did shiver a little bit, winter was in full swing after all. Korra knew one place that wasn’t cold though, her eyes trailed down her arm, past the ruffled leather sleeves and cloth covered elastic cuff. She ended at the image of her hand wrapped in Asami’s. Korra’s darker skin tone offset her pale one and they molded together in a ball of fingers and sweaty palms. And that’s when Korra realized that when Asami grabbed her to go back for the second set, they never let go. Even now, their hands had been together since then.

It felt as if no one else was there in that moment. It was just Asami and Korra, standing on the empty sidewalk on an empty street on a very cold night. But she still felt warm.

Korra leaned forward and looked up at Asami to get her attention, though she was already staring at her anyway. “Could I walk you home?” Korra asked nervously, “You walked me home already, so it’s time I repay the favor.” She beamed a huge grin that seemed to take up her whole face.

“I would like that,” Asami acknowledged with a smile and leaned into Korra. The two of them headed off into the night, hands still neatly clasped between them. And the cold night air chilled them both straight through.

As they walked to Asami’s apartment she asked Korra how she liked the concert.

“I loved it!” Korra exclaimed and jumped a little with each step. “They played Air Tight first, I’ve always wanted to hear that live. I got this shirt so long ago when they performed in my hometown, but I didn’t get to see them.”

“That’s awesome that you wore it tonight, that’s dedication,” Asami continued as she bounced along with Korra.

“Yeah, well they are my favorite band after all, I love this shirt,” She pulled the collar upward from under her scarf and through her jacket. “My parents got it for me, they didn’t go to the concert but they knew I liked the band so they stopped by for me.”  
“That’s so sweet of them, they sound so cool too.”

“Yeah, ha, they kind of are,” Korra laughed it off, “Thanks again for coming with me tonight Asami. I’m glad you came.”

Asami smiled and bumped Korra with her hip which caused her to misstep. Korra laughed and reset herself. “I’m glad I went too. I had a lot of fun.”

They continued to walk through the cold night, and even though she was shivering, Korra didn’t want this walk home to end. She knew that at the end of this, Asami would have to head upstairs and she would have to walk home. Her dizziness from before was still present, though it wasn’t bad enough to mention it. They rounded a corner and Asami lifted a finger to a building filled with windows and in each window a light.

“That’s my building,” She declared, “See the window second from the top?” Asami breathed out a huge cloud of steamed air.

Korra’s eyes started at the top of the ornate building, vaulted arches lined the top just above the highest floor and two below it in the center was a large window that was adorned with papers taped to the glass. Korra could see piles of books and a large desk that pushed itself up against it.

They crossed the wet street and Korra led Asami past the puddles of drained water. She caught the tip of her boot on the sidewalk and almost tripped, catching herself very quickly.

“Close one,” Korra laughed as she blushed red trying to cover up her dizziness.

“Korra are you okay?” Asami questioned, pulling herself close and checking her arms and hand.

“Yeah I’m fine…,” Korra trailed off and turned her head to the side. “I’m just, a little dizzy, you know from the drinks?” She tinged her voice with a nervous disposition.

“Well, I can’t have that. Why don’t you come up and I’ll make some tea to settle your nerves?” Asami advised tugging at Korra’s arm to head up the small staircase to the main door.

“Uhh are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.” Korra admitted as she hesitantly pulled against Asami.

“Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you to come up, you dork.” Asami locked her fingers into Korra’s and pulled her up the steps.

They arrived on the 7th floor and stopped at a red painted door adorned with a gold number seventeen in the center. Asami slid the key into the doorknob but quickly turned around and pressed her back against the metal paneling of the door.

“It’s a little messy, so don’t laugh okay?”

“You have my word.” Korra rolled her hand and bowed in a chivalrous manner. She looked up at Asami’s bent form leaned against the door and she smiled with a laugh.

Asami opened the door to a big open room with and just past it was the expansive window and the desk filled with pens, papers and books. As they entered, Asami clapped her hands together and spread them across the apartment.

“Well this is it, my lovely studio,” She hummed along and walked over to the kitchen.

Just above the mounds of paper and books on the desk, Korra could see the entire city lit up with tiny multicolor orbs. And near the edge was Harmony tower and Republic City Park. On the opposite side of the park was Southern Tribe. Korra squinted and could see the iridescent neon sign still aglow.

The inside of the apartment was completely open, leaving space for an office, a bed and a living room setting all in a single room. Asami’s bed was curtained off behind translucent and flowing drapes. The parted in the center and held in place by the brass piping that ran around the bed bolted to the ceiling. On each side of the bed were two long bookcases filled to the brim with scientific journals and paperback novels.

“Like I said, it’s messy,” Asami laughed and poured water into the tea kettle.

Korra walked to the kitchen counter. “It’s okay, it’s less messy than my place is. I think it give it some character anyway.” She placed one hand on her hip and another on the counter to steady herself.  

“Go ahead and sit down on the couch, I don’t want you passing out on me now,” Asami turned on the stove to high heat, setting the metal pot over the bustling flames.

Korra moved cautiously over to the couch and slowly sat down, trying to set herself at ease. She placed her hand on her forehead and took a deep breath.

“Sorry about this, I don’t mean to impose on you.” Korra sighed with another intense breath.  

Asami poured the hot water into two decorative mugs and steam billowed up into her face. “To be honest, I’m glad you’re not feeling well,” Asami coughed out through the steam. She dipped two tea bags into the mugs and walked over. “I’m glad because… Well, if you were feeling fine, you wouldn’t be here right now. Up here with me.” She smiled under a hushed breath.

Korra perked up and her eyes went wide for a second before relaxing into the creases caused by her goofy grin. Asami sat down next to her and handed over a steam filled mug.

“It’s nothing like your blend, but it’s all I have right now.” Asami said with a labored sigh. Korra waved her off as she took the mug by the handle. She blew on the hot liquid and took a quick sip.

“It’s perfectly good, Asami,” Korra smiled up at her. “But if you want, I’ll give you some cans of the winter blend,” Korra raised her hand, “Only if you want though, of course,” Korra turned red from the tea’s warmth, but mostly because she thought she may have offended Asami. “But thank you for the tea, it’s still delicious.” She gave a reassuring smile.

Asami inched closer to Korra on the couch, their thighs just barely touched as the couch cushion depressed while she moved. She steadied her tea and looked at Korra intensely. “How are you feeling? Any less dizzy?”

“Yeah,” Korra murmured, “I think the tea is really helping.”

“Good” Asami whispered calmly.

“How is school and work going?” Korra abruptly asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, I mean.”

Asami laughed at Korra’s nervous words. “It’s fine, don’t be so timid Korra,” she nudged her with her elbow. “Work is good. I get called in a lot but just means I make more so I’m not complaining. I’m still training that new girl Steele. She’s a handful but seems to be getting the hang of it. All the new girls ask me for advice too, makes me feel kind of special you know? But in a weird kind of way.” Asami laughed.

“Well that’s cool still, they ask you for advice. That means they look up to you.” Korra relented and smiled softly.

“That’s a good point. Thank you,” Asami sipped from her tea and her hand landed on Korra’s thigh. “And thank you for tonight by the way,” she sighed and looked upward with a smile, “It was really fun. Best date ever.”

“Best date ever,” Korra echoed her sentiment. She smiled at the word date when the connection of that word and Asamu popped up in her mind. Without thought or hesitation, just feeling, Korra blurted out, “Well I can’t promise every date with be that fun, but maybe we could do it again sometime?” She stuttered out the last words as she realized what she had said. Her stomach felt like it was turning over and over, and her heart was in her throat.

Asami moved even closer to Korra with her head looking down at her nervous feet. Their legs touched together and she smiled. “I’d like that.” Asami moved her shoulder in close and rubbed it against Korra’s.

The weight of the night and the concert fell on their eyes. They stayed huddled together like that as their eyes gradually dropped up and down.


	9. Beautiful Morning with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra wakes up to a very unexpected sight. Later in the morning, some troubling news floats through Souther Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this week, and what did you expect? It's no date night but I promise it's worth the read. I hope you all enjoy it just the same, nerds. 
> 
> Send us asks and stuff on our blogs if you have questions about the fic or about ourselves! Get to know us!
> 
> http://whiskeyinducedwords.tumblr.com
> 
> The title of this chapter is inspired by the song Beautiful Morning with You by The Pillows
> 
> Awesome art done by Mash and Sango this week! Lovely as always. Don't forget to check out their blogs!
> 
> http://mashstash.tumblr.com
> 
> http://sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com

 

The morning sunlight peeked over the horizon, and cast a silhouetted shadow made up of buildings and trees onto the sleepy streets. Toward the bay, inklings of storm clouds loomed over the choppy seas and they headed toward the city’s bay. The atmosphere still persisted in a night time mood, and any light that did escape was tinted gray and blue. And of that, it leaked into the partially tilted blinds that covered the apartment windows on the north side of Republic City park.

Korra’s eyes slowly opened as she awoke from her sleep. Her tired and blurry vision unfocused and sharpened with each blink of her eyelids. She could feel a heaviness weighing down on her; it wasn’t crushing, but there was a definite weight to what laid on top of her. In the sleepy daze she assumed Naga had crawled up onto her in the middle of the night. But when everything finally came into view, the surroundings became very clear.

She saw a wide sofa, striped with blue light, two very neatly placed and unfinished tea cups that sat cold on the table and Asami, with her head draped across Korra’s chest, rising and falling with every breath she took.

 _I must’ve fallen asleep_ , she thought as she admired Asami’s calm expression, her hand curled up lightly next to her face that almost brushed her cheek. _Oh shit I did fall asleep._

Korra tried to keep herself calm in order to not move Asami’s sleeping form. The dancer’s long eyelashes fluttered slightly for a moment, but closed as she rubbed her cheek deeper into her Wolfbats shirt with a smile and a deep breath. Korra sighed and admired Asami’s pale face and her long black hair that spread across her back and spilled onto the couch. With her free hand, Korra brushed her fingers against Asami’s arm, admiring the smoothness of her skin.

Asami let out a small laugh with a contorted smile. Her eyes fluttered open and gave way to her emerald irises. She pressed her hand onto the sofa cushion and raised the other to wipe away sleep from her eye. Asami looked down at Korra and slowly lowered herself back to her original position. However, she rotated her face to rest her chin just below Korra’s breasts.

“Morning, Korra.” she smiled up at her.

“Uh-uh good morning,” Korra stuttered in surprise at Asami’s calm reaction, but mostly stunned by how natural and cute it was. Her heart wrenched at each little nuance of her waking up; from her chin pressed into her shirt, to the breathy voice she took on to say ‘good morning’.

“Sorry, I fell asleep here,” Korra continued in a pained whisper, “Guess I was more tired than I thought.”

Asami moved up a little on Korra’s body and placed her chin nearer to her chest. “Well, I wasn’t planning on sleeping with you on the first date, but I guess I can let this one slide,” She winked and giggled a bit.

Korra smiled and took notice that Asami had wrapped herself around her. She laid on the side near the back cushions, and Korra’s arm was draped around her shoulders and ended on her waist. They were so close the entire time, she got lightheaded just thinking about it. The room felt cold but the sofa seemed warm and welcoming. Asami’s slender frame fit so perfectly around her, although her legs went a lot further down than her own.

Suddenly, Korra’s phone vibrated and made the coffee table shake with an unnerving noise. Korra reached for it, pulling her entire body closer to it along with Asami resting on top of her with ease. She snatched the phone and silenced the alarm.

“You’re pretty strong huh?” Asami leaned in closer to Korra, tracing a loose finger on her exposed collarbone.

She blushed red and a confident smile dawned on her face. “Yeah, I try to stay pretty fit, just a force of habit I guess,” she laughed it off but quickly turned to a serious expression once she eyed the time. Korra looked over to Asami and turned to see her face to face. “I’m sorry to do this, but I have to open the cafe in an hour, I kinda have to go.” Anxiety ripped through Korra, worried that she would make Asami feel bad.

“Don’t worry, I figured you would have to. You kind of run your own business and everything,” Asami sat up along with Korra who started to put her boots on. The shuddering feelings of her worry escaped when the words hit her.

Asami leaned in closer to her ear, “Plus this means you can make it up me.” She finished with a smile and Korra shivered from her warm breath dancing against her cold ear.

Korra donned her jacket and and finished lacing her boots. She stood there silently and looked around the apartment.

“Have you seen my scarf?” Korra looked under the coffee table. As she stood back up Asami moved in close and wrapped her own scarf that had been draped on the chair around her neck. The crimson fabric felt familiar and smelled just like Asami’s perfume.

“You can borrow this one for now, I want it back though,” Asami smiled and reached back for Korra’s glasses, “You might need these too.”

Korra straightened out the arms and placed the center on the bridge of her nose. “Thanks.” She blushed.

“You fell asleep with them on last night. You looked so cute with them smushed up against the couch, but I know it’s not the most comfortable to sleep with them on, so I took them off.”

Korra slapped the back of her neck with her hand and it was cushioned by the scarf layered around her. “Thanks, I mean, again.”   

“Well, I’ll walk you to the door.” Asami pushed at Korra’s back toward the hallway. The two of them walked side by side. Korra felt Asami’s fingers grab at her open hand, and she raised her own to hold them. It was only a few seconds as they walked to the door, but they both smiled in their own way about it. Korra pulled the door open, took two steps past the entrance and turned around to say goodbye. Asami stopped just underneath the frame and her expression was seemed to be that of longing.  

Korra’s hands dropped to her center and she grasped at her fingers one at a time. “Thanks, you know, for letting me stay here. It was actually really nice.” Korra mumbled.

“No, thank you for taking me to the concert last night. I had a blast. We should do it again sometime.” Asami smiled as she leaned her shoulder onto the door frame.

“You’re welcome,” Korra stuttered off with a smile, “We should, I’d like that.”

“Well, call me soon, we’ll make it happen,” Asami winked as she leaned a little closer to Korra and then back again.

“Can do,” Korra said as she zipped up her bomber. Without thinking, Korra took a step toward her. And then another. She couldn’t stop herself, it felt natural to; and it was what she wanted. Asami leaned forward again, and the two wrapped together in a warm embrace. Korra wanted to kiss her, but she stopped her thoughts. _Too soon? Maybe… Probably. Yeah.._

In that moment, Korra felt Asami’s warm lips place themselves onto her cheek. They pressed against her and sent waves of nervous and excited feelings throughout her entire body. Her eyes went wide, exposing the tired but still stinging blue of her irises. The two of them sat there for a few seconds wrapped around one another, but it felt like hours and that was really okay. Korra unwillingly and hesitantly pulled herself from Asami.

“Sorry that I have to go,” Korra whispered to her. She raised a hand and traced it down Asami’s arm, linking their fingers at the end. “I’ll call you later.”

Asami hummed, “Looking forward to it.” She leaned in and quickly pecked Korra on the cheek once more. Korra froze and stood in a daze. Asami pushed on the side of Korra’s hip with her hand, “Now go, or you’ll be late.” She laughed and finished with an alluring smile.

Korra took a forced step back and continued to backtrack down the hallway, her eyes were half open but she didn’t take them off Asami for a second. She was still leaned against the door and waved as Korra rounded the corner of the hallway.

The immense feeling of happiness overwhelmed her as she exited the apartment building. Korra couldn’t contain herself as she entered the warm lobby of the complex and was greeted by the wintery chill of morning that fogged the glass windows. When the sliding glass doors opened at her approach, she was enveloped by a cold breath of morning air. It nipped at her cheeks and forced most of the warm red pigment from her face. She skipped every step of her walk home.

She reached Southern Tribe quickly, the streets were so empty in the pale blues and grays of the rising sun. Republic City seemed all but abandoned. The storefront was dark, and its neon sign had gone dark after a long night of rest. Korra set the key in the lock and turned it through the tumblers. She sped past the tables cornered by bookcases and leather recliners; the coffee makers glowed a dim red through their electric switches. She replaced the filters and added freshly ground coffee in order to make the cafe truly feel like home.

Korra ran up the staircase, skipping an extra step each time because of her delighted mood. The metal door swung open and she was greeted by a patiently waiting Naga who wagged her tail in excitement as soon as she saw her owner.

Korra made a beeline for the kitchen, loudly pouring a hefty bowl of food for her since abandoned dog. Naga dug in face first.

“Sorry girl,” she said with a smile as she pet her head, “Momma got a little distracted last night.”

Korra took a few aimless steps toward her couch, plopping between the cushions and the coffee table, right on the floor. She rested her back happily against the front of the sofa and released a huge breath. Asami’s scarf caressed her neck and Korra pulled the top layer upwards to cover her mouth just below her nose. The perfumed scent filled her nose and filled her mind with memories of the previous night. She tilted her head upwards and stared at the ceiling which was now painted with a golden light from the raised sun.

Her thoughts ran wild with _what ifs_ and various other scenarios, but the ingrained image of Asami’s tender kiss on her cheek remained overlaid in her mind. Everything she could possibly think of also was a burned in image. It was of Asami’s closed eyes and tilted head; along with the slightly smeared eye shadow and sleepy but happy look she had on her since the moment she placed her chin ever so gently on her chest. Korra couldn’t contain herself. She truly hadn’t been this happy in such a very long time.

Naga had finished her food and quickly nuzzled Korra’s cheek with her nose, only to sit down and cuddle up right next to her.

“Hey girl,” Korra said as she brushed her hand against the dog’s spine. “Wanna come down today?” Naga turned her head upward and at Korra, tail wagging back and forth and bouncing between the couch cushions and the metal coffee table. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Korra changed quickly and donned her green apron, though she kept her new treasure loosely tied around her neck. Naga pawed at the front door and as it opened, the two raced one another down the stairs. The big white dog ran past her owner, winning the race, through the counter passageway and out to the small alcove that was covered in wooden bookshelves built flush into the wall. A bench circled them and just below them on the floor was an oversized bed fittingly used for only the largest of breeds.

Korra attended to the freshly made coffee and threw a new record on the player. A few taps of the front door glass shot through the cafe and into the backroom as Korra let the needle drop onto the vinyl grooves. She shot out from the hallway and saw Opal shivering in the cold with a tired but happy look on her face. _She forgot her key again, I guess I can forgive her since I owe her for last night_ , she thought to herself and a goofily proud grin appeared on her face.  

Opal walked in without a word, passing Korra and speeding over to her awaiting apron that sat on its hook. She pulled the small silver key from the front pouch and placed it in her jeans pocket.

“So where’d you and Bolin disappear to last night?” Korra asked as she bent down under the register to grab a refill sleeve of the to go cup lids.

“He just walked me home, nothing major,” Opal mumbled. “He did kiss me goodnight though,” She laughed with a red overtone to her face. Korra looked up at her and laughed along awkwardly.

“Well that’s good then. So you two are a thing now?” Korra raised her eyebrows up and down in a joking manner as she nudged Opal with her elbow.  

Opal sighed and turned toward her boss. “I don’t know just yet. I do know that I want to go on another date with him. Just like you’re gonna do with Asami.” Opal shot a insinuating look her way. Korra blushed as she poured the lids into their holder. “So, something did happen, didn’t it?” Opal stopped what she was doing and walked closer.

“Well, yeah…” Korra rubbed her neck and smiled as the thought of Asami and her on the couch and the kiss on the cheek before she left that morning crossed her mind. She knew Opal would ask, but Korra decided to not share too much in that moment.  

“So?” Opal insisted.

“So what?” Korra shrugged her shoulders, “Nothing huge happened if that’s what you’re asking.” she answered sternly.

“ _Uh huh_ ,” Opal mused, “But what did happen then?”

Korra shifted her weight awkwardly, “Well, she just kinda, I don’t know, kissed me on the cheek?”

“Wha--”

The door opened, ringing the bell that hung just above it. Mako strolled in with dark circles under his eyes, and a he inhaled the warm cafe air with a tired yawn. A pair of handcuffs swung from his belt and collided with a metal jingle against his badge.

Korra turned away from Opal’s line of questioning and prepared herself to speak with Mako. He approached the counter and pressed both of his hands firmly on it.

“Need,” He forced his head down and yawned again, “Coffee, please. Three shots of espresso.”

Korra looked over at Opal and nodded in silence for her to prepare Mako’s order.

“You okay?” Korra replied as she craned her head to meet Mako eye to eye. He lifted his chin and locked his sleepy eyes with Korra.

“Long night. Stake out with Kai. Orders courtesy of Beifong herself.” He spoke in a low and fed up tone, rooting his hand around in his pocket for a few loose bills to pay for his coffee. Korra looked down at Mako’s struggle and back up at his exhausted face.

“Don’t worry about this one,” Korra waved his hand away, “It’s on the house.”

Mako paused for a moment and looked up at her. “Thanks.” He rubbed his neck and stretched out his legs a bit.

“No problem. Another stakeout? Have you found anything yet?” Korra continued.

“Nothing that will prevent me from having to do it again,” Mako laughed with a tired cough. “Speaking of which, you haven’t seen anyone suspicious around lately have you?” Mako’s face turned more serious, outweighing his tired disposition.

Opal placed Mako’s order on the counter and Korra slid it over to him. The steam bellowed from the small hole in the lid. He grabbed it by the sleeve and held it near his lips.

Korra transitioned to a mellow tone, “No, nothing that I noticed anyway. Things have been pretty great right around here lately.”

“Well, keep an eye out. And if you do see anything,” Mako took a drink of his and followed it with a relieving sigh, “And I mean anything. Tell me.”

“Can do, detective,” Korra agreed with a small smirk. “Anyone in particular that I should be on the lookout for by chance?” All this talk had piqued her interest.

Mako looked at her with all seriousness. “No, no one in particular. Though, I will tell you that anyone who could be Triad affiliated should be considered suspicious. They’ve been digging into businesses lately and extorting them for money.”

Korra looked around her cafe with darting eyes, instantly worried by Mako’s words that he meant a place like hers. Mako then raised his hand to stop her thoughts and took a hefty gulp of his coffee.

“Don’t be worried, we don’t think they’d go after your place, but just be wary I guess is what I’m trying to say.”

“Well, what are you looking for then?” Korra demanded.

“Don’t worry about it,” Mako replied flatly. Korra crossed her arms in disapproval, though she knew he probably was not able to tell her everything. Mako sighed and rubbed one of his tired eyes. “We’ve put a few detectives and officers undercover. So you know may see a familiar face or two. Don’t--.” He set the coffee down as he tried to whisper the words.

Korra huffed and waved him off but she understood. “Yeah, I know. I won’t approach them. It could blow their cover.”

“Good. I, and well, the Chief too, wanted to make sure you knew that. We don’t want anything to accidentally happen, you know?”

Korra tapped her finger on the counter in impatience, “Roger.”

“Glad you understand,” Mako took another sip of his drink as he rolled his eyes. “I don’t want anything to happen to you or because of you. I’m just trying to look out for you here.”

“I don’t ne--”

“I know you don’t need help, but I’m locked in on this, Korra.” Mako mumbled and his voice trailed through the cafe.

Korra’s anxious and frustrated expression softened into a much more calm and relieved one. She knew he meant well and his intentions were good.

“I know,” she resumed, “It’s just, I feel a little helpless when it comes to this stuff. But thanks for looking out for me Mako.”

“Don’t worry about it. Like I said way back then, I’ve got your back.” Mako answered before downing the remainder of his coffee and throwing it into the trash.

Korra could feel his genuine inclination. Though she wasn’t too keen on not knowing every little detail, she knew there was no way she could get it all. She was grateful to his caring attitude toward her and took solace in it.

“Well, I have to go back to the precinct,” Mako lifted his arms in a hardy stretch. “I’ll stop by soon, hopefully it’ll just be for some coffee and idle chat next time. I’m off though.”

“See you then,” Korra waved as the bell rang and the cold winter morning air blew into the warm space. She pulled Asami’s scarf up from her shoulder and pressed it to her face. _Still smells like her._

 


	10. The Hands That Thieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm clouds persist, Kai and Mako are on the lookout, and Korra finds that something of hers was stolen, but by who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I've been busy for the last two weeks so sorry for the delay and the length but it's just how it is!
> 
> Ask questions or follow me on my blog! 
> 
> whiskeyinducedwords.tumblr.com
> 
> Chapter 10's covers were done by Mash! and Sango!
> 
> All the artwork for this story is done by Sango-Blue Wolf and Mashstash (also the masterminds behind this AU)
> 
> mashstash.tumblr.com
> 
> sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com

 

The cold and overcast day lost to an equally gloomy night. The stars were hidden away by thin, wispy clouds. The nightlife during the week was much more calm compared to its two day weekend counterpart. Though that never discouraged the more veracious and in particularly wealthy denizens from adventuring out even on an idle Tuesday night. After all, the neon still filled the streets in their iridescent glow and showered the people walking the streets, charging the rims of their black and grey coats with multi-color.

A streamlined black car laid in wait off the corner of a busy street in a dark alleyway. The engine was off and the two men sat in the front seats shivering and they pulled their jackets closer to their pale faces.

"According to the report, the known hired guns that Shin's got working for him are Iwaru, Chen and LaSalle, along with the rest of the Red Rose crew working for the Crimson Triad," Kai's hands shook as he held the manila folder in the blue-green light coming off of Knox Theater's expansive neon sign. "These guys have some dumb names for alias’ on this list too. Five Finger Sal, Katana Iwaru, and who could forget Cue Ball Chen? Where do they come up with these? Is there a big box that they pick them out of or somethin'?" Kai slapped the paper and threw it up onto the dashboard.

Mako took a long drink from his thermos, "Who knows. Last I checked Chen is just bald. He's been in the holding cells a couple'a times."

"Yeah. And I guess Iwaru just carries a katana with him? Kinda outdated don't ya think? I mean we carry glocks, he wouldn’t have a chance." Kai joked, peering past the alley and into the street as a large crowd sauntered into the vanity styled entrance of Knox.

"Don't waste your time on those ones," Mako gestured with his thermos, the warm coffee inside splashed loudly and tried to escape past the aluminum rim. "They're not what we're looking for anyway."

"Well, they better show up soon. I hate stake outs." Kai crossed his arms and set his shined loafer on the dashboard.

"No one likes it Kai. That's why the rookies get stuck with it," Mako clicked his tongue and penciled down the mandatory fifteen minute observation. "I hope they don't show. It was a mess last time we reported suspects in."

"Which time?" Kai turned and looked at Mako.

"Last time I guess?" Mako twisted his words, "Zolt and his goons practically destroyed that art gallery on 25th." He finished with another click of his tongue and shook his head as he penciled some minute details.

Kai's eyes went wide when he revisited the memory. "Yeah that was a mess."

"Not to mention how many of us had to take leave because of injury. We were short handed for almost a month. I got stuck with all the stupid paperwork."

Kai nodded with a shiver and the two went silent as a couple walked into their view and past on the sidewalk nearest them. They walked casually, unassuming and unknowing of the dangers around them. Mako let out a short and muffled laugh as they passed. He let out a huge sigh, "At least that's all we're dealing with now. The groups involved with the bomb scares are doing time at Lake Laogai upstate. Talk about messes."

"Yeah, that wasn't fun for any of the four of us." Kai tilted his chin down and took a deep breath.

"Two months after graduation too. We were fresh off from training when that happened." Mako spoke sternly.

Suddenly, he gripped the steering wheel and looked hard over the dashboard and into the alleyway that lined Knox's eastern block. "Is that?" Mako trailed off and pointed a finger. Kai looked up from his phone and squinted to see a short, bald man, and what looked like a man sheathing a katana blade underneath his trenchcoat walking into the theater’s alleyway entrance. The large metal door swung open and an explosion of light and sound echoed from the opening.  

Kai grabbed the radio receiver and spoke deliberately, "Dispatch this is unit forty-one, we have two men who match the description of Cue Ball Chen and Katana Iwaru entering the eastern alley connecting to Knox Theater on 37th. Iwaru is armed, send the defense force, Unit forty-one will tail, over."

The radio shot out static, "Copy that forty-one, additional units on the way. Proceed with caution, over."

"Roger that." The two stepped out simultaneously and lightly closed the car doors. They walked out of the alleyway and into the neon bathed street. As the light passed over them Mako pressed his hand to his hip and carefully moved the leather strapping above the stock of his handgun. He then placed either hand on the sides of his coat and buttoned them; this hid his badge that adorned his belt and the freshly loosed holster. The two entered the alley and slowly faded away into the darkness, away from any of the multi colored and iridescent light that had illuminated them so many nights before.

\- - -

Across town, Southern Tribe Coffee's neon sign faded into the late night. Korra had let Opal go early for another date with Bolin. The golden lamps lit up the wooden space and she slowly cleaned up for the day.

Korra waltzed over to the record player and lifted the needle. She watched the forty-five spin for a second before hitting the off switch and looked on as it slowly came to a stop. A book sat on the table beside the front entrance. Korra grabbed it firmly by the spine and closed it shut, leaving the bookmark left in it for the customer to come back and finish what they started. She placed it upright on the table but a sudden knocking on the window made her jump and subsequently, sent the book careening down on its title.

Korra shot her head upwards, and smiled when she saw Asami peering through the top window. She gave a small and quick wave before walking in.

"I thought I wasn't seeing you till tomorrow.." Korra trailed off as Asami came into full view. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and her glasses fit snugly on her straight nose. Her gray peacoat engulfed her in what Korra could only imagine as a heated escape from the harsh cold. But what she noticed first was a strangely familiar piece of clothing. A gray and striped scarf was tied softly on her neck which blended in with her jacket.

Asami looked down as her own red one that Korra had worn for the last day, carelessly wrapped around her neck. "Lovely scarf you have there." She smiled a devious smile.

Korra choked out a laugh and pointed at Asami, "I could say the same to you."

"I like it," Asami lifted the layered scarf up and covered her cheeks, muffling her voice, "Plus you stole mine, I had to." She giggled with happy closed eyes.

"It looks good on you" Korra blushed and cocked her hips.

"Thanks, that red looks really good on you, even with the apron," Asami dropped her hands and took a step closer.

Korra looked down at her coffee stained apron, her view from the top was mostly filled with the frayed fibers of Asami's scarf. She smiled a bit at the sight of it. "Are you on your way to work? I wasn't expecting to see you till tomorrow." Korra finished and rolled her hands into firm fists and released them as she fought through her awkward speech.

"I'm supposed to be there already, but I wanted to confirm that we're still on for tomorrow," Asami shifted her weight and looked down at her torn black flats. "I thoug--"

"You could've just called you know," Korra laughed and rubbed her neck nervously.

"Yeah I know," Asami confirmed, perking up her shoulders and pushing her chin into Korra's scarf. She had gone from bold to bashful in a matter of seconds. "I figured it was on the way, plus I kind of... Wanted to see you."

Korra's eyes widened and she turned red at her endearing words. "Me too. I'm glad you did.”

“Plus I’m holding this scarf hostage until then, so you have to go with me,” Asami played with the loose end of Korra’s scarf. She twirled the ending with her fingers, it passed through them like water and fell over them only to land on her chest.

Korra’s eyes tapered off from Asami and out into the dark night through the windows of Southern Tribe. The day had been a constant overcast with more and more dark cloudy coverage pouring over the northern mountain ranges and encompassing Republic City. But her gaze was sucked back into being focused on Asami who awkwardly shifted her weight. Korra felt they were at a standstill, not wanting to get closer but at the same time wanting to do the very opposite.

She took a step forward and so did Asami. It felt almost like a dance, they traipsed across the warm hardwood floor, coming closer and closer together. As the distance closed from feet to a few inches, Korra’s face flushed with red embarrassment, but she couldn’t help feeling anxious being so close to Asami who casually smiled down at her.

A loud ringing roared from Asami’s jacket pocket and the two came apart so quickly compared to the time they took to become so close. She reached into her coat and fumbled around with her cellphone. She cleared her throat with a bothered shiver and spoke a confident “Hello?”. Korra stood there awkwardly, she didn’t know where to look or what to do with her hands. Asami casually spoke to the person on the phone and interjected an ' _I understand'_ and a ' _I’ll be there shortly'_ when the time was right.

Asami hit the end button on her screen and gave a saddened look. Korra knew that she had to go and almost felt responsible for what she assumed was an angered phone call.

“Sorry, that was work. I have to go.” Asami mumbled in disappointment.

Korra threw up her hands to about shoulder height, “I figured as much. Sorry that I held you up.”

“Don’t worry, I get in trouble all the time,” Asami winked as she moved in quickly and closely to Korra. Their bodies pushed against one another and they pressed together perfectly. Korra thought that it wasn’t really a hug, but she didn’t really care what it was. Then, Asami leaned down just the slightest bit and placed her voluptuous red lips back onto the same spot on her cheek, leaving warm and fleeting feelings and also a red imprint as evidence. “I have to get going but I’ll see you at three tomorrow.” Asami mused and backed away and out into the cold street.

Korra blinked in a stupefied surprise and she felt as though Asami appeared and disappeared in an instant, almost as if she was spirited away. A small grin grew on her face and eventually developed into a large and goofy one as she continued to lock up and head upstairs for the night. She poured food for Naga who pranced and bounced as the food hit the bottom of the aluminum bowl. Korra slowly walked over to the main window that looked out into the street just above the entrance to her cafe and just past the corner she could see the very top of Future Industries’ red and blue neon sign. She imagined it, the short walk over to the building and the even shorter time it would take to get to the back bar and revisit the velvet covered room with the singular white chair.

She moved her legs onto the plush daybed that was just under the big glass pane and pressed her forearms on the windowsill, cradling her head on top of them.

“I should go back there soon,” she thought with a smiling hum, “I wouldn’t mind another dance.”

Korra’s eyes fell past the tip of the neon sign and down into the alleyways that diced the blocks into uneven, corrugated portions. The waning amber lights flickered in and out just above the alleyway entrance across the street from her building. A man, dressed in a black trenchcoat turned the corner facing Korra. His body was covered but his face was exposed to the cold shrills of the winter evening. His face seemed oddly familiar to her and she straightened up and peered closer to the window pane.

The man stuck his shaking hands in his pockets and Korra wracked her brain with trying to place his face with a name. It seemed to be at the tip of her tongue and the thought of not remembering frustrated her. She thought back to what Mako had said just a few days ago, and her tunneled vision saw him as a local detective.

The alleyway darkened as he blocked out the amber light that filled it. Korra wiped away the sheen on the window but he had already disappeared into the night only to be illuminated seconds later as he walked down the amber lit path.

A mile away, Mako and Kai ran though the wet alleyways. Their breaths were pained and short but they continued to pursue. Their entrance into Knox went unnoticed but as soon as Chen and Iwaru saw a quick flash of Mako’s badge in the dancing crowd, they bolted from their table service perch and headed out into the back alleys of Republic City. The amber lights filled their vision as the two men faded out of their view. Kai was the faster runner and couldn’t keep up with the men either. Mako chalked it up to them knowing the alleys far better than he or Kai could ever know. They had most likely slipped into an open doorway around a sharp corner or something else of that nature.

The two of them came to a heavy and clumsy stop at an intersection behind four buildings. Their hands it their knees and they bent over huffing out air like there wasn’t enough to sustain them.

“Those bastards,” Mako breathed in with a loud huff, “Are stupidly fast.”  
Kai tripped over his own feet and crashed against a wall to support himself, “You’re telling me. What are they? Track stars?” Kai spit out air and inhaled again quickly.

Footsteps came from the alleyway to directly in front of them, the amber lights gave way to a long shadow as a man in a long black trenchcoat and heavy, steeltoe boots walked towards them. His hands were hidden in his pockets, presumably from the cold, but the two noticed the possibility of danger.

Mako and Kai stood up, their chests rose and fell with each breath. The man raised his head upwards to show them his eyes. “You two are always too slow.”

Mako’s face relaxed as the man’s voice echoed through the brick alleyway. “You know Al, you really have to stop looking so ominous all the time. I know you’re undercover but…”

“Shit,” Kai breathed out, “He’s always a creep when he’s under Mako, you don’t have to sugarcoat it.”

“Well what can I say?” Al jokingly questioned, “I’m a method actor at heart after all,” His bald head stood out among his black trench coat and menacing face. “You were after Iwaru right? He’s my guy, why are you two always trying to steal my stuff?” He cocked his head. Mako had always joked that Al looked like he was a Triad himself just off looks alone, but with his head tilted and the short accent in his voice, it was almost too real.

“Yeah you always commit, that much is true.” Mako huffed out another few breaths of air as he regained his composure.

“No shit. Now get outta of here, I’m about to head to work.” Al took his hands out of his pockets and waved the two of them away.

“We’re too close to the center of town anyway, Korra’s place is right around here. We should get going Kai.” Mako finished with a click of his tongue as Al returned his shaking hands into his pockets.

Kai nodded and the two of them headed down the alley opposite of Al. As they vanished from sight, he turned around and looked at the building just across from the opening of the alleyway and then up at an illuminated window. The light ended abruptly at the very edge of the room, not shining out onto any part of the street or even the walls next to it. Al could see a single silhouette of what he guessed was a girl with short hair.

“Korra’s place huh?” Al asked himself, he broke his eye contact with the dark outline and continued down the alleyway.

“He’s one of the undercover officers that Mako told me about,” Korra spoke softly, her breath splashed against the glass and created a foggy condensation that blurred the view. “He looks so familiar too.”

Her thoughts filled with Mako’s words and her senses heightened about the danger around her. If that officer is undercover around where she lives, things could get bad. Korra decided to have a more vigilant eye from there on out. Although, her mind did waiver rather quickly as she reminded herself about her date with Asami. Korra looked up once more at the sky. The dark and stormy clouds phased out the black marbled starry night that was usually there and replaced it with a relaxed and solid blanket of gray.


	11. Everything But The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm clouds still loom and the police are busy with crimes all over the city. Korra can feel the uneasiness surrounding her, but that doesn't mean she isn't going on that date with Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens, get ready. 
> 
> Ask questions or follow me on my blog!
> 
> whiskeyinducedwords.tumblr.com
> 
> Chapter 11's covers were done by Mash! and Sango!
> 
> All the artwork for this story is done by Sango-Blue Wolf and Mashstash (also the masterminds behind this AU)
> 
> mashstash.tumblr.com
> 
> sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com

\- - -

Korra felt like the next day came quicker than most. She left Opal in the early afternoon to tend to Southern Tribe and headed upstairs to get changed. It had been overcast since the day before yesterday and the clouds only seemed to get darker as their date drew closer. She dressed warmly with a crew neck henley and a military style flack jacket. The tough green fabric was worn but she preferred the extra pockets. She wrapped Asami’s red scarf around her neck but decided before heading out the door to leave it. She didn’t want to weird her out, plus wanted to hold onto it for a bit longer.

There had been a light shower earlier in the day and puddles had accumulated on the uneven roads and fell into their gutters. Korra took a large leap out from the side entrance of her apartment to avoid a murky lake of water that mixed with the dirt and debris from previous storms. She landed softly and grinned with the overconfident “Still got it” remark echoing through her head. She hurried down the road to meet Asami at the midpoint between their apartments, the eastern entrance to Republic City park.

Korra’s hands shook but she didn’t know if it was from the cold, the park or her nervous disposition she only seemed to adopt right before meeting up with Asami. She shook her head as she strolled down the sidewalk and urged her confident grin to resurface. And with its return, she forced out most of the unease.

The walkway curved left and as Korra worked her way through it, she could see Asami standing in front of the entrance. Her hair was pinned up and her black peacoat fit perfectly on her figure. She looked down at her feet and moved them inward while her glasses slid down from the top of her nose. She turned after hearing Korra’s footsteps and waved. They shared a smile from the wet and overcast distance as she hurried her pace to meet Asami.

“You’re here early,” Korra stutter stepped and stopped awkwardly, not knowing how far she should be from her date. “Sorry if I made you wait long.”

“It’s okay, I just got here. Plus I usually try to be early, force of habit.”Asami mused and turned toward her more with a swing of her hips.

“Well should we get going? It looks like it’s gonna rain.” Korra rolled her shoulder over in the direction she came.

“Sure,” Asami smiled and the two of them walked together closely. “Where is this place again?”

“Oh, it’s a bit past my apartment.” Korra spoke with a hesitant stutter.

Asami looked over to Korra and a concerned expression formed on her face. “I thought it was near here? That’s why we met in the middle. I would’ve just met you at your place.”

Korra slapped a hand on the back of her neck and rubbed it nervously, “Well, I didn’t want you to walk alone all the way there...” She trailed off with a blush.

“Well that’s sweet of you but next time just tell me. I don’t mind walking.” Asami nudged her arm into Korra’s shoulder and caused her to misstep onto the edge of the sidewalk.

She stomped hard and tried to regain her balance and not fall in front of Asami, again. Korra steadied herself and shot a stare Asami’s way to which she responded with a laugh that was quickly muffled with her hand.

At that moment, a large clap of thunder roared and echoed through the city streets and over the clouded skies above them. It filled Korra with unease and her entire body shuddered. She and Asami looked up at the sky as if they would find the source of the enormous sound. Rain drops lightly tapped their faces and began to rapidly multiply.

“It’s going to pour. We should get going.” Asami spoke with urgency as she grabbed Korra’s hand. She pulled at it and Korra started to move quickly with Asami in tow. The two of them ran down the sidewalk but the rain started to fall harder and faster. The downpour became so dense that an illusory fog formed a few feet above the ground. The girls’ clothes were soaked through but they still ran and their hands never parted.

“I’m soaked!” Korra yelled.

“Me too!” Asami replied with a laugh.

Their footsteps became loud and each one splashed a deluge of water away from the impacts. “We can dry off at my place, we’re right down the street from it.” Korra interjected.

“Sounds good to me, I may have to borrow some clothes.”

“Of course!” Korra added and slammed down another footstep. The placement of her step was off and caught the edge of the curb. Her foot slid off the edge and crashed into the large stream of water that flowed through the gutter. The wave was huge and completely covered Korra’s lower half and also hit Asami just below the knees. Her light blue jeans turned a dark navy.

“Oh my god!” Korra declared in horror, “I’m so so sorry, I didn’t mean to!” She looked back at Asami in surprise to see a huge smile on her face. She released Korra’s hand and jumped into the gutter with both feet which sent an even bigger wave at her. The water slammed into Korra from the side, drenching one side of her head down to her already soaked in shoe.

“Got ya back!” Asami joked and laughed. Korra stopped and stood there with rainwater dripping off of her face. She flashed a big grin and laughed with Asami.

“It’s a bit overkill don’t you think?” Korra raised her hands and gestured to her soaked body.

“Oh hush, we can dry them at your place, so let’s go!” Asami pointed a triumphant finger down the road while she grabbed Korra’s hand and pulled her toward Southern Tribe.

The two of them continued up the stairs, leaving water droplets on each step and a lingering feeling of happiness in the air.

 

Republic City’s silhouetted skyline was blurred by the rain, which poured down so immensely that one could barely make out the outer lines of the mountain ranges that bordered the city’s northern edge. Rain drops slammed down into puddles summoning up beautiful and small florets that layered on top of themselves, only to come crashing down into the gutters that  flowed down the sloped streets. The downpour masked many things and the accompanied thunder only furthered the muted air around the city. So much so, that even a loud disagreement or a few gunshots could be enveloped by it.

A neon sign persisted through the misty rain, spitting out burned orange and yellow hues. Despite the storm’s best efforts, the sign still read clear as day, _The Drunken Fire Ferret_. A dark stained wood adorned the entrance, giving off a warm and inviting appeal to passersby. However, the once welcoming doorway was cut off from the public with a mess of yellow tape labelled with _**CAUTION**_ in blocky, black lettering and a patterned red flash of light illuminated it every few seconds. Police cars were parked carelessly in front, along with an ambulance.

“Mako, Kai, brief me on what happened,” Chief Lin Beifong barked out the order. “Since officer Breda can’t give me the details until he’s out of ICU.” She wandered around the taped off and outlined areas. She kept her arms tucked neatly into one another behind her back which caused her black jacket to tighten near the buttons. A gold chief’s pin shined in the somberly dim lighting of the bar. Mako followed closely behind her, flipping pages over in his notebook to find his fully written and detailed account. Kai stood with his back to the entrance and surveyed the room all at once.

“Well, where to start?” Mako muttered as he traipsed his steps behind Lin.

“The beginning, preferably.” Lin grumbled as she approached a white outline in front of the outlet of the bar near the back.

Mako sighed and brought his notepad closer to his face. “Officer Breda was on his beat just before the storm started. Thanks to one of our undercover officers, we knew there would be protection visits to some of the businesses on the list today. Breda checked out this place and saw three triad members harassing the bartender who also happens to be the owner.”

“So? Officer Breda engaged them?” Lin commanded with a stern tone.

“Pretty much,” Kai spoke from the front of the bar, “He radioed in before but he said he was going to try and break it up peacefully.” He smirked with a laugh filled grunt.

“We heard his call in and headed here. Apparently Breda walked in and overheard them running the protection and extortion routine on the guy. One of the triads had a gun placed on the counter pointed at him. Breda tried to ‘intervene’ without violence.” Mako raised his fingers with fake quotation marks.

“But the uniform spooked the goons and the guy grabbed the gun off the counter and shot him in the leg,” Kai interrupted as he unfolded his arms. “Next, the gunman screamed at the owner of the bar and accused him of calling the police and pointed the firearm at him.”

“That’s when we arrived and took defensive positions behind the columns of the entrance. We tried to talk to them but as soon as they saw us they shot the owner in the chest once and took off through the backdoor and into the alleyway. Kai chased after them,” Mako sighed as he squinted his eyes to read his handwriting. “And I tried to stop the bleeding on the vic but one of his lungs was punctured and I didn’t have any plastic so seal the wound.”

“Then as you gave chase, you lost them when they got in the car you described in your statement?” Lin looked up at Kai with a disappointed look. Kai nodded in apology. “Murder of a civilian and attempted murder of an officer. This is some shoddy police work we’re doing here. What was Breda thinking? He should have waited for backup.” Lin growled.

“Well Chief, it’s no excuse, but we’re all on edge right now, everyone. The wave of triad activity isn’t good for any of our nerves. Breda had good intentions but it ended up blowing up in his face.” Kai spoke up.

“More like right in his leg,” Lin groaned as she crouched down to examine a small taped off zone with a number stood up next to it. “You saw the three of them didn’t you? You have their descriptions?”

“Of course,” Mako shot up, “Unfortunately, the three match some of the new hires for the Red Rose crew working for the Crimson Triad.”

“So what does that mean for us?” The chief asked solemnly.

“Well it means they’re connected to Iwaru, Chen and Sal. Which also means that they’re connected to Zolt and the others and they’re believed to be involved in the bomb scares from a while back since most of the evidence we’ve found points to the Crimson Triad being responsible.” Mako tapped his pencil on his notepad and quickly scribbled a reminder to himself.

“Though it’s not enough to get a warrant.” Kai butted in with a heavy sigh.

Lin stood up from her crouched position and surveyed the room another time. Her eyes went wide and she headed toward the bar top’s edge. She moved two stools outward and scooped up something into a small evidence bag that she took out of her front jacket pocket.

“Were any of them smoking when you arrived?” Lin held the bag up to the dim light and shook it lightly.

“Not that we know of Chief, but you can tell someone was recently..” Kai leaned his back against the doorway column.

“Hand rolled cigars like this are usually Triad vices right?” Lin tossed the bag to Mako. He caught it handily and looked at the plastic veneered image carefully. “It’s only half done, think someone could ID the tobacco inside?”

“I’m sure we can find someone chief,” Mako tucked the baggie into his inner jacket pocket. “We’ll submit our briefings and check out some places on the database at the precinct.”

“Stay dry out there, gentlemen” Lin quipped as a small crack of thunder could be heard in the distance and the rain continued to pound Republic City.

“Sorry, my place is kind of a mess right now,” Korra nervously mentioned as she set the key into the lock on the metal door. Water droplets traveled across her arm and were sent plummeting to the ground as they reached her wrist.

“Don’t worry about it, my place was terrible when you came over, we can just call it even” Asami laughed as the door opened.

“Okay, just be careful not to get crushed by a stack of books.” Korra joked ominously.

“I’ll do my best.” Asami giggled.

The door swung open and their view filled up with a patiently sitting Naga waiting in the hallway. Korra smiled at her and then moved to the side to show Asami standing just behind her. Naga’s ears perked up and her tail wagged more furiously than usual.

Asami spotted the great white dog and gasped at her size. “That’s Naga? Your dog’s bigger than you!” She cried and timidly took a step into the apartment.

“Don’t worry, she’s harmless. She’s basically a big teddy bear,” Korra walked over and placed a hardy petting hand on Naga’s large head. “Don’t be shy,” She waved Asami over. “And you,” Korra lifted Naga’s massive face up at her with both hands, “Behave yourself.” The dog whimpered with more tail wags and Kora took that as an agreement.

Asami stumbled over and watched Naga carefully. She reached out a hand and Korra took hold of it and placed it on Naga’s head. The dog’s feet stamped from the excitement of a new touch and lifted her cold nose up to Asami’s wrist and licked the underside of her forearm.

“She likes you,” Korra traced her hand over Asami’s arm and scratched at the side of Naga’s ear. “We should get changed. I’ll let you borrow some clothes.”

“Oh, okay, thank you.” Asami smiled and continued to cautiously pet the beast of a dog.

“Yeah of course, here just follow me,” Korra motioned a wave. Asami stood up and stepped closer to Korra, leaving Naga to remain where she had been since they arrived. Korra cleared her throat, “Go lay down in the office, girl.” She pointed toward the other room across the hallways and past the living room. Naga stood up right away and with some attitude, wandered off into the other room where she plopped onto a large dog bed sat near a busy looking desk.

“She’s really well trained.” Asami said with a tinge of surprise in her voice.

“Yeah, well I trained her on commands since she was a puppy and she’s really diligent about it. But I mainly just bribe her with treats, usually gets the trick done,” Korra laughed. “Here, I have some spare sweats you can borrow in my room.” She mumbled with a blush and grabbed Asami’s hand. She led her down the hallway.   

The entryway to the room had no door and was replaced by a hall-wide archway that opened into an expansive space with wood flooring. The same wood flooring as Southern Tribe’s just a story below. A full sized bed sat at the center of the room with a gray, shaggy rug placed underneath it. The bed being at the center freed up every wall for bookshelves and stacks of papers and books that almost reached the ceiling.

“You weren’t kidding about getting crushed by books, were you?” Asami gaped at the skyscrapers of text.

“Nope. It hurts like a bitch so be careful,” Korra’s voice muffled as she entered the walk-in closet and flicked through a drawer of sweat pants. She chose a dark gray pair and a navy long sleeve shirt that rested on a loose hangar. “Here,” Korra handed the neatly folded clothes to Asami with a warm expression.

“Thanks Korra,” Asami smiled and tried to keep the clothes as far away from her wet ones as possible.

“No problem, the bathroom is right over…” Korra pointed at the half closed door in the break between bookcases but trailed off when she saw Asami taking off her jacket. Korra stood frozen, watching her take off one wet piece of clothing at time. Asami set the new clothes on the floor and then undid her jacket, then the blue and white blouse underneath it, revealing a very familiar black lace bra. Asami unbuttoned her jeans and swayed her hips from side to side to get them down to her ankles. Black lace underwear remained on her petite frame and Korra couldn’t help staring the way she did or the entranced tilting of her head.

Asami jumped a bit as she worked each cuff off of her feet and the jeans crumpled into a wet mass on the floor. She grabbed the navy long sleeve shirt with one hand and with the other precisely unhooked her bra.

Korra quickly turned and looked away as the clasp came undone. Asami turned her head toward her in a profile view and smiled. She rolled her shoulders forward and the lace embroidered straps slid down her pale arms and fell onto the floor alongside the rest of her outfit. Korra turned her head to sneak a peek but quickly turned back when she saw Asami watching her with that smile.

“Nothing you haven’t seen already,” Asami mused as she pulled the longsleeve over her torso, “This shirt is super long!” she exclaimed and smoothed it out over her legs. The bottom hem ended at the middle of her thighs. She used the excess material on the sleeve to wipe away the rainwater from her glasses and gently placed them back onto her narrow face.

“Yeah,” Korra turned with a blush, “It’s one of my sleeping shirts.” She finished with an awkward laugh.

“Well this certainly makes things easier,” Asami whispered to herself as she reached behind, lifting up the back of the shirt and catching the elastic of her underwear with a finger. She pulled down on them and Korra could hear the fabric sliding against her smooth skin. The shirt was long, only giving away small details, nuanced movements and peeks. Asami released the lace underwear and it fell to the floor. She reached down and messily grabbed the sweatpants. Their neatly folded form came undone. She stepped into each leg and in one fell swoop pulled them up with ease. The elastic ends came up to right above her ankles, showing their differences in height.

“You should probably get changed too,” Asami looked Korra up and down, “You’ll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes.”

Korra snapped out of her blushed daze when she realized she hadn’t changed yet. She quickly gathered a similar outfit to Asami’s and rushed into the bathroom.

_“Nothing I haven’t seen before? I guess I did see her topless at the club. Just now though, that was one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen,”_ Korra thought to herself as she hung up Asami’s wet clothes. She set her glasses down on the counter and stripped off her own wet clothing. And for just a moment, she stood on the freezing cold tile in silence. She turned and faced the mirror that hung at the edge of the sink. Korra looked at herself, naked and shivering but curious. Her tanned skin stood out among the white walls and she looked at each individual part of herself. As she breathed in, her abs tightened and flexed, and she placed her hands on her hips, showing the definitively toned muscles that adorned her arms.

_“I could totally just walk out like this….”_ Korra smiled at the spontaneous thought and traced her own form with her eyes in the mirror. _“Oh god no. There’s no way. That’d be too embarrassing.”_ Korra shook her head and quickly slipped into her dark red henley and a pair of black sweatpants.  

She opened the door and saw Asami sitting neatly at the corner of the bed. Her legs were crossed and her eyes wandered around the room, looking at book titles and attempting to figure out how some of the stacks hadn’t collapsed.

“I hung up our wet clothes,” Korra mentioned as she closed the door, “Shouldn’t be too long till they’re dry. Want to just watch some tv on the couch till then? I can make some tea.”

Asami looked Korra up and down. She admired the crimson shirt tapering to her finely toned abs and arms. The buttons were open and revealed a small amount of dark skin that fell just below her neck. Asami’s eyes met Korra’s, “I would love some tea. Mix that with the sound of a storm and this may be better than the date we had planned.” She smiled and stood up from the bed.

Korra blushed at her words and nodded in agreement. They marched out of the room, Asami sat on the couch as her eyes wandered about again, and Korra set the kettle on the stove before taking a seat as well. She grabbed the remote and pressed the ‘on’ button. Korra looked over to Asami with the intention of asking a question, something along the lines of what she would like to watch, but the words didn’t make it that far, all she could do is look at the girl sitting right next to her. Their legs were practically touching and the air of things insisted that they get closer, at least that was what Korra was thinking and she hoped that Asami had the same thought.

The rain picked up and hit Republic City even harder, intensifying the sound that the raindrops made as they crashed against the apartment windows. Every few minutes, a bellow of thunder would crack through the sky and disappear without a trace of ever existing. And the bluish light of the television illuminated them in the half-darkened, half-lit apartment.

Between shows and commercial breaks, Korra’s eyes wandered over to Asami’s relaxed form. The sweatpants were too short, cuffing just above her ankles and hugged her legs tightly. the sleeping shirt left a little to the imagination but Korra found herself lingering on Asami’s chest. Each subtle breath caused it to lift and lower, tightening and loosening the shirt which exposed the finer lines and shapes of things. Asami leaned back into the couch in a stretch and arched her back, pulling the thin material tight across her torso. The fabric compressed and conformed to her breasts and stomach. Lost for a moment, Korra quickly realized that she was staring for too long. She shook them away against her own will and returned her attention to the television.

Asami shifted her weight, and in doing so slid closer to Korra. Their legs connected from hip to calf. The contact was exciting, the two felt their stomachs lifting up and into their chests. She leaned her head onto Korra’s shoulder and they stayed like that for a few seconds. It felt like they could burst from the smiles bubbling up onto their faces. Korra took her left hand and carefully pressed her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose with her index and middle fingers. She gulped with nervous affliction, but she couldn’t help but smile in that moment.

Korra craned her neck to look down at Asami who then lifted her head off of her shoulder and their eyes met again. They froze with their faces just inches apart.

The atmosphere was heavy, Korra’s breathing felt strained as Asami leaned in closer. Then clack, their glasses collided into one another. They both pulled away in surprise. Each one processed what had happened and smiles filled with laughter formed on their faces.

“We’re hopeless,” Asami giggled and sat up, turning herself to the side on the sofa. She raised her hands and placed them on the sides of Korra’s face. They slowly grazed her tan skin and gripped at the arms of her glasses. Asami lifted them off of her face and set them down on the coffee table.

_“I should take hers off.”_ The thought entered Korra’s mind, but a little too late. Asami reached up and quickly removed her own pair, setting them down right next to the other.

“Let’s try that again.” Asami hummed with a smile and leaned in close. Korra nervously nodded with a faint blush of red and did the same. As they shortened the distance between themselves, Korra had never felt like something could take so long. Her eyes opened just enough to see Asami’s pink lips just inches away, no lipstick today. She closed her eyes again and moved in faster.

Their lips met for just a moment and at first it was only a little bit, they tenderly touched  one another in a cautious way, but then it was all at once. They pressed against one another and fit neatly between them. For each long second that Korra kissed, there seemed to be an equally long second in which Asami returned the favor. Though only after it ended did Korra realize how short it actually was. Korra pulled away for a moment and then they were within inches of each other again. .

Asami wrapped her hand around the back of Korra’s neck and pulled her in. Their foreheads met and pressed against one another. The two opened their eyes and stared intently, the only distortion of their vision being their cheeks pressing up their eyelids, their smiles seemed almost overpowering.

The rain continued to worsen in that cold winter afternoon, and the apartment had become a cold and frigid place. This was not true for one spot though. The place in which they sat in the living room for those few fleeting moments was warmer than either of them had ever felt.  

Asami’s hand traveled from Korra’s neck to her cheek. The overly long sleeve extended past her hand and folded at the ends of her fingers. Korra could feel the fingers caress her cheek through the thin material and she placed her own hand on top of it. Without thinking, Korra closed the distance between them even as every nervous and embarrassed inclination ripped through her mind, she still wanted to go back. Asami smiled and their lips met once again, but this time it felt more familiar. Even in the short time they had before, it felt personal and intimate.

Their lips parted after a few seconds, though neither wanted it to stop. They remained close to one another and slowly opened their eyes. When their gazes met there was a mutual emotion, or rather, a feeling between the two that could make them do nothing but smile. Korra sighed in relief and Asami let out a breathy laugh in her exhale.

“I like kissing you.” 

 


	12. Don't Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the events of Chapter 11, Korra and Asami are getting to know one another more and more. Kai and Mako are given something new from an unlikely circumstance. Even if the storm clouds are cleared, danger is still around every corner and it grows everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

 

The night sky was clear and the aura that surrounded the buildings and bustling streets was polluted with an amber cloud of light. The flickering neon signs had dried and shined brightly on every corner. The late night crowds of the weekend lingered in bars and clubs; and they drank their fill of alcohol and filled their lungs with tobacco smoke.

The line outside of Future Industries extended out onto the sidewalk and around the corner. Past the drunken chatter of the line and into the doorway, a hard, jazz filled melody filled the air and concluded shortly as Misato struck a final pose on the main stage. She leaned down to collect her tips and boldly marched back behind the velvet curtains.

The harsh white light took some time to adjust to but Asami sat at her vanity and dabbed a towel on her sweating forehead. She caught sight of the new girl, Steele, as she entered the room from walking the floor. She turned her chair around and faced the other dancer.

“Good night so far?” Asami questioned as she wiped the last bit of sweat from her cheek.

Steele exhaled with a bothered look, “It’s fine.” She said flatly and readjusted her sheer black shirt.

“It’s a tough crowd tonight. Be careful too.” Asami turned to face the mirror to reapply some of her makeup.

“And why should I be?” Steele’s eyes focused more on Asami and she took a few steps forward.

“There’s a few ‘ _guests_ ’ here that have been getting handsy with the girls, not to mention they're all kind of creepy looking, and they each have a rose in their suit pocket.” Asami pouted her lips and painted them with a dark red lipstick.

“Hm,” Steele looked more curious and didn’t follow up with another word. She turned and headed toward the door.

“Hey is that mole on your cheek real?” Asami interrupted her walk but remained focused on her mirror and only gave a quick glance up to Steele in the reflection.

Steele stopped on a dime and turned around with sternly crossed arms. “Of course it’s real.”

“Lucky, I’m so jealous. I bet you have a pretty name to go with that pretty face. You should tell me, I hate calling co-workers by their stage names.

Steele furrowed her brow. Her annoyance had always been apparent on her face but Asami could tell she really struck a nerve with her questions.

“I’m not here to make friends,” She hissed, “Mind your own damn business.”

Before Asami could say anything more, Steele marched out of the dressing room and onto Future Industries’ main floor. She let out a sigh as she put away her makeup, placing them with precision into her bag. She grabbed her phone and walked into the hallway behind the room. It was an equally harsh, white environment that wasn’t easy on the eyes. It ran for a good while, opening on its sides to offices and storage areas.

Asami squinted as she held up her phone to see the time, _1:33am_ , and a sad zero messages. She groaned and opened the conversation between Korra and herself. She hadn’t responded since noon.

_'Sami have a good time at work!_

_I will! :) Sorry about this morning._

_Don’t worry. I’ll tell you about them later. It’s just a difficult subject._

_I understand, I’ll tough it out. Can I see you tomorrow?_

_Thank you. And of course!_

She glanced over the few simple words and smiled. She imagined Korra standing nervously behind the counter at Southern Tribe, typing out responses only to erase them and shake her head. Then it was just five short, simple words but Asami could feel the genuine feelings behind them. Her mind drifted over the them and she thought back to earlier that day in the tired hours of the morning inside Korra’s apartment.

The shades had been drawn and the room was dark. They both laid beautifully next to one another as the warm sheets conformed to their bodies. Asami still hadn’t gotten used to sleeping so closely to someone but she really enjoyed every second of it. The vague uncomfortability as she tried to readjust or worried about getting too close or touching in the wrong place; it seemed to disappear as Korra welcomed each small action with a smile while still half-asleep.  

She didn’t feel tense sleeping in Korra’s bed and there was no impending pressure generated between the two of them. After their first kiss, they both started to make more time for one another, even if it was just a five minute visit in the cafe to say hello or late at night sleepover after Asami’s shift had ended. And they were content with the simple action of being near one another, for now at least.

In the dark bedroom, a small sliver of window was exposed. The sunrise crested and poured a blue and yellow light over the city. And that light spilled onto the window, finding its way into Korra’s room. The defined strip of sunlight cut across the bed sitting at the center of the room and resonated on the grey bedspread.

Asami’s eyes fluttered awake slowly and remained half lidded in such an early hour. She sat up for a moment and looked around the room. She saw Naga quietly asleep on Korra’s side of the bed and spread across the floor. As her eyes trailed from the dog and onto the bed she noticed Korra’s sleeping form. Her legs were tiered, one bent near the center and the other extended to the edge of the mattress. She had kicked off the comforter from her body and it only covered the lower third of her. She had placed her hand on her stomach, lifting her shirt and exposing it but stopped just before her breasts which fell naturally to either side.  

Asami looked at the peacefulness of Korra’s tired position and her eyes caught on to her exposed abs that tensed and relaxed with every amicable breath. She focused on each subtle refinement of her breathing; the gentle release of the air, the little twitch in her fingers as they rested on her skin, her toned stomach constricting around each individual muscle. Asami’s eyes skimmed along the tan skin and stopped on two very distinct looking scars which seemed so obvious once Asami took notice of them. They were circular in nature but distorted with longer lines and hatches. The larger scar resided at the top of her abdomen and looked as if it had torn away at some of the musculature. The smaller one was on the right side just below her rib cage and it stretched with each inhale that Korra took in.

Asami reached out and placed two delicate fingers on the larger scar. It was soft but the ridges felt unnatural and she wondered what had given Korra such a mark. She lightly traced her fingers down to the second one. It was similar in feeling but not quite as intense. And as she lifted them from Korra’s body, Asami could feel the shift in her sleep.

Korra woke up quickly, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room but she turned over to face Asami who laid back down and placed her head on the same pillow as Korra. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching.

They craned their necks and reached in at the same time. Their lips touched and felt as though they could stick together, even though it was only a quick good morning kiss. They parted and opened their eyes just to stare at one another.

“I sleep really well when you stay over here.” Korra blushed but remained looking at Asami who giggled and wrapped her arms around her strong neck.

“So that’s what? Three really good night’s sleep?” Asami smiled and pressed her forehead to Korra’s.

“Four actually, I’ve been keeping count,” Korra’s eyes squinted and a big smile flashed across her face.

“Well you’ll have to spend the night at my place soon. My bed is really comfy.” Asami winked.

“I can never turn down a comfy bed.” Korra smiled and moved her face to nuzzle against Asami’s neck. She let out a small laugh followed by a fulfilling hum.

“Well that is certainly good to know,” Asami whispered as Korra brought her face back to meet hers. “But we do need to get up. You have to open soon don’t you?”

Korra rolled her eyes and sighed, “Yeah. I do. Such a pain.” She sat up and slid her legs off to the side of the bed. She stood up and stretched her legs, standing on her tip toes. She brought her hand up onto her stomach which lifted her shirt and she scratched at her ribs.

Asami sat up and looked at Korra’s stomach again. She eyed the scars and noticed as Korra turned each one had a twin on her back, almost in the exact opposite spots, only varying by a few miniscule degrees.

Asami rose to her knees and moved over to Korra’s side of the bed, lightly placing her feet on the cold floor. Naga’s ear rose up as the two came together but her large body didn’t move an inch, save a sweeping wag of her tail. She lifted herself up and crept up behind Korra as she continued to stretch. Asami wrapped her arms around her waist and squeezed tightly, then released to let her hands run freely across her waist and stomach.

Korra shivered from the sudden touch but relaxed as Asami’s hands roamed over her. Her fingers dragged and pressed lightly on her skin, leaving a lingering sensation of each touch. Asami grasped onto the edge of Korra’s hip with one hand and stopped on the larger scar with the other. She skimmed over it with her index finger and brought her head over to lay on Korra’s shoulder.

“Korra, what are these?” Asami trailed from the larger scar to the smaller in one swoop.

When the words hit Korra, she froze as chills ran up and down her spine. She turned her head to look at Asami, the two came undone as they parted from their close embrace. She brought her hand up to her stomach. The shirt came with it and Korra looked down at the healed skin.

Korra took a breath as if she was about to respond but stopped herself. Asami noticed her eyes darting from the scar and back up to her, she seemed too hesitant. Korra exhaled with a  harrowed and uneasy breath.

“It’s… a long story. It’s not really something I could briefly explain.”

Asami suddenly felt a person bump into her in the hallway of Future Industries and her concentrated memory faded out of view, only to be replaced by a bright fluorescent light and Zhu Li readjusting the stack of papers she was holding.

“Sorry Zhu Li,” Asami locked her phone and brought it down to her side.

“It’s fine. You seemed pretty zoned out there.” She said flatly and turned toward the office at the end of the hall.

“Yeah, sorry about that too.”

Zhu Li sighed and shook her head. “You need to request days off right?”

Asami looked up with a squinted expression, “Yeah, glad you reminded me.”

“It’s my job. Follow me, I’ll have you fill out the forms in the office. I have to take these to Varrick anyway.” She spoke as she started to walk down the hallway. Asami trailed behind her but perked up as they reached the end of the carpeted landing. Asami grabbed the handle and opened it for Zhu Li.

As the door opened, a slew of words echoed from inside the office, but a deep and dominant voice roared above the rest, “You treat us right and we won’t have any problems, got it?” The voices stopped instantly as the opening door revealed Asami and Zhu Li. There were four men, all dressed in suits too big for them and designed in grandiose patterns and materials, and each pocket was graced with a deep red rose.

The large roaring voice belonged to a large man. His shoulders were almost too broad to fit between the doorways and his bald head shined in the white fluorescent lighting from above.

“You have nothing to worry about Chen, we’ll make sure you’re well taken care of.” Varrick waved his hands and gestured to the two women in the entrance to the office. He was a skinnier man and his thin mustache wrapped around his mouth and aligned with his thinner cheekbones. He was in no means big, and compared to Chen, the only thing that would be considered comparable was Varrick’s big mouth.

He continued, “Gentlemen, this lovely young woman here is Misato, the start of Future Industries. She’ll take you out to the floor and make sure you and your comrades all have a wonderful time here tonight,” His voice was distressed and he was out of breath. Varrick looked at Asami intensely, “Treat them to whatever they like and make sure they’re content with our services, please.”

The men turned fully around and although their faces and demeanor struck fear in Asami, she maintained her composure and greeted them with a lovely smile. The meaner looking ones laid eyes on her and the angriness left their faces for the most part.

“I’ll fill out your paperwork, just text me the dates. You have more important matters to attend to,” Zhu Li said to Asami and moved to the side with a welcoming gesture for them to exit the office. “Gentlemen.”

Without skipping a beat Asami continued to smile and led the men through the back hallway and onto the lobby floor. “You’re welcome to have anything in the club tonight gentlemen, dances, drinks, please enjoy.” She glanced at the clock behind the bar. She had five minutes until her shift was over.

The men sat down at a booth and Asami brought them a chilled bottle of champagne and some whiskey. Their suits puffed up from the velvet lined seating and Asami couldn’t help but smile at their ridiculous appearance. She motioned for some of the girls who were walking the floor to come to the table and take care of them.

“Gentlemen, I hope that you’re happy with the service so far?” Asami questioned as she looked around at each patron. The large one, Chen, tipped back his whiskey glass and breathed out a hard _mmhmm_. “Well I’m glad I could be of some help, I’ll leave the rest of the ladies to you.” She finished with a smile and began to head back to the dressing room. She started quickly but felt a sudden and large hand grasp onto her wrist. It was Chen, his whiskey glass was empty and his hand was wet from the perspiration of his drink. He looked at Asami with a sinister eye and a crooked grin.  

“Misato, could you please refill my glass before you leave us?” Chen mumbled as he tried to affect a somewhat polite disposition.

Asami sighed under her breath but smiled again and answered, “Of course I can sir.” She walked over to the table and grabbed the heavy glass bottle with both hands. She uncorked the spout and began to pour it into the glass. All of the sudden, she felt a meaty hand resting on her lower back and it slid back and forth, slowly lowering itself onto her rear. She gulped at the touch and put the bottle back on the table, but not before a the hand tensed across her, squeezing her.

Chen released his hand and held it up. She couldn’t tell if it was a plea of guilt or some delusional version of a come-on. She assumed it was a mixture of both, a so-called clever ploy that probably only worked on the girls who wanted his money or were afraid of getting hurt. The two caught eyes and Asami did everything in her power to ensure that her expression didn’t displease him.  

“Don’t you go disappearing on us next time.” Chen spat into his drink as he raised it up to his lips. Asami just smiled with a nod and walked as quickly as she could into the dressing room.

“Fucking creep.” Asami hissed as she pulled out her phone and furiously typed out a message.

\---

On the other side of Republic City park, a few miles away from Future Industries and two streets over from the closed down Drunken Fire Ferret, laid a very thin building sandwiched between an apartment complex and a commerce center. The front was just wide enough for a single door and a window right above it. The old wood slatting had been warped and turned black from the years of service it gave to its building counterpart. Through the singular door was a dingy stairwell bathed in a glaring red light.

The walls were covered in tour posters for bands most people had never heard of but the original white paint of the wall couldn’t be seen anymore. Just beyond the stairwell and the hallway that followed was a small room with a bar, what most people would call a speakeasy. The bartop extended from one side to the other and opposite that were a few bar height tables with no chairs. It was moderately crowded, housing twenty or twenty-five people. Three in particular sat at the only barstools that hadn’t been uprooted at one point or another.

 _Vmmm_ , _vmmm_ , Korra’s phone vibrated in her sweatshirt pocket. She had unzipped either side of her hoodie and the corner in which the phone rang hung loose above the floor, away from her body.

“And then we went to the mover theater and had a nice dinner and she did the funniest thing, I practically spat out my drink. Thanks so much Korra.”

“I didn’t introduce you to Opal Bo, you did all the work,” Korra smirked and nudged him. She had found herself between the two brothers at the bar.

“Well whatever, thanks for employing her? I guess?” Bolin tweaked his voice and titled his head.

“No problem. It’s hard to get steady work here and she’s a good employee.” Korra trailed off and drank some of her whiskey sour. The thick liquid clung to the side of the glass with a tenured foam.

“Yeah tell me about it, I’m struggling to get auditions and it’s _soooooo_ stressful.” Bolin cooed and set his chin on his folded arms that were laid on the bar top.

“You’re stressed?” Mako snorted with a sarcastic laugh. Korra and his brother looked up at him at the same time.

“Well Mr. Detective, what’s so stressful in your life, huh?” Bolin hissed as he turned his head on its side.

Mako shot a snide look at his brother and gulped at his pint glass, “I got Triads causing all kinds of trouble all around town and not to mention the murder that happened a few days ago at the Fire Ferret.”

Korra’s eyes went wide and Bolin raised his head up to accommodate his concerned surprise.

“Isn’t that right around here?” Bolin shouted, eyebrows raised. He looked around and leaned in toward Mako, “The place where that other dude got shot?” He whispered with a cupped hand between him and his brother.

“Yeah. I told you that when we got here Bo.” Mako rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. The bubbles rose up continuously in the red amber liquid.

“Wait who got shot?” Korra echoed her concern and thumbed over her small glass chalice.

“Triad scumbag popped Breda in the leg and killed the owner,” Mako sighed as the thought passed through his mind again. “Dumbass. He should’ve waited for us. He’ll be on leave for a while.”

“Breda?” Korra lifted herself out of her seat in astonishment. “You mean Breda as in…”

“Yes,” Mako cut her off and finished his beer. “Bastard was lucky they didn’t hit an artery,” He clicked his tongue and tapped his glass for the bartender to get him another. “Still, he’ll recover just fine, I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

“Yeah but still, that’s crazy to happen so out of the blue.” Korra crowed as she readjusted her glasses with her finger.

“Things are getting pretty dangerous around here, and they have been for a while,” Mako looked around the small bar. “Breda’s gonna be fine though, we’ve had worse things happe--,” he stopped dead on the words and saw Korra’s subsequent reaction. Her face turned from worry to sadness.

Bolin leaned backward on his stool and slapped his brother on the shoulder. He didn’t say a word but his pouting face and sharp eyes mouthed the words ‘ _way to go dumbass_ ’ into Mako’s mind.

The bartender slid a cold and refilled pint toward Mako and he took two large gulps, cutting the new drink in half. “My bad, sorry. Didn’t mean to bring it up like that.”

Korra had turned in on herself, her hands clasped together below the bar and she pretended to look at the wood grain covered in laminate of the bartop. “It’s fine. Glad Breda is going to be okay at least.”

“Yeah,” Mako sighed and Bolin set a friendly hand on Korra’s shoulder and rubbed back and forth. Mako cleared his throat in the awkward air.

“Don’t beat yourself up, I know you didn’t mean anything by it,” Korra said with a heavy breath as her hands unclasped. One of them traveled up to her side where she pulled at her shirt in a panicked fashion. Mako nodded several times with a heaving sigh.

“Just keep doing what you’re doing Korra, we got your back.” He smiled before tipping his beer back to his lips. Bolin took his gliding hand off Korra and gave a similar smiling nod filled with reassurance.

“We should head out,” Bolin said as the three stood up in agreement. They filed through the door and up the small stairwell.

The night air was frigid and sent chills up and down Korra’s spine. Her cheeks filled with a warm red pigment and she was very aware of how tipsy she was. Whiskey had always had a calming effect on her, and in social situations it seemed to be the only way to soothe her swelling anxiety. She buttoned up her black cardigan and pulled her beanie down to cover the tops of her ears. Her breath shook her cheeks as the cold filled her up and she shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

Her hand hit upon her phone as the two placated their spaces inside the cloth pocket. ‘I haven’t checked my phone in a while’, Korra thought to herself as she breathed out heavy condensed air. She pulled out the phone and instantly noticed a message from Asami.

_Hey, could you come over? I had a bad night._

Korra’s face was sent alight with worry as she rapidly responded back to the text.

_I’ll be over ASAP. Are you okay?_

Korra stood staring at her phone while Mako and Bolin looked around at the neon lights and made fun of one another shivering. Her grip on the phone only became more forceful as the seconds stretched on while she waited. Then then phone shot two quick vibrations up Korra’s hands and into her arms. A short message bubble popped into view on the conversation.

_I’m fine. I just want you here._

Her fingers tapped away at the screen and pressed send almost instantly.

_I’ll be there. On my way._

Korra’s worry caused adrenaline to push into her system and her tipsy smile disappeared. “Sorry boys I have to go,” Korra turned around and hugged the two of them at the same time, bringing them in close together. “Stop by the cafe tomorrow and I’ll give you some coffee on the house.” She released them and started to walk toward Asami’s direction.

“Later!” Bolin waved her off.

“What was that all about?” Mako leaned in and whispered.

“No clue. But hey, free coffee.” Bolin raised his shoulders up to his neck and back-pedaled down the frosted sidewalk. Mako followed after him with a large cloud of condensated breath billowing out of his sighing mouth.

Korra knocked at the apartment door with quick succession, her breath was heavy and she channeled the rapid air through her lungs in hopes that it wouldn’t be too obvious that she practically ran from the bar all the way to the apartment.

The door creaked open and slowly revealed Asami in her bathrobe, skin and hair still wet from her very recent shower. Korra couldn’t feel the empty headed grin that formed on her face just from the sight of Asami fresh out of the shower and the thin fabric of her robe pooling and sticking to her bare skin underneath. Though the smile gave way to a more concerned and flatter expression when she saw the strain in Asami’s eyes. Korra took a step forward and brushed her palm up and down one of her wet, crossed arms.

Asami craned her neck and leaned in toward Korra, placing the most gentle kiss on her unsuspecting lips. It was just a small moment, but the action and the sense of it lingered in Korra’s mind.

“I started tea,” Asami wrapped her fingers around Korra’s jacketed arm, “Want to pour us some while I get changed?” She pulled her into the apartment.

“Yah--yeah, I can do that.” Korra skipped and muttered. They shared a mutual smile and their eyes locked in an intense way. As Asami started to turn toward her room, a loud and somewhat annoyed _meow_ echoed from below and split between the two of them.

Korra jumped a bit and hesitantly looked down. A large and very fat gray cat had brushed its side against Asami’s leg. It sat with an audible _plop_ and looked up at Korra with piercing amber-yellow eyes. She felt the territorial instinct of the animal emanating from its plush, fatty disposition. He sat with a regal pedigree, as if this cat thought it was better than her in every way. She could feel the mean thoughts hitting her in the face as they locked distasteful eyes.  

“Did you… um, just get this guy today?” Korra panted with labored breath as she looked between the beast and Asami.

Asami bent down and pet the gray fluff of its back from head to tail. “No, he’s been here the whole time. I’m surprised you didn’t notice him when you crashed here the first time. Korra, this is Gasket,” Another loud and spiteful _meow_ roared from his chubby face. Korra looked down at him with worry and Asami gave the same look to her. “Everything okay?”

“ _Ehhh_ yes? It’s just, uh… cats don’t like me very much is all.” Korra sighed.

“He’s a good boy, he’ll behave. And he keeps to himself for the most part. So just pretend like he’s not there,” Asami took a step toward Korra and pressed her body against her, the damp fabric tinging Korra’s cardigan with small, interspersed wet spots. “Don’t worry, he’s not stealing me from you,” She whispered delicately into Korra’s ear. “I’ve had a rough night, so pour us some tea. I’ll grab you something to sleep in,” Her licked breaths splashed against Korra’s ear and the side of her neck, sending a warm chill through her nerves; her cheeks felt red and hot again like in the bar. “Bring the tea into my room.”

“Okay,” Korra whispered with a smile and Asami released her before she walked into the bedroom. Korra looked down at the cat who pouted at their exchange of eyesight and waltzed into the living room. She turned into the kitchen and lifted the diffuser out of the hot kettle. Korra steadily poured the golden tea into two large mugs. She fixed them on a tray and accompanied them with sugar cubes.

She pushed the door open with her foot and laid the tray with the mugs on the ottoman in front of the bed. Korra took notice of how very suiting the room was to Asami’s personality. There was a disorganized desk covered in textbooks and files but mostly she took notice of the plush, white comforter that was messily piled at the foot of the bed. The curtain rod that circled the it on the ceiling was bare and the long, opaque curtains had been pulled behind the headboard. She sat on the corner and heard a creak of a door open behind her. A tank top and sweatpants hit the back of her head followed by a coy laugh while the door closed.

Korra stripped down to her underwear and the cold room sent shivering sensations all over her body. She jumped into the sweatpants, then unhooked and removed her bra before donning the loose, black tank top. She slowly sat down in the center of the bed, the blankets and comforter deflated from her weight and puffed up around her.

Asami emerged from the doorway, she had nothing but an oversized long sleeve shirt on and the dark red fabric offset her pale skin on her long legs. She scampered across the room with pursed lips and skipped to her desk. She quickly gathered papers, a leather bound journal and a heavy looking text book into a stack before she placed them in a large backpack. With each lift of the items, Asami bent down to place them into the bag which caused the shirt to raise and revealed the bare upper parts of her legs.

“School tomorrow?” Korra brought her feet up close to herself and pressed the bottoms of them together. She placed her hands over one another and on top of her feet while she leaned in with a tilt of her head, curious.

“No just studying.” Asami hummed along as she set the bag on the desk chair. She turned to her and smiled. Korra returned the gesture and laughed slightly as Asami walked over to the bed.

Without hesitation or awkward silence, Korra unfolded her legs and Asami fell perfectly onto her, resting her head on her thighs. They breathed quietly and calmly as they looked at one another.

“You sure you’re okay?” Korra brushed Asami’s loose hairs from her face.

Asami pressed her lips together and her eyes wandered up to the ceiling. “I think so. I just wanted to do this.” Her eyes traveled and pointed at their current position.

Korra nodded her head in agreement. “Yeah, this is nice,” she laughed and continued to stroke Asami’s head. Her fingers sunk into the bed of dark hair and smoothly passed through it, only to return to the start and go through again. “Your hair’s really soft. What shampoo do you use?” Korra quipped as her fingers combed through again.

Asami turned her head directly at Korra and assumed an estranged expression, “It’s from the fire nation, one store in Republic City carries it. Smells great too.” Her eyes rolled over to Korra’s caring face.

“Oh yeah?” Korra questioned with a smile.

“Don’t believe me?” Asami insisted and turned her head to the side, exposing her neck.

Korra leaned in slowly, smiling as she got closer and closer. She pressed her nose and cheek against Asami’s neck and she squealed and laughed from the ticklish action. Korra pulled up quickly and laughed as she returned to her initial post. “Guess it does smell pretty good.” She whispered with a faint laugh still escaping along with her words.

Asami had rolled her lips inward and tried to fight off the laughter induced by Korra’s sneak attack. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Can I ask you another question?” Korra leaned in and tilted her head to one side.

Asami nodded with a smile, the back of her head rubbed up and down against Korra’s thighs.

“ _Hmmm_ , what’s your favorite time of the year?” Korra finished with a bite, still smiling from the entertainment of Asami’s laugh.

Asami placed a finger on her chin and tapped as she thought to herself. “Tied between Autumn and Spring, but I say Autumn is better.”

“Good answer,” Korra agreed, “I do like it when the leaves change.”

“Me too.” Asami smiled.

“Okay, next one.”

“Next one?”  
“Yeah, the next question of course,” Korra shifted her weight slightly and pressed her hand against Asami’s arm. “What is your favorite kind of tea. It doesn’t have to be Southern Tribe’s.”

“ _Hmmm_ ,” Asami closed her eyes as she hummed, “I like your winter blend the most right now.”

“Sucking up to me are you?” Korra leaned down and shook her head. “Won’t get you anywhere.”

“It’s good! I promise!” Asami tensely grabbed at Korra’s hand and smiled.

“Okay, okay, I believe you,” She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. “What,” Korra spoke louder in a forced accent, it startled Asami, “Is your favorite kind of chap stick”

“Is that supposed to be your trump card?” Asami joked without a second’s hesitation.

“It’s a valid question!” Korra exclaimed in sarcasm filled hurt.

Asami smiled and looked around the room as she formulated her answer. She hummed as a smile formed on her lips again, “ _Hmmm_ I guess it would have to be the one I’m wearing right now.” She placed her index finger on her bottom lip and pressed down. The light touch pillowed the finger in the softness that made up her naturally dark pink lips.

Korra looked down at Asami and her face twitched at the suave way she spoke those words. She watched as her finger left her lips and signaled for her to see for herself. Korra leaned down and they kissed on Asami’s bed. She could feel the cool sensation of the medicated balm, the cool flavor was tingled and the gentle sting lingered on her own lips when they parted, although she didn’t stray too far in hopes that there would be a second kiss in the near future.

Korra brought her mouth to one side and squinted her eyes. “Mint?” She falsely guessed.

“Mint.” Asami nodded in a breathy voice.

“It’s… uh, a good flavor.” Korra blushed red with a mumble.

“Are there any more?” Asami turned her chin sideways and crossed her legs that hung slightly off the bedside.

“Any more what?” Korra looked at her, still dazed.

“Questions. You know, you were asking me questions?”

Korra shook her head slightly and smiled, “Oh yeah, yeah… I think I have one more,” She looked around the room, turning her head in search of something. Her eyes wandered from the bed, past Asami’s pale and alluring legs to the cramped desk. The wood veneer had been chipped at the edges and it looked as if it were fifty years old. There was an old teller’s lamp that sat on the right corner. The light was off but leaned up against its chrome stand was a dark wood frame. And in that frame was a photo of a man and a young girl, who Korra could tell almost instantly was Asami.

The man had a paunchy gut and it protruded out from his frame and his fine suit tailored around it. Streaks of gray adorned his trimmed beard and oiled back hair. His arm extended down and held hands with the young girl. She wore a frilled sundress that had a floral pattern on the ends of the puffed sleeves and hemmed lining. Her smile beamed from across the room and coupled with her green eyes that shined brightly in the sun on the day the photo was taken.

Korra lifted her finger from Asami’s head and pointed at the frame. “Who’s the man in the photo.” She half expected the answer but wanted to hear her say it.

Asami turned her head toward the desk, she looked hard at the frame but then smiled. “That’s my dad. He took me to the zoo that day.”

“Oh,” Korra paused for a moment, “Do you… um, get to see him much?” She gulped.

“Not as much as I would like, he’s always traveling for his businesses and he doesn’t live here.” She finished with a smile and turned her attention back to Korra.

“What kind of businesses does he run?” She questioned and stroked her index finger up and down Asami’s arm.

Her cheeks filled with air for a second, like she was trying to think of what to say or how to say it. “Well he operates some restaurants in the Fire Nation, and he runs agricultural ventures in the Earth Kingdom with some other big wigs and then he co-owns some night clubs here in Republic City.” She sighed.

“Really? Like which ones?”

“Oh you know, like Convergence, and uhm, Future Industries.” Asami mumbled and closed her mouth tightly.

The words rushed through Korra’s mind. Her mouth opened and closed as if there were something to say but the disconnect between it and her disjointed thoughts halted anything from escaping into the bedroom.

Asami’s blushed red face turned toward her and she let out a laugh from the bewildered look on Korra’s face. She shook her hands over one another, “He’s not a creep or anything, he doesn’t even know I work there. He only co-owns it so he’s not aware of the employees. I figured I would pay for most of my expenses since he bought me this place,” Asami gestured around to the apartment. “And I’m pretty good at what I do.” She beamed a confident smile.

Korra’s jaw was still agape but she seemed to get it. Asami upturned her hand and pressed her fingertips against her tan chin, closing her mouth. “Surprised?” She sat up a bit, putting weight on her bent elbows pressed against the mattress.

“A little,” Korra managed to squeak out, “Definitely wasn’t expecting that.” She finished with an awkward laugh.

“Well you definitely took my mind off of what happened tonight.” Asami smiled.

Korra saluted her triumphantly, “I’m glad I could be of assistance.”  

Asami let out a giggle and pulled Korra’s hand away from her face. She brought them down near the mattress and interlocked their fingers.

“Hey 'Sami.” Korra smiled as their fingers wrestled for position.

“Yes?”

“Could you tell me about tonight, it’s killing me. If you don’t mind.” Korra sighed in hopes that she didn’t ruin the moment.

Asami let out a breath and her eyes were glassy, but Korra couldn’t tell if that was from the words she was about to say or the lack of sleep. “Some creepy customer harassed me tonight. He looked like he was in a gang or something. He grabbed my butt and was threatening my manager before he stuck me with them,” She huffed, “Just not a good way to end the night, you know?”

Korra’s eyes were wide and firey, her entire body tensed; and the tension consumed her for a moment before she let out a deep breath and her pouted lips voiced an inaudible concern. “I’m sorry.” Korra didn’t know what else to say and gripped tighter onto Asami’s hand.

“It’s okay. Seeing you put me at ease. And you look like you want to go beat up the dude that bugged me” She smiled and placed her freehand on Korra’s cheek.

Korra smiled and let out a flat laugh, “Well of course. I’d beat the hell out of him.”

Asami returned the smile. “How was your night?”

She let out a big sigh and laughed a worried laugh, “Well, Mako told me that someone in his unit got shot by a gang member a few days ago,” She stopped to gauge Asami’s response, which was surprised but nothing worth stopping for. She continued, “The officer’s okay, but Mako told Bolin and I to be careful.”

Asami looked worried at Korra’s words. She continued to cup her cheek with her hand, pulling some loose strands of hair behind her ear. “We’ll stick together and be fine.” She winked and caused Korra to smile.

Asami sat up from Korra’s legs and laid down right next to her. She pulled the sheets over them and snuggled up next to Korra. They both faced one another while their legs and arms intertwined. She grabbed a small remote from the nightstand, clicked a large, orange button and the lights shut off all throughout the room. It became peacefully quiet and dark. They placed their hands on one another’s sides and hips. Korra could feel each steady breath Asami took as her ribs rose and fell.

“Hey,” Korra whispered and inched closer to Asami’s face. “You can study at Southern Tribe later today if you want.” She blushed in the darkness but she knew Asami was only inches away.

“Only if you come to Future Industries tonight,” Asami whispered right in front of her, “It’s about time you got another dance.”

“Deal” Korra smiled.

She heard a quick moment of skin sliding against the light fabric of the sheets. In the dark, Korra felt a warm sensation on her lips as Asami pressed up against her. The heat from her form passed through to Korra as legs rubbed up against one another and Asami’s hand brushed against Korra’s cheek. She returned the kiss and placed her hand on Asami’s bare leg. Each slow kiss resonated between them, filled with passion and consideration. Korra slid her hand across Asami’s soft skin, over her thigh, cresting at her hip. And Asami moved and twitched while their lips pushed into each other. They could feel hints of tongue and wet heat with each tenured breath. Korra’s hand continued its journey from Asami’s hip and slid up her side. Her shirt bunched up over Korra’s hand and sailed along with it. She skimmed against Asami’s ribs and came to a hesitant pause at the top of her stomach.

Korra had lost herself between Asami’s labored breaths and the warmth of her lips. Her mind scattered its attention between her deep breathing and the way she caressed her face so gently, amongst many other things. She could feel each breath blow past her face as her hand laid in wait just below her breasts. Asami moaned from the cold touch of her fingers as they danced across her skin.

Korra’s face felt hot, filled with red pigment as she pushed her lips against Asami’s. Each one felt like a single moment of excitement, woven together into a looping ecstasy.

“Is it okay,” Korra whispered between one kiss and then another. Asami quickly nodded, their lips still pressed neatly together and changing position over and over.

“Ye-yes,” she whispered in a broken moan. Asami lifted up her leg, wrapping it around Korra’s waist and brought their warm bodies even closer together.

Korra could feel her own heart beating as it reverberated through her chest. She moved her hand slowly, scaling Asami’s delicate breasts, her palm and fingertips skimming along her beautiful skin. Asami breathed out in short bursts between each amorous kiss as Korra’s hand moved across her, holding and feeling around with delicate wanderlust. Asami’s skin felt sensational, filling Korra with indescribable excitement which coupled with a certain anxiousness.

Asami’s hand moved from Korra’s face and traveled down her neck. The tender touch of her fingertips sent chills of elation all throughout her body, causing her to tremble from each feeling. The fingernails traveled down Korra’s neck and came to slowly circle just above her chest and lined her collar bone.

Asami smiled with a belabored breath and kissed Korra strongly on the lips. Her hand moved down and over the shirt, grasping her breasts with a gentle caress. Korra lost the air in her lungs for a moment as Asami’s tame action brought out the slightest moan.

Their bodies melted and rolled over one another, wrapping up their limbs in the soft linen sheets. Korra felt lighter than air and twice as hot as each of their hands coursed along their partner’s body. Fingers pressed hard against skin and slid gently across right after, followed by the slightest brush of fingernails, which left the lingering sensation of chills running up and down their spines. The pitch black room opened the boundaries between them and gave them all the more reason to explore. Each kiss Asami placed on Korra’s lips was returned with an equally passionate, yet unique one from the original.  

Their breathing slowed and steadied in the still dark morning hours, they were tangled up in one another. They embraced, pulling themselves together tightly, unwilling and not wanting to let go. Their compacted forms were wrapped up in the soft bedding and the body exploration gradually halted, leaving them by themselves, kissing in the dark. And each impassioned kiss became longer and slower as they slipped off into a tired and loving sleep.

The clock hands turned and the early morning sun began to rise. There was a small gap between the curtains that allowed in light which painted the bed in a dark monochrome. The entirety of Republic City faded in from the dark abyss, detailing street corners and ornate, messy designs in the chipped asphalt and into a grainy noir. The nightlife had died down and the city was at rest, until the newsstands opened  and the delivery trucks began their morning rounds.

A stack of files hit Mako’s desk with a thump as steam billowed out of his porcelain coffee mug. He arched his back and gave an exhausted yawn. Bags had formed under his eyes from his little amount of sleep which combined with his minor hangover to plague him for the rest of the day. The top button of his shirt remained apart and his tie was loosened down even further. He yawned again and rubbed at his eye before looking impatiently at his watch.

Chief Beifong looked down at the file with a tiringly serious face. “He still changing? Lazy kid.” She mumbled under her breath. Mako just shook his head with a nod and sipped on his hot coffee.

Kai strolled out of the changing rooms, still buttoning his dress shirt and clutched his suit jacket between his bent forearm. He approached the desk without saying a word of apology or arrogance.

“What do you have for us Chief?” Mako kept the piping mug close to his mouth, waiting for another swig.

“Well it’s not park patrol duty if that’s what you’re asking.” Lin snipped and turned the first folder open.

“It’s us two. We’ll never get that get that lucky, Chief.” Kai chimed in as he adjusted his tie just below his buttoned collar.

Lin sighed, “The brief of it is one of local businesses that’s being targeted by the Triads has had a crime occur. Owner couldn’t pay protection so they took his daughter as ransom. She’s been missing since last night, you really only have three to four days in a case like this before she’s killed or sold off somewhere. You two are going to get a lead on where they’re keeping her and we will organize a rescue operation. Got it?”

Mako quickly sat his mug down and leaned forward to look at the file more thoroughly. “But we haven’t even closed up Breda’s case. We can’t just leave that one open.”

“I’ll be taking it off your hands,” Lin cut him off, “You two have a knack for finding trouble, figured this would be a way to put that certain skill to use. And the kidnapping takes priority, it’s a life or death situation.”

Mako resigned his argument and let out another sigh, he pulled the initial report closer to him and noticed the name of the officer who filed the report. “How’d Al even get some of this info? Did he really file this?” Mako questioned as he flipped through the report. It contained estimated areas of where the criminals were hiding and descriptions of a few of the kidnappers.

“Damn right I did.” Al’s raspy voice echoed behind him as he walked around to the front of the desk. He had a cigarette tucked behind his ear and still had his long trenchcoat on. He placed both hands on the desk and leaned into them, affecting a smug smile.

“How?” Kai stepped in and folded his arms.

“Easy. Thanks to our undercover in Future Industries. They overheard some Triads talking about it in one of tha booths. They tried to cover their tracks with some lame code but tha officer figured it out pretty quick. Sharp one fer sure,” He spat through his shit-eating grin. “Did have to crack some skulls to get the other info though.”

“And that’s why you have the case now,” Beifong shot a pithy stare at Al. Mako and Kai both looked at Lin with surprise and expressions questing why. She sighed and placed her hand on her forehead with a shake. “He cornered some low level Triads and beat the answer out of them. He almost killed one of them. Got him suspended to desk work for a while until the commissioner hears his case. The kid he nearly beat to death is in the ICU sitting about four beds down from Breda.”

“Yeah,” Al snorted, “Could even be tha punk that popped him in the leg.”

Beifong shot him another death glare and pointed away from them, forcing him to hunch his shoulders and march to his desk, defeated. “Now, it’s a dangerous case. Once you figure out where she is, you’ll have the entire SWAT squad and all the backup you need. I’m not asking you to lead the operation but help anyway you can so we can save this girl, got it?” Beifong barked at the two of them.

Mako stood up and Kai turned to attention toward the Chief and they both echoed a resounding _‘Yes, Ma’am!’_

“Good,” She spouted, turning about face and marched back into her office. The two detectives looked at one another and shared a verbatim nod.

“I’ll get the car.” Kai barked as he threw on his navy suit jacket.

“I’ll grab the reports and some city infrastructure maps.” Mako chugged his coffee and grappled with the loose papers edging their way out of the manila folders.

Kai sprinted out the main doors and into the garage that adjoined with the precinct just one road off from the waterfront of Yue Bay. Mako piled every paper into his briefcase and walked out into the cold air of the early morning. The car had warmed up and the engine gave the black cruiser a rumbling look. He opened the passenger door and set the briefcase down on the ground before hopping in. The door closed and Kai threw the gear shift into drive as the wheels turned on the frost bitten asphalt.

“Head to the wharf district, we’ll start there and ask around.” Mako said and unclipped the combination lock from the case. It was slightly worn and had seen its fair share of use; the rolling numbers for the locking mechanism had started to fade into the gold painted brass.

“Sounds good,” Kai huffed, keeping a loose palm on the top of the wood grain shifter. “I’ll be the one to say it though, Al is seriously a piece of shit.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Mako sighed and flipped open his notepad. He clicked the pen and started to tap away notes, “He’s reckless, talk about a twisted way of doing things.”

“Seriously. Reminds me of someone else. She and him are almost too alike.”

“Well, they have worked together quite a lot, before all the undercovers were dispatched.” Mako twitched his eyebrows and tensed his cheeks as he fought back another yawn.  

“Just glad he’s stuck at a desk for a little while.”

“Plus we get the bigger case because of it, so let’s get this wrapped up quick.” Mako showed a grin and tapped at his notepad.

“Let’s,” Kai nodded in agreement and gripped the leather wrapped steering wheel. “Think we should just start at the seediest dives first?” He said through a smirk before turning a hard left and rolling down the road. Just ahead they could see the encompassing fence of Republic City Park.

“You read my mind.” Mako affirmed.

The unmarked police cruiser rumbled down the broken tarmac and turned right at the sight of the park. The orange and blue sunrise bathed the green grass and strong maple trees, illuminating their rims and casting soft shadows that distorted as they spread across the ground. And past these shadows and the grass, they darkened the outline of the buildings that surrounded the eastern exit of the park. The light began to harshen and sting at the reflective glass, bouncing off the curtained windows.

Save for one of course, a large window that stretched from floor to ceiling, and was covered by blackout curtains but mistakenly left a small sliver where each side met. The light flew through the gap in an unyielding fashion. It didn’t fill the room, but gave the atmosphere a strange contrast, bordering on fog.

Cream white sheets laid a perfect and folded outline of their bodies, which were intertwined and emanating heat. Korra let out a tired and relaxed breath as she slept soundly. Her body encompassed Asami’s and she nuzzled her face into her neck. She could feel each breath as they slept, her back would push up against Korra’s chest with each inhale and then leave it longing for the sensation again and again. She curled herself around Asami, sharing pillows and cold feet.

Korra’s eyes opened slowly and as she woke. They became half lidded in the early morning light that had snuck through the gap in the curtains. She looked over to the nightstand and at the alarm clock that stood under the lamp. 6:28. She felt relief course through her body to be able to sleep in a little. She looked down at Asami’s sleeping and tightly wrapped up form. A tired smile formed on Korra’s face as Asami took each relaxed breath.

“ _Pssst_ …,” Korra said as she leaned in closer to Asami’s ear. “Time to wake up.” She whispered with a purr but she didn’t budge. Korra leaned into her a bit and still no effect. She leaned in even closer, just above her ear and closed her mouth softly around it. A few ticklish bites around Asami’s earlobe jolted her awake with a sleepy laugh.

“No fair,” Asami turned around to face Korra, still laying down and drenched in the white sheets. “You know my ears are sensitive.”

Korra cuddled up next to her and brought their faces close together. “I plan on exploiting that as much as possible.” She smiled and traveled her hand under the covers, placing it gently on Asami’s hip.

“Well I can’t stop you now can I?” Asami hummed as she closed her eyes and extended her legs across the bed in a relaxing stretch. Korra smiled in agreement and sunk her head deeper into the pillow.

“Do you have to go soon?” Asami inched closer and brought her hands up to rest on Korra’s arm that laid under her.  

“Yeah, in a bit. Opal’s opening for me, so I have a few minutes.” She said in a whisper and she could feel something sitting at the end of the bed.

Gasket sat at the foot of the bed, pouting at his spot and his owner apparently being spirited away. Korra’s expression flattened and Asami giggled at the disgruntled cat. He promptly stood up and marched around to face away from them. With a light footed jump, he scaled the bed and the ottoman before heading down the cold hallway.

Asami laughed again, “He’s jealous of you.”

“I will not lose to your cat,” Korra grinned and cuddled in closer to her.

Asami returned the smile and continued to stretch her legs with tired sighs. Seeing this, Korra began to do the same. They inched closer and closer to one another as their bodies wrapped themselves up in one another. Korra brought her arm around Asami, encompassing her neck and resting on her upturned shoulder.

Korra took a long and deep breath of cold air into her lungs. She thought about where she was, how she got there, why she was there, everything. She smiled and her psyche pulsed with happiness at her current situation. Despite the dangers surrounding them and Mako’s warnings and everything happening so suddenly, she felt strangely at peace in this obscure and singular moment. All she could do was smile, and she thought that it was more than enough.

Asami brought her chin up and rested it on Korra who looked down with a grin. “You have to get going. I don’t want you to be late.” She sighed with puffed cheeks. She pressed her body up close to Korra’s and continued to push into her. Korra laughed as Asami started to edge her out of the bed. Her facial expression contrasted so harshly with her action. She was pushing Korra to get ready but was in no way happy about having to do so.

“All right, all right, I’ll get changed. _Jeez_ ,” Korra giggled. “If you want to get rid of me so badly.” She tinged her voice with sarcasm and reluctantly turned the blankets off her and sat up from the bed. Asami splayed herself across the empty but warm space and followed Korra as she walked to her folded clothes that sat on the ottoman.

She watched her as she stood on her tip toes, stretching her calves and scratching at her side. Korra lifted up her shirt, and itched her ribs which exposed her toned stomach. Asami looked on, mesmerized by her muscled body. Her eyes traversed Korra’s stomach from the lowered waistline of her sweatpants and up to the curvature of her ribcage. Her glowered gaze halted when she once again looked upon the scars that announced their presence with their lighter coloring amongst the surrounded tan skin. Asami’s face sunk into the bedding and her expression deepened.

She mumbled a groan through the mask of white sheets. Korra turned, letting her shirt fall back down to cover the scars which she could tell were the cause of Asami’s sudden change in mood. She gave a concerned look as she eyed Asami’s sullen expression. Her eyes jumped between Korra and looking down into the folded over linens.

Korra sighed as she placed a tightened grip over the top of her stomach. Her breath was shaky and her face was somber. The relaxed and dim morning she had quickly changed in her mind as she grasped the situation. ‘ _How would I even say this?_ ’ She questioned her own ability as she moved forward and crawled onto the bed.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.” Asami spoke softly into the bedding and her eyes still bounced between not looking and then staring intently at her.

Korra took a deep breath and answered, “No, I should tell you.”


	13. Korra Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra reveals her past to Asami. As we turn back the pages who will we meet along the way?

 

 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Chief Lin Beifong addressed the crowd in the mid morning sun, her attire was formal and decorated with a few pins, fitting the day’s occasion. “I present to you, the newly inducted officers of the Republic City Police Department.”

The crowd clapped and cheered as every graduate stood up from the metal folding chairs, filled with honor and relief that they made it this far. Bolin jumped up from his seat screaming and raised his fists in excitement.

“That’s my bro! And my friend! _Wooo!_ ,” He hollered as people gave him weird looks. Mako shook his head and buried it into his hand. His slicked back hair and finely pressed uniform fit him well, not a button or frayed string out of place.

“I’m gonna kill him.” He mumbled as he continued to shake his head.

“First day as an officer and you’re going to commit murder? Not really a great start to your career Mako,” Korra jeered him with a laugh. Her hair was long but put up in a ponytail that rested just below the rear brim of her officer’s cap. He rolled his eyes at her but brought his discerned face up from his hand.

“Well if you do, let me know, you can be my first arrest.” Kai leaned in from the row behind them. His uniform was disorderly and his tie was barely knotted, Korra knew it was making Mako’s skin crawl.

“Or at least leave us an interesting trail to follow.” Korra smiled deviously. Mako rolled his eyes behind his encompassing hand.

The ceremony came to a close and Chief Beifong gave the graduates leave for the night to celebrate. As people started to head to their homes, Korra, Kai and Mako found themselves taking extra time in picking a bar at which to celebrate. They formed themselves in a semi tight circle just outside the steps of the precinct. It was still mid-morning, and the autumn wind had picked up. Korra could hear booted footsteps echoing toward them.

Mako turned his head and his eyes relaxed when he saw who it was. “So?” He asked.

A woman wearing the same uniform as them, a fellow graduating member stood beset the circle and cocked her hips. She looked more furious than the three of them had ever seen her.

“Yeah, yeah,” She waved them off and looked away. “I lost, you two won. That was the bet. What’s my punishment?” Her contoured eyebrows bent in and the words hurt her pride more than anything.

“Well Korra ranked first and I ranked second. And Kai was... seventh?”  
“Sixth. Thanks, jackass.” Kai spat at him.

“Well aside from that, you got third rank. And the penalty for losing is,” Korra covered Mako’s mouth with her hand knowing full well he had some much more demeaning punishment in mind.

“You buy first round Kuvira. That’s it. We’re going out and celebrating together anyway so it’ll be over real quick.” Korra said gently in hopes she would drop the iron tight grip of her crossed arms. Kuvira uncrossed her arms, letting down the high wall between them, causing the folds in her navy jacket to smooth out.

“Fine,” Kuvira’s face twitched at Korra’s surprising reaction. “I’ll buy first round. Just tell me where we’re going.”

“How about Kaneki's Pub?” Korra questioned and gestured to the three of them. Mako and Kai nodded and smiled. “How about, say, nine o’clock?”

“Fine. I’ll be there.” She mumbled and spun herself around, leaving without another word. The other three parted for the day and intended on meeting at the bar about fifteen minutes before nine.

The day flew by and the sun set as the mild night air of fall settled into the dark fading sky. Republic City came alive as the moon rose and every building’s lights slowly switched on. The neon tubing and amber string lights painted the streets and sidewalks and distorted their reflections as cars passed by bustling restaurants and dirty piles of fallen, browning leaves.

Kaneki’s wasn’t busy by any means, a lesser known bar with a lesser known owner, but Korra and her friends liked the way the bartenders poured so it was a natural fit. The two brothers were stood outside as she walked up to the entrance. Mako wore a black crew neck sweatshirt and jeans while Bolin wore a beanie and a three button henley that was a size too small for his wide frame.

“Yo.” Bolin waved and Korra returned with the same “ _Yo_ ”, but with slightly more sarcasm.

“Kai should be along any minute, and Kuvira will be here right at nine like she always is.” Mako took his hand out of his jacket pocket and opened the door. Bolin followed Korra in and the three could feel the warm blast of air and the smell of burned cinnamon that permeated the interior of the bar. Kaneki’s had very few specialty drinks, but the mainstay was a concoction of blue liqueur, whiskey and flammable alcohol. The bartender threw cinnamon flakes at the open flames and they burn up into the air. It was quite a show and Mako loved the fire, he had no idea inparticular as to why.

The interior was bland and the flooring was glossed concrete. They picked the large booth at the corner and sat down on the slightly uncomfortable fake leather. Bolin went straight to the bar and came back with a round of whiskey shots.

“Getting a little ahead of yourself aren’t you Bo?” Mako joked as he took the shot from the tray.

“Well I wanted to have a little celebration drink with just the two of you. It’s so cool that you guys finally made it. I’m proud of you.” Bolin’s emotions squeaked out as he held his shot. They brought their glasses together and downed the brown liquid quickly. Korra felt a rush of warmth form in her cheeks and run down her throat and into her chest. The aftertaste kicked in and she quickly sipped on her water before she twitched from the weird sensation.

“Thanks,  _dad_.” Mako joked and downed his drink.

“Starting without me huh?” Kai barked as he approached the booth. “I know you two ranked top tier but damn, give us little guys some credit too.” His joke made Mako and Korra smile.

“You’re just as good as we are man,” Mako slapped his back and smiled around the table. “You could’ve been fourth if you studied for the tests a little more though. Hell, you might’ve beaten Kuvira if you did that. She would’ve been super pissed.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kai waved off Mako’s smirk, “I’ll take sixth with grace.”

At that moment, Kuvira walked into the dimly lit bar. Her clothes had changed but were still reminiscent of her newly appointed uniform. She walked with a drive that emanated from even the smallest of her movements and her dark brown boots echoed on the solid concrete flooring with every step.

“Let’s get this over with,” She huffed and took the seat next to Mako in the booth. She waved and got the bartender’s attention, “Four whiskey sours.” She spun her finger around at the table and the bartender gave an affirming nod.

“What about me?” Bolin pressed his fingers against his chest.

“You weren’t part of the bet. You’re not even a cop.” She hissed.

“Well fine, I’ll just go get a drink for myself then.” He cried and sat up from the table.

The already tense air tightened as Bolin left the table and the four newly christened officers sat quietly. And they waited awkwardly for their drinks.

“Mako, when do we start active training? I forgot.” Korra broke the silence. The two men relaxed when she did it, but Kuvira remained frigid.

“Uh, a week from tomorrow I’m pretty sure.” Mako looked upward as he thought.

“Yeah, next Sunday,” Kai confirmed. “We have the honorable privilege of doing all the work that the other guys don’t want to do.”

“I don’t mind doing some of the dirty work,” Korra hummed and tapped her toes on the booth’s raised foundation. “Gotta start somewhere.”

Kuvira clicked her tongue with a laugh and the three of them glanced over to her. “You two will be doing that for a while,” She pointed at Mako and Korra. “For us anyway,” She nodded her head toward Kai, “If he doesn’t screw up, him and I will be out on the beat in no time. I’ll get out there before the both of you.”

“We’ll see,” Mako spit, “You have to make friends to get through active training quickly, and you’re ‘ _not here to make friends_ ’ as I recall. You said that to me on the first day at the Academy.”  
The bartender whistled over to them as he filled the four glasses that stood on the bar top. Kuvira got up from the table and walked to the bar. She paid the tab and brought the glasses back. The four of them raised their drinks up and brought them together. The air was uneasy but a silent toast was not ideal.

“To all of our successes and the ones to come.” Korra announced and tapped her glass between the other three.

“Cheers,” They all spoke in unison; Kai spoke loudest and Mako’s lower voice rang through, but Kuvira’s words were nothing but a whisper.

\---

The night faded out into darkness in Korra’s memory. The spirits and the celebration were fun and exciting in a nostalgic way but she knew that memory would fade and drag on if she kept revisiting it.

“So after graduation, we started active training. Kai and Kuvira excelled through it just like she said they would. They beat Mako and me by about a month,” She uncrossed her legs on the still warm bed, they had started to go numb and fall asleep. “But once we got out and started walking beats, the Chief constantly paired us all up and Kuvira didn’t like that too much. But to be honest, neither did any of us. Three months in, we got put on a case where we didn’t have any leads. Some lieutenant dumped it on us out of the blue.”

\---

The cold snap of winter had bitten Republic City and even the air appeared to be frozen solid. A dark gray van was parked in an alleyway that ran through the center of the bar district. Frost had started to form at the corner of the windows and the keys sat idle in the ignition. The front seats were the only ones left in the vehicle, the rear had been cleared out for a desk and a long bench that ran across the driver side which ended just behind the seat.

The desk was made from a raw looking metal and on top of it was a small computer, files and a caged housing for weapons. On the desktop was an open folder that was filled with loose scraps of paper, suspect headshots, background reports and building blueprints. An ashtray filled with a few hours of burned up cigarettes laid dormant near the keyboard and mouse.

“So explain to me again why we’ve been waiting here for five hours?” Kuvira’s leg bobbed up and down as she sparked her metal lighter over and over. “Because we sure as hell could be doing something more helpful than freezing our asses off in here.”

“Korra figured something out, well more like she has a hunch about something.” Mako against the back of the passenger seat. Kai sat in the driver’s seat, he rested his head on the steering wheel and looked out onto the street ahead of him.

“A hunch? That’s bullshit.” Kuvira demanded.

“More like a gut feeling.” Korra interrupted as she flipped through the case file left open on the desk.

“And how’d you get this ‘gut feeling’?” Kuvira snapped back.

Korra sighed as she continued to sift through the pages. “Well, we got this case with virtually no leads. So looking for patterns is all we got. Mako mentioned that and I found a pattern. They’ve only been hitting high profit places with very few patrons or customers, so basically places where their products are expensive and only attract a certain type of guest. The wealthy.”

“And so, there are only a few places like that in Republic City. Charities, art galleries, jewelers, there can only be so many places they would hit next.” Kai chimed in, his head bobbed up and down but his chin stayed locked onto the wheel.

Mako looked up at Kai and caught a glimpse of something just over the dashboard. “And here they are.” Kuvira and Korra looked up and through the windshield as well.

A man and a woman walked slowly down the sidewalk and turned the corner into the alley. The midnight strike of the bell on the Republic City clock tower rang over them. On the second reverberating toll, the man pulled a crowbar from inside his thick jacket and smashed the glass to the side entrance door. The woman followed in after him, breaking open the fuse box and short circuited the system which caused even the lights in the alleyway to go dark.

Kai wrestled with the radio receiver and clicked down on the button with his thumb, “Attention all units, we have a 487 on Yu Boulevard between the intersections of twenty-eighth and twenty-ninth. Possible 10-29, observer unit will approach with caution and apprehend, send backup units fifty-seven and fifty-eight. Over.”

“Roger Observer Unit, proceed.” The radio static clanged through.

“Disengage safeties, we’ll approach from the break in point and go in two by two.” Kuvira spoke quickly and grabbed the door handle. She slid it open and the cold winter wind surged through the van.

“Roger,” Korra spoke softly and exited the van as she pulled the slide back on her gun; she caught a small glimpse of a brass casing in the chamber and let the slide rocket back to position. Her boots splashed in the puddled water that had gathered from the day’s storm. Their approach was silent in the night, the only sounds heard were those that echoed from within the store. They could hear glass breaking on jewelry cases and the rustling of gold and silver chains in a canvas bag.

The four officers moved in unison and formed two rows of two, stacking up on the open doorway. Korra and Kuvira were on either side of the entry and took turns checking the interior. They caught eyes and nodded at one another. Korra crouched and slowly stepped into the building, followed by Kuvira, Kai and Mako. The broken glass of the window littered the white linoleum floor and it skid and crackled underneath their light footsteps. Her arms were outstretched and her right hand held her pistol while the left laid over it with a flashlight primed to be turned on.

The hallway in the back of the building was quiet. Korra led the other three silently through the rear and into the business' store front. She backed against the main counter and took note of the two criminals who wore dark clothes and masks. They had split to either side of the room and filled their bags from the broken jewelry cases.

Korra signaled for Mako and Kai to remain in cover behind the counter, with guns pointed and ready to shoot. She moved her hand forward and Kuvira followed her gesture as they split on either side of the counter and snuck up behind each rustling robber. In one united motion, both of the officers swept the leg of their target, which sent them crashing to the ground. The canvas bags spilled jewelry and gold across the carpeted floor. They gripped their hands and pressed them against the floor.

“You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” Kuvira voiced as she dug her knee into the female robber’s back and forced her hands to meet the cuffs. Korra shook her head at the force in her voice and the violence in her actions while she cuffed the man’s hands together, she recited the rights speech calmly and quickly.

The darkened storefront filled with patterned red and blue lights. The cruisers had holding cages in the back seats so Korra and Mako led the criminals each to a different vehicle. Korra slammed the door closed and slapped her hands together.

“Good call on the jewelry store.” Mako readjusted his handcuffs onto his belt as he approached her.

“Hey your thought work led me to this place so I can’t take all the credit here.” Korra smiled with a reassuring look on the dark street, her face lit up from the rotating police lights.

“So, relying on others and taking the credit for appearances I see.” Kuvira hissed as she walked away from the officer recording the reports.

“I never said it was all me Kuvira.” Korra clasped her hands behind her head and looked off into the distance. She rocked back and forth on her stretched calves, rolling between her heels and toes.

“You didn’t _say_ anything.”

“You assumed. And assumptions can get you killed in this job,” Korra didn’t turn around to look at her. “I would remember that if I were you.”

Kuvira huffed out a breath and fidgeted in anger. Her hands balled up into tight fists and she stormed off in the opposite direction.

The air was suddenly filled with a chilly stillness and Korra stood in the street next to Mako. She took a deep breath and exhaled smoothly.

“Is it always going to be like this?” Mako leaned in, “Because I won’t be able to tolerate you two arguing all the time. Gets in the way of work.”

“I know. It won’t be a big deal in a few weeks.”

“How do you mean?”

“Beifong recommended me for spec. I transfer in two weeks I think.”

Mako raised one eyebrow, his face filled with both appreciation but also a slight hint of sadness. “Well, congratulations Officer Korra.”

“Thanks, Mako.” Korra turned to him with a smile, her hands still laced up behind her head. One of her boots slapped down onto a puddle in the road which caused a ripples to slide across it. The red and blue lights pulsated across the undulating water as it formed valleys and mountains in its wake.

“You know what spec. ops team you’re going to gun for?”

“I think K-9 would be ideal.” She lifted her boot up and tapped the toe on the ground.

“Well there’s a lot of options there, SWAT, SRT, Riot Control and Bomb Squad. You have time to decide. Well anyway,” He turned to face Korra and stuck his hand out. She looked down at his extended palm with a questioning look. “Congrats.”

Korra cracked a smile and followed it up with minute laughter, “Thanks,” She met his hand with her own and gave it a hearty shake. “You’re still so awkward around me, just act like you did when we first met.” She released his hand and his face seemed to be red but a little relief was there as well.  

“Yeah. My bad.”

\---

“So you went into special operations?” Asami asked. She was still wrapped in the blanket, trying to escape the morning cold. Korra moved closer to her on the bed and her eyes had gotten red and glassy.

“Kind of. I jumped between bomb and SWAT but chose the K-9 team instead. That’s actually how I got Naga,” Korra gulped down and smiled. “We were partners, I trained her up from a puppy to the beast she is now.” She laughed a little and Asami right along with her. Korra set her hand down on the bed, setting it into the comforter. She felt a sudden weight on it as she looked down to see Asami’s hand over hers. She gripped at the sheets below and the slender hand on top encompassed hers.

Korra cleared her throat. “Six months later, I became a full fledged officer and started working with the K-9 unit. The only thing I really got to do was hold the perimeter with Naga during a hostage situation,” Korra stopped after that, she looked down at the ground from the side of the bed where her feet hung; for the briefest second as she furiously blinked, she could see burned in images, memories or nightmares, she couldn’t tell. She saw her feet covered in thin sheets in a white room and then the ground rolling by as they were set in metal holders. She could still feel her arms pumping the wheels forward. She took a deep breath, it was shaky and her throat started to hurt. “And then uh, one night I was in for the night shift and we… got a department wide call for a bomb threat.” She couldn’t grip the sheets between her fingers tight enough.

\---

March had begun and it held on to the winter cold as long as possible. There was no snow, just cold wind that surged though the city as spring tried to force its way in. The sun set quicker on those days and the streetlights didn’t turn on until eight or so.

Cold steel benches lined both sides of the SOV and only two cloth seats were bolted to the floor in the front. Korra sat between her squadmates and flipped her helmet around in her hands. The behemoth of a vehicle bounced the occupants back and forth, bumping into one another, grinding gear against gear. She restrapped her bandolier on her chest and unclipped the helmet strap. It was eerily quiet inside the SOV despite all the bodies piled into it. A few members pulled back pistol slides and holstered them on the side of their leg. Naga sat patiently in front of her and she took up most of the center aisle.

Korra looked down at the inside of her helmet, just as black and dark as the rest of her uniform and the street that they drove on and the night filled alleys that had no streetlights. She could hear the passing sounds of street signs that got close to the sides of the van. She breathed in and out slowly, puffing her cheeks and calming her nerves. She brought the helmet up and over her head, the visor slid down and the interior had gone dark from it, she could barely make out bodies and shapes. She flipped the visor back up and tapped her fingers in succession on her leg.

The SOV came to a screeching halt, the wheels turned outward and two knocks on the metal siding rang through the cabin. The back doors swung open and a uniformed officer yelled out, “Go, go, go.” The squad dressed in all back flooded out of the van and onto the street, followed by Korra and Naga. She snapped her fingers and instantly got the dog’s attention. She pointed down at the ground and Naga sat on the asphalt.  

The building just to their left and their reason for being there stood ten stories tall. Two large columns at either corner gave way to running hallways and then two cylindrical towers near the center. The exterior was made of a white stone and the roofing was covered in blue shingles which meshed well with the marble columns that outlined the front of the obelisk like building. On the ends where the structure turned was an intricate black fence which connected it to Republic City park. Just above a white stone staircase and two large wooden doors was a bronzed signage that read ‘ _Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center_ ’.

“A possible attack or bomb threat was called in anonymously at eight p.m. thirty-eight minutes ago,” Another officer approached them. “They mentioned a small group of suspicious looking individuals entering and exiting the building with boxes. We’ll run the standard procedure on this. Secure the perimeter, position one team on the roof and one on the front entrance to go through the windows. They’ll go in simultaneously and apprehend the suspects and diffuse any explosives that may be in the building, understood?”

The crowd of officers nodded and gave a unified ‘Yes Sir’ that echoed out into the frigid night air. Korra swiveled her head between the swarm of officers, the building and the surrounding area. She noticed the slight dip in the sidewalk’s curb as it crossed in front of the center’s facade. It rose up against the street then lowered near the side gate that broke up the park fencing.

“Korra!”

She turned quickly toward the multitude of police vehicles that sat silently in the street. Through the group of officers that ran in haphazard directions from car to car, Korra spotted Mako pushing his way through the crowd. She raised her hand and waved at him while her grip on Naga’s leash loosened a bit.

“Yo,” She waved her hand again as he approached her, “You get called up to be in this mess too?”

Mako breathed out in exhaustion, “Yeah, well more like my beat is this block and they told me to run perimeter checks in the alleys,” He reached out his hand and pet Naga’s snout, her tail wagged back and forth. “I’ve been walking around for an hour or so now.”

“Working hard, huh?” Korra raised one eyebrow at him before he bobbed his head up and down. “Naga and I are on standby for now. They’re letting the more experienced dogs handle this one. So we get the same job as you. Perimeter.” Her eyes glazed over and she rolled them as she spoke the last word.

The air seemed to tighten and tense as a cold breeze nipped at their faces. Advance teams were being prepped at the front of the building while the other squad scaled the side to the rooftop. Korra and Mako stood away from it and in the street, watching the team climb up the black wires. The scale of the structure was massive, and despite the commotion of police activity, the backside seemed peaceful and vacant.

“Think we’ll get to do that sometime soon?” Korra pointed up at the officers walking up the building.

Mako looked up, his eyes wide from the height the squad was at, “Nah. Well you? Sure. Me? Not so much, I’ll stick with my boots on the ground doing detective work.” He laughed a bit.

Korra rolled her shoulders up into a shrugged arch, “Guess that can’t be helped,” She craned her neck along her back, getting out any cracks and soreness that lay in her muscles. She followed the roofline of the building west as it fell off the corner and down to the large black gated fence that encompassed the park. A small gap caught her eye, the double door gate was open just by a tiny bit. Korra tilted her head and started to walk toward it without a word. She shoved Naga’s leash into Mako’s open hand.

“Hey Korra, what are you doing?” He bellowed as he pulled on the leash which held Naga back. She had stood up at her trainer’s sudden movements.

“Perimeter,” She looked back at Mako. “Just hold onto Naga, I’m gonna check something out.” She waved and continued to walk forward. She bent down and squinted at the gate as one of her contacts blurred. She reached the gate and the slide lock at the center was hanging from its original spot. The hinge was busted and looked like it was ripped from the attached metal bar.

She continued on, pushing the gate slowly inward and entered the park. Compared to the lit up street, the park setting was eerily dark. Trees littered the misted grass and the only light came from Harmony Tower, but it was faint and at the center of the park. Korra could make out the outline of the small lake that resided next to the tower. She followed the side of the building and about halfway through, she heard light clapping sounds and hushed chatter. Korra continued in stealth as she pushed forward, one shoulder sliding across the smooth stone siding. She dropped her hands as the incoherent speech grew ever so slightly louder, and one rested on her holstered gun; the other gripped her radio.

She reached the corner of the long side yard and pushed her back against it. She craned her head, filling her vision with the white stone and barely able to see around the edge. There were silhouetted figures moving about with calculated precision. She spotted a large stack of wooden crates that jutted out from an alcove near a large window. She counted five crates stacked in a tower and three figures, most likely all male.

Across the building, Mako stood patiently, watching the street for anything suspicious. Naga whined and tugged at her leash. She let out small barks and growls.

Korra unhooked her radio from her belt. She thumbed over the receiver button and she still couldn’t make out what the people drenched in black shadows were saying. She pressed down on the button but a blast of loud static rocketed through the speaker. The channel tuner had gone over half a click and the interference of radio waves echoed from it. The three figures stopped dead in their tracks as Korra frantically tried to readjust the tuner.

“What the hell was that?” A voice echoed from the darkened building.”

Korra looked back to the scene as she stood up from her crouched position. At that moment she saw the suspects run from their spots and dropping the crates they were holding on to the ground.

There was no hesitation, Korra took a calm breath and in one deft motion, accelerated from her cover and sprinted after them with her hand still messing with her radio. The tuner clicked over as she passed the stack of wooden crates. She pressed down hard on the button and continued to run as she brought the radio up to her mouth.

“Attention all units,” Her breathing ran through the radio and echoed on the other side. Mako held his radio up to his chest and listened. The crowd of officers stopped busying themselves and the advance teams stopped on the roof and at the front entrance. “Officer in pursuit of Cultural Center suspects,” She accelerated more as she rounded a walkway and could see the three men running down the concrete path. “Three men wearing black, in pursuit in the park headed west toward Harmony Tower. Potential explosives at the back of the building in crates. I need backup immediately.”

Korra didn’t wait to hear a response. She threw down her hand and hooked the receiver back onto her belt. She continued to run after them in a blind fury. Trees rushed by her as each lunge she took passed by more of the concrete path. She regulated her breathing and released air in short bursts, though the exertion was getting to her; she could feel her vision narrow the more she pumped her legs forward.

“Republic City PD!” Korra screamed at them. The path took a curved left and the trees disappeared on the right side, giving way to the lake. The rippled water was aglow with reflections of Harmony Tower. The park was strangely quiet in that moment. There was no one in sight and the park seemed like the most isolated area in the city. The grass glistened from the nightly watering with the tower lights shining on it. Korra looked up ahead at the fleeing suspects, they ran in a conserved manner and were overtly fast. However, she could still tell that she was closing the gap between them as they neared the base of the tower.

“Stop running!” She yelled out again. She brought her hand down over her holster and flipped the safety strap back. “Resisting arrest won’t help you!” Her voice roared and raged. The tower took over her view, it looked like it grew as she ran toward it. The pathway widened as it expanded to meet the base of the tower’s width, covering the area in smooth, gray concrete.

The flood lights bathed the base with harsh light and illuminated the fleeing men. The two behind the one leading split off from the other and ran in opposing directions.

“Halt!” Korra shouted as she reached the base. The man directly in front of her dug a hand into his flailing jacket pocket. The tower was over her now; four steel beams rose up to meet in the middle, crashing into one another and intertwining to a sharp point at the very top in the sky. “I’m not going to say it again!” Korra panted in the bright light as she placed her hand on her pistol.

The man misstepped and turned around as he backpedaled. Korra blinked for a second and heard three loud, echoed noises. They reverberated across the metal structure and rang in her ears. The thunderous claps of sound fired through so quickly, one after another.

Korra continued to move forward but time felt slow as she opened her eyes. Then, an unstoppable force hit her side. It stopped her in her tracks. It felt cold, and she could feel the wind and air lapping against the bare skin on her ribs.

Her hands shook as she looked down and she placed one on her side. She lifted it up and saw blood dripping from her glove. The action had not processed in Korra’s mind. She tried to move forward but she felt heavy. She looked up and saw a gleam of silver reflected by the light in the man’s hand.

Korra opened her mouth and a pained ah rolled out of the back of her throat. The man still walked backwards as the shadows started to consume him past the tower’s foundation. She reached down to her belt to grip her gun. Her hand was inches from it, but another blast of noise tore through the space and Korra was instantly knocked down onto her back. Her head slammed against the solid concrete and her entire body felt numb.

That same cold feeling radiated from her stomach near the top. She opened her eyes and tried to crane her neck up to look. She saw no one, just pitch black past the orbits of the tower lights. She saw a rip in her uniform just below her chest. It was soaked in blood.

Korra let out agonizing groans and breaths as her fingers delicately touched the wound. She rolled herself over, facing opposite the escape point of her shooter. In that moment, Korra’s pain disappeared. Her vision focused and that pain was replaced with many things. Fear, anger, regret, anguish; all because of what was behind her, just a few feet away.

The tarmac near the edge of the tower was painted with crimson. Loose leaf paper, pens and pencils and a heavy textbook sunk into the red liquid, littered across the now lively corner. Korra’s eyes met with another’s. A student with bag still strapped across her back. She was face up and her chest heaved horribly with each shortened breath. Her neck was covered in the same blood that spilled across the concrete. Their eyes locked. Korra looked at her and she looked at Korra with absolute fear.  

Each breath of hers got shorter and shorter. Her chest expanded less and less. Time sped past them, the sound of the city moving in the night time faded back in. Korra’s breath quickened and her blood pulsed through her veins and out into the ground.

“I’m sorry,” Korra whispered through her tears.

The girl’s eyes glazed over and the air made one final escape from her lungs.

“So… sorry.” She reached out for her. But somehow, she already knew. She couldn’t do anything. There was nothing to be done. Korra closed her eyes, shutting out the tears and trying to rid herself of the pain, the anger, the regret. But it just gave way to intensified rage and a cold feeling that seemed all too familiar to her. Her consciousness faded as eyes slowly shut. She could hear faint noises coming from within the tree dusted park. Feet slapping into puddles of water, radio static, muted shouts and muffled barks.

\---

Korra jolted awake and she writhed in pain on the thin mattress. The white fluorescent light stung her eyes and the thin sheets scratched at her legs and feet. Her body ached and a constant stream of pain shot through her limbs, stemming from her stomach.

“Korra! Korra calm down,” a voice roared in her ear, she could feel two people grab her arms and hold her steady. She blinked over and over as her eyes adjusted to the light and two familiar faces focused in her vision. Mako stood over her. He had bags under his eyes and his forceful grip turned into a much gentler one when their eyes made contact. Her body froze and relaxed back into the hospital bed.

Lin came into view as the bright light lessened. She looked worried and filled with a nagging concern. Korra looked up at her with a painful wince mixed with a questioning look.

“You’re okay now kid,” Lin leaned down and placed her hands on the bed’s railing. “You had us worried but you’re okay.”

“Chief, what happened?” Korra looked up at her, she didn’t skip a beat and asked directly. It caught Lin off-guard and her voiced rolled over with a groan. She wasn’t able to think of the words.

“You were shot Korra,” Mako gasped out, his tired expression was wrought with pain. “Twice actually. We lost the guys you were chasing. You’ve been out cold for two days. But the doctor says with some luck, you’ll fully recover. The bullets missed your vitals.”

Korra looked up at the two of them and she could tell they had been in the room with her almost the entire time. Her mind was on fire and ran wild with questions but a dark numbing haze seemed to blanket her psyche. She didn’t know what to say but she went over it again and again trying to remember exactly what happened. Her eyes widened. “What happened to the girl? In the park?” Her head bounced between the two of them. Their reaction was tense but subtle. Mako’s arms tightened and Lin sighed, looking down at the scuffed up laminate tile. “Please don’t tell me…” Korra trailed off her sentence tinged with agony. Her mouth hung open as the realization she had that very night hit her again.

“She’s gone, Korra,” Mako murmured. “There was nothing we could’ve done to save her. She was gone before we even got there.” Lin looked away from her.

Korra’s eyes glassed over with tears, she shook her head side to side and closed her eyes, trying desperately to make them stop but they persisted. “It’s my fault,” She let out in a hurt whisper. “I shouldn’t have chased them, she would be alive if I just called it in and waited.” Her voice cracked and she heaved out air.

Mako grabbed Korra’s shoulder, “No. It’s not your fault Korra, there’s no way you could’ve known that she would be there or something this terrible would happen.”

She continued to try to shake off her tears and pain from her stomach shot all throughout her body. She felt trapped, helpless, again. “It’s not fair.” She whispered quietly through her tears.

“I know it’s tough,” Lin stepped in and gripped the bed railing. “But you’ll get through this. You’ll heal up and be back on the force before you you know it.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to.” Korra spoke under her breath. Lin looked up at Mako and sighed.

“Korra, do you even hear what you’re saying?” Mako jumped in.

“I couldn’t save her. What good can I do if I couldn’t even save her?” The corner of her eyes welled up with tears. Her hands balled into tight fists which pulled the blanket covering her legs tighter and tighter.

“Because of you Korra, there wasn’t an attack. The explosives didn’t go off. They were going to blow the entire building and who knows how many people would’ve gotten hurt. We were all there, half of the officers in Republic City could’ve died.” Lin finished flatly.

Korra shut her eyes, the pain was getting worse as it radiated from her stomach. Her tears fell down off her cheeks and splattered her gown. The sky blue material turned a darker navy as each droplet splashed against the material. She couldn’t help feeling relieved from what Beifong said. But at the same time, she blamed herself for what happened.

\---

Asami moved quickly across the bed, the sheets tangled up her legs but she moved forward and latched onto Korra. She grabbed her from behind, hugging her tightly, never wanting to let go. Korra brought her hands up to Asami’s arm that crossed her chest and squeezed tightly. She leaned her head against Asami’s neck and the glassed over look of her eyes broke to minute streams that rolled down her cheeks.

“After I was let out of the hospital I went home to the South for a while. It was only supposed to be a few months, but that turned into three years and I struggled to get back to myself again. I finally came back a few months ago,” Korra gulped and shook her head. “I opened Southern Tribe with the money I got from the department and the city. Anytime I get near the tower, I just lose myself again. I took Naga to the park a few weeks ago and I just couldn’t…” She trailed off.

“I’m so sorry,” Asami whispered and choked on the words. She rubbed her cheek on Korra’s head and ran her hand down her back and shoulder. “I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry.”

Korra stopped and separated from Asami, the morning light had gotten stronger and painted the two of them in an iridescent glow. “Don’t be,” Korra smiled through her teary expression. “I don’t talk about it much. And… It’s kind of relieving in a way, you know? I’ve been carrying it around all this time and tried to forget about it. But acknowledging it now, I feel a lot lighter,” Korra breathed and grabbed Asami’s hand, pressing it against the mattress. “If that makes any sense.”

“Perfect sense.” Asami smiled and pursed her lips.

Korra returned the smile and ran her fingers over the top of her hand. “Thank you, for listening to me and being there for me. And being you.”

“Thank you too.”

“For what?”

“For telling me. It’s hard and you’re so brave Korra. I want to be there for you, just like you were here for me.”

The air felt lighter in that moment and they stared into one another’s eyes with a mutual happiness. Korra was shaking from having to relive those memories, but she couldn’t help smiling. She moved closer to Asami and the two fell into the bed. They stuck together and tangled up their legs.

“Don’t you have to go to work soon?” Asami whispered and nuzzled her nose into Korra’s neck.

“It can wait,” Her breathing slowed and a comfortability lingered around their embraced forms. “I need this,” Korra nudged Asami and pointed around at the scene striped by sunlight in the early morning. “Just this.”


	14. Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Korra’s confession of her past to Asami, she’s finally going back to Future Industries to get that dance. Mako and Kai have a lead on the kidnapped girl, something about red roses pinned to lapels.

 

The early morning came and went. Korra brewed a few fresh pots of coffee for the noon rush and Asami sat in a leather recliner with her nose buried in a book. The mood that Southern Tribe emanated that day was more than its usual happiness. A refreshing air seemed to linger in the cafe and around the the customers. The clear day’s sunlight washed over the counter and the bookshelves, covering them in a fine white film that cascaded through the wide-pane windows.

Korra gave a handful of change back to a customer and leaned against the counter when they took their coffee out of the shop. Asami sat in the brown leather chair with a book in her hand, she read so seriously that Korra was envious of how much attention the book was getting. Naga had whined all morning long as they got ready for the day and joined forces with her to guilt trip Korra into bringing her down to the cafe. Naga placed her massive head on Asami’s lap who ran her hands down the dog’s forehead and snout.

Korra busied herself with cleanup and a quick restock to kill some time. As she brought out a fresh stack of to-go cups, she spotted Asami snap her book closed and jot down a few final words in a loose notebook. Naga picked herself up and walked back to her large bed in the alcove. Dust and short white hair popped up into the air as she dropped onto it. Asami packed away her things into her bag and stood up from the comfortable chair. Korra shifted her weight because she knew Asami had to leave but she didn’t expect it to be so early. More like she knew but didn’t want to accept the fact.

Asami slipped on her thin jacket and tied Korra’s black and gray scarf around her neck. Korra giggled to herself about her still having it since the Wolfbats concert. She took solace in being happy in that moment because it was only that morning she finally told Asami about her short tenure at the Republic City Police Department. They didn’t get moving for a little while afterward. Korra couldn’t stop her tears.

Asami approached the counter with her bag over her shoulder. There was a mutual air between them, they both didn’t want Asami to leave but at the same time, they knew she had to. “I’ll see you tonight,” She readjusted the strap of her bag and walked behind the counter. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and buried her face into her shoulder. “When will you be there?” Her voice was muffled as she spoke into her coffee scented t-shirt.  

Korra traced the line of Asami’s neck with her hand and smiled. “After I close, so maybe 10:30? Give or take a few, I’ll want to change, I gotta look good for you.” She firmly grasped the back of Asami’s neck.

“You always look good,” She pulled away from Korra’s shoulder with a laugh. “But I’ll take it. Just tell Tenzin you’re on my list so you don’t have to wait in line.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m getting all the perks.” Korra laughed.

“Dork.” Asami closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Korra’s. The warm sensation amplified the atmosphere Korra felt that day in the shop. They parted and shared mutually happy smiles. She knew Asami was worried after the morning’s event, but that smile was more than enough for her.

“I’ll see you soon.” Their bodies parted save their two interlocked fingers that intertwined and slowly unraveled.

“Bye.” Asami smiled. She waved as she backed away and headed toward the door. Korra stood behind the counter and returned the wave. Her goofy smile made Asami glow and almost run into the metal frame of the exit. When she disappeared into the midday sun, Korra stood at the counter just as she was for that moment.

“You two certainly are close, huh Boss?” Opal leaned into Korra’s tunneled vision. She opened her mouth to give a response but nothing came out when the green-eyed, short haired girl appeared. Her grin was more than assuming, it was almost too devious as it grew on her face.

“Maybe,” Korra tried to laugh it off. “Stop messing with me, we have work to do.”

“Sure. Says the lady who was too busy this morning to help me open.” Opal stuck her tongue out at Korra as she poured some tea into a mug.

“Yeah, yeah.” Korra waved her off but her tough boss exterior cracked with a smile filled with a nervous feeling. She could feel her face getting warmer. Opal’s remarks just reminded her that she was with Asami and people knew it. She couldn’t explain it but the happy feeling she felt couldn’t have been a bad thing.

///

Day turned to night and the neon raced across the city again. They buzzed and illuminated street corners filled with bugs that flocked to their tantalizing light. Korra donned a thick jacket and fixed any stray hairs before she headed out into the cold night winter evening. The line outside of Future Industries spanned the length of the building as usual.Clouds of condensated breath shot out above the mass of people that leaned against the brick.

Korra dug her frozen hands into her jacket pockets and hurriedly walked past the line. She spied the bouncer, Tenzin shivering near the entrance. His teeth jittered but he still afforded a welcoming smile to the people he let in. Korra took a hand out of her jacket and waved at him.

“I’m on Asam… I mean Misato’s list.”

“ _Ohhh_ right, right. Last we saw one another someone had a little too much to drink huh?”

“Please don’t bring that up.” Korra flushed red and frowned from embarrassment.

“No need to be so nervous kid. It was hilarious. Best thing I saw all night. But for your sake I won’t mention it,” He winked and pulled the door open. The air was overtly warm and heavy bass roared through her, accompanied by the smell of spilled sugary alcohol. “Have a good time in there.”

“Thanks.” Korra offered a half-baked smile and put her hands back into her warm pockets. The club’s sights and sounds filled her with the memory of her first visit there. Her stomach felt like it was up in her chest when she finally realized she would be getting another dance. This time she would be ready for it, as much as she could be anyway.

The music pulsed and her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting. Korra stood near the bar and ordered a drink. She leaned against the edge with her elbows placed on the bar top. She watched the club play out it’s regular actions and occurrences. Handsy patrons, drunken bottle service buyers and people being dragged off into the small private lounges.

The bartender set her drink down beside her and Korra handed more than enough cash. “Keep the change.” She smiled and grabbed the lowball glass. The barkeep nodded a thank you and retreated to the other side of the bar to greet more orders.

Korra held her drink up in the dim light. The whiskey was an orange amber and the spherical ice cube in the center was doused with bitters and a little bit of sugar. The bottom layer of the glass was made up of a thin slice of orange rind that seeped through the warmly colored alcohol.

“Wonder where she is.”

///

“We couldn’t find any trace of her but our witnesses claim they saw three men that resembled our suspects enter the factory two nights ago right after our victim was kidnapped.” Mako laid out a blueprint of an old meat-packing factory across the hood of a patrol car. The officer’s gathered around it and watched him layout entry points and possible escape routes. “They haven’t issued any demands and the only contact they’ve had with the parents was the first scare tactic phone call. We can assume they have no intention of releasing her, so we’re going to make sure this girl comes out of this alive.”

The officers nodded in agreement. They had established a base of operations in the neighboring warehouse. The wharf water reeked of brine and the salty smell filled the buildings. The area was much darker compared to the streets closer to the center of of the city with streetlights very rare on the docks and only half of them working. An eerie covering of black shadow blanketed the area. Kai and Mako had removed their suit jackets and replaced them with black kevlar vests. The velcro straps held tightly against their dress shirts.

“Lastly, we will enter the building on the north, west and east sides as well as the roof. Each team will sweep the floors until we either find the girl or come up empty handed.” Mako holstered his pistol and folded his arms. “Kai and myself will be with the western entrance team, everyone else has their designations correct?”   
Some officers let out an ‘ _affirmative_ ’ and others simply nodded yes. Kai stepped up in front of Mako. “We will breach simultaneously by radio count so keep yours tuned and on low volume. Let’s move out.” The squads of police separated into their own teams, mumbling amongst themselves.

Kai turned to Mako and sighed. “Best job I ever had.”

Mako laughed, “Best job I ever had.” He slapped him on the shoulder and headed to the west entrance.

They both took point ahead of the squad stacked up on the metal doorway. There were  five officers in total, seven including them. Mako slowly pried the door open and Kai brought his radio up to his mouth. “West squad ready. Other squads, status?” His breath was heavy in the frigid air. The alley was shrouded in shadow and hid the group well. Kai muffled his radio when static passed through the speaker.

‘ _East squad ready, Roof Squad ready as well, North squad is a go_ ’ The static permeated the voices.

Mako nodded to Kai and with a calming breath, he pressed down the receiver button. “Breach in three… two… one.” Mako slid the door forward and the teams that surrounded the building poured into their entrances. West squad moved as one cohesive beast, black as the night and just as quiet.

They snuck into the main lobby of the abandoned factory. Assembly lines and conveyor belts zig-zagged across the room, covered in dust and the rubberized treads had eroded in their old age. There was an uneasy stillness to a place that at one time so productive that it seemed to be alive. Mako and Kai reached for the underside of their pistols and slid the switches on them back, toward them. Beams of light came from just below the muzzles and illuminated their aim. The duo moved quicker, leaving their squad a few steps behind as they surveyed all around the large space in one group.

At the end of the room were several doors that led to offices and other areas of the huge facility. Mako held up a fist to the remainder of the squad. Without a word, he signaled for them to split and search the two doors on the left. He then pointed at Kai and himself, signing that they would take the far right door. The officer’s nodded and all that could be heard were muffled footsteps as they pushed ahead.

Kai slid the door inward and they were met with an intensely dim room, a small amount of light played off the edges of objects. Remnants of old desks and tables seemed to be stacked on top of one another on the right side. At the other end, a solid, exposed brick wall imposed itself in the utter darkness.

Mako trained his flashlight across the mountainous office furniture. Between the metal chair legs and cracked desktops was a half-smoked cigar. The ashes were spread across the broken wood and small orange embers still persisted in the paper wrapped base. He picked it up and examined the smoldering tobacco. He then dropped it to the ground, pressing it between his foot and the cold concrete.

Mako looked at Kai and they shared a mutually silent thought; someone had been there very recently. They turned to the brick wall. There was a singular wooden door near the corner of the room. Less than an inch separated the bottom of it and the floor. A very dim amber light barely escaped through the slim opening. They approached the door slowly, placing one footstep after another quietly on the dusted floor. Their shoulders lined up on each side of the metal framework. Kai rocked the handle back and forth but the pin lock was set into the wall. He looked at Mako and whipped his head at the door. Mako sighed and walked away from his position.

He stored his gun, the flashlight shined through the slits of the leather holster. The light lines played on the floor and Mako dropped his feet into a more athletic stance. He only got two heavy footsteps in as Kai rolled away from the door. Mako lifted his foot mid sprint and with full force slammed it against the wood. At the point of impact, it splintered around his boot, sending a shattering crack throughout the factory. The hinges loosed themselves from the warped wood and the bolt of the lock erupted through the splinters.

The broken husk of a door came crashing down and skid into the next room, slamming into a pile of cardboard boxes and breaking into pieces. In the same fluid motion, the officer’s retained their momentum and barged into the unknown room, kicking up splintered wood in their wake. Mako placed his hand back onto the grip of his pistol as they frantically eyed the room. Kai kept his gun at the ready.

The room was ostensibly bright, their eyes took a few seconds to fully adjust. There was light, but not as much as it led on. Mako focused on the figures in front of him. Two men stood up in the lit up area made up of concrete and a hunched over figure sat slumped in a chair. Her arms were bound and the rope pressed into her torso. As their vision cleaned up, the two men caught a glimpse of the officers. The larger of the two, a bald, hulking man lifted the girl out of the chair and threw her over his shoulder.

“Republic City Police! Don’t move!” Kai roared and trained his gun over the large bodied man.

Knowing that they wouldn’t chance shooting the hostage, the men turned and ran through the room to a metal door that led outside and into the city alleyways away from the harbor. Without hesitation, Kai and Mako pursued after them in a dead sprint. The exit dumped them out onto the north side of the building and they chased the two men through the adjoined alleyway across the slim street. The rushed night air bit their skin as they ran full bore into the passage. The lamp covers had rusted over from the salty air and the alley reeked of garbage and seaweed.

Kai sped in front of Mako and caught the glimpse of the heaving criminals take a sharp right turn. The alley backed a strip of small restaurants and was filled with loosely tied garbage bags. The day’s waste had come undone and spilled onto the dirt covered concrete that lined the block. Kai ducked around the corner and caught a glimpse of the other criminal, a short man in a black suit hidden in a divot of the building. Before he could do anything, the man jumped out from his shadowy spot and pushed Mako back into the intersection of alleyways. Kai didn’t stop running, he continued down the alley at high speed knowing full well that Mako would catch up.

The man’s black suit jacket was unbuttoned and a dirty white shirt was exposed underneath. He had a large scar across his neck and a red rose pinned to his lapel. He bent his knees and squared up to face the officer before him.

Mako rolled his eyes and placed his hand behind himself. He flipped the leather hood of his holster with trained precision and quickly straightened his arm outward. The iron sights lined up perfectly to the suited man’s knee. “It’s a real pain to get shot in the knee cap. So please turn around and put your hands on your head.”

The scarred man cracked a toothy smile. He reared his leg and kicked the lamp pole behind him. The force caused the light to flicker and Mako’s vision became dark for a second. Before he could react, in one swift motion his arm was behind held tightly and a half palm forced the gun out of his grip and was sent flying onto the ground on the other side of the alley. The forceful punch pressed on his trigger finger, squeezing off one loud, echoing round into the night sky. The brass shell ejected from the slide and bounced across the his face. Mako winced as the man’s fist ripped up the side of his arm. In the small opening, the off-kilter step in his gait, Mako’s slammed his heel down onto the his foot. The man let out a primal scream of pure agony.

The scar was open to him now with his foot pinned down. Mako swung with a hard punch, a blur of motion, straight to the man’s jugular. He could feel the tendons and cartilage tear and crack as his knuckles turned into the man’s neck. He went down in one punch as he gasped for breath and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Mako grappled with him on the ground and forced one cold metal cuff onto his red wrist.

“You have the right to remain silent,” Mako grabbed each of the suited man’s hands with his own steel-like grip and forced him over to an exposed water pipe. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law,” The man fought back but Mako forcibly brought the wrists together behind the piping and locked them firmly together. He continued his speech and dusted himself off. “Stay there until this is over with.” He picked up his gun and headed down the alleyway into the dark evening.

His breath was heavy and Mako could feel the cold air’s grasp around his contracting lungs. He brought the radio up to his mouth, it shook with each hurried lunge forward. “Attention all units, suspect is with hostage headed north into the warehouse district, Kai in pursuit, past Yuu Boulevard. Second criminal detained behind restaurant block D-4 north of the factory. Give chase to our position. Over and out.” The words chipped away at his stamina and Mako could feel himself slowing down. He didn’t stop to hear a response.  

A second gunshot roared out from the alleyway he had just come from, though the sound was faint when it reached him, Mako had no intention of stopping to figure out what was going on back there. His only concern was with what was forward. He forced his legs to take step after step and came a brightly lit area at the end of the alley. It let out into the street and Mako approached cautiously. He peered around the corner, gun at the ready and saw a slumped over body splayed on the ground behind a vehicle. It was two bodies. Mako looked around quickly to check for any threats. The street was empty, save for the two laying on the sidewalk. He rushed over and dropped to his knees.

Mako turned the male body over and Kai’s face met his eyes. His chest moved slowly, almost not at all. He pressed his fingers against his bruised neck. He heard a faint heartbeat and turned him over fully to stabilize him. Kai’s face was bloody, his cheek and right eye swelled. However, Mako’s attention was quickly turned to one of the arms which had bent at the middle of the forearm. A laceration in his dark skin exposed broken white bone drenched in a red mist. Mako straightened out his other limbs slowly. He then turned the body of the unconscious girl; she was around the age of eighteen with brown hair, matching the description of the hostage.

“Crazy bastard actually got her back safe.” Mako laughed to himself as he checked the girl for injuries. She was mostly unharmed except for some minor bruising around her wrists and ankles. Mako reached for his radio. “Come in, Officer requesting medic and backup at the alleyway exit on Pina Avenue between forty-seventh and forty-eighth. Officer down, severely injured. Hostage is safe but secondary suspect escaped. Over.”

The radio static filled the silently frigid air. Mako breathed slowly, trying to calm himself. “ _Roger that, two minute eta for ambulance. Be wary of your surroundings, over_.”

Mako looked down at his partner’s broken arm and reached to put it in a more stable position.

“Please don’t” Kai coughed out with a weak voice.

Mako turned around in surprise and held out his hands, “Don’t move. You’re gonna be fine.”

Kai lifted his head and looked at his arm. “Ow.”

“Yeah looks pretty bad.”

“I’ll be out for a while huh?”

“Yeah, probably. Christ. How many of my friends are gonna get hurt like this?” Mako laughed with the tail end filled with sadness.

“Is the girl okay?” Kai urged him.

“Yeah she’s right here. Unconscious but fine, no injuries either. How’d you get her away from that guy?”

Kai looked up at the night clouds. “I got him with a real good kick to the spine, he dropped her, then he beat the shit out of me.”

“Ouch”

“Tell me about it, he was really big. Didn’t realize that till it was too late” He laughed. Mako sighed at the sorry state of his partner. “There is some good news though.”

“What could there possibly be that’s good about this?”

Kai cracked a huge, condescending smile, “He walked away from me and tried to take the girl. So, I popped him in the knee just like they did to Breda. He heard the sirens right after and ran off. He should be limping around in the alleys somewhere around here.”

“Beaten half to death and still able to make that shot. No wonder you were fifth ranked,” Mako laughed as he sat on the cold sidewalk. He could hear the footsteps of backup and the sirens of the ambulance in the distance.

“Only came in sixth, man. But thanks for the compliment.”

 

///

 

“You want another?” The bartender leaned in and yelled to Korra. She could barely hear her but understood. She gave her a nod and turned back on her bar stool to look around the club again in search of Asami. The main stage lights tracked around the room, changing into one brightly colored shade and then to another. Her eyes stopped on the velvet curtained entrance at the left of the stage that led to the bar. She grabbed her new drink and made her way through the curtains.

They were thick and tiresome to move in but Korra swayed them to the side still holding on tightly to her glass. The atmosphere of the back bar was immensely different. The loud pulsating music faded away and yielded to calm conversation and ambiance that only suited the velvet lined, dimmed lounge. Very few people were back there, split up into small groups at the booths or alone sitting at the bar with a seat’s length between them. A 45 record player spun a vinyl single behind the bar and the bartender tapped along to the beat as she poured drinks.

Korra walked forward to the V.I.P. entrance. A woman clad in lingerie waited at the split curtain entrance with a clipboard. She stopped in front of the woman and cleared her throat.

“How can I help you? Want a private dance sweetie?” Her demeanor was eccentric and alluring as she batted her large eyelashes at Korra.

“Well I’m here for someone specific.” She shifted her feet uncomfortably and tried not to stare anywhere for too long.

“Oh you’re Misato’s girl right?”

Korra’s cheeks flushed with red pigment. The words translated in her mind. Asami’s girl. She liked the sound of it and the idea made her blush. “ _Uh…_ yeah, that’s me.”

The girl chuckled at Korra’s nervousness. “She said a blue eyed girl would be coming in tonight but she didn’t mention you’d be so cute,” She winked at Korra who rubbed the back of her neck and shoved her other hand into her jeans with a nervous laugh. The hostess pulled the curtain back and gestured for her to walk in. “Room number three, Misato will be with you in a moment.”

Korra nodded at her and cautiously pushed past the threshold. The velvet curtain rubbed against her neck and sent chills down her body. She looked around at the room numbers as she walked and settled on the black painted door with a brass number three nailed into it. The room was dark just like the first time she found herself at Future Industries. A white chair sat in the center of the room surrounded by candles and loose fit coverings of red silk on that scaled the walls. She gulped down and sat in the chair. It wasn’t the same one, but it had a warm familiarity to it.

The muffled music of the club combined with the subtle 45 spinning on the player in the back bar. They clouded Korra’s mind and she found it hard to think or to calm down. She had no idea why this sudden nervousness had set in. Her hand dipped back and forth, swirling the whiskey that remained in her glass. It coated the sides and slowly receded back into the center.

The door handle clicked and slowly opened into the room. Asami stood in the doorway wearing her black peacoat. Her white legs clashed against the dark woven material. Her eyes centered in on Korra and a corner of her mouth lifted up in a smirk. Her face was a red and Korra could feel some kind of nervous tension coming from her as she shifted her weight between legs on the frame of the doorway. A singular button was undone, revealing her pushed up cleavage and a red lace bra. Her hair fell to one side and her glasses stood in the middle of her nose. Korra couldn’t get any words out and Asami bit her tongue not knowing what to say either. This was different than the first time. They were very familiar with one another, but that made the nervousness all the more apparent.

Asami undid the final two buttons to reveal her pale, toned body. The red lace underwear wrapped perfectly around her hips, not too tight and not too loose. There was a silence between them but their eyes never faltered. Korra took in all her glory and couldn’t help the usual goofy smile that formed on her red face. Asami’s coat fell to the ground and she trailed her hands up to her glasses. She lifted the arms off her ears but Korra let out a cough. She held them just off her soft skin.

“Wait…” Korra paused and tried to think of the words. “Could you… leave them on? For me.” She felt the words linger in the air.

Asami smiled and placed them back on her face. “Anything for you.” She took two steps forward and slipped out of her heels. Her gentle hand skimmed along Korra’s thigh and transitioned to the the tips of her black fingernails. The sensation ate away at Korra and sent pulses of excitement all over her body.

A song faded in, the beat and the bass filled the room. As it filled Korra’s mind, it was all too familiar, the same song from their first encounter. She smiled as Asami backtracked behind her and ran both of her hands down Korra’s arms. Her lace wrapped chest pushed up against Korra’s broad shoulders. This dance was different than the first time. Korra felt like she knew what Asami would do and looked forward to every step, every touch and every little movement. She could feel something welled up inside her.

The music took off and Asami approached the front of the chair. She moved forward and pressed her legs against the leather chair. She straddled Korra and rested herself on her sturdy lower body. One hand gripped the chair and the other softly caressed Korra’s cheek as she moved her body over her. Asami grinded into Korra’s legs and hips, her underwear caught and bunched on the jeans, revealing more of her supple skin.

Still moving across Korra’s body, she reached behind her back with a smile and unhooked her bra. The straps became loose around her shoulders and the fabric hugging her breasts came loose, revealing their soft, vulnerable appearance to her. Korra’s face turned an even brighter red at what laid before her.

“You can... touch me if you want.” Asami whispered with a harsh blush. Korra was surprised by her sudden words, but she assumed a half-lidded stare instead.

“Won’t we get in trouble?” She asked, looking past her and at the door.

“Not when it’s you.” Asami breathed out, her breath and body warmed Korra.

“I don’t know… I mean I want… to? But are you sure?” She looked her up and down and their eyes met in a serious swing.

Asami let out a small laugh and skid her hand across Korra’s arm. She grabbed Korra’s hand as her hips moved between the armrests and placed it on her chest.

Korra gasped. The warm feeling of her delicate skin pressed against the palm of her hand sent whirring excitement throughout her body, she felt lighter than air just like before. Asami dropped her hands and nodded for Korra to continue her handy work. Her hands gently squeezed each of her breasts as Asami pressed herself against Korra more rigorously in time with the song. Her hand traveled down her graceful form and she caressed the dancer’s body.

Asami leaned down toward Korra, her glasses rested close to the tip of her nose. Their breaths mixed together as they huffed out warm air. Their faces were red and heat emanated off them as they came them closer together.

“I really like dancing for you,” She whispered to Korra’s ear in a breathy tone. “It’s certainly way more fun.”

“I could say the same,” Korra breathed out. She grazed her thumb over Asami’s hip, traveling from the bone to her stomach and rested on the top elastic of the red lace underwear. She dipped it behind and down the strap and stroked the hidden skin. “I should come in more often if that’s the case.” Korra winked.

Asami giggled at her brashness and overconfidence, pressing her forehead against Korra’s.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re normally so nervous around me. I’m just surprised to see this side of you,” Asami leaned further in and bit her ear. “It’s pretty sexy.” She could feel the blood rushing to Korra’s head, it gave off a very apparent warmth. Asami brought her face and leaned into her lips. Breaths of air escaped between each kiss and their hands explored over one another’s bodies and faces. Korra ran her fingers through her silky hair and rolled over her collarbones and down to her exposed breasts. Asami’s hands snuck in under Korra’s shirt, grasping at her skin and feeling her abs. The song faded out and all that remained was their shifting bodies and free roaming hands against their skin.

Korra lost herself in each individual kiss and how each one was unique, creating a symphony of floating and flowing connections between them. Warm, then wet, then passionate and cute, short and long. Their hands caressed cheeks and shoulders and fingertips traced collarbones and arms.

In a sudden moment, they parted and stared at one another in an entranced gaze. Asami brought her hands up and played with Korra’s hair, twisting strands around her fingers and tickling at her neck. Korra wrapped her arms around her and rested her lips on her neck, lightly kissing and nibbling at the soft skin. Asami giggled at the little sensations Korra created. They froze in their embrace, not wanting the moment to end.

Asami’s smile persisted even as she sighed. “I have to go walk the floor. Would you wait for me in the bar? I have to change out of your special outfit.”

Korra looked down at Asami’s bare breasts and red underwear and nodded happily. “I like this outfit.”

They got up from the leather chair and Korra picked up the crumpled jacket from the floor. She handed it to Asami and when she placed it on her arm she leaned in and kissed Korra on the cheek.

“I’ll be there in a few, don’t you go any where.” She spoke in the same breathy tone.

“Okay.” Korra stuttered with a grin. Asami lingered for a moment as she parted the curtain. They smiled at one another and Korra followed her out. Before they went their separate ways, Korra placed her hand on Asami’s lower back, her white skin tightened from the sudden feeling and she traced her fingertips up her spine. Asami turned around and laughed.

“You gave me chills.” She stuck out her tongue.

“Well now you know how I feel every time I look at you.” Korra stuck her tongue back out at her.

“You’re on a roll tonight,” She cocked her hips and looked Korra up and down. “Keep that up please.” She promptly turned around and walked to the back hallway door. Korra walked back out to the bar. She sat at the red leather stool and could do nothing but smile. Her daze masked the immense mood change, but she didn’t mind it, she needed to calm down after what she just experienced.

“Want anything to drink?” The bartender tapped Korra’s elbow that sat on the bar top.

“No I’m good I have mine…” Korra looked around for her drink. “Oh I left it in the room.” The bartender shrugged at her. Korra got up from the stool and walked back into the the V.I.P. rooms. The hallway was small and dim but she quickly ducked in and grabbed her drink. As she left the still warm room Korra spotted a dancer standing in the hallway.

“Sorry, I was just getting my drink.” She tried to squeeze past the girl. Her hair was braided down the center and she wore green and black lingerie.

“Korra?” The voice struck her. It was familiar too.

She looked back at the familiar voice to find an even more familiar face. “Kuvira?” She took a step back and the girl guarded herself in embarrassment. “What the--,” Korra lowered her voice.

“Shut up dumbass. What the actual fuck are you doing here?” Kuvira whispered, her eyes darted around the hallways and past the parted curtain that led into the bar. Korra leaned against the wall, the shock hit her pretty hard.

“I… I… was getting a dance. My, well I guess you could call her my girlfriend? She works here.” She stuttered and clinched the top of her glass.

“Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”

“Okay…?” Korra trailed off, she had a hard time focusing with Kuvira dressed like that. “Why are you here then?”

“You seriously are slipping aren’t you? Mr. By-the-book told you about the undercover officers didn’t he?”

“You mean Mako?” Korra pressed a finger to her chin.

“Of course I fuckin’ mean Mako. I’m under right now,” She huffed and her hands balled up into fists. “Just leave and keep quiet about it.”

“I can’t--”

“I see you’ve met Steele.” Asami stood near the hallways door, she leaned in past the entry and a perplexed look covered her face.

On the inside, Korra gasped in horror when she realized the way her situation looked. “Hey! She’s just an old classmate of mine. I came in to get my drink and ran into her,” She smiled at her but it clearly wasn’t working. “Wait, a second, you’re Steele?”

Kuvira took a step back and looked at the two of them. Korra’s eyes shifted nervously and Asami’s scowl was even more apparent. She lifted a finger and pointed between them. “So you two are…?”

“Yes, we are,” Asami interrupted before the rest of the question could be uttered. She moved toward Korra and leaned her shoulder against hers. “Steele you went to school with Korra?”

“Yeah. We’re old classmates.” She looked at the ground and then back up at her.

“Ah, that’s great, who would’ve thought? Small world huh?” Asami’s smile returned and Korra felt like she could breath easier.

Kuvira rubbed her neck and sighed. “Yeah, definitely wasn’t expecting this. I got clients so I’ll be going to change. You two enjoy yourselves.”

“You too, don’t work too hard Steele.” Asami smiled and grabbed Korra’s hand. They headed out of the cramped space. Before Korra could exit, she felt a tug on her shirt. She looked back at Kuvira.

“Your little girlfriend isn’t a suspect so tell her after you leave the club so she’ll leave me the fuck alone. I don’t need her around me,” Kuvira whispered with a hiss. She walked off to the back rooms. “She keeps trying to give me your shitty tea too.”

Korra huffed at Kuvira’s harsh words and she pouted her lips. She emerged from the velvet curtains and was met with a freshly made old fashion being held by a smiling Asami.

“Cheers.”


	15. Here's to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets up early to get back in the swing of things and important news makes its way to Southern Tribe.

 

The night ventured away and within the chilled darkness bore a bright, cresting sun that veiled itself over the city skyline and western mountains. Light filled the corners of Korra’s bedroom and gently played with the bristled fur of Naga’s coat as she dozed in and out of her sleepy daze. The sheets had tangled themselves and wrapped around Asami’s sleeping form. The rose and fell softly with each breath. Korra tiptoed quietly between the bathroom and the closet. She tied a pair of sweatpants at her waist and pulled her hair back into a messy, short bun. She zipped up her gray hoodie that covered her exposed tan skin and black sports bra.

Korra closed the door as quietly as possible and headed for the roof. The rusted metal door creaked loudly in the early morning air and she jumped from side to side to keep her muscles warm, like they had been in bed when she was pressed up against Asami’s body. Her breath became visible as it left her huffing mouth and she bent down in a stretch, touching her hands flat to the pavement. Korra stood up and brought her arms across her chest, then swung them down in half circular movements.

“It’s been a while, but I think I still got it.” She thought to herself as she brought each of her legs up to stretch out her sore thighs. The cold air touched her skin and caused patches of goosebumps to rise underneath her warm clothes. It rushed a new kind of excitement through her while she steadied her breathing and shook out her hands.

Korra dropped down to the floor and raised her body up into pushup position. She pumped her arms and her toes stayed pointed, stuck to the concrete. Her muscles tightened and flexed as she extended her limbs and she started to sweat even in the cold morning air. She hopped up from the ground and kicked her legs upward in a walk, then dropped back down into a plank. She held there with a calm but tired breath, her stomach burned from the intensity.

After ten repetitions, Korra laid on the frozen floor and looked up at the sky. Soft, creamy looking clouds passed over Republic City with haste. Her chest rose and fell with each tenured breath and she wiped away sweat that beaded on her forehead. She let out a sight into the air, accompanied by some quick breaths that got her fired up to do more. The last breath was interrupted by a loud creak that came from the doorway downstairs. Korra shot up, still sitting on the floor and looked over to the roof’s entrance.

Asami stood halfway covered by the door and wrapped in the comforter from Korra’s bed. Peaking out from under the hanging blanket was Naga’s large snout and with a shake, her entire head. The dog pushed against the door and begged with some loud whines. Korra was out of breath but smiled at the sight as Naga was released and bounded around on the roof. She looked up and saw Asami had reached her arms out toward her. The blanket draped over her shoulders and covered her hands but the oversized shirt she wore underneath the blanket didn’t cover her bare legs. Her black underwear clashed with them and both stood out the more Korra stared.

Asami motioned her hands under the blanket for Korra to come over to her. She sighed and got up from her tired spot, walking over casually as she tried to relax.

“C’mon,” Asami motioned again as Korra got closer and urged her to get into the blanket. “It’s freezing up here.”

“I’m sweaty and gross though.” Korra gestured to herself and gave a look that silently asked ‘ _are you sure_?’

“Don’t care, get over here.” Asami whispered and made her gesture more extravagant, like she was showing off a new car on the showroom floor.

Korra smiled and closed the distance between them. She eased herself against Asami and into the blanket cocoon. She felt the comforter clad arms clasp around her back and shut out the cold air with the warm down. Korra nuzzled her face into Asami’s shoulder and relished in the heat of her body combined with the blanket. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with cold air and she could tell that even the blanket had faint traces of Asami’s enchanting perfume.

Korra brought her head up from the comfortable shoulder and placed her thumb and forefinger promptly on Asami’s chin. She tipped it slightly down and pressed her lips against Asami’s. It was sweet and warm, but mostly it was the kind that certain kind of of kiss. The one that’s too short and leaves each person longing for more.

Korra blinked rapidly with a smirk and reveled in her own boldness. “Good morning, ‘Sami.”

“Good… morning.” Her surprise gave way to a smile that made the red in her cheeks intensify.

Korra shot up from a sudden pinch and she stepped further into Asami with a muted squeal. “Did you… did you just pinch my butt?” She looked up into her devious looking green eyes. A grin formed on her face and she huffed out a laugh.

“Maybe,” Asami winked and embraced Korra once again, “Couldn’t resist.”

Korra nuzzled up against Asami and still wrapped up in the blanket, they called Naga inside and walked back down into Korra’s apartment. She showered and the two changed quickly to head down to the cafe before opening. The space had already filled with the sweet aroma of every brew that Southern Tribe had to offer in the winter and they meshed to create a scent that woke anyone up. Opal was already behind the counter and more than ready for the morning rush.

Korra stopped in the middle of the doorway as Opal made eye contact with them. She urged Asami back into the stairwell for a moment. Asami looked at her with concern and surprise. Opal continued to look at them for a second only to see the small slice of the two as the door swung closed.

“What’s the matter?”

Korra shoved her hands into one another and looked up at Asami. “I just, I know I already did, but I want to say sorry again. I didn’t know what to do. Or say.”

Asami relaxed her face once the words left Korra’s mouth. “You don’t have to apologize, I know you didn’t lie to me. You were basically ordered by the police not to tell me at the club. I don’t and really can’t blame you for that.”

Korra relaxed a little as the realization coursed through her body. “I never would have guessed that Kuvira would be undercover there and it all just took me by surprise. I mean your job of all places? It’s insane. I… All I really want is for you to know that I’d never lie to you.” Korra looked down at the floor.

Asami placed her hand under Korra’s chin and lifted it up. Korra laughed on the inside thinking about how she had just done the same thing. Her smile was uncontainable when Asami touched her so delicately. “I know you wouldn’t. So let’s not worry about it, okay? And I’ll keep out of her way.,” Her light smile warmed Korra up and Asami turned her around and pushed her through the door. “Besides, someone has work to do.” They playfully entered the empty coffee shop and Opal looked up with little surprise.

The first few regulars were crowded around the door and almost trampled Opal as she opened Southern Tribe for business. Asami sat in the same chair she had the past few times and sipped on tea that Korra insisted that she try. She read a book diligently, rarely looking up from the engrossing story despite Korra’s constant casual glances or silly faces she shot her way. Customers made small talk at the register and that got in the way of any look she was trying to provoke.   

As the morning rush ended, Korra walked over to Asami with a new pot of tea to refill her empty cup. Asami nodded her head with a smile and Korra obliged. They both found it funny, the position they were in, knowing full well who the other was, their interests and personalities but all that was needed in their interaction was a shared smile and the two could go on with the charade of playing customer and employee.

The amber red liquid swirled around the stream that filled the cup and puffs of steam billowed out in misshapen clouds. Korra dipped the pot and lifted it away, cutting off the stream cleanly and walked back to the counter with a smile. She noticed that at the register, Bolin stood there pantomiming from what she could only assume was some crazy story to Opal, who looked on at him with shock.

“Korra! There you are!” Bolin stopped his words short from the counter with a yell.

“Hey Bo, what’s up? You seem really excited today.”  
Opal looked down at the counter and the corner of her eyes seemed to glass over. Bolin’s expression was far different than Korra had ever seen. He looked worried and sullen in his movements which lacked the usual excitable flair.

“What’s the matter?” She set the teapot down. Asami looked up from her book and over the back of the leather recliner.

“Korra, don’t freak out,” Bolin said with a sigh. Korra’s instant reaction was that her mind ran wild with horrible possibility and her entire being tensed with each pulsing thought. “Kai’s in the hospital. His life isn’t in danger but he’s in bad shape.”

Korra stopped her thoughts. Her body felt like it could give way at any moment. She felt numb. She looked down at the teapot, steam still slipped out from the propped lid and spout.

“How?”

“We don’t know. I haven’t even been able to talk to Mako yet. All I know is that it was on the job.” Bolin answered timidly, worried about her reaction. She dropped her gaze even lower and her short brown hair fell down onto her face.

“Let’s go,” Korra looked up and over to Asami. She gave a quick nod and set her book down on the table. “Opal, could you..?”

“I can cover for you. Just don’t be too long.” Opal smiled through her glassy eyes.

“Thank you,” Korra said sweetly and approached the counter. Asami walked up behind her and grabbed her trembling hand. Korra tried to act strong but her hands were a dead giveaway. She couldn’t have been more worried. “I’ll give you time to go visit him today once I’m back. I’ll make sure Bo goes with you.”

The three headed out the door. Opal smiled at them, though her shock seemed to be winning the battle and she waved at Bolin as they walked out of Southern Tribe. She looked down at the counter and took a deep breath. In a flash, the bell that adorned the entrance frame rang out and she felt a warm, comforting kiss being placed on her cheek. She looked over to see Bolin’s big smile before he ran back out the door. She brought her hand up to her cheek and the tears fell away from her face.

Bolin caught up to Korra and Asami at the corner and they all continued toward the hospital just a few blocks west. “She okay?” Korra asked.

“Yeah, she should be fine. I hope. I would have stayed with her but I need to talk to Mako.” Bolin brought his hands up behind his head as they made headway down the sidewalk.

“Bolin,” Asami mumbled just behind him. He turned his head and nodded for her to continue. “How bad is he?” She felt awkward asking but Korra squeezed her hand in reassurance. She wanted to know too.

“I honestly don’t know. Not critical, but bad. That’s all I got out of Mako before he hung up on me,” He sighed and looked at both of them without breaking his stride. “I haven’t even been there yet, he just told me to come get you.” He pointed at Korra.

The hospital had a stained white appearance and the aura of the place was unnerving. It brought back bad memories and a creepy feeling for Korra as they walked past the sliding glass doors. The stale smell in the air, the sound of bent wheelchair wheels and the humming, painfully bright, yet strangely dim lights that adorned the ceiling forced her eyes to refocus and squint.

The waiting room was filled with a number of people; all there for different reasons but the trio instantly spotted Mako standing near the counter as he talked with a nurse. Dark circles lined the underside of his eyes and noticeable stubble had sprouted from his chin. His necktie was loose and his white dress shirt had specks of dirt from the rolled up sleeves to the bent collar. The conversation stopped as they walked in and the nurse returned to the dual swinging doors that led into the patient ward. Mako turned his head to the side to pop his neck which was met with a loud and consecutive line of cracks as he swung around. During this, he caught the glimpse of Bolin from the corner of his eye.

“Good, you’re here,” Mako turned to the three of them. Korra could tell how exhausted and stressed he was. She had seen him like this once before. His tired and polarizing appearance became more or less commonplace when she was staying in the hospital and Mako ran himself ragged looking for leads into suspects from the shooting. He never said it outloud, but Korra knew that’s all he focused on despite having and completing every other task he was assigned. This time was no different.

“What happened?” Korra nudged up against Bolin. Her voice seemed confident and tense but her shaking hand still held on tightly and interlocked with Asami’s fingers.

Mako let out an arid sigh and paused, trying to think of the words. He cleared his throat. “Plain and simple? Kai saved a kidnapped girl last night. The guy that put a beating on him was three times his size and is limping around somewhere in Republic City. Kai shot the guy in the calf and he got scared him off by the sirens.”

Korra’s shaking seemed to ease up a bit. “I wouldn’t put it past him,” tears formed on her eyelids and she wiped them away quickly with the long, wooly sleeve of her shirt. “Is he going to be out long?” Being able to ask that question somehow brought her away from the edge she was walking in her own mind. As long as he’s focused on when he will come back, that’s all she needs to know. She had confidence that he would be all right.

Mako looked back at the swinging double doors and ended back at the group. “He’s all bruised but he does have a compound fracture on his non-shooting arm. It was pretty messy when I found him.”

Asami squeezed Korra’s hand in reassurance. “So he’ll be out till it heals?” She popped her head over Korra’s shoulder.

“Yeah, two months maybe, then physical therapy and by that time he’ll be ready to get back into the field. He’s tough.”

“Just like someone else we know.” Asami’s green eyes rolled over to Korra who didn’t know how to react.

“Exactly like someone else. I think he got it from you actually.” Mako let out a tired chuckle.

The four of them smiled for the first time since the panic had kicked in on that cold winter morning. They felt at ease even before seeing Kai. Though Korra liked that fact; she didn’t want him to see her and instantly think that she was too worried. It just didn’t suit their dynamic.

A nurse emerged from the double doors. She was the same one that Mako had been talking to when they arrived. She had a kind smile and spoke softly. “He’s awake. Two of you can go in at a time if you would like.”

Asami turned Korra around. “You and Mako go in. I’ll wait with Bolin in the waiting room.” Her hand coddled Korra’s and she felt a weird sense of safety in her hand. Asami smiled wide and it encouraged her.

“Okay,” Korra sighed. “Are you sure?” She started to walk but turned back again.

“Of course I’m sure. You two should be the first ones he sees anyway.” She smiled that same reassuring smile and Korra instantly agreed with her even though she didn’t want to leave her alone.

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” She squeezed her hand one more time and they parted. Korra walked side by side with Mako and they pushed past the doors and followed the nurse to the room at the far corner of the patient ward.

The air still felt stale and made memories of her previous stay pop up in her head. Korra shook them away quickly as the nurse stopped at the room’s entrance and gestured them in with a gentle hand. Mako led the way and pushed the curtain aside. The metal rings skid across the stainless curtain rod. The metallic noise forced the attention of Kai as they walk into the small room.

Korra wanted to be surprised but the scene seemed all too familiar. Kai’s arm was suspended in the air while the cast set properly. A clipboard stuck out of the side of the cot with scribbled handwriting and a post-surgery stamp pressed on the top in red ink. He seemed to be in a slight daze. He blinked slowly and his reactions were off, but aside from the large bruise on his face, he was still the same Kai she and Mako met at the academy all those years ago.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t rank one and two. Came to see your junior in the hospital? How sweet.” Kai’s voice was faint but the sarcasm still lingered in his tone. Mako scoffed at the surprising humor and Korra smiled as she approached the bed.

“You’re still the same. Even after an ass-kicking.” She snidely remarked and gripped the railing on the bedside.

“Hey,” Kai looked at her very seriously and brought down the previously happy mood. He could do that with just one sternly spoken word. Korra held her breath, that simple change in tone brought her back down to Earth. “You should see the other guy.” His serious face shifted into a giddy and exhausted smile. Korra flooded with relief.

“Don’t do that. You’re going to be the death of me.” She pressed her hand against her chest with an uneasy laugh.

“If that were true, he would’ve gotten you during training, Korra.” Mako chimed in and pressed his legs against the foot of the bed.

“I guess you do have a point,” Korra trailed off. The atmosphere filled in with a nostalgic feeling. It felt just like back at the academy in the days before people got hurt and they were three hopeful officers. “You better get back into the field as soon as you can.”

“Oh, I will. Who else is going to save the kidnapped girls?” Kai coughed and brought smiles to both of their faces.

They could tell the excitement of the visit and the room being so filled was getting to Kai, so the two said goodbye and Mako promised to send Bolin in next. Kai rolled his eyes when Mako admitted how worried he was about him.

“So he’s okay?” Bolin jumped up and down in the lobby while other people waiting gave him weird looks.

“Yeah he’s fine, Bo. You can go in and see him,” Mako rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t rough him up or anything.”

“I won’t, I won’t!” He roared and gestured toward Asami who sat neatly in one of the lobby chairs. “Wanna come back with me? I’m sure Kai would like to see you too.”

Asami looked up at them with surprise. Korra nodded and encouraged her to go. “I’m sure seeing a pretty girl would liven up anybody around here.”

“Oh, you’re on a roll today.” Asami stood up from the chair and walked over to Bolin. They walked through the same swinging double doors, led again by the nurse. He was already talking their ears off before the doors closed. The remaining two looked on as the doors shut and stood in a yearning silence.

“So what happened last night?” Korra looked up at Mako with a more determined face.

He let out another sigh and shifted his weight. His black oxford shoes clacked on the linoleum tile of the waiting room. “Well,” He paused again and looked down at the floor. “We were running a search for the kidnapped girl near the wharf, in one of the warehouse districts. We found them, Kai chased after the big guy when I got tangled up with some goon. I handcuffed him to a pipe in an alley and when I caught up to Kai, I found him like that. Crawled his way to the girl to protect her after he shot the perp in the leg. He hasn’t given me the details about the fight yet. He’s still a little fuzzy.”

“Wow,” Korra whispered in awe. She expected nothing less from Kai, but even that impressed her. “He’s gonna be a hero.”

“I think he already is.” Mako shot back.

“Couldn’t agree with you more,” Korra nodded and the two moved about in subtle ways while they waited the others’ return. Korra thought about what she learned the night prior while all this was going on. The dance. Kuvira. She thought to herself that it would be best to tell Mako that she found out about her. Korra cleared her throat, “Hey Mako, about last night-”

The waiting room lobby doors swung open and in the shadowed silhouette was Chief Beifong accompanied by two other officers dressed in full uniform. Lin’s eyes focused on them when they came into view. They marched toward the two of them with speed and Korra took a step back. Her eyes widened and wildly darted between Lin, the other officers and Mako.

“Hey Chief, come to check on--”

“Save it.” Lin spat.

“Okay? Everything all righ--”  
“Your badge and your gun. Hand them to me. Slowly.” She held out a forceful hand. The two officers stood on either side of her and their hands sat on top of their holsters. Korra couldn’t process what was happening right in front of her. All of their faces showed hints of anger and disgust.

Mako turned his eyebrows up at Lin and his mouth opened, but no sound escaped. Their eyes met coldly and he could sense the seriousness in her demanding actions. Mako sighed and slid his badge off his belt. He dropped it into her hand and untied his holster that held his gun and handed it over to one of the officers who clicked his tongue at him.

“Could you tell me what’s going on?” Mako spoke directly.

“We’ll brief you when we get to the station,” Lin gestured toward the door. “The sergeant  will escort you.”

The air between them all was dry and tense, just like the hospital itself. Korra could tell by Mako’s face that he wanted to demand why but he sighed and resigned himself instead.

“Whatever you need, Chief.”

Korra jerked her head between the two. She couldn’t believe what was happening in front of her. Mako stuck his hands in his pants pockets and nodded at the two officer’s. He walked forward and they stood by either side of him as they walked out the door. The chime echoed in the awkwardly silent lobby and Korra found Lin giving her a deadpan stare.

It may have been the small movements of her eyebrows, or the way the musculature of her jaw twitched when she swallowed down whatever she wanted to say to Korra in that moment. The parallel scars that rounded the bone of her jaw tightened and tensed; but Korra knew somehow that this wasn’t what the Chief wanted to do. Something was off about her and about the entire situation. ‘ _Maybe this is the only way_?’ She thought.

Without saying a word, Lin sucked in air through her nose and headed to the exit. Korra held out a hand in protest but the Chief’s tough back deterred her.

“Chief!” Korra blurted out in an accidental, angry tone. She straightened up and realized that she was a bit too loud. Lin stopped, she didn’t turn around but she stopped in the middle of the hallway that adjoined the lobby and the exit. Korra wanted to seize the opportunity.“Why are you doing this? What’s happening?” She begged.

Lin let out a large breath. Her entire torso rose and fell as the air left her. She turned her head to the side so Korra could at least see her face, though she didn’t bring her eyes anywhere near her line of sight. “You’re not one of us anymore. So stop trying to act like it.” Her words burned through the tense air. Lin returned her attention back leaving and taking Mako into the station. Korra stood in the hallway, her was hand extended like she was reaching for a fallen friend. The harsh words didn’t help.  

Korra turned around and saw Bolin and Asami just down the hallway. Her emotions and mind ran wildly through her and all she could do was try to make contact with their worried eyes. The two of them took slow steps toward Korra with questions brimming on their faces.

“What happened to Mako?” Bolin took a step forward and leaned toward Korra with concern.

Korra grabbed at her left arm and pulled tight. “I, don’t really know. They took him to the station. They took his badge and his gun.”

“But why?” Bolin persisted. Asami increased her speed and gave Korra a quick hug, caressing her cheek with a few thumb strokes. Korra grabbed onto Asami’s hand and let out a deep, rough breath.

“I don’t know. Lin wouldn’t tell me,” Korra softly. “It was like that wasn’t even the same person I know. She was acting so different. But I don’t think this is what she wanted to do.”

“What do you mean?” Asami brought her eyes into Korra’s view.

“It just felt off. When she ordered him to turn in his badge, it looked like it was killing her inside.” Korra wondered.

“She was pretty rough on you,” Bolin interjected. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. She’s right, in a way. I overstepped.” Korra mumbled. She looked down at her and Asami’s hand clasped together and Bolin’s look of concern for both her and Mako, not to mention Kai. She looked them both in the eyes, her sullen expression started to deteriorate. She took a deep breath. “We need to make sure he’s going to be okay.”

The two nodded in succession. “Maybe Kai would know something?” Bolin thought as he pressed a finger against his chin and pointed toward the hospital ward.

“He wouldn’t right now. But he might later.” Korra pursed her lips.

“So what do we do now?” Asami questioned.

“Should we snoop around?” Bolin answered.

“I think we should just wait.” Korra said flatly.

Bolin and Asami looked at her with surprise. “Why wait?” They asked.

“Kai will have to get briefed about it, even in the condition he’s in. We’ll ask him after that happens. It’s not ideal but it’s our only realistic option. We aren’t going to draw any attention to ourselves.”

They both agreed.

“We need to go back to your shop, Korra.” Bolin shot a sighing glance over to her.

“Yeah, Opal is probably wondering where we are.” Asami added in. Korra gave a weak smile and agreed.

The three of them headed back to Southern Tribe. The winter wind had picked up and it blew at the hems of their thick jackets and scarf ends. When they arrived, Korra flipped the hand painted sign on the door to closed and they revealed to Opal what had happened. This was the first time Southern Tribe Coffee Shop had ever been closed in the middle of the day. They all sat down at the rounded table near the alcove and quietly tried to talk and process what had happened.

“Do you think he actually did something?” Opal asked. “I mean I know Mako is a good guy, but maybe it wasn’t his choice?”

“What, like Triads blackmailed him or something?” Bolin shot up in his chair.

“I don’t think Mako would even get into a situation where he could be threatened. He’s the definition of a clean cop.” Korra denied the question.

“Yeah! My brother is the best of the best!” Bolin proclaimed as he stood up from his chair and pounded his chest proudly.

“So what does that leave then?” Asami looked at Korra.

She looked down at the table and thought, wracking her brain for any possibility. She let out a breath and returned her eye contact back to the group. “There are really only two possibilities,” She looked at each one of them individually. “This whole situation could be one big coincidence and anything that happened by chance may look like Mako is implicated,” The group rolled their eyes and shifted their weight. “Yeah, I don’t think it’s that one either. The second is that plain and simple, he could’ve been--” Korra’s phone vibrated loudly on the table. It shook the wood and slid across the smooth surface. She picked it up and pressed answer before even looking at the caller I.D.

“Hello?” Korra answered with an upward inflection. Around the table they could hear an incoherent voice. Korra nodded along to it and listened very intently. Bolin, Opal and Asami leaned in closer in hopes of hearing any shred of consistent voice. “Got it. Here, I’ll put you on speaker phone.” Korra spoke adamantly, pressed a button and held the phone out to the table.

The speaker was tailored with small crackles but Kai’s voice rang in clearly.

“ _It’ll put my career in danger but this is something you all need to know. Mako is being charged with murder of criminal that he arrested last night. He was found handcuffed to a pipe in the alleyway with a bullet in his head and Mako’s weapon was only discharged once_ ,”

Static rang in a little in the reception as Kai took a breath to collect his thoughts.

“ _Not everything is clear right now. But I do know that Mako didn’t do that. I don’t know what to do. And I don’t want you all to get involved._ ”

** **

** **

** **


	16. A Moment of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Krew tries to wrap their heads around Mako's arrest and weigh out their options for their next move. The city's getting more and more dangerous, storm clouds are forming on the waterfront again. 
> 
>  
> 
> A moment of silence please, for those who never get the chance, they show up to the party but never get to dance. The losers, the liars, the bastards, the thieves, the cynicists, the pessimists and all of them believe in nothin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient. School is kicking my butt. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Send me an ask if there's anything you want to know or tell me about!
> 
> http://whisky-words.tumblr.com
> 
> Seriously AMAZING art for this chapter done by the lovely Mash and Sango! Make sure to appreciate their awesome art too!
> 
> http://mashstash.tumblr.com
> 
> http://sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com
> 
> Don't forget to check out my patreon where I'm currently working on an original graphic novel!
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/whiskywords

 

The electronic click of the cell phone rolled the stunned silence that filled the room on its side and let a fury of beeps echo out from the receiver. Korra locked her phone and looked around at the people who sat at the table. Southern Tribe had changed again. It wasn’t warm or lively in at that time. It felt cold and unyielding in the aftermath of Kai’s hurried words. Korra let out a large sigh, she had to let something out before she tried to tackle the ideas roaming around in her head. She did notice that every person at the table, all three pairs of green eyes stared at her intently, pushing her conscience to formulate something to say.

Bolin shook in his chair. His fingers cupped into fists and the whole of them tremored with anger and fear. He stood up and slammed one on the table. The loud noise caused everyone to look at him and it traveled to every corner of the cafe. Opal held down his other arm with all her might, in hopes that her touch would calm him even just a small amount.

“There’s no way in hell Mako would do something like that!” He protested. Korra could feel all the emotions that were mixing within him just by his tone. The hurt was apparent on his face even as he tried to cover it with anger.

Korra surveyed the room again, she could tell that Bolin’s outburst was hurting them all. It was like they were yelling right along with him. She set the phone on the table with a stern demeanor and Bolin stopped his painful words. Korra shifted her weight awkwardly but she knew she wanted to say something, anything would be more helpful than what had been said so far. She straightened her spine and the calm air around her took everyone by surprise; especially Asami.

She had gotten used to seeing Korra act more and more confident and not stumble with her words. She was still the same nervous person she first met at Future Industries on a cold winter night but there was something different. Something was moving within her and Asami couldn’t really decipher it. Korra hadn’t changed, she had just become more comfortable with herself, acknowledging her faults or at least that’s what Asami assumed.

Korra let out a deep breath and let her jaw go slack as she prepared a well thought-out response. The room went silent, although it had already been quiet to begin with once Bolin had stopped his outburst. Korra could feel the three of them looking at her with piercing eyes.

“Bo, I know how you feel. We all do,” She sighed and placed her hands on the edge of the table. “There’s no way Mako did this. We all know that, there’s no doubt in any of our minds,” Korra took a gulp of air in and swallowed cleanly. “There is some reason this happened, it’s probably something going on within the department and it’s probably way beyond our control. But I still want to figure it out. At least something.”

The tense feeling still lingered in the cafe. Korra’s words trailed out into the silent vacuum and she was worried that what she had thought was a good response was being torn to pieces by the three of them in the quiet tempest that surrounded her. After she spoke and nothing came back, Korra shook her head lightly and took her seat back down at the table.

“Then what are we going to do?” Opal looked up from her hand overlapped with Bolin’s.

Korra sighed as she tried to think of a satisfying answer. She rubbed the bridge of her nose under her glasses. The brown plastic frames moved up and down as they slid along with her fingers.

“That’s the problem. We can’t do anything. Kai asked us not to get involved. And I don’t want any of us in danger. Mako wouldn’t want that either.”

Bolin’s fists grew tight again and he writhed in his chair. Opal gave a concerned look and brushed his shoulder with her hand. Asami leaned in to Korra, resting her head on her shoulder.

“So what? We just sit here?” Bolin erupted, the worry and hurt in his voice was more apparent, the gravelly tone he had before was replaced by a gentler one that he didn’t plan to have come out of his mouth. Korra took notice of the demand in his voice, it was more like begging. Bolin was searching for some way to protect Mako but there really wasn’t any option.

‘You’re not one of us anymore. Stop acting like it’

Chief Beifong’s words rung in her head and the echoing voice shook her uneasy mindset. She could feel her breath becoming shortened and more frantic, little by little. But then, Korra felt Asami push her head further into her arm, the pressure was weirdly reassuring. The warmth of her, the flowery scent in her hair, but mostly, the fact that she was so close, forced a cleanse in Korra’s psyche. Her head cleared unconsciously and she was able to think more calmly.

“No, we don’t just sit here,” Korra cleared her throat and looked at Bolin intensely. “We carry on with our lives.” Bolin’s eyebrow twitched, the idea of abandoning hope on Mako was the first thing those words implied to him.

“But that’s not--” Bolin stuttered but Korra raised her hand.

“I’m not saying that we shouldn’t try to gather some info. We just can’t meddle in police business directly. It’s illegal, it’ll cause a lot of trouble.” A smile formed on Korra’s face. The grin was filled with confidence and Asami cracked a small laugh at her. This was certainly new.

“Oh,” Bolin muttered to himself and rubbed his chin, the five o’clock shadow had become denser on his face since that morning. His eyes went wide with realization. “OHHHH! I get what you mean now. Like lie low?”

“Exactly,” Korra nodded. “We have to bide our time. Kai will gather some evidence once he’s discharged in the next day or so. Then we can start.”

“I’m for it,” Asami sat up and nodded at Opal who returned the gesture. “You’re really full of surprises aren’t you?” She looked up at Korra with pursed lips. Opal and Bolin nodded along with the statement as well.

Korra smiled and tried to shrug of the compliment by rubbing the back of her neck. The excited talk drowned out in Asami’s mind. She watched Korra carefully; her body language, her smile, the gleam in her eyes; she had seen them all in Korra, but not all at once like this. She couldn’t help but think, before the shooting, before the pain and heartache, was this how she always was?

The four agreed on that course of action around their large, wooden table. Korra could tell Bolin still seemed uneasy but she had at least given him something to hope for instead of leaving him with a nagging worry. She stood up from the table and looked at Opal with a smile.

“Opal, take the rest of the day off.” She insisted.

“Wait what? Are you sure? I don’t have to.” Opal darted her eyes between Bolin and Korra.

“Nope, you should. Take Bolin to a mover or something, calm him down a bit, ya know?”

“Hey I’m perfectly calm!” Bolin hollered but halfway through his elevated scream he stopped and lowered it to a normal tone. “Okay fine,” He raised his hands and rolled his shoulders in agreement. “ I see your point.” His eyes shifted over to Opal.

“If you don’t mind boss..” She met Bolin’s stare.

“Of course I don’t mind. I’m the one that suggested you take the rest off didn’t I?” Korra crossed her arms with authority pouring from her pose.

“All right, all right.” Opal laughed nervously. She got up from her chair and grabbed Bolin by the arm. He tripped over the chair as Opal pulled him up. They both quickly waved and left through the front entrance and into the frost-bitten afternoon.

It was just three of them now. Asami, Korra and Naga. She laid fast asleep on her large bed in the alcove. Asami cleared her throat as she sat up from the emptying table.

“I need to get some sleep before my shift tonight.” She mumbled and looked up at Korra.

“Wait,” Korra interrupted. She held her hand out and grabbed her by the wrist, her leather jacket’s sleeve felt smooth under her palm. Asami’s eyes met hers and the intense green was electrifying. “You could just sleep upstairs if you want. You have clothes here and that way you to have to go all the way back alone.”

Asami giggled at Korra’s worried words. “It’s not that far, I’ll be fine--”. Korra suddenly pulled Asami in for a hug, squeezing tightly and pressing their bodies together in a warm embrace. She leaned down and gently touched her head against Korra’s, “Are you alright?” She could feel Korra nod instantly, blending their black and brown hair together.

“I’m fine. It’s just, really dangerous around town, it’s been a crazy day and I would be more comfortable knowing that you’re just a floor above me instead of halfway across the city, you know?” Korra choked on her own worry. She felt Asami’s hand trail up from her back and rest on the nape of her neck.

Asami dropped her eyelids to a half open state and stroked the back of Korra’s neck in the midst of their tender embrace. “Maybe I should just stay with you here for a while.” The whisper hit Korra’s ears and she lit up. Korra pulled away from Asami, still holding onto her arms, and looked at her with an ardent gaze. She opened her mouth but all that came out were small bursts of air that she initially intended to be words. Asami smiled and continued to skirt her fingers about and around Korra’s neck, “More like I want to stay here for the time being. If that’s okay with you?” Her index finger spun in a circular motion across Korra’s dark skin and sent chills down her spine.

“I would like that… A lot.” Korra’s distraught expression had filled in with red pigment.

“Then it’s settled,” Asami leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. “But that means you’ll have to go with me to my place soon so I can get some things, you know.” Korra nodded furiously. She couldn’t contain her smile much longer. “Just some clothes, my shower stuff and all that,” Asami continued as she backed away to the door to go upstairs. Korra kept nodding at each thing on the list, she clutched to the side of the counter as she watched Asami move. “Oh and Gasket of course.” Asami winked and Korra swore she heard Naga whine or roll over in her sleep. Asami disappeared upstairs, leaving nothing but a swinging door and Korra alone in Southern Tribe.

She couldn’t help but smile, having Asami so close meant it would be a significant ease on her stressed out mind. She wanted to keep her safe and close. Being apart from her when the city is so dangerous and their friends are hurt or in trouble made her feel nauseous. She could deal with the cat, Naga and him would just have to be separated.

Korra looked up from the counter and saw a few cold ridden people that stood just outside the entrance of the cafe. Their warm looking parkas and peacoats weren’t putting up much of a fight to the more imposing winter wind. She rushed over to the entrance and greeted the customers.

“Sorry about that folks, if you want to come in and escape the cold you can! The coffee and tea won’t be ready for a few more minutes though.” She smiled at the few guests. They were all regulars from around the neighborhood save for two warmly dressed men who stood at the back of the line. She looked them up and down as she held the door open and the shivering customers filled the cafe. The two men wore heavy trench coats and each had a brass badge that was visible but tucked into their front coat pockets.

She gave them a warm smile and the first officer tipped his hat to her. She had seen him before, not sure when but definitely at the precinct. The second man had his collar turned up to cover his neck from the cold and his cap was pulled down. He bowed slightly as he walked into Southern Tribe.

Korra ran behind the counter and flipped on the coffee pots, warming up what little coffee was left from the early morning they had. The customers kept her busy with idle conversation but in the back of her mind, below the happy and hospitable appearance, Korra was hard at work. Mako’s arrest, the murder of the suspect, Kai in the hospital; all these things pressed upon her and because of it, the people she cares about weren’t safe. Her mind wandered through all the possibilities and suspicions she had, but none of them mattered unless she could find proof. She thought to herself as she handed over coffee and took change; she tried to place things, figure out what it all could mean, but the dots weren’t connecting in the way she hoped.

The two officers stayed for about an hour and when their mugs were empty they promptly stood up, walked to the door and left. The first officer gave Korra a mini-salute before he jogged to catch up to the second. The small gesture warmed her up, she knew Lin was right about what had been said in the hospital but the words made Korra feel like she hadn’t accomplished much in her stead as an officer. That salute, the simple acknowledgement, at least to Korra, meant that someone remembered her, even if it was just from around the watercooler or across the cubicled floor.

That mellowed happiness stuck with her until the sun set and a dark shade fell over Republic City, coating the streets and buildings in shadow and lucid neon paint. Korra sighed as she flipped each lit up plastic switch on the row of stainless steel coffee makers. She turned the open sign over to a harsh ‘ _closed_ ’ and locked the deadbolt into place. Korra’s green apron hung on the hook in the back storage room. She looked it up and down, deciding it was in need of a wash. The brown and black coffee stains had become more numerous and her shoddily written name was fading off at the top corner.

The metal stairs clanged with each of her footsteps and a metallic clicking of Naga’s monstrous paws followed behind her. Not paying attention, Korra pushed the door of her apartment inward. Asami jumped away from the door’s gait and gave a flustered and surprised look as she came into view.

Korra’s eyes went wide when she realized she almost hit Asami with the door. She tried to adjust her footing on the staircase but the tip of her foot slipped off the metal sheeting. A flighty feeling of butterflies shot through Korra’s body as she flailed in the air in an attempt to save herself. Her hand slammed down hard on the railing and she was able to steady herself, though her entire body felt uncomfortable and twisted. She looked up to see Asami’s outstretched hand reaching for her even though there was nothing she could do. Korra’s fearful expression had intensified even though she was safe and Korra’s scared blue eyes made Asami lose control and forced out a suppressed laugh.

Korra examined her own position and noticed how ridiculous she looked in that moment. One of her legs was stretched to the top stair while the other crossed over and turned around in a painful looking way. She had brought her left hand over and slapped it against the wall, gripping for dear life at the creases in the uneven paint. Her panicked state induced some strange body contortion and she only realized it when the sweet, innocent, maybe not so innocent in this case, laughter hit her ears.

She straightened herself out and turned bright red as Asami continued on laughing even as she entered the apartment. Naga rushed by and dropped down onto her other bed that gave a nice view of the windows and bookcases that surrounded them. Korra tried to shake off her embarrassment but a smile cracked on her face while Asami’s laugh persisted. It was almost too infectious.

Asami bent down and continued to giggle, she was past the point of no return, unable to stop. Tears were forming around her eyes and her perilous state forced a chuckle out of Korra. Then came a longer laugh, then another. Eventually, the darkened room was filled with uncontrollable laughter. Korra could feel the anxiousness she felt all day being stripped away by her relieving fit and Asami’s soothing laugh.

Their breathing became short as the laughter picked up but then slowly died down. Korra tried to calm herself but the hilarity was a good enough excuse to cope with the happenings going on around the two of them. She looked up at Asami and could feel her anxiety melting away. She realized it didn’t matter what happened; be it Mako, Kai or the danger rising every single day, as long as she could see her face, that was enough.

Asami held out her hand and insisted that Korra grab it with her endless smile. She dragged her to the couch and they laid down gently on top of the comfortable cushions. There was the occasional laugh or snort from their incessant fit but the atmosphere and closeness soothed them. Korra repositioned her hand and laced her fingers with Asami’s while she pressed her back against the upright portion of the couch. They looked intently at one another, smiles still lingered on their lips.

Asami’s eyes trailed downward and admired their intertwined fingers. She smiled again and let out a calm breath. “Did you think of anything?” She asked with the same tone, collected and settling.

“Nothing that’s helpful. Nope,” Korra laughed and blinked a few times to readjust her eyes to the dim room.  “Are you worried too?”

“A little.” She admitted and moved her shoulder around to a more comfortable position.

They shared a mutual silence after the small sentence left Asami’s lips. This scene looked familiar to them.  

“You know, lying her like this reminds me of our first date,” Korra whispered and looked back at their legs set on top of one another. Asami giggled and nodded her head. Korra followed her long legs and noticed that Asami’s feet reached the armrest but her own came up just a few inches short. “You’re too tall. Give me some of your height.”

“No way.”

“Aww why not? Just an inch or two!” Korra slid herself closer to Asami.

“If I did that I’d be shorter and you wouldn’t have to stand on your tiptoes to kiss me,” Her half-lidded eyes gave just a small peek of her alluring green irises. Korra stumbled with a quick response but Asami beat her to it. “I like it when you have to do that.”

Korra let out a mumbled breath and her cheeks turned a little red. “No fair.”

“C’mon, it’s cute! You’re cute.” She assured and brushed Korra’s bare arm with her hand.

Before Korra could say anything Asami pulled her in for a kiss. Each interaction felt soft and warm and tender, speeding up to more aggressive and fervent.

Korra relished in the wetness of their kiss, the subtle movement of their tongues sliding past one another and the moment of ecstasy when Asami bit lightly on her lip. She found her fingers in Asami’s hair, running through the black strands and caressing her neck over to her warm cheek. Korra never wanted it to end and it felt like it wouldn’t but the thought of Asami’s shift entered her mind, pushing away her further desires.The unwanted thought reminded her that it would have to end at some point. At least for now.  

‘Not tonight I guess.’ She thought to herself. Korra moved her lips down to Asami’s neck. The pressure of her kiss and the bite of her teeth force a hushed moan to escape Asami’s gasping breath. Korra moved and kissed slower and slower until she came to a gentle stop.

“I’m going to be late for work aren’t I?” Asami whispered as she took Korra’s head in her hands and brought her back up to eye level. Korra nodded with a smile. “You’re good at teasing me.” Her red lips kissed Korra’s forehead.

“Trust me, I don’t want you to go. But I don’t want you to be late either.” She smiled and brushed some black strands out of Asami’s eye. She shook her head side to side in a short, gentle manner.

“I know, I know,” Asami laughed and sat up on the couch. “You can make it up to me later.” She winked and adjusted her top. Korra blushed with a smile and rubbed the back of her neck. They both got up from the couch and walked to the door. Asami pet Naga on the head as she looked up at the movement going on in the living room. She walked out the door and turned around on the first step of the stairwell.

“I’ll see you later?” Korra asked even though she knew the answer.

Asami leaned in and kissed her one more time, this one being far more impactful than the others. As they parted Asami smiled with red cheeks. “You know you will.” She backed down the stairs one step at a time then turned around and walked through the doorway at the bottom. Korra leaned against the door, still smiling from Asami’s lingering presence.

She changed into a hoodie and shorts thinking a solid workout would clear her head and get rid of some of the energy she gained from her unexpected encounter on the couch. The cold air felt even more frigid on the rooftop and froze her down to her core, though the amber lights that littered the city looked warm in a distant kind of way.

After a few repetitions, Korra could feel her blood pumping and the sweat dripping from her brow. There was a loud thundering coming from the bayside of Republic City. Storm clouds loomed over the ocean like a solid, dark wall and began to absorb the radiated light from the waterfront buildings. Korra thought that there hadn’t been a nig storm in a while. She rolled up her mat and cinched its plastic carrying bag to ensure it wouldn’t get wet up on the roof.

The storm seemed to be gaining in speed, swallowing up the oceanic space between it and the warfs that protruded into the choppy sea. Korra stopped to look at the incoming storm, she stood near the edge of the roof and looked out into the cold air. The golden lights and neon hues played with the rolling edges of the angry looking clouds.

The icy air sent chills down Korra’s spine and her amazement in the incoming shadows of the squall made her feel so small and cold. She raised her hands up behind her head, still huffing out tired air from her rigorous workout. She could see the sheets of rain falling into the ocean not too far off from the docks and fish market district. Storms normally lasted a few days there, if she wanted to go anywhere she would need an umbrella.

“Ah, shit.” Korra mumbled, dropping her hands from the back of her head. She spun around and headed back into the apartment.

\- - -

The interior of Future Industries boomed with heavy bass music and strobe lights pulsated incessantly as customers piled into velvet lined booths and threw money onto the center stage. The twin brass poles shined with the thumping lights and were covered by long legs and tall heels as a dancer spun herself effortlessly up and down the metallic surface. Lines formed at the bar and the employees traveled from patron to patron offering their services and free tastes of new vodka.

The main entrance door opened and let in a rush of frozen air. Korra entered the loud club with a small amount of hesitation from the wall of sound that surrounded her. She untied her crimson red scarf from around her neck, letting it fall freely on either shoulder and unbuttoned her bomber jacket halfway.

Korra carried two umbrellas in her hand, one wet and one purposely dry. Korra looked around the place but couldn’t find Asami. She was early after all, her shift didn’t start for a few more minutes. She decided to grab a drink to kill some time while she waited. She walked up to the bar, there was a break in the line and she set the umbrellas on the floor, leaning them against the black wall just past the stools. Korra took off her glasses and wiped the scarf end over the water droplets that had snuck past umbrella on her walk over. She placed them back onto the bridge of her nose and they settled perfectly on her face. The bartender slid her a drink and Korra laid down some yuan bills.

The dark brown liquid was diffused by the melting ice cubes at the brim of the glass. Korra swirled the mixture around and took a small sip. The warm whiskey lingered in her throat and brought up a more bitter taste before any of the sweetness came into play. She shuddered from the bite of the oaky bourbon. She shut her eyes and shook her head rapidly to get rid of the taste.

“You’re coming off pretty desperate you know,” A voice rang through just next to her at the bar. Korra opened her eyes to see Kuvira dressed in green lingerie and her hips cocked confidently toward her. Korra looked her up and down with surprise. “Stop fucking staring you creep.”

Korra averted her eyes quickly. “I wasn’t… shut up. That’s not how it is.” Korra pouted and mixed her drink some more with her index finger.

“You keep showing up here. She’s gonna think you’re a creep too.” Kuvira jeered at her.

Korra huffed but decided to drop it. Explaining the entirety of her and Asami’s relationship would be pointless and only fall on deaf ears when it came to Kuvira. There were other things she could ask her about instead, her mind switched over to something more inquisitive. Korra opened her mouth to ask if she knew anything about the events that took place that morning.

“Yeah I heard about Mako. No I’m not telling you shit because I don’t really know much,” Kuvira hissed. She had cut Korra off. “He killed that kidnapper. That’s what the report says anyway. I didn’t think he had the guts though.” She finished flatly with the slightest inflection.

Korra opened her mouth again but paused with her words. She couldn’t think of something to say back. Kuvira’s presence just messed with her, it made her rethink everything she wanted to say. The conniving and vulture-like aspects of her personality forced her to choose her words carefully. To say the least, it was a frustrating experience.

“What a coward. They said that he didn’t even try to argue with the Beifong. He’s not even worthy of being one of us.” She concluded.

Korra took a big swig of her drink, halving it. She amazed herself, acting this calm after feeling so insulted by a few simple but harsh words. She breathed out a large sigh.

“If I remember correctly, didn’t he rank above you? He’s just as capable of an officer, even more so. He didn’t kill anyone, but it’s not because he’s a coward,” Korra let the stifling words stay in the air and she finished her drink with another mighty gulp. The ice cubes crashed together when she set it back down on the bartop. Kuvira clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes with baited breath.

“You should mind your own damn business,” Kuvira repositioned herself and leaned against the bar, facing out toward the expansive space. “You aren’t one of us anymore.”

Korra closed her eyes, the sting of the words just weren’t there anymore. Not like this morning at the hospital. “Be that as it may, he’s still my friend.”

“Being friends doesn’t get you information. Stop acting like a rookie.” Kuvira interjected.

“If you don’t know, that means there’s someone even lower pulling their own strings. You’ve played dirty since the start, I’m surprised you’re just as clueless as me.”

“My methods are effective, they definitely left you in the dust when you used to try to be one of us.” The music picked up and became louder.

Korra turned toward Kuvira with a hateful look.

“Getting ahead the way you do,” Korra stood up and looked directly into her eyes. “It’s not really progress. It’s going to come back to haunt you if you keep this up.”

Kuvira clicked her tongue again and furrowed her brow. Korra could tell she really struck a nerve, but then again it felt just like they were back at the academy at that point. In that moment Korra could see Asami emerge from the backroom.

Without a word she grabbed the umbrellas and left Kuvira standing brooding at the bar. Korra walked promptly over to Asami. She smiled at her blue eyes and the red scarf.

“What are you doing here?” Asami questioned as she embraced Korra.

Korra held up the dry umbrella and gestured to it. “It’s raining and you didn’t take an umbrella when you left so...” She trailed off, more distracted by Asami’s bare skin, the feel of her back under her palm and her exposed cleavage that came into view as they parted. Korra was red already, just from the sight of Asami.

“Well that was sweet of you,” She took the dry umbrella from Korra’s hand and smiled. “I have a client soon but we can grab a drink at the bar in the back if you want. My treat.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Okay, I just have to go put this up in the back. Meet me there?” Asami tilted her head and gestured toward the curtain. Korra nodded her head but grabbed Asami’s hand before she could walk any further.

Korra looked at her intensely and smiled. The feeling of them clasped together soothed her hot head. The troubling thoughts of her and Kuvira’s conversation went away, she knew they would as soon as she saw Asami. She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. The music pounded around them and bounced throughout the club. The storm had already started outside, but in Future Industries, despite the troublesome people, Korra had this weird feeling of safety she just couldn’t shake.

\- - -

Korra gripped the handle and opened the side entrance that spilled into the alleyway. They had decided to leave the back way. The handle was freezing and her skin felt like it would be stuck to the frozen metal. Asami adjusted the fabric belt on her pea coat just behind her and shivered when the winter air rushed into the hallway. Korra stumbled out of the exit and skirted around a small puddle of water that formed in the uneven asphalt.

“You’re not drunk right?” Asami laughed as she leaped over the puddle and grabbed onto Korra’s arm. The solid iron door opened into the alleyway just behind Future Industries. It was wet and grim in appearance compared to the front of the nightclub and its interior. It was oddly quiet considering all the noise they had just been exposed to inside, the silence was polarizing.

“Of course I’m not drunk,” Korra leaned into Asami. They looked at one another and she could tell Asami was suspicious. Korra held her hands up, squeezing Asami’s hand between her bicep and forearm. “Okay, okay, maybe I’m a little tipsy. Not my fault that your bartenders like me and pour my drinks strong.” She stuck out her tongue and laughed.

“So no falling on your face this time?” Asami shot a sly look as they started toward the east outlet to the main street.

“I thought you forgot about that.” Korra turned red and batted her eyes away from Asami.

“How could I forget that? It’s the first time we met,” She laughed and squeezed Korra’s arm tighter. “You really left an impression.”

Asami continued on about that memory and though she tried to listen intently, Korra heard a car door slam and loud voices arguing back and forth between one another on the far, western end of the alley. It was too far for her to make out what was being said but she stopped mid-stride. Asami broke from her dialogue and stared at Korra.

Her blue eyes were focused on a dark red car. The brake lights shined bright even from the lengthy distance and Korra could make out two silhouettes standing on either side. The orange streetlights played with the looming shadows and covered their faces and forms. A tall man stood on the driver’s side with the door swung open, he wore a rounded hat and a heavy coat of some kind. The passenger on the other hand was obviously female and with only a few more barked noises, she got in the car and slammed the door shut. The driver looked like he sighed as he peered upward and rolled his shoulders before getting in the vehicle. The car’s frame jumped from side to side as the man sat in his seat and the chassis was noticeably lower than before.

A loud snap of Asami’s fingers appeared in Korra’s view. “Hello? Earth to Korra?”

“Ah, oh sorry.” She clambered over her words and tried to apologize.

“Are you okay? I feel like I’m asking that more and more lately.” Asami looked concerned. Korra’s vision still trailed over to the shadowed vehicle. The red lights went dark and it pulled out of the alleyway and onto the street. It disappeared into the cold night.

“I”m fine. Sorry, I just got distracted for a second there,” Korra sighed. She felt a sudden and rather forceful nudge that pushed her off balance. She caught eyes with Asami who kept their arms connected though they weren’t holding onto one another. She smiled. “Sorry, that car at the end of the alleyway seemed suspicious, it caught my eye.”

Asami turned around to see nothing but knocked over trash cans and water-filled potholes. “The red one?”

“Yeah, how did you?” Korra turned her attention more toward Asami.

“That’s Kuvira’s ride. I see her get picked up some times after our shift.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, two or three times a week.” She affirmed.  

“Good to know.” Korra said flatly. She snuck her arm around Asami’s lower back and urged them forward out of the alleyway. She noticed that the rain had stopped for a just a little while and shook off the water on her umbrella.

“Think it’ll rain some more tonight?” Asami asked, looking up at the cloud filled sky.

“No doubt in my mind.” Korra looked over her shoulder, checking alleyways and all the dim streets. 

  

  

 

 


	17. Knock a Little Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm picks up, Mako finds himself detained in a dark room while Korra and Asami run home in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long but it's here so read it and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Art as always, done by the lovely Mashstash and Sango-Bluewolf! Check out their awesome art and their awesome blogs!
> 
> Chapter 18 will come out soon!

 

A single, bright halogen bulb shined onto the metal table in the otherwise dark and empty room. Mako’s eyes stung and he squinted them closed to shut out the imposing light. The stubble on his chin had grown thicker and his lack of sleep showed in his darkened lids and bruised bags underneath his eyes. He looked at his watch as the hands ticked over to just past two in the morning. He hadn’t had a moment to rest since the morning where he was taken to the precinct. After the harsh exchange in the lobby he hadn’t said a word.

The metal links of his watch scratched against the table as he sat up in the chair. No handcuffs, no restraints, just him in an empty room along with one steaming styrofoam cup of coffee and a very stoic looking police chief at the other end of the interrogation room table.

Mako could barely see Chief Beifong. She leaned back in her chair, tipping up on the front legs, which kept her in the shadows just beyond the old desk lamp’s reach. She threw out a manilla folder that spread open on the table. The papers looked familiar.

“You filed this report two nights ago, correct?” Lin kicked up her feet and the chair landed back on all fours. She reared her head from the dark and the amber light painted the right side of her face, creasing at the two scars on her cheek.

Mako looked the file over as he spun it in front of him. “Yes.”

Lin sighed at his short answer. “Are there any inconsistencies in this report that you filed knowingly?”

Mako looked up from the file and then straight at Chief Beifong. Not a single twitch or shred of emotion showed on his face. “No.”

“Okay then,” Lin crossed her arms and placed her elbows on the metal table with a thud. “I get that you’re playing the cold shoulder card thinking that we are trying to trick you into self-incrimination but that’s not the case.”

Mako nodded for her to continue but didn’t say a word.

“What do you have to say about this then?” Chief Beifong reached to the floor and grabbed a plastic bag that she then placed on the table. The contents were heavy and Mako already knew what it was. “This is your issued firearm fresh back from the lab. Gunshot residue was found on the barrel and the only bullet you fired was found in,” the Chief turned the bag to see the paper report attached to the top, “Mr. Gin Tsukishima’s skull by forensics this morning.”

She could tell by Mako’s now nervous movements that he wanted to say something. His eyes were wide and he stared intently at the plastic bag..

“If you’re not going to say anything, admit to anything or deny anything, we cannot proceed with the investigation. We’ll add that count to your charges as well.”

The still room was filled with a white noise of heavy rain pouring down over the rooftop of the police station. Mako’s stunned face and Chief Beifong’s stoic look were drowned out by the rainfall and the noise that the metal and tile roof created as each drop slammed down.

 

\- - -

 

A loud clap of thunder masked the slammed door as Korra and Asami ran up the stairs soaked and laughing. Their clothes were tinted darker colors from the intense rain and the umbrellas were left to dry at the bottom of the stairwell. Korra’s tipsy mood was fueled by whiskey and the exhilarating run through the wet streets.

“Those didn’t help at all,” Asami laughed as she slipped her arms out of her jacket sleeves. She hung it up on a hook that was crudely drilled into the wall. Water dripped off the sleeve ends onto the concrete floor. The two of them were loud and caused a lot of noise but Naga just rolled back over and fell asleep after her ears perked up from the door being slammed shut.

“Yeah sorry about that. I thought it was a good idea to buy cheap umbrellas for some reason.” Korra laughed as she tossed her jacket onto the floor in the hallway. She made her way into the open doorway of her bedroom. Her alcohol induced stupor shut off any peripheral vision, she just wanted to get out of her wet clothes. Asami kicked off her shoes but kept looking at Korra from down the hall.

Korra lifted off her shirt from her stomach and the wet cloth clung to her skin. The waterlogged material made undoing the buttons a little difficult but she managed to get it off, revealing a black bra. She tossed it onto the desk chair to her left; it landed against the wood with a weird splatted sound. Asami saw Korra’s hands reach backward and in a single motion, unhook her bra. She rolled her shoulders forward and let it fall in front of her feet. Her shoulders were broad but not too much and they maintained a sense of fragility about them. Her dark skin tensed and stretched. The rain water that rolled over her back and shoulders made her shine in the offhand light coming from the desk lamp. Completely unaware, Korra fiddled with her jeans, the button didn’t want to come undone.

 She suddenly got a weird chill that ran down her spine, not from the cold but more like someone was watching her. She turned her head back toward the front door and saw Asami standing in the hallway in a dazed stare. Korra smiled with a laugh, she hadn’t really seen that look before and her cheeks blushed red. She returned her attention to the stubborn button on her jeans. She gripped hard on the wide face of the brass button and forced it through the denim loop. Then she felt a sudden, cold and surprisingly wet, weight that covered her entire back.

Asami’s wet clothes but warm body pressed against Korra as she hunched her bare torso over from the sudden contact. She could feel Asami’s hands travel and slide along her toned arms and shoulders. Korra dropped her guard and smiled as she took pleasure from the softness of Asami’s fingertips. She crested her hand over the top of Korra’s shoulder and peaked her head out from the other side. Her breath was hot and it felt good on her longing, frozen skin. Korra gripped her hands into fists but let them release gently as they moved back to grab at Asami’s legs. She took a sharp and deep breath when Asami started to kiss her neck, licking and biting the sensitive skin in precise and delicate ways.

“ _Asamii_ \--” Korra moaned as the pleasure radiated from each spot that her fingers rested on and echoed throughout her body and the room. She took a deep breath, raising her rib cage and her breasts in a swift motion, matched with her pining voice. The combination of warmth and euphoria made her skin crawl and tighten. Asami didn’t stop, nor did she hesitate for even a second.

The hand that rested on Korra’s shoulder dropped lower and lower as it draped across her surging chest. The first touch was surprising and she flinched from the impact but the warmth of her palm soothed her as Asami cupped and played with each of Korra’s breasts.

Korra felt lightheaded, but not like the other times, it was Asami’s breath, her light laughter and subtle actions that she was drunk on. Her fingertips caused sheer ecstasy just from the slightest touch and they left her wanting more and she didn’t want it to stop. This time she knew it wouldn’t. Asami grabbed and caressed Korra’s body, pulling at her hips and sliding her fingertips over the length of her torso. All the while kissing away up and down her neck. She pulled Korra’s face toward her and their lips met in a passionate embrace.

Asami’s roving hand slowly dropped down Korra’s body and rested at the elastic of her black underwear that showed through her parted jeans. The wet denim rested loosely on her hips and each small, innocuous movement jostled them further and further down. Asami lifted the tightly drawn band and slipped her hand just below the bottom. Her fingers pressed and dragged lightly across the sensitive skin. Korra twitched and fidgeted as she let out moans of pleasure between each kiss.

The storm outside picked up, bellowing loudly throughout the city and hard raindrops hammered the apartment windows. The auratic noise filled the bedroom and competed with each kiss that the two shared and each moan that was forced out of Korra as Asami’s hand traveled further downward and into her. The warmth and closeness between them only seemed to grow.

Korra spun around to face Asami. They shared an intense stare before Korra pressed her hand on Asami’s stomach. With nimble fingers she unbuttoned Asami’s pants. Asami continued her pleasurable onslaught, teasing her between gasps as Korra’s own fingers played with the red laced elastic band that gripped her pale skin.

Asami slowly dropped her fingers lower and lower. Korra released a breathy moan that escaped into the room’s dimly lit corners. Her extremities shook in heightened excitement.

“You should probably, _um_ , take off your shirt now. It’s still wet.” Korra stuttered in a whisper. Her jeans were loosely splayed on her hips and her knees shook from Asami’s efforts. Her knees always went weak.

Asami smiled and without saying a word removed her shirt and revealed a matching red lace bra that had turned crimson from the rain. Korra looked on in awe and Asami reached behind and unhooked it. The bra straps loosened and Asami rolled her shoulders forward to let the bra drop at her feet. Korra stared into her steely emerald eyes but couldn’t help but let her gaze slip down to her exposed chest. Her white skin complimented the look of her bare body. Korra stepped back in her mind and examined Asami’s form. The curve of her hips which was set askew when she brought her right foot up to its toes, the sultry way she reached out and grabbed Korra’s arm, bringing them close together before their lips collided and combined with the sensation of their bare breasts pressing against each other. She wrapped her arms around her and tightly squeezed for a long moment. Their skin was cold and rigid but in other ways, it was equally warm and inviting and they coalesced together in sensual harmony.

Korra kissed Asami and stroked the back of her neck with her tensed hands while the other traveled down to her lower back. Korra had to look up to kiss Asami. She felt small for once, just like on the couch just a few days prior but she didn’t feel lesser for it; she felt empowered by the notion.

Their feet and legs intertwined as they slowly stepped toward the bed. They took one slow footstep at a time, neither wanting the current moment to pass but at the same time, they both pushed forward in anticipation of what the next one could lead to. The warm sheets on the bed were loosely splayed and ruffled as their naked bodies crashed down into them. Korra pulled Asami in tight and brought their most sensitive parts together. They laughed and breathed together as they pulled the sheets over them to escape the chill that the rain left on their skin.

 

\- - -

 

The dim morning light leaked into Korra’s room. The soft blue rays played along the harshly folded ridges of the comforter and the tightly fit sheets that laid atop her sleeping form. The scent of Asami’s hair permeated her nose and the sense of her warm skin set her at ease. Korra blinked her eyes several times as they adjusted to the dim and blue filled room. Winter’s grasp on the days had become even more apparent as the nights seemed longer than the days. Korra peaked over Asami’s sleeping form and checked the alarm clock. It read 5:45am in a light blue font. She stopped there for a moment to look at Asami. She slept so soundly that Korra couldn’t help but smile. Granted, she really hadn’t stopped smiling since the night before.

Without so much as a sound, Korra began to ease her way out of bed. She tried not to disturb Asami’s sleep as she slid her limbs off the mattress. The cold touch of the concrete floor gave her a chill. Her bare skin was sent crawling at the supreme cold that existed just outside of Asami and her bed. It made her long to return back to the warm bed but she walked to the closet and threw on a sweatshirt and jeans. She didn’t turn on the lights but luckily she knew her way around in the dark.

Korra walked over to her desk, littered with paper and book stacks and quietly rummaged through them to find a pen and scrap of paper. She uncapped the bent ballpoint and scribbled down a quick note. She tiptoed over to Asami and stuck the note on the nightstand before she headed out into the cold, foggy morning.

She exited through the back alley and headed north. The city was still and surprisingly empty. Cars were parked near the sidewalks with frosted windows while there wasn’t a single person in sight. Korra let out a refreshing breath as the cold air wrapped itself around her. The breath was short and surprised but it coalesced in the frozen air in a thinning fog. She kept a steady pace as she walked and turned right just at the cross-section before Republic City Park. Harmony Tower’s lights still glistened even in the lightening hour. Its metal beams shined but intermittently dimmed when the fog wrapped around its twisted architecture.

She hurried to get out of the cold and found herself inside the breezeway of Republic City hospital. The sliding doors quickly shut out the chilled air and replaced it with artificial heat that tinged Korra’s nose, it smelled like burning plastic. She pushed through the labyrinthian hallways of the building and eventually made her way to the wing that Kai was being kept. She smiled at the passing nurses and patients that rolled around in their newly appointed wheelchairs. The entrance to Kai’s wing was laid out in a dissimilar way, with several maintenance doors to the right, then to the left, a very open waiting room with a large, ovular desk that stood in the center. Tucked behind a half-wall was the entrance to the patient rooms. Korra intended to just pass by the lobby and the desk, proceeding straight to Kai’s room but she didn’t even have to go more than ten steps from the doorway. Kai leaned against the desk in regular clothing and talked with a nurse that seemed to be shuffling through paperwork. His arm was set in an off-white cast that was overtly rigid. Korra took one look and knew it wasn’t comfortable. Wrapped around the cast was a blue materialed sling that hung over Kai’s shoulder. Other than his arm, all that was left was a small, taped square of gauze on his cheek, covering a minorly stitched cut.

Korra stepped closer to him and he quickly noticed and turned his attention to her. The nurse handed him a folder filled with paperwork and test results and quietly sat back down in her seat.

“You know I’m perfectly capable of leaving the hospital myself, right?” Kai spat sarcastically. Despite his injuries he still managed to seem lively.

“I didn’t even know you were already getting discharged. I came to visit you before I had to open today,” Korra smiled with surprise and looked him up and down. “You look surprisingly good for someone who was beaten half to death.”

Kai smirked and raised his arm up a bit. The sling became loose and waved from the movement. “Not half-dead, just half useful. No shooting arm for a little while.” He sighed.

“I’m just glad you’re okay. Mako and I were really worried for a bit there.” Korra grabbed at her own arm and shifted her weight.

“Well I’m fine now. Nothing to worry about. I’m headed home anyway. I need to sleep in my own bed, you know?” Kai laughed and tried to reassure Korra to the best of his ability. She nodded and forced out a smile.

“I’ll walk you home if you don’t mind. It’s in my direction anyway.”

“Sure. I may even stop by later for some coffee. Hospital coffee just doesn’t compare.”

They snaked through the hallways and the chilled air blew them back as the sliding doors retreated away from one another. The cold caused their skin to tighten and stand on end. Korra’s face flushed instantly, leaving hot red pigment on her nose and cheeks. She grabbed Kai’s jacket out of his duffle bag and threw it over his shoulders. Then Korra dug her hands into her own jacket pockets as quickly as she could.

“Shit it’s freezing out here,” Kai yelled. “But thanks for the help, my arm is already a problem.”

“You just got out of the hospital, it’s not a problem, you just need to take your time to heal.” Korra spoke in a higher voice as she raised her arms in the air, stretching them outward. As they walked and came nearer to the nightlife district, the once quiet city seemed more alive. The sun had fully risen and people were walking the streets slowly but surely. The sunlight washed out the neon signs that clung to the brick buildings making their once vibrant tubes translucent and colorless. The regular bustling noise began to slowly fade in as well.

They continued down adjacent to the park, though Korra half-wanted to walk by the front of Future Industries just to see it in the daytime. She imagined it was a lot more somber compared to it’s nighttime half. The warmth that the sun brought lightened her mood and raised her curiosity. The block that Future Industries was sandwiched between came into view as they neared the alley behind it. Kai kept up with Korra despite a faster bounce in her step once she realized where they were headed.

The loud rumble of an engine echoed from the alleyway behind the main block. Korra could hear its gears turn and spit exhaust out of its tailpipe. Kai caught up but stopped as the sidewalk gave way to a beaten up asphalt that lined the alley. Korra stopped a step ahead of him and matched his gaze. They spied a crimson red car, covered in dirt and grime. The windows were dusted at the back and Korra could barely make out the small space on the front window where the wiper had cleaned away the dusty layer.

Kuvira stepped out of the passenger seat to no surprise. Korra had remembered the night before when Asami told her about her usual pickups. She figured that she was being dropped off for work as usual. Kai squinted and let out a sigh filled breath.

“What the hell are her and Al doing?” He mumbled to himself. Kai crossed his arms and took a step closer to the outside of the building opposite the alleyway. Kuvira buttoned up a higher notch on her jacket and ducked into a building one down from Future Industries.

Korra raised an eyebrow, craning her neck to look at Kai. “Who the hell is Al? Wasn’t that Kuvira just now?”

Kai straightened his hunched spine and grabbed Korra’s shoulder with his free hand, hurrying her to the cover of the building corner. The sun shined on the opposite side, causing the overhang to be covered in shadow and significantly colder. A chill ran down Korra’s spine as Kai finished moving her and let the bunched up material of her jacket loose from his good hand.

“Al’s an old spook that left for a bit but came back about two years ago. He really fits the bill. Trenchcoat, bald head, ratty fedora, you know, old school brawler type,” Kai adjusted his sling and peered around the corner. He shared a unassuming glance with Korra who was still in the process of imagining Kai’s description. He sighed, “Anyway, he’s cozied up to some of the officers from our class and above. He’s on desk right now though.”

“And why would that be?” Korra raised her eyebrow again as she leaned against the old brick building. Her hands were shoved in her pockets, searching for some kind of warmth.

“He nearly beat a triad to death during a ‘bar interrogation’ after Breda was shot.” Kai raised his fingers in quotation marks on his available hand.

Korra’s eyes went wide as she pieced together his description. “Wait. He was in my shop yesterday morning with someone from our class I think. He seemed really shady compared to the other guy.” She pounded her fist against her open palm.

“He was there?” Kai instantly appeared distraught. “Did he say anything? Was he acting weird in any way?”

Korra lurched back from the sudden barrage of questions. “No!” She spit out. “He didn’t even order anything. He just talked with the officer and then they left with the younger one finished his coffee.”

“That guy really pisses me off. Don’t trust him.” Kai hissed.

“I got it. I got it. I’ll be on the look out, okay?” Korra raised her hands up to her chest. “Don’t worry so much, jeez, you’ve been out of the hospital for like fifteen minutes.” She cracked a half smile to try to set Kai at ease. It seemed to work.

“Fine. Let’s get going though, I need to sleep in my own bed.” Kai omitted.

They rushed the rest of the walk and arrived quickly in front of an older looking building that had been turned into apartments. The lenticular windows curved near the top and the large body of the building in the center suggested that it was at one point some sort of factory in the past. Kai proceeded up the small set of stairs at a slow pace, taking care not to move his arm too much. Korra had her foot on the first step and stood in a semi heroic pose as if it were second nature.

“Rest up. You’re gonna need it.” She called out to him as he reached the door.

Kai turned around slowly and sneered at her. “I’m already revving at full throttle. I’ll be ready for whatever comes our way.”

Korra sighed and placed her hands on her hips. “Alright, Mr. Hero. Just remember to pay a visit to that girl you saved. The nurse told me she was asking to see you.” Korra winked and left the stoop. Kai jolted in surprise and turned a bright red. He stuck his key in the door and harshly shoved it open.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kai turned back around toward the street. “Hey Korra!” He yelled.

Korra lurched around in a quick manner. “What’s up?” She managed in a shivering voice.

“You’re trying to hook me up with this girl while you left your girlfriend alone at home? That’s poor form if you ask me.” He smirked.

Korra’s red flushed face became even worse. “I wanted to make sure you were okay! And… and… She knew I was coming to visit so it’s not like I left her or something.” Korra felt awkward again as she grabbed her arm.

“Just get back to her before you have to open, huh?” Kai turned toward his door and jammed in the key.

“I will! Thanks Kai!” Korra waved and turned back toward her destination, this time with a little more hurry in her step.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kai closed the door and headed down the hall to his room.

Korra looked up at the rising sun and decided to run home. Asami would be awake already.

 _‘Girlfriend…’_ , Korra thought to herself as she ran back to Southern Tribe. _‘I kind of like the sound of that.’_

She got there quickly and hurried up the stairs. But when she opened the door everything inside was inexplicably still. She peered down the hallway and bathed in soft, white light was Asami, still wrapped in the covers and sound asleep. She walked into the kitchen and quietly poured Naga’s food. Korra spied the old coffee maker that sat on her kitchen counter. It had gone unused for a while now but she remembered how setting the timer would enable the smell of freshly brewed coffee and wake her up in the morning.

Korra tiptoed across the concrete floor and her barefeet felt numb from the frozen surface. She emptied what was left of an open bag of Southern Tribe’s coffee. She had bagged it herself after grinding up the beans not too long ago. She clicked over the see through switch and a red light filled it’s clear corners. A more subtle alarm left for Asami as she quickly changed and headed down to the cafe to open up.

The shop was quiet and still but quickly warmed up as Korra turned on the coffee makers and some of the lights that adorned the ceiling. She approached the door and unhinged the deadbolt. The sunlight that beamed down caused a hazy reflection in the window squares of the door but Korra could make out Opal’s shape as she approached Southern Tribe.

Opal pulled her hair back behind her ear and waved at Korra as she peered through the door. Her green eyes darted across the street to check for cars and she hurried across the asphalt. Her black and gray scarf loosened from her run across the street but she pulled it off her shoulders and balled it up in her fist. Korra opened the door for her and as she came in so did the chilly gust of wind that spread through the streets that day. It had been calm earlier in the morning but the trees that adorned the planters on the sidewalk corners were swaying from the winds demanding force.

Opal smiled as she entered and Korra bit her lip before asking any questions about her and Bolin.

“He’s fine. I calmed him down and he’s ready for his audition today. But I’m no miracle worker. He’s still pretty  worried, obviously.”

“You’re on top of everything, as usual, huh?” Korra closed the door behind them and walked with Opal to the counter.

“I can read you like a book, boss,” Opal smiled before disappearing around the corner in the back to grab her apron. She continued her thought, “ I’m just happy you care so much about him and me. You’re a good friend.” The words echoed out from the back room. Korra smiled when they hit her.

“Thank you.”

The clock ticked over to seven and the hot water in the coffee maker upstairs poured over and through the aromatic beans. The smell permeated the air and spread through the apartment. Naga’s ears perked up and in an instant, the monstrous dog shook the floor with her bounds toward her bowl filled to the brim with food. Asami rolled over in bed, she was wide awake and placed the back of her hand on top of her forehead. She stared at the ceiling with a smile on her face. Her naked body was loosely covered by the thin sheet which raised and lowered with her calm breath. She sat up on the edge of the bed. Asami lowered her foot to the cold floor but upon the first touch, she pulled away instantly.

“So freakin’ cold.” She mumbled and wrapped the loose comforter around her chest. She walked over to her open suitcase on the far side of the room and picked out some new clothes. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes as the brewing coffee filled her being. She felt refreshed and happy, with a smile that couldn’t be broken.

Asami heard a light beep escape into the bedroom. The coffee pot was filled with dark brew and steamed perspiration on top of the red hot coil. The aroma intensified the closer she got while she pulled out a mug from the cupboard above the appliance. She poured herself a cup with a yawn and a tired sigh. Asami looked around the room to see if Korra was anywhere around but then the realization of the time hinted at where she would be. She reached into the fridge for creamer and when she opened the door, she noticed that there was effectively nothing in it save for some lunch meat, condiments alongside loosely bagged lettuce and tomatoes.

Asami smiled as she closed the fridge and fixing making her coffee. The now light brown liquid warmed her in the cold space. She admired the gesture Korra had made despite being occupied by so many other problems. She looked back over to the refrigerator and decided that maybe she should return the favor.  

The lunch rush came and went downstairs and Korra took a calming breath as she stabilized herself with her arms laid sturdily on the counter. She didn’t want to be down there, she wanted to be upstairs and in bed with Asami, sleeping the day away.

The rear entrance door swung open and Korra looked up to see Asami walking through it. She was wearing her Republic City University sweater and skinny jeans with no shoes, just some very warm looking socks. Her hair was pinned up in a bun and her glasses hung lower than usual. She looked like a cute, worn out student, or at least that’s what Korra thought and it suited her all too well. She was holding two paper bags that seemed to be filled to the brim. Korra looked at her then looked at the bags before Asami’s enticing green eyes demanded she get closer.

“It’s your lunch break right?” Asami smiled and pulled the bags behind her back. She swayed back and forth slightly, swinging her shoulders.

Korra raised an eyebrow at her giddy face and then looked over to Opal who gave her a thumbs up before looking at the clock. “Just now, actually. What’s behind your back?” She leaned to the side, trying to get a better look at the bags.

Asami brought them up to just below her nose. The two bags were plain looking but each one had a very neat heart drawn on it. “I made us lunch. We can go up to the roof and eat together!”

Korra smiled and laughed a bit at Asami’s excited demeanor. “I would love that.”

Asami took her by the hand and led her up the staircase to the roof. The air was cool but refreshing in a way compared to the heated space two floors below. They settled down at the small bench that lined a side of a old wooden table. They sat close to one another, attached at the hip for ‘warmth’ as Asami said. There was warm tea that brimmed over with steam from a thermos she had found in one of the kitchen cabinets and thoroughly washed out. She poured two cups and the condensated liquid rose up into the sky and tickled their cheeks.

Korra moved a bit in her seat, her arm rubbed against Asami’s and she realized how close they really were to one another. She emptied out the bags onto the chipping wood and out fell individually wrapped triangles neatly put together sandwiches. The plastic wrap was wound tight around the bread, but not so much that it damaged them. Right after those was a small plastic bowl filled with fruit that Asami sliced herself. A whole red apple and some grapes.

“I know it’s not fancy or anything but I worked with what you had in your fridge. I like to cook a lot so we are going to have to stock up if I’m going to be staying here with you.” Asami smiled as she unwrapped the sandwiches.

Korra held her head up high and crossed her arms in sarcastic hurt. “Well, I guess we will just have to go grocery shopping soon then, won’t we?” She held her argumentative position for a moment before opening one eye and looking at Asami. She was smiling still and pushed a sandwich in front of Korra.

“I guess we will,” She smiled again. “Now eat up, your break is going to be over soon.” Asami encouraged her. They sat atop the city noise and ate. They enjoyed the silence, though they communicated in other ways, mostly between their jostling arms and touching legs.

Korra took a bite of her sandwich and let out a breath. Asami turned to her, she knew she wanted to say something. Those green eyes did everything to encourage her.  She could feel Asami doing this, even as she looked over the city and felt so insignificant on such a large scale of view.

“You’re thinking about what to do aren’t you?” Asami swallowed a bite of her food and leaned in and tilted her head into Korra’s view.

“Yeah, but I’m taking a mental break. This is,” Korra stopped mid sentence and nudged her shoulder into Asami’s. “This is nice. Thank you for lunch.”

“Not a problem,” Asami smiled and let out a cold breath. “Keep up this sweet attitude and I’ll make you lunch tomorrow too.”

“I would like that. We should do this every day when we can.”

“Good plan,” Asami took a sip of her tea. Honey and ginseng aromas filled her nose. “You saw Kai this morning, right? How is he?”

“He’s surprisingly fine. I thought he would take a few days but when I got to the hospital he was already signing the paperwork to get discharged.”

“Really? He doesn’t mess around, huh?” Asami took another sip of her tea. She drank it sparingly as the amber liquid still steamed on the surface and passed over the top.

“Not at all. He’s ready to get back as soon as possible. He’s pretty amazing in that way, never intimidated or fearful.” Korra spoke softly as images of her own past slipped through her mind.

“I think it’s mostly out of necessity though.” Asami said with a more serious look.

Korra looked up from her food to meet her. “Because of Mako?” She realigned to look out over the city. “Yeah that sounds just like him.”

“We’ll figure this out together.” Asami wrapped one arm around her and brought her in close.  Korra smiled with a nod and closed her eyes for a moment, cherishing the contact.

They sat in silence for a moment as the city busied itself around them below. Despite all the action being so close, the two of them felt far away on their rooftop.  “Hey.” Asami whispered in a hushed breath, her cheek was pushed up against the top of Korra’s head. They parted to look at one another. Korra let her eyes wander, bouncing between Asami’s facial features. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Asami let out the beginning of some words.

“I really enjoy being with you.” Asami smiled and melted Korra with her expression.

“Me too,” Korra blushed a bit and leaned into her. “Also, thank you.”

“For what?” Asami raised an eyebrow with a giggle.

“Last night, mostly.” Korra mumbled out with red cheeks.

“Well then, I’ll have to thank you too,” Asami spoke softly and nuzzled her cheek on Korra’s head. She lowered herself and kissed her on the cheek. “You’re so cute when you blush like that.”

Korra responded with stuttered sounds that didn’t quite make it to the word stage. She just nodded and took a sip of her tea. They stayed on the rooftop right next to one another until Korra’s break was over. Her stupor-like daze filled the remaining hours of her shift. She sent Opal home and closed up the shop.

“Can I grab these mugs the customers left for you?” Asami asked as she stood up and brushed off some crumbs from her jeans.

Korra peeked up from the counter. “Yes please, if you don’t mind.” She popped back down and packed away the other extra supplies underneath the register.

Asami walked through Southern Tribe and grabbed the few left mugs from the tables and Korra walked to the back to set her apron on the hook but heard a loud knocking near the front of the cafe. She peeked out from the backroom to see Kai bundled up in a large jacket and beanie. One sleeve was loose where his arm was slung against his chest. The wind blistered and rattled the windows from the outside. His teeth chattered and his nose was overly red.

Asami set the mugs down on the counter in a hurry and half jogged over to the door to let him inside. He burst in with the wind and quickly shut the door behind him. Kai leaned up against the closed door as he let the heat of the cafe hit him in full force.

“I see you’re feeling good enough to walk in the cold.” Asami joked and urged him to step further into the shop. Kai smiled and nodded but didn’t say a word. Korra emerged from the back and looked at him from over the counter. She tilted her head as he caught his breath.

“Didn’t expect to see you so soon.” Korra crossed her arms and looked him up and down in his frozen state.

“Kai reached up with his good hand and readjusted his sling through his thick jacket. “Sorry, but it’s urgent.”

 

 

**_**a while ago, back in the bed room**_ **

**_ _ **


	18. Goodbye, Halcyon Days pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

 

“Sorry, but it’s urgent.” Kai took a deep breath and let the cold feeling on his skin flee in place of the warm air inside Southern Tribe. The clouds outside covered the night’s sky in a soft, gray mess. The wind blew forcefully against the loose-fitted windows which shook in their sills.

Asami looked over to the counter to gauge Korra’s reaction. There was a sense of uneasiness that drew her closer. She stepped toward the counter but noticed that Korra was rummaging under the register for something. She stood up immediately and gripped a handle of one of the coffee pots.

Korra brought over a half filled pot of coffee that had been sitting on the warmed setting since five. In her other hand, strung around her index finger were three large white mugs. They clanked and clanged together and Korra made her way past the counter. They took their seats at the same round table after going to visit Kai in the hospital but he walked over to the encompassing windows and started to draw the blinds. His pace was slow but with good reason as closing them all with one arm was proving to be difficult. Asami stood up from her chair and caught Kai’s attention. She smiled at him and shook her head as she went to the window opposite him and helped speed up the process. He let out a sigh, realizing his very real handicap for the first time since getting out of the hospital.

The outside of Southern Tribe was usually filled with the same warm, amber light which spilled over onto the sidewalk and into the street. The windows were rarely covered except during hot summer days but Asami dropped the final set of blinds and she could feel the wind as it rattled the window in an increasingly ferocious manner. Korra carefully poured coffee into each of the white mugs. The three reconvened at the table in a more sullen tone. Korra could see the look of worry on Kai’s face. Asami snagged her cup from the center of the table. She had brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, holstering the mug at the center. She brought the steaming edge up to her mouth and let out a long, shallow breath that pushed the vaporized liquid away from it.

Kai seemed hesitant as he sat back in his chair and readjusted his sling on top of his shoulder. He buried his chin deep into his navy scarf and brought his hand down to tap his fingers in succession on the wood grain. They were shaking even as he tapped away and Korra couldn’t tell if it was due to the cold or what was on his mind. She took a quick sip of her coffee. It was hot to the touch once it hit her tongue but not enough to burn.

“So what is so urgent?” Korra set the mug down and brought her gaze up to Kai.

“I came here to tell you about a hunch that I had.”

“A hunch? That’s it?”

“Yep. Just a gut feeling. Detective’s intuition or whatever you want to call it. But it’s a big hunch.”

“Big?” Asami interjected. She leaned into the table and dropped her legs back down to the floor.

“I’d appreciate it if you would just tell me straight up.” Korra sighed and leaned back in her chair.

Kai dropped his eyes down to mug. He looked intently at the rippling surface. The slight movement of his forearm as he gripped the handle sent miniature waves across the steaming liquid. “I have to ask you one thing first, Korra. And you too, Asami.” He looked back up at them. His normal, combed hair had become loose and messy. Gelled strands fell past the pulled back style and dropped down in front of his forehead.

The two girls looked at one another and looked back at Kai. “What would that be?” Korra cleared her throat and took another swig of coffee. It was a little bit cooler.

“Are you sure?” Kai said in a far more serious tone.

“Sure about what?” Asami asked.

He sighed. “Sure about getting involved in all this?” The words made their eyes go wide for a moment. “I mean, Korra, especially you. Getting into this, involves a lot of risk. Not just to you, but to her.” Kai gestured to Asami, the coffee in his mug almost spilled out.

Korra’s eyes locked with Asami’s as Kai’s gesture lead them together. Asami nodded and Korra smiled in return. “I know.” Her mouth moved on its own before she even knew that she agreed but Asami’s approving expression was all she needed. Korra had accepted something and she couldn’t really tell what it was. It felt like a combination of differing factors. The place she’s in, the people around her, her growth, her accident, everything felt like it compiled into those two words. She envied Kai’s maturity and his caring attitude toward her. He had changed so much since the first time they met in training. She envied his ability to get hurt but then recover and seeing him readily venture back into danger for his friend had struck a chord inside her.

“What about you, Asami?” Kai looked over to her. Korra was mesmerized by the sudden change in her demeanor.

“I’m sure.” She affirmed with a serious look and turned to Korra. They were both looking at her with worry and curiosity. They waited for Korra to answer even though she really hadn’t been asked.

Her sapphire blue eyes bounced between them and she gripped the circumference of her mug with nervous hands. “I already gave up once. I’m not going to do that again.” She let the words out and then felt a warm hand on her leg. She looked over to see Asami’s smiling face. Korra released her mug and placed both her hands on top of Asami’s. In a way, it was a silent _‘Thank you for being here. With me.’_

“All right then I guess we can continue.” Kai raised his free hand, dipping his fingers up and down into pseudo quotations. The air seemed to tighten around the three of them. “I’ll be honest though, I’m still pretty clueless about what is actually going on.”

“Well then you’re in the same boat as us.” Korra instantly replied.

“I know,” He looked around at the two of them. “I have a nagging feeling that Al is involved in some way. His record isn’t necessarily clean. He’s on desk suspension for assaulting a triad, he’s been very snake like ever since he came back.”

“Okay, what is his connection to Kuvira then?” Korra raised an eyebrow and sipped her coffee.

“Tough to say, but it seems he is running some of the behind the scenes work for her undercover assignment. I’m guessing that’s what Beifong had assigned him to before his suspension anyway.”

“So what do you want us to do?” Asami interjected as the conversation seemed to die out a little.

Kai looked up with surprise but his expression smoothed over at the single glance of Asami’s determined face. “Well nothing much out of the ordinary. I want you to keep an eye on Kuvira at work. You’re the closest one to her at this point and you can gather any info she drops unconsciously,” Asami nodded her head and was met with the same gesture from Kai. He continued, “And Korra, you’ll do the same type of thing but from here. Any customer that may have any semblance of being related to Kuvira, Al or Future Industries and its staff, you will pry as much info as you can out of them without looking suspicious.”

“So that’s all we can do after all, huh?” Korra crossed her arms and tipped up her chair. The green folds of her polo creased the stained apron that loosely laid on her chest. She nodded her head. “Sounds like a good start. But you know..”

“I know,” Kai interrupted. Korra looked up at his quick reply. “We’ll have to get a little more involved soon enough, that is a definite. But getting Mako free and clear is our priority right now.”

The two of them agreed with Kai and they sat in silence for a moment as they each worked out in their heads their own version of acceptance. The situation was far from ideal and the risks had become very real, very quickly. Korra felt anxious but it wasn’t the same, it felt more nostalgic than that.

 Kai dug his cellphone out of his pocket and checked the time. Their conversation had run longer than he expected. “I gotta get going. I have a check up tomorrow morning and I’m going to sleep like a rock.”

“And you’re going to check on the girl too, right?” Asami spoke into her coffee mug. Kai froze in the middle of getting up from his chair. His eyes were wide. “Korra told me all about it.” She smiled.

Kai shot a glare at Korra but rolled his eyes in resignation. “Yeah, yeah. I just want to make sure she’s okay.” He waved them off and buttoned up his coat. The bell on the door rang and Korra locked up behind him.

“Want to head upstairs?” Asami asked as Korra tucked the keys into her pocket.  
“Yes please, I’m dead tired.” Korra groaned and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Same here.” Asami mumbled. Korra met her near the backdoor and they walked up the stairwell and into the apartment. The rooms and hallway were dark and the entire space had a deep sense of cold. Without a word, Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and led her to the bedroom. The warmth that they each remembered from that morning was calling to them again.   

\---

The next morning, Korra’s eyes fluttered awake to a similar blue tinted light that filled the room. She sat up a bit, the bunched up blanket that wrapped around Asami’s hand was firmly placed on her stomach. It fell an inch as Korra slid herself up on the mattress. To her right, silhouetted in blue and gray was Asami. The comforter covered and caressed her, leaving nothing but her head poking out. The white sheet underneath twisted and flourished into perfect, sky blue carnations that adorned themselves around her sleeping form. Black curls of her silky hair twisted across the pillow and framed her picturesque expression even more so. Korra felt the gentle push of her calm breath lapping against her arm. It was warm for a moment, then reverted to cold in the frigid air.

Korra looked around the frozen room and took notice of all the small and not-so-small changes. A suitcase was propped up on a standing tray, zipped open with the patterned lid that hung off the edge. The inside was packed neatly with expertly folded and organized stacks of clothes. Korra’s desk seemed to have grown taller as a few small cardboard boxes were piled on top of the varying layers of books that had already taken root on the fake wood grain. And finally, on top of her creaky desk chair, a small animal carrier. It’s gray plastic and ajar wire door sat snugly between the two, unbalanced arm rests.  

Korra yawned and squinted her eyes, she felt like she could a little more. She returned back to laying down. She worried that all the movement would wake Asami up but she didn’t move and inch, save for a groan and her arm wrapping back across Korra’s chest after she laid back down.

She tried to fall back asleep and tried for a few minutes passed but to no avail. She turned to face Asami and simply looked at her. Korra felt like she could do that all morning. The blue gray light began to brighten and turn into the normal sunlight that ruled during the day. Korra lifted her finger and lightly pressed it against Asami’s warm cheek. It was about time to wake up anyway. Korra poked slowly and softly over and over again. Asami let out a groan and furrowed her eyebrows when she woke up to Korra’s goofy grin as she poked her cheek.

“That’s not the way I like to be woken up in the morning.” Asami grumbled.

“I couldn’t resist.” Korra giggled and buried her cheek deeper into the plush pillow. Asami sighed at the words but smiled at Korra’s laugh. She couldn’t be mad even if she wanted to. She traipsed her hand across Korra’s cheek and down to her neck before letting out a groan of realization.

“I have to shower.”

“So do I.” Korra sighed.

“Not before me!” Asami kicked up the covers off of her body. The rush of cold air chilled them both to the bone, forcing their skin to prickle. Her bare skin upturned Korra’s stomach as she watched Asami run in nothing but a thin shirt and her black underwear. The sight forced a smirk and a laugh out of Korra that she intended to hold in. “No laughing!” Asami yelled from the bathroom.

A rummaging sound echoed out from the bathroom door as Asami went through her toiletry bag and grabbed a fresh towel from the unbalanced rack. Korra bunched herself up under the comforter and closed her eyes while she tried to stay warm. But then she heard a surprising sound. It was strange because before Korra even opened her eyes or jumped from the noise, she knew exactly what it sounded like and what it really was. The cup filled with pens that sat on her desk had been knocked over, spilling onto the surface and the floor. She reluctantly opened her eyes and turned to look at the mess.

Sitting on the desktop, between a stack of books and a cardboard box and directly behind a now spilled pen cup, was a familiar furry beast that was staring at her with gray eyes. Gasket pressed his fat rear end on the desk and stared at Korra intently. She knew that he wasn’t but she swore the demonic cat was scowling at her. She knew he blamed him for having to move and he was pretty obviously not happy about it. Under that mess of fur and fat was a face in the caliber of a crotchety old man. Korra’s eyes bounced between the angry feline and the bathroom door.

“Uhhh Asami?”

“What is it?” She yelled. The water spurt out onto the tiled shower floor and muffled her voice.

“He’s doing it again!” Korra shot an equally unhappy scowl back at Gasket who seemed unmoved.

“Who’s doing what?”

“Your cat! He’s gonna try to kill me while you’re in the shower.” Korra sat up in the bed and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Asami pulled the shower door open and untucked the towel that was knotted just above her chest. She pulled the loose end through the metal handle to let it hang. She tapped her feet as she leaned in to test the temperature of the water. “He’s not trying to kill you, Korra. He’s a sweetheart,” At that moment, Gasket let out a loud meow at the sound of Asami’s voice. “See? Sounds like he’s starting to warm up to you!”

Korra rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the cat. “Warm-up, my ass.” She whispered and tightened her arms around her legs. The cold apartment air was shut out by the comforter.

The steaming water rocketed through the percolated pores of the showerhead and splashed against the porcelain, both stone and skin. The steamed glass door clouded her view but she saw Korra tip toe into the bathroom. Asami pretended not to notice. A rustling sound echoed through the shower noise like a towel being robbed from a rod.

“I’m not coming out of the shower unless you give me my towel back.” Asami yelled over the top of the shower, bouncing up on her tiptoes to look over the railing of the door. She pulled back her hair and ran her wet fingers through the fine strands. The soapy foam gathered into blue tinged clouds and rested on her arms as they slowly slid down and ran from the onslaught of steaming water. Through the dulling noise and as she wiped away the remaining suds, Asami heard a metal door slam and a quick stepping Korra as she returned to the bathroom. She turned the metallic handle and cut the water off. The door slid away and revealed Korra standing impatiently with the crumpled towel.

“I warmed it up for you. I used to love it when I was home so I figured you would too.” Korra smiled and tried her best to not let her eyes wander over Asami’s wet, naked body.

She didn’t say a thing and walked out of the shower. She let Korra wrap the towel around her soft shoulders. The warm fabric pressed onto the cold sheen of the water as it was exposed to the chill in the apartment. The air was thicker in the bathroom as steam satiated the cramped tiled room and the two of them breathed in deeply.

“Thank you.” Asami smiled and leaned into Korra’s lips. The wetness of her skin and the loose, damp strands of hair that brushed her tan skin instilled a shaky exhilaration in the two of them.  

The green LED of Korra’s alarm clock ticked over to fifteen minutes before seven o’clock and the two of them dressed quickly. Their rushing around generated a warmth within the apartment and while she poured Naga’s food into the metallic bowl, Korra smiled at the sight of the two of them running around the apartment in a frenzy to get ready like a real couple. Naga tapped her feet impatiently with a muffled whine as she watched the cascade of food fall out of the bag. Korra shh’d her and laced up her boots whose sides swallowed up her tight cut jeans and wool socks. Asami walked through the hallways and Korra smiled when she saw her large, ovular glasses sitting a bit too low on her nose; she wore an oversized Republic City University sweatshirt and dark wash jeans that wrapped around her long, slender legs. Korra choked out an _uh.._ Accompanied by an unbroken stare.

“What is it?” Asami took a step forward and shouldered her book bag.

“Uh, um, you look cute.” Korra set the dogfood down on the counter and smiled between her red cheeks.

Asami brushed a loose curl behind her ear and smiled, “Thank you. You too.”

They walked down the stair well and entered the cafe together. Korra unlocked the front door and Asami stopped just before heading outside.

Korra stuffed the large keyring into her pocket and looked up at her. “I’ll see you later, Sami.”

“I may be a little late with lab, but I’ll let you know.” Asami stepped toward her across the dark cherry wood floor and hugged her. She needed the warmth to brave the cold, windy walk that was ahead of her.

“Stay warm.” Korra whispered and rubbed her cheek against Asami’s neck. She rolled it over Asami’s skin and kissed it gently. They pulled away and met face to face. Asami’s red lips pressed against Korra’s own and before she snapped out of the daze, they had already waved goodbye and she was alone in Southern Tribe as the heaters began to kick on and the aroma of brewed coffee beans emerged from the back counter.

Opal walked in a few minutes later and they had a number of shivering customers from the beginning and onward throughout the morning. Korra typed out the total and exchanged money for a few cups of coffee. Her detective senses had slowly beaten back her more relaxed mood. She listened to each customer carefully and asked open or leading questions. She served people from all over the city and getting any kind of information seemed easier with such a variety. Some citizens expressed their concern about the rising crime rate, while others complained about their jobs and other trivial things. More than one shaking customer choked out that they had noticed more and more ‘triad-looking’ people wandering around town at all hours of the day and night.

Korra played along and served each customer with a smile, but at the same time, she made mental notes and tucked them away for later use. The day passed by quickly and after her lunch break, the rush died down.

A coffee stained white rag was wrapped around Korra’s hand. She wiped down the stainless steel sink and any other mess on the counter she could find. There was a quiet hum from the limited amount of customers that sipped from porcelain mugs and read comfortably in the leather chairs. She looked up from the counter and to the back room where Opal was standing on her tiptoes with a heavy burlap bag half-filled with new beans raised over her head. The corrugated metal shelving was a bit too high, but she managed to thow the sack up to the top shelf. Korra cracked a grin and shook her head.

The front door slid open and the entry bell rang. Korra tossed the dirty rag over the neck of the faucet and gracefully spun around on the back of her heel to face the approaching customer. She didn’t know if the woman in front of her jumped from her sudden action or she was just as surprised as her to see one another, but Korra’s eyes went wide when the customer jumped as she turned around. Her sheer black leggings, velour winter jacket and frameless glasses all bounced along with her.

“Good afternoon...,” Korra smiled and tried to apologize, “Oh wait, you’re from Future Industries! Zhu Li right?”

Zhu Li readjusted her bag and turned a small slip of paper forward in her delicate fingers. “Yes, good to see you again, Korra.” Her expression seemed genuine and almost implied a smile although one didn’t form on her face.

“You too. Sorry about startling you.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck.

“Don’t mention it. You seem a bit more chipper than the last time I was here.” She set the paper down on the counter. The chicken scratch writing was nearly illegible save for the number ‘six’ and the word ‘shots’.

“You could say that. It’s been a weird few months,” Korra responded and bent down to get two cups from underneath the counter. “Making a run for your boss? Does he want the same order as last time?”

“I think so. He wrote it down but I can’t read it, so the same as before would be fine if you can remember. And before you try to again, let me pay for my drink as well.” Zhu Li reached into her pocket and pulled out a ten yuan bill.

“You caught me,” Korra joked and gratefully took the money. She took change from the register but as soon as it exchanged hands, it hit the bottom of the tip jar on the counter. “Ah, thank you.” Korra said as she began to fix the drinks.

“Not a problem,” Zhu Li hummed. Her thick woven jacket crumpled at her bent elbows as her arms crossed under her chest. “How’s business? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Busy as ever. I may need to hire another employee if we’re going to keep this up.” Korra continued making the drinks with her back to the counter.

“Well that is certainly good to hear.”

“How about you? How’s business over at Future Industries?” Korra asked innocently. She measured out the liquified espresso and dumped each shot in individually.

“I’d assume you already know a lot about what’s going on. After all, you are dating one of our employees, aren’t you?” A cold and unyielding question with a small shimmer of humor.

Korra fumbled with the lid for the large drink and had to settle herself from the surprise. Her stomach flipped on its side and a fleeting feeling ran through her entire body, making her fingers and toes feel numb. “I really don’t know what you mean.” She managed to choke out a response. Korra turned around and placed the first drink on the counter. The two exchanged glances. Korra felt like Zhu Li could read her easier than a low reading-level book. Her piercing gray eyes stared right back into Korra’s blue ones. She quickly turned back around and began to fill the other cup with the winter brew on tap.

“She didn’t tell you that we’re losing some employees?” Zhu Li’s voice turned upward as Korra let out a breath of relief with her back turned.

Apprehensive and quiet, Korra took in some new air and topped the second coffee with its lid. “She hasn’t mentioned it,” She slid the cup on the counter. “Why are you losing them?”

Zhu Li huffed with her thought. “Customers are scaring them off. Getting handsy, things like that. Bunch of creeps, it’s just bad for business. They show up in droves almost every week now,” She sounded angry and the annoyance was apparent in her tone. “The only reason why we aren’t losing more is because of Asami. She usually keeps all the girls going.”

“That definitely sounds like her.” Korra smiled and cupped her hands together just below the counter.

Zhu Li returned the smile and grabbed the two cups. “Well, make sure you keep her happy. You’re doing a great job so far,” She grinned. “Thanks for the coffee. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

“Have a good day.” Korra hummed as she waved Zhu Li out the door. Southern Tribe turned quiet again for only a moment, before Korra’s phone sent a buzzing vibration across the counter. It moved an eighth turn and bumped into the register. A text message notification lit up the screen.

_Kai (1) Text Message_

Korra raised one of her eyebrows as she thumbed the screen open with a single swipe. The screen turned bright white as it loaded in their conversation.

 

_Made my way to the precinct. They think I’m just grabbing some stuff from my desk and locker. Didn’t have a lot of time but found some files in the archives, may be important so I made copies._

 

Korra lifted up the phone and started to type a response.

 

_Good. Don’t spend too much time around there, they may pick up on what you’re doing. Get a chance to check evidence?_

 

She pressed send and waited for a moment. The forty-five of the red record player in the corner skipped a groove and cut into the middle of the next song. Korra tapped her foot in impatience. A new text popped up.

 

_Not this time. Maybe later tonight. Its usually just the one or two backups sitting in the front lobby. How’s everything at the shop?_

 

_Normal. Kind of. A lot of customers are talking about the rise in triad activity. An assistant from Future Industries came in to get coffee. Mentioned that a lot of the employees are quitting because of certain customers that come in every week. Sounds like triad flunkies to me._

 

Korra hit send and eagerly awaited a response. She felt suddenly nervous. Opal walked out from the back room and brushed off her apron after she leaned against the back of the pastry display. The phone vibrated again.

 

_I’ll look into it. Keep trying to get info if you can. I’ll let you know if I find anything in evidence. If I can find a key to the room that is._

 

_Beifong’s office. She used to have a spare in the regulations book on the shelf._

 

_Good to know. I’ll be in touch._

 

Korra read the message and locked her phone. She tucked it into her back pocket and hoped that Kai was being as careful as his messages implied. She let out a deep breath and let Opal take over the register.

“Hey I’m going to check on Naga and the cat. Would you mind covering for a few?” Korra leaned backwards to gauge Opal’s reaction.

“No problems here, it’s pretty quiet right now anyway.” Opal nodded and gripped the rounded side of the counter.

Korra smiled and quickly walked past the counter and through the cafe. The few straggling customers smiled or waved as she walked past and she returned the gestures in full. The stairwell was frigid and the all concrete surroundings made it feel even more so. She hurried up the metal stairs to the apartment. She found Naga asleep and blocking the hallway. One of her eyelids turned up when the door opened but she didn’t get up. Her massive white tail wagged back and forth but she was too comfortable, apparently. Gasket on the other hand, was nowhere to be found.

Korra walked into the living room and looked out the large rectangular window that was sandwiched between two bookcases. The city had a dense fog rolling over it that seemed to be coming from the northern mountains. Outside looked cold and frigid too, just like the stairwell. The phone in her back pocket buzzed again. Still staring out at the city, Korra reached back and grabbed it.

_Sami (2) Text Messages_

She smiled and unlocked her phone quickly.

 

_Hey! I have to finish my project in the engineering lab so I don’t think I’ll be back until late._

 

_Sorry :(_

 

Korra rolled her eyes but laughed a little at the timing of the messages. One after another, maybe ten seconds apart. She began typing but erased a few times to get the wording right.

 

_It’s okay! How about I come pick you up when you’re done and on our way home we can get some late dinner? It’s been a bit since we went out on a date._

 

She reluctantly pressed send and tapped the sides of the glass screen as she waited for a response. Nothing came in right away. Korra shrugged her shoulders as she walked away from the window and toward the door. She leaned down to pet Naga on the head. The same tail wag just increased in speed. Korra left the apartment to head back down to the cafe. She reached for the brass doorknob at the bottom of the stairwell and then she felt her phone vibrate.

 

_Sounds good! I should be done at about 10 or 11 so come right around then <3 _

 

Korra’s grin grew larger on her face. She typed out a response but quickly erased it because it was a little too cheesy. ‘ _I’ll text her back in a little bit’,_ she thought to herself as she pushed open the door and the stale concrete hallway gave way to the warm, wooden feeling in Southern Tribe. Two new customers had shown up in place of one or two others finishing their drinks and leaving for the day.  

A few more customers came and went as the sun started its slow descent over the mountainous cliffs that shared both equal portions of earth and sea. The wind continued to blow punishingly even as the dimming sun tinged the city in orange and dark amber palettes. They closed Southern Tribe a little earlier than usual and Korra sent Opal home even before that. She poured the last of the newest coffee they had into a mug and waited for Asami’s text upstairs.

Korra walked by the bookcases in her living room that were stuffed full with books of different sizes, widths and colors. Whose spines she raced her finger along while she traveled from shelf to shelf. A thin novel with a green spine and tattered paper covers stuck out to her, mostly because of the bookmark that stood tall in the middle of the rough looking pages. She loosed it from slot, almost taking another book with it. Korra leaned her shoulder against the bookcase and examined the book. It was a small book, a collection of short stories that didn’t look all too familiar to her. The cover was faded and torn on the corners. She split the pages to the bookmark’s location and found it to be a business card. A doctor’s card at that, and it was her doctor.

She pressed the warped card between the back cover and her fingers that supported the book as she flipped through more of the pages. Her little finger kept the place where the bookmark had been. The text was small and some pages had been misprinted but Korra recognized it. The book she had read toward the end of her stay in the hospital. She slipped the  yellowed pages closed and stuck the bookmark back in its place. She decided to start from the beginning and catch up to where she had left off. Korra quickly pulled out her phone and typed out a text to Asami.

 

_Hey, I closed up early. I know you’re still working but when do you think you’ll be completely done? I don’t want to show up late to get you._

 

Korra set her phone down on the coffee table as she sat on the couch. She crossed her legs and placed her heels on the corner of the white wood. The first page was blank and she skipped past the publisher info. She remembered the book itself but nothing about it or why she started and then stopped reading it. The phone slid a quarter turn on the table from an incoming message. Korra flipped off its spine and rest the split pages on her thigh, she then grabbed the phone, eager to read Asami’s words.

 

_At exactly 10:30. They’re closing the lab then so I’ll have to leave. I’m pretty much the only one here now anyway. See you then?_

 

_Of course! See you soon :D_

 

Korra sent the message and set the phone back on the table. She had already planned on showing up earlier, but she grinned at the words and hatched a plan to show up at ten and surprise Asami. The novel pressed onto her leg would serve as a way to kill time.

The wind blew hard into the openings in Korra’s jacket and sent an array of chills down her spine. She ducked her chin into her scarf and brought her arms in tighter near her sides. She rushed across the sidewalks and made her way to the north side of Republic City Park. She walked around the perimeter, skimming her hand along the intricately crafted fencing. She was already too early and she didn’t feel comfortable heading through the park quite yet. She rounded the western corner and closed her eyes as her latent steps carried her past a familiar building. The white marble columns of the Water Tribe Culture Center lingered in Korra’s mind as they slip past her squinted vision. Her pace increased, she practically ran just to get by and around the corner. She felt out of breath and leaned against the stone obelisk between the running fence. Korra shook her head and tried to clear her mind. _“I’m fine, I’m fine,”_ She said under her breath.

Across the street from the northern entrance was a grand opening to a grass filled area. The concrete paths that ran along and across the grassy quad was adorned by a circular fountain that poured over a granite brick with words etched into its side. The water flowed wildly over it as the wind played with the streams, causing droplets to fly onto the concrete. The darkened words read “Republic City University”. The dark amber lights that adorned the corners made it hard to see but Korra found the directory quickly.

The campus seemed quiet but many students walked from building to building with steaming thermos’ and bags under their eyes. Finals were right around the corner and Korra was just happy she didn’t have to deal with that kind of stress. Though, a thought did pop into her mind as she traced a path on the illuminated directory with her finger. There was always the idea of going to college, she had wanted to anyway. Her mind wandered from that thought over to where she was now. Her circumstances were far from ideal. But as Korra looked at all the students and thought over all she had been through, she shook her head and knew she wouldn’t trade it for anything. Her finger stopped at the engineering lab on the map. She tapped at it and looked up from the directory. A small, two story building with beaming light exuding from it’s patchy windows matched up with the map.

Korra pushed the door open slowly and the cold wind and dry taste of the air gave way to a warm atmosphere with a burned tinge. The warehouse-like interior was brightly lit and there were several, organized tables in rows and columns. Korra spotted two students working furiously at the nearest counter. One of them typed away furiously at a keyboard. The other was a girl with chestnut hair and her welding goggles bunched some of the strands up and pinned them against the side of her head. Her complexion seemed pale but Korra noticed a few scratches etched into her cheek and jawline on one side. Her brown eyes focused solely on a small piece of metal that was jointed in the center. She held it carefully between the thumb and forefinger of one hand and picked sparingly at it with what looked like a miniature drill. It whirred and grinded against the metallic object.

Just beyond them Korra spotted Asami slumped over a laptop and writing notes on a piece of loose paper. Little machine parts were scattered all over the table and above them stood a welded frame that looked like a motorcycle chassis. Asami wiped away some sweat from her chin and readjusted her welding goggles that pressed against her forehead. She breathed in calmly but Korra could tell how hard she had been working. The light makeup around her eyes had blended and made her eyelids look darker than usual.

Korra made her way around the tables behind Asami. The other students didn’t take notice of her sneaking footsteps. Once directly behind her, Korra stepped quietly until Asami’s back was mere inches away from her grasp. She could hear muffled music, something fast and upbeat that pulsed through Asami’s headphones that were so neatly placed in her ears. Korra stretched out her right arm and held her index finger just above Asami’s shoulder. She took a big breath and gulped down her worry about scaring her and tapped two times on the thick red sweater.

Asami jumped wildly and her headphones fell out of her ears while the metal part she held crashed onto the table. The two other students looked up for a moment but continued on with their work. Out of breath and wide eyed, Asami turned around and looked at Korra.

“Sa-- surprise?” Korra choked out.

“What the hell?!” Asami laughed and turned her hand upward in an insulting gesture. “You scared the shit out of me!” Her breath was heavy. Korra couldn’t tell if she should laugh or start apologizing. She chose the latter.

“Sorry. My bad,” She slapped the back of her neck with an open palm. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” She took a step forward but Asami still looked just as annoyed. Korra took in a deep breath, “I just thought it would be cool to surprise you and I’ve been wanting to see your lab since you talk about it all the time and I don’t know, you were super zoned in and I didn’t know how to get your attention and I’m sorry and I apologize for scaring you.” She heaved at the end. Her breath was as short as Asami’s at that point.

Asami reared her head back up at the avalanche of words. She started to laugh. She grabbed Korra’s apprehensive and interlocked hand and gave it a hard squeeze. She let out a calming breath and brought the attention of her emerald eyes to Korra’s attention. “That was a long sentence,” She managed to get the words out mixed in with her laughter. “You’re full of surprises.” Their fingers wrapped around one another’s.

Korra became stoic and very thin in the face. “You said that one already.”

“It’s true though!” Asami squeezed her hand again. “Don’t worry about it. You just caught me a little off guard is all. Also, I’m sorry for overreacting.” Asami winked with her dark lined eyes and Korra eased a bit. They shared a mutual smile. Korra opened her mouth to say something but it was quickly interrupted.

“Hey Asami!” The student with the drill walked over to the table and tried to grab her attention. Korra felt the release of her hand but looked at the student with curiosity.

“What’s up?” Asami looked at her but picked up the metal cylinder she was holding before. She dusted it off and made sure there was no damage.

“Who’s your friend? I’ve never seen anyone show up at your station before.” The girl lifted her goggles off her face and let them drop to hang around her neck. A dirty film of grease and oil surrounded the edges of the goggles. She had several scratches and bruises on her cheeks and chin, with a bandage on her neck.

Asami nodded along to the question and continued to examine her metal part. “This is Korra, my girlfriend.” Her words escaped into the air. They traveled into Korra’s ears and she tensed up. Her eyes wandered over to Asami who quickly turned bright red but she didn’t break her concentration on her work.

“Oh cool, I remember you were going on about somebody a while back,” The girl looked at Korra with a smile. “By the way, I’m--”

The girl’s words were interrupted by Asami quickly packing up her work and loud clanging metal sounds of her project being thrown into a office box and slammed down on the table next to the motorcycle frame.

Asami looked at Korra with red filling her entire face. She swung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed Korra’s hand with force. “Sorry Jinora but we need to head out and I promised her I wouldn’t take long. I’ll see you in class, you can copy my notes from the last few days you missed then. Bye!” Asami pulled on Korra’s hand and marched them out of the building. As they pushed open the double doors and the cold wind nipped at their faces, Korra heard the girl yell out an _okay!_ and a _thanks!_ before the doors swung closed and they were headed toward the university exit.

Asami pulled Korra along as the university disappeared and the streets were filled with colorful neon of the late night bars and food shops. She couldn’t help but smile, though Asami didn’t say a single word up until that point. The word girlfriend echoed in her voice inside Korra’s mind over and over again. She tilted her head and got a good glimpse of Asami’s still red and warm face.

Asami suddenly stopped and looked up at a small awning accompanied by a green neon sign made to look like a crudely shaped bowl of steaming noodles. She looked over to Korra with as straight a face as she could, though her embarrassment and smile leaked through.

“How about this place?” She asked and squeezed Korra’s hand. Korra nodded a little bit and let out a relieving breath. The condensed air spread into the cold night. “Great.” She managed to smile. Asami pulled at Korra’s hand and led her into the cramped and busy noodle shop. They sat at a small square table that was etched with green squares in each of the corners. It was a half booth that ran along the wall. Korra lead Asami to sit on the padded seat while she took the chair. The shop was filled with customers chatting in drunken slurs and chefs from in the kitchen barking out orders but the two of them sat in silence for a moment. Korra’s fingers felt numb and Asami brought her knees together and her eyes wandered about the busy place.

The small, tri fold plastic menus were bent and didn’t sit flat on the carved table. The cheaply printed ink type boasted numerous types of the same dish. Noodles and broth, cold and warm, soba and ramen, it was a lot to take in for such a small menu. The server stopped at their table and took their orders. They only spoke a few words between him and themselves. They placed their orders and the food was appeared on their table quicker than either of them thought it would.

The thick soba noodles rested at the bottom of a bowl golden broth in front of Korra. She snatched up one with her chopsticks and slurped it up from the bowl. The noise was loud and it was what got to Asami, that, or the look on Korra’s face when the tail end of the noodle slapped her in the nose. She laughed so hard she almost snorted. Korra smiled and was happy for the break in silence.

“I figured that would break the tension a little,” She joked and placed her elbow on the table. She pushed her cheek up a little with her balled up fist, stilting her posture. Asami became quiet again and her red cheeks accompanied her longing eyes. Korra let out a breath and her eyes met Asami’s across the table. “Can I tell you something?” Her bold confidence wavered midway through but she finished off the sentence as strong as she could.   

Asami sat up a bit, arching her back against the cheap green vinyl of the booth. Her eyes dilated and she appeared anxious as she tapped her finger on the table. But she nodded nonetheless. “Please.”

“I like that you called me your girlfriend. I can’t tell you how happy that made me feel.” She spoke sweetly with a warm smile.

Asami’s taut expression relaxed after Korra spoke. “I just blurted it out. It felt natural. I’m glad too, though.” Her shoulders dropped into a more relaxed position and the smiling relief on her face melted Korra inside. The ate their food through their persistent smiles. It was tough.

Asami cleared her throat and it caught Korra’s attention. “Did anything turn up at work?” She asked abruptly.

Korra sipped down a spoonful of broth and then dropped it back into the bowl. “A little. But it’s nothing revealing or anything. A lot of people are worried about the rise in a certain group’s activity. Kai found some files at the precinct that he thinks may be helpful but we’ll see. He’s going to try to look in the evidence room too. But that’s really about it.” She sighed and tapped her spoon back and forth on the side of the porcelain.

“I see. Not a whole lot,” Asami hummed and lifted up some steaming noodles from her bowl. She looked over at Korra, who pressed her thumb to her chin and looked to be in deep thought. She rocked back and forth in her chair and her piercing blue eyes darted back and forth. “Hey,” Asami whispered while she reached out and poked Korra with her finger. Korra’s focus loosened and she looked up at Asami. Her wandering eyes centered on her. “What are you thinking about?”

“Good question.” Korra looked around at the shop and outside just over Asami’s shoulder then focused back on her green eyes. “I’m just wondering if this is really okay… You know, being so at ease in this moment. Everything is so messed up right now.” She bit her lip and the frustration showed on her face.

Asami cleared her throat again and wiped away some broth from her lips with a cloth napkin. “I know it is. But I think that’s exactly why we should enjoy this moment. I want to anyway. It may not make sense, but it feels kind of right, doesn’t it?” She lifted her chin and raised an eyebrow at Korra. The subtlety to her gestures and movements combined with the gently relaxed aura that emanated from her.

“Yeah. This does feel… right.” Korra smiled and took another spoonful.  


**** the battle continues****

** **


	19. Goodbye, Halcyon Days pt. 2

 

The early sunlight had crept into the room as Asami twisted and turned in bed, fighting the urge to get up. Despite the mental opposition, her green eyes revealed themselves in the unusually warm morning light. The tattered blinds behind the pulled back curtains passed up a pattern of rays onto the ruffled bed sheets, warming them and made Asami’s legs sweat. She kicked off the blankets and turned to sit on the side of the bed. She peered over to the clock and saw that it was already past opening time for Southern Tribe. Korra must’ve woken up but let her sleep longer. It was a late night after all.

Since the night before, when Korra came to the lab to surprise her and asked the question during their late dinner, Asami had been wrestling with thoughts in the back of her mind. But waking up in bed without Korra, felt a little unfamiliar to her. She looked around the room and spotted Gasket near the foot of the bed. He had hidden himself in part of the untucked comforter. He was balled up into the usual big ball of fluff and was snoring a bit. Naga soundly asleep as well. Asami saw her tail bouncing back and forth on the floor in front of the bed.

The events of the past few days crept into her mind and it seemed Korra was the only part of it that could really distract her, that and working in the lab at school. Asami could feel something well up inside her chest when she thought about it, both with and without Korra. She placed her hand over her breast and felt her heart beat rapidly. It wasn’t all an act, she kept strong because of Korra. She could do that because Korra was there and because it was for Korra’s sake. She thought that she needed to be strong in those moments.  

Asami yawned and the early morning fatigue caused her eyes to water. She didn’t wipe them right away, they just slowly rolled down to the middle of her cheeks before drying up. The concrete floor was still surprisingly cold despite the warm air of the apartment and the bright light from the blue skied day made her wince as she walked into the living room. The blue sky wasn’t meant to last long though, she saw clouds that rolled in from the north again to create a grey ceiling once it became afternoon.

Her movements were slow, or delayed in little ways. Asami could feel the weird disconnect when she grabbed a coffee mug from the cabinet and moved it too quickly or with too much force, hitting several other cups along the way. They clanged and chimed but luckily nothing broke.

“I guess I’m still half-asleep.” Asami mumbled under her breath and yawned again. She examined her mug but didn’t find any cracks or chips. She let out a sigh of relief and set it down on the counter. Her limbs felt heavy and the delay between their movements bothered her more and more. The coffee pot was half full and the glass was clouded with steam from the brewing liquid. Korra had left it on for her before she went down to open Southern Tribe for the morning.

Asami grabbed the pot with two hands to steady it and slowly poured the rich smelling coffee into the mug. The warm and enticing aroma wafted up to her nose and smoothed out her prickling skin. The sense of unease lifted away little by little as the white of the mug began to disappear and gave way to the smooth brown liquid. She took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself and shake out whatever feeling that lingered. That fleeting feeling, the one she had been hiding away panged at the back of her mind and the thought of Korra’s scars flashed, overlaid in her vision. This had the opposite effect and she froze at the thought.

Below, a yawning Gasket rubbed up against Asami’s bare leg and meowed loudly. Startled, Asami dipped the pot downward, almost dropping it but the hot glass slammed into the mug and it careened down to the floor. Gasket scattered away from the spilled hot liquid and broken porcelain. The coffee, burning hot, sprayed over Asami’s feet and the mug shattered to pieces. Her eyes filled with tears as she dropped down to her knees to pick them up, ignoring her burning feet but staying away from the spill. It was just one thing after another. She could feel the tears well up in the corners of her eyes and slowly trail down off the edge of her chin, dropping into the steaming coffee on the floor and diluting it’s dark amber color.  

Downstairs, Korra took payment from a customer and quickly doled out the change. Opal kept busy and made orders, her mood was elevated compared to the more solemn days that preceded the morning. Korra was relieved that Mako’s arrest had not caused any grief between her and Bolin, but rather had endeared them even more. The coins left Korra’s hands and she caught the tailend of the customer bidding her a good day. She gave a polite nod and a half smile.

Her phone vibrated in her back pocket, from the quick duration she could tell it just was a text message. She opened it quickly before another customer arrived. It was from Asami.

' _I left early for my lab, sorry I didn’t come say bye. I’ll see you later.’_ The short message seemed honest enough, but Korra read the words and couldn’t help but feel something was wrong. She typed out a response as quickly as she could.

_‘Don’t worry about it. It’s strange for you to leave out of the blue though, everything okay?’_

A customer appeared, ordering a simple black coffee with sugar and their exchange lasted a little more than a minute, but during that minute, Korra received another message. After handing the drink to the customer, she pulled out her phone to check it again.

_‘Yeah, everything is fine.’_

Four words can feel very uncomfortable and very comforting dependent on the situation. Korra could feel her stomach tighten when she read the message. It was anything but comfortable. She typed out something on the keyboard but quickly erased it. It wasn’t a good enough response, not enough words, not really what she wanted to say but she didn’t even know how to say it to begin with. She was never good at that kind of thing anyway and she always overthought it. However, Korra didn’t want to leave it at that either. The exchange had left a weird feeling within her, despite how warm and welcoming her environment was, she felt inexplicably cold and isolated just from those four little words, even if they weren’t intended for that purpose.

Feeling helpless in that moment, Korra sighed under her breath and braced her hand against the counter. The register’s tray jumped with a clank from the sudden impact. Opal instantly turned around from her busy work; her expression changed from chipper to concerned as she spied Korra’s posture. She turned back around to the corrugated metal shelving and continued to take stock, though her eyes wandered into their corners and over to her boss. She cleared her throat, getting Korra’s attention. “Something wrong?”

Korra slipped out of her daze. She sighed and rolled her neck. “I was just thinking about how I really wish I could know exactly what someone is saying or feeling when they text.”

“I’m guessing this text has to do with Asami, right?” Opal fixed a stack of cups and began to count them with the eraser end of the pencil in her hand.

“Wouldn’t be anyone else,” Korra mumbled. “I’m getting a feeling that something’s wrong. I’m just worried is all.”

“We all know you’re worried, just like we’re worried about you, and Kai and Mako,” Opal hummed as she wrote down the number on a gridded sheet of paper. Korra narrowed her vision to focus on Opal more directly. “Worrying too much will only end up biting you in the ass. After all, you’re the one that told me that when I could barely take orders, let alone make complex drinks.” She turned her head and smiled with a concerned look in her eye.

“Using my own words against me, huh?” Korra groaned and straightened her neck upward and looked at the ceiling. “I can’t believe I ever sounded that wise.”

“Well, you definitely have your moments, boss,” Opal set the pencil down and leaned against the shelving unit. She gave an affirming look. “She must really be important to you if you’re this stressed about it.”

Korra stood frozen in front of the register. She knew Opal was right. She knew that her past self was right all that time ago too. Before she could say anything back, Opal disappeared into the back room to finish her stock duty. The amount of customers slowed that day, like they usually did as the afternoon approached. Korra thought about Opal’s words and the huge undertaking that was laid before her which only seemed to grow and get worse.

The lunch rush came and went. Korra decided to work through her break.

“Hey, you can take your lunch now, we’re going to close at four today.” Korra yelled from the back and re-tied her apron.

“Perfectly fine with me. I’ll come in early tomorrow then.” Opal returned the kindness.

The graying day droned by, Korra sent Opal home and quickly closed Southern Tribe before 4:00pm. She ran up to the apartment and changed into gym clothes. She had always thought more clearly when exercising, especially running. Plus, she had a little surprise appearance at a certain lab thought up since her and Opal’s conversation earlier that morning.

The unusually warm morning had been beaten down throughout the day and had grown cold. The chilly wind made her bare skin prickle over but once Korra set out on her run the feeling quickly fell away. She wore a light windbreaker over her dry-fit shirt and black running shorts with yellow stripes. She had not been out for a run in quite some time but the rushing air and beating of her heart and lungs left a sense of relief throughout her body and mind.

The city street wasn’t too crowded and if someone appeared, Korra would thin herself out to let the person pass by, stepping halfway off the sidewalk. The road was filled with traffic, cars spewed out exhaust and loud pops from their mufflers echoed into Korra’s ears. She sped up her jog into a short sprint as she rounded the corner, the reverberations of each of her footsteps radiated from their points of impact and made her tense her calf muscles. Around that corner, Korra spotted the familiar facade of Future Industries, though it looked unbelievably normal and lacked its nighttime appeal in the day hours. The sense around the place, the memories around that street and inside that building made Korra recognize it instantly.

A thought crossed her mind about stopping in, but she remembered that Asami wouldn’t be there yet. She decided to forgo the thought and get to the university campus in a timely manner. She was hoping Asami was there at least. She left her phone at home, running with something in her pockets made her feel unbalanced and it usually fell out of the shallow pocket to begin with.

Korra closed the distance quickly, her endurance and stamina had increased since she picked up exercising more regularly again. She neared the university gates and slowed her run down to a walk before stopping completely. She slapped her hands on her knees as she sucked in deep breaths of cold, refreshing air. She brought her hands up to the back of her head and arched her back, allowing the oxygen to flow more completely. The overcast day hadn’t forced out any rain but the temperature had dropped like it should have stormed at some point. The sweat on Korra’s skin turned cold caused her to shake as she took in a few more deep breaths.

The brassy gates opened into the quad surrounded by one and two story buildings, the green grass shimmered from a recent watering. Korra dropped her hands to her side and walked down the sidewalk to Asami’s lab, holding onto the hope that she was still there.

The metal double doors were cold to the touch and a sign had been pinned to it, reading, _Do Not Disturb Students During Lab Hours_. Korra mused at the sign, wondering if she was actually interrupting, but the lab hours weren’t posted anywhere on the sign either. She resigned the thought as she opened the door slowly.

The lab was lit up with white fluorescence, and it seemed ostensibly bright and stale. She surveyed the open room; there were a few students crowded around their own tables, unflinching from Korra’s entrance. Her blue eyes settled on Asami’s lab table but it was completely cleared off, though right next door was the brown haired student from before, the one Asami dragged Korra away from. The girl caught eyes with Korra through her protective goggles and waved with a smile.

Korra walked over, she wanted to say hello again since their first meeting was cut short and more importantly, she could ask this girl if she had seen Asami. The girl’s workbench was covered in small machine parts and blueprint plans which clashed with her clean mannerisms and disposition. She slid her goggles down below her chin and finished jotting down a note or two.  

“Hey, how have you been?” Korra asked with a smile.

“Just fine, how about you?” The girl replied.

“Hanging in there,” She laughed, “I’m Korra by the way, we didn’t really get the chance to introduce ourselves last time.”

“Oh I remember, Asami was in a real hurry, huh?” Her smile persisted through her words and Korra noticed a few scratches and the remnants of a bruise that still lingered on the side of her cheek. There was a newly clean bandage taped to her neck on the same side, little flecks of blood showed themselves in the middle of the gauze. Korra tried to ignore the wounds the best she could. She was inexplicably curious but didn’t want to intrude with questions.

“Yeah she really was, I was a little surprised.” Korra let out a nervous laugh.

“She’s full of surprises for sure. I’m Jinora by the way, it’s nice to officially meet you Korra.” The girl stuck out her hand. Korra quickly grabbed it and they shook for a moment. Jinora’s arm also had several scratches along the top musculature and a few bandages near her shoulder that dropped down onto the back of her arm.

“Likewise,” Korra agreed and released the girl’s hand. She cleared her throat, “I hate to ask so quickly, but I actually came here looking for Asami. Have you seen her today?”

Jinora’s expression relaxed a little. “Not recently, she left immediately after lab like two hours ago.”

Korra thanked her. She didn’t want to mention that Asami may have gone to work despite her earlier inclination that she wasn’t at Future Industries yet.

“Well thanks for letting me know, Jinora.”

“No problem, sorry I couldn’t have helped a bit more.”

“You helped plenty, plus I wanted to reintroduce myself to you anyway.” Korra replied sincerely. She took another look at Jinora’s injuries, the newer bandages indicated they were at least a few days old. She remembered catching a glimpse of them the day before. Jinora’s expression had changed, Korra had a feeling that she was catching on to what was going on in her head. “Hey, everything is okay, right?” Her police instincts had kicked in. Her eyes gestured to the wounds.

Jinora tilted her head downward and nodded. She mumbled out a warm ‘ _Mmhmm_ ’. Her opposite hand rubbed up and down her injured arm. “Yeah I’m completely fine. Just a small accident on my bike ride to school a few days ago.”

This was the second time that day that Korra felt like the words ‘ _I’m fine_ ’ weren’t really the truth. She didn’t want to push Jinora since they had just officially met, but she couldn’t help but say something at the same time.

“Well I’m sorry to hear that, at least you’re okay. If you need anything just ask Asami or me. I run the coffee shop south of the entertainment district called Southern Tribe Coffee so stop in whenever you feel like it, okay?”

Jinora brought her head back up to meet Korra. “Thank you, I may take you up on that offer.” She smiled.

“Good to hear. Even if you’re just bored, come down and visit. It’s a pretty cool place if I do say so myself,” Korra stood up straight with a cocky grin and began to back away, headed toward the door. “See you around, Jinora.” She waved.

She didn’t say anything but Jinora smiled and waved back just the same.

Korra pushed out the double doors and made her way back outside. She warmed up her legs and decided to run back to Southern Tribe and call Kai. The overcast gray sky was slowly being tinged orange as the sun began to set behind the thick clouds.

That citric sky slowly faded into the blue and gray night. The stars were blocked out by the layer of clouds and the amber lights that set the streets aglow with the irradiated fog that surrounded them, making obtuse shapes out of the colored light. The once boring facade of Future Industries was now alive and glowing animately with neon color. The shabby and gray ceiling of cloud was illuminated as the colors fled into the street from the building.

The line outside was bustling and neared the corner of the sidewalk. Tenzin, tired with bags under his eyes ushered people in one by one with a beat up clipboard in hand. People shouted and chatted along on the sidewalk that followed the building. Tenzin opened the door for a group and inside the music boomed and dancers bounced and performed on the main stages. The place was full, from every bar top table to the multitude of velvet lined booths.

The bass heavy music propelled the atmosphere and everyone seemed to be in a good mood as the alcohol flowed out from the bars around the venue. The booths were packed full, a majority of them being filled by patrons dressed in sharp suits with red roses tucked into the front pockets.

One booth in particular at the end of the row and larger than the rest was filled with drunkenly loud men who laughed obnoxiously and disrupted the pattern of the rest of the club. Asami tipped down a large glass bottle of brown whiskey into an emptied glass. The ice cubes had melted away a bit but still glistened in the pulsating light as they crackled from the cold alcohol.

The men grumbled and shouted over one another between their looks of lust at their host. She could feel their eyes scraping over her entire body, though she didn’t show it and continued to act composed and confident. The morning was weighing down on her but she pushed herself to be as normal as possible and pass off as hospitable to the seedy group of men. She had taken the table because the suited lechers had scared the younger employee that was first assigned to them. Asami’s caring instincts had taken over before the girl could even ask and Asami asked to take it off her hands.

She topped off another glass with the brown alcohol and the men that weren’t chattering amongst one another began to probe Asami with questions. They started off innocently and delved deeper into the less comfortable quickly.

“No one around here knows the answer to that one, sir.” Asami affected a cute, breathy tone and winked at the table. The man on the end slid his glass toward her.

“Could you top me off, sweethaart?” His hard accent rang through on the tacked on pet name. His face was thin and rat-like and his equally thin eyebrows bounced up and down as he finished his words. Asami obliged and sent him a smile as she filled his glass. “So how much for a dance from you?” His hand slithered across her back and rested on her hip.

Asami took a deep breath and maintained her act, though the mere touch of his fingers sent shivers down her spine. “Unfortunately sir, I’m not available for dances since I’m taking care of you and your friends. I’ll gladly take a seat at the booth with you all and make sure none of your glasses reach the halfway mark.” She finished the words in the most sincere way.

The man’s long nose protruded over his sparse mustache and he leaned in closer as he smoothed his raised hand over Asami’s hip and up to her waist. “No need to be like that, sweethaart, just a little dance is all I want.” He spoke louder to combat with the music and pulled her onto his lap. She felt weightless for a moment before she violently crashed down onto the man’s legs. Her thigh banged into to edge of the table and she barely managed to hold onto the heavy glass bottle as it slammed onto the tabletop.

The violent action shook the booth, causing the other men’s glasses to tip over and spill onto the surface or into their laps.

“Let go of me!” Asami yelled. She used the whiskey bottle as leverage and forced herself off the man’s lap while the others complained about the stains on their pants and bantered between one another.  

The man’s glass spilled onto his lap as well. He lifted his arms in surprise as the brown whiskey soaked into his pinstripe pants. He growled and groaned as he tried to slide off the excess liquid. “Look what you did you stupid bitch! If you didn’t want to be on me you shouldn’t have been such a flirt!” He yelled louder in hopes of garnering some attention which he successfully did. Patrons and employees turned away from their conversations and customers and trained their eyes on the scene. “Where’s your manager? You can’t treat your customers like this!” His tirade continued on.

Asami stood up straight but didn’t make eye contact with him or any of the other customers in the booth. Her thighs were soaked through with whiskey and the glass bottle had cracked from the struggle and began to leak onto the floor. The long nosed man went on and on, complaining and throwing out insults. She couldn’t hear a word of it though, the loud music, her embarrassment and her attempts to hold back her emotions drowned him out to a dull mute. Without saying a word or even looking up, Asami set the bottle on the table and turned for the back of the club, to the dressing room.

She walked quickly and every girl she passed, she knew they were looking at her, wondering if she was okay and asking her questions that she just couldn’t hear or answer. The velvet curtain that separated the back from the club brushed by her face and as soon as she felt like she was safe, Asami stopped in the darkened hallway. She tried with all her might to calm down.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. It was a small and comforting one. Asami jumped from the sudden touch all the same only to see Zhu Li in front of her with a towel. She handed it over.

“Wipe yourself off for now,” Zhu Li said with a soft, sympathetic voice.

Asami’s throat hurt and even though she wanted to say thank you, the tears in the corners of her eyes and her parched mouth made it hard. She wiped her eyes then moved the towel down to her legs where the whiskey had spilled, although it was already somewhat dry.

“You okay?” Zhu Li tilted her head and took the towel back from her.

Asami opened her mouth and forced out a painful, “I’m fine.” She tried to smile as well but she faltered halfway through it.  

“Varrick saw what happened. And so did I and the rest of the girls. It’s not your fault so don’t worry too much about it. Varrick said you can take the rest of the night off too.” Zhu Li returned her hand to Asami’s shoulder.

“I think… I’ll do that,” Asami resigned and placed her hand over Zhu Li’s. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Zhu Li said with a reassuring smile. “All the girls and I know how strong you are and how caring you are for them. We all care about you too so no need to thank me. It’s part of my job and to be honest, I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Asami nodded her head and managed to smile a little bit.

“Now go get changed and head home for the night, I’ll take care of the rest here.”

They shared something like a mutual air about them, a silent ‘thank you’ and ‘you’re welcome’ then Asami headed into the dressing room to change into her normal clothes. She left Future Industries through the back as quickly as she could. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she would text Korra but she figured she would be back by the time Korra would be able to respond. It was better to talk to her in person about it anyway.

As Asami stepped into the alleyway the cold windy night air contrasted with the hot and disgusted feeling of inside the club. It was clean compared to the dirty atmosphere that night had left in her mind. The night time air may have felt cleaner, but it certainly wasn’t peaceful. Many people walked through the streets, noisy and drunk and the wind picked up, burning Asami’s cheeks as she pushed her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose and lifted the collar of her jacket to cover her ears.

The apartment was empty when Asami got back. She was a bit surprised that Korra was out that late but assumed there was a good enough reason. It was just after midnight, but when she made her way up the stairwell she had hoped that Korra would be sitting in the living room reading or passed out in bed.

Asami showered, cleansing herself of the night’s events and changed into more comfortable clothes. That was all she wanted in that moment, something comfortable and familiar though the weight of everything that happened that day and before weighed down on her more and more as she tried to forget about it. Gasket and Naga followed her from the bedroom to the living room and she turned the knob of the side table lamp near the couch.

On the coffee table were several of her schoolbooks and papers that were filled with post-its and tags. Asami lifted an engineering text by its spine and flipped open to the bookmarked page. Gasket situated himself at the other end of the couch on top of the back cushion while Naga sprawled her entire body across the living room floor with her large snout a few inches away from Asami’s planted foot.

Her eyes adjusted to the amber light as she read the top of the marked page. She could barely focus on the small and indistinguishable lines of text. She read several sentences over again by accident as her train of thought and focus fell apart. The tears welling up in the corners of her eyes blurred the repeating words and devolved her attempt to read into a blank stare. The off-white paper turned into a mixture of black and gray water color.

Naga’s ears perked up and the front door opened slowly as Korra stepped into the apartment. She held some grocery bags from the convenience store down the road.

“Hey what are you doing back so early?” Korra asked and rushed in to set the bags down on the counter. The surprise made her smile brightly and the excitement made her voice tremble a little. Korra set the bags down and looked over at Asami. Her smile quickly fell away when she noticed the tears permeating Asami’s eyes. She turned around fully and didn’t say a word. She didn’t know what to say, but her body seemed to move on its own.

Korra walked quickly to the bedroom, leaving Asami in a state of surprise. She expected her to walk over to the couch. She heard some fumbling noises echoing from the room, then footsteps that got louder and louder until Korra rounded the corner in full sleep attire and made her way to the couch. Her expression was unchanging and filled with concern. She hopped on the couch and pressed herself up against Asami. She wrapped her arms around her and dropped her head onto her shoulder. Asami’s hands faltered as she lowered the textbook down to her lap. Korra nuzzled her cheek against Asami’s neck. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and the smoothness of her skin against her own was soothing in its own right. The feeling that she knew something bad happened was expressed just in her actions, both subtle and obvious. The shortness of her breath, her rapid heartbeat escaping her body and being felt on Asami’s arm, everything.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Korra’s soft and somehow weak sounding voice escaped into the air and rung throughout Asami’s body. The tone of the words coupled with her warm weight pressed up against her made Asami weak, butterflies ran rampant in her stomach. She was dreading this moment but Korra had already begun to heal her and made her understand that she had nothing to dread to begin with.

Asami gripped the textbook covers tighter as the concerned words registered with her. With Korra’s head rested on her shoulder and her body pressed up against hers, Asami felt so fragile and so different compared to every other time.

Korra buried her head into Asami’s neck. “I’m sorry” she mumbled her warm breath wet the skin, “It took me a while to realize. Probably… No... Definitely way too long. You’ve been so strong this whole time, just for my sake,” Korra spoke so sweetly and Asami shook and sniffed as she fought back her tears even more. “You don’t have to hide it all, you can cry right now, you can tell me whatever you want. Hell, I’ll probably do the same.”

Korra’s vision became blurry from the tears welling up in her eyes too. She parted from Asami and grabbed her by the hand. “C’mon. Let’s go lay down.” She choked out. They walked to the bedroom, Asami wiped away her tears from her eyes and cheeks as Korra lead the way and she felt the cold sensation Asami’s tears left on her neck and shoulder.

They fell onto the bed slowly and they huddled together, Korra’s encompassing reach brought her in close. Asami slid down further into the bed and found herself eye level with Korra’s chest. She placed her forehead there and gripped at her shirt. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and held her even tighter.

“I’m so sorry, Asami.” Korra whispered.

“You don’t need to apologize.”

“But I got you involved in this mess. And this is the effect it has? I need to feel sorry.”

“If I hadn’t gotten involved I wouldn’t be as close to you as I am now. I wouldn’t be living with you. I wouldn’t be with you like this all the time.”

“If you keep saying things like that I’m gonna start crying too.”

“Korra, you’re already crying,” She let out a weak laugh and forced one out of her partner as well.

“I think it’s important for me to be the strong one right now.”

“You’re always strong. That’s what I love most about you.” Asami’s voice trembled, “That’s… that’s why I love you.”

Korra felt her entire body become nervous and panicked as Asami spoke those words. She felt weightless and warm with Asami’s form cradled in her own. “I love you too.”

 


	20. Point/Counterpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, sorry, but it was either make this one short or take forever to combine it with chapter 21. I'll try to get the next one out more timely. 
> 
> Kai is up to something and we will see how that will unfold!!

 

The sun had yet to rise over Republic City and the sleepy setting of the central precinct of the police department matched the early morning tone. The fluorescent lights flickered in certain spots and the young deputies at the front entrance yawned at the tail end of their graveyard shifts. Kai walked calmly down the alleyway to the officer entrance that adjoined with the motor pool. The amber lit streets contrasted with the brighter interior light that echoed out from the windows and faded out on the sidewalks, clouded by privacy glass. He adjusted his sling and pushed through the doorway and tried not to disturb any of the early officers nor the late ones that busied themselves at their cubicles.

 

He darted down the supplementary hallway. In this stretch was Chief Beifong’s office, the entrance to the firing range and armory as well as the evidence room. His eyes didn’t leave the end of the long stretch of carpet though, ignoring the other doorways and entrances, opting for a room that that had gold, brassy letters reading _Evidence._

 

The keypad on the side of the door lit up green as he cleared any previously keyed in attempts. He thumbed in the five digits and slipped in through a thin opening. His sling rubbed up against the doorframe and brought about a small bit of pain. He looked around at the room’s layout, divided by tall metal shelving with banker’s boxes organized by name and corresponding case number. The neatly stacked boxes lined the shelves in satisfyingly neat lines, Kai held up a piece of paper with a few numbers scratched onto it, Mako’s case file. He arrived at the designated section but nothing seemed to be there. Before he turned, a corner of a shadow behind the main boxes caught his eye. He dug it out and inside the beat up box was Mako’s file along with a bullet casing sealed inside an evidence bag.

 

Kai combed over the report and the basic file info. He tried to find a peculiarity or an error, but nothing seemed out of place. The ballistics report was completed and clerically perfect, though the absence of Mako’s firearm was something that seemed too out of place. Kai delicately thumbed through the report and as he brought his hand to the back of the manilla folder he felt a staple and a scrap of paper attached to it. He turned the folder round to find that the paper was a directory slip, sloppily torn from the perforated pad that a few of the higher ups had.

 

The torn slip had a designation code for a file in an evidence cabinet. Kai walked to the far side where a store of filing cabinets sat flush against the wall. The cabinet shelf was old and creaked as he pulled it toward him. It was filled to the brim with files that were messily packed into one another, making it difficult to find the coded mark. Near the back, half-folded under a thicker file was an unassuming, plain looking one. After smoothing out the large crease in the middle, Kai opened it and began to read intently. His eyes widen as he read through it and quickly laid it out across the top of the cabinet, pulled out his phone and began to take photos.

 

The camera ignited a flash and it filled the majority of the room with a fleeting light. He instantly sent the photos to Korra and put the report back inside the cabinet the same way he had found it. His hands shook and sweat began to form on his brow.

 

The drawer locked into place after accepting the key and Kai’s phone buzzed in confirmation of the photo messages being sent. Muffled beyond the closed doorway, Kai caught the reverberations of an approaching voice. He frantically looked toward the door and the corners of the room, in an attempt to find a place to hide himself. The voice got closer and the sound of a hand on the door handle made him jump. He could hear the turn of the spring and the mechanics of the handle respond to the gentle but ominous hand accompanied by the mumbling of the person behind the door.

 

Kai tucked away behind the gap between the cabinets and shelving to his right, away from the door which swung open, maybe too soon. The hallway light filled the room to a certain degree, casting still, geometric shadows across Kai and the shelving. However, the incoming light was blocked out slightly by the silhouette of the entering officer. They remained silent but Kai couldn’t tell what they were doing.

 

Inside Kai’s pocket, his phone sent another vibration of confirmation from ‘ _sending message_ ’ to ‘ _message sent_ ’ the second batch of photos had gone through. Several blocks away, Korra’s phone shook on her metal night stand, disturbing the two silent and sleeping forms behind it keeping warm from the winter cold. Korra groaned and rubbed her eyes as she slowly slipped out of her embrace with Asami and pushed the covers off of herself. She rolled over and messily grabbed at the ringing phone. She grasped it with her weak feeling fingers and the brightness of the screen burned her eyes. She squinted and winced at the light. The images popped into view on the screen and Korra quickly dropped out of her daze and sat up straight in the bed.

 

She nudged Asami and with a quiet voice asked her to wake up followed by quicker and more quiet apologies. The sleeping girl rolled over in the bed and groaned. Her barely opened eyes slammed closed as the bright light of the phone leaked into them. Asami blinked a few times, her vision was still a little blurry but she reached for the lamp on the night stand. The golden glow of the bulb illuminated them but the further sides of opposite the lamp fell into shadow. The window began to let in the initial swells of morning sunlight.

 

“Wait,” Asami leaned in and examined the phone screen more thoroughly. “What is that?”

 

Korra zoomed in on the photo. “It’s the ballistics report for Mako’s arrest,” She zoomed in a little more. “See how some of the ink stains in the middle are newer looking?”

 

Asami nodded along.

 

“Well Kai said that part of it was photocopied and printed while the middle, the incriminating part is written in pen over it.”

 

Asami leaned in further, draping herself over Korra. “So he thinks it’s forged?”

 

“Not just think, it is forged. It’s a felony to even tamper with official documents, let alone completely change it.”

 

Asami whispered into Korra’ ear, “So what’s our next move?”

 

Korra sighed as she thought that question over. Kai had already made it clear what he wanted to do. His messages said so. “Kai wants to take it to Beifong. He thinks that she’s not involved. I’m sure she’s not but we can never be too sure. But it is the quickest way to get Mako out.”

 

“You’re not sure?” Asami questioned. She could sense that Korra wasn’t fully confident.

 

“I just don’t want this to blow up in our face, you know?”

 

“Yeah I know, we’re playing this close to the chest to begin with. I approve if you think it’s the best option.”

 

“Thank you.” Korra tilted her head upward and pressed her lips against Asami’s cheek. That action had become second nature at this point, they felt warmer as their limbs entwined. Korra tapped the text field and typed out a quick reply. They were going to meet him at the precinct later that morning.

 

**\---**

 

“What is all this?” Beifong asked in a reserved voice. She was half-tilted over her desk with comparisons of scanned and original reports. Kai had just let out his final words, defending Mako and proving his innocence. The room had filled with a dead, silent air and Korra was standing in the back near the door with Asami on the other side of it. She stood in the hallway and impatiently tapped her fingers over her folded arms. Officers walked by in groups and stared at her as they passed, continuing with their early morning dazes.

 

“The report is partially forged chief,” Kai breathed in as he took his seat again and readjusted his sling. “Part of the ballistics were photocopied and digitally replaced to implicate Officer Mako.” His breath was a little short, the frustration of this entire encounter seemed to be bubbling up. His eyes bore heavy bags under them, as if it weren’t anymore apparent. Korra fidgeted behind him as she pressed her back against the door to quell any words she thought about letting escape her mouth.

 

The chief took in a heavy breath. The badge secured on her belt clanged against her keys that were fastened next to one another. She moved stoically and mechanically, Kai noticed the robotic movements and assumed she really struggled with this entire incident from the beginning. “I just can’t believe the department is in this big of a mess. I thought I ran it better than this.”

 

“Chief it’s not your fault,” Korra interrupted, she immediately regretted speaking those words. A shiver of panic ran up and down her spine as they escaped into the stale air. But Beifong let out a smirk alongside a drawn out sigh. She nodded for Korra to continue. “This doesn’t have to do with the department. This is one person, one bad cop. There are always bad ones no matter how much you try to cull them.”

 

“Gone for this long and you’re still that optimistic. You sure have changed since you were on the force but at the same time you’re still the same,” Beifong grew a genuine smile and then returned her attention to the reports. “It’ll take some time and we have to verify it, but if I take the charge we can get him out by this afternoon or tonight.”

 

Kai stood up and saluted the chief, thanking her and fighting back a victorious smile. Korra had to fight back the instinct to do the same but she managed to stop from smiling too wide. “Thank you chief!” Kai finished his salute swiftly and he turned to the side. “If there is anything else I can do, please do not hesitate to let me know.” The diligent Mako-side of Kai had taken over. Korra smirked despite her best effort.

 

Lin returned the salute and nodded at his request. As Kai walked to meet Korra near the door to leave she called out to her. “Korra.”

 

“Yes, chief?” Korra stammered and shuffled her feet to attention.

 

“Thank you for helping Kai with this. I’ll be stopping into your shop sometime soon.”

 

“I’d appreciate that.” Korra smiled and turned the knob. Asami’s shoulder was exposed as she leaned against the outer wall. Kai walked out with a nod and Korra returned Lin’s kindness with a smile.

 

Asami followed them as they walked down the hallway. “How’d it go?” She asked and reached for Korra’s hand. Their fingertips touched and Korra’s thin fingers wrapped around hers.

 

“Hopefully?” Korra asked and tilted her head as she looked back at Asami. The smirk was still on her face. “Perfectly. They just have to review the claim and then Mako will be released.”

 

They reached the precinct entrance, the cool wind of the winter morning mixed with the sunlight that reflected across the undulating water of the bay. It was refreshing compared to the stuffiness of the chief’s office.

 

Kai stopped at the very top step before their descent and placed his free hand on his hip. “All that’s left is finding out who forged it and if they’re connected to the murder of the triad that Mako got blamed for.” He sighed. It sounded almost impossible and he put it a little too simply.

 

“We got this far so I don’t mind going a little farther.” Korra tried to proclaim but it turned out more like a muttering of a failed catchphrase. Asami giggled a little and squeezed her hand.

 

The quiet of the bay was quickly interrupted. Several squad cars sped out of the garage and as soon as they turned onto the asphalt their sirens blared and their engines roared as they barreled down the westward street. The three of them stood in silence. Their victory seemingly infantilized by a more apparent problem.

 

“Let’s go back to the cafe,” Korra replied as the sirens faded into the distance along with their rolling forms. “I closed it up for today but we should fill in Opal and Bolin. Plus I think we could all use some coffee.”

 

Asami nodded and Kai let out a morning groan, an example of his apparent all nighter finally started to take a toll on him. “Sounds pretty damn good.” He managed to get out as he arched his back in a stretch.

 

Much like drunken nights, tired mornings made walking through Republic City pass fairly quickly. Business men and women walked the streets with their polished shoes and cell phones attached their their cheek and delivery vans and commuters honked and revved their engines in the busy streets. Exhaust poured out of their bent tailpipes.

 

Southern Tribe came into view, the trio hurried across the road, weaving in between stopped traffic. Korra slid the key into the front door lock and opened it with little surprise to find it empty, save for Opal and Bolin who sat in the alcove together sipping on some instant coffee they pilfered from the back.

 

“You could’ve at least made some real coffee for us all.” Korra caught their attention as they all entered into the warm space. The track lights were off but the bright morning sun pierced into the paneled windows and splashed onto the wooden floorboards.

 

Bolin eagerly waved at them and got up to give Kai a hug, like a big brother gives to a younger one. Kai let out a groan as the broad shouldered form squeezed him, his arm included.

 

“We got anxious waiting for you after you texted me earlier, boss.” Opal chimed in and sipped at her coffee. She stood up and started to move to the bigger round table that they all once sat at before.

 

Kai sat down and took his sling off, slowly flexing his arm and stretching in little intervals. Bolin and Opal joined him along with Asami. Korra went behind the counter and turned on one of the coffee makers. The space began to come to life with the elegant aroma as Kai filled the two of them in about what had happened the night before as well as the meeting with Chief Beifong.

 

The five of them tried to relax the best they could as Kai went into more depth about what was going on and what obstacles laid ahead of them. The atmosphere was finally to the point that Korra felt like she could actually breathe. She let out a long sigh, a release of relief surrounded by people and a warmth she had only felt a few times before in recent years.

 

Asami’s phone vibrated on the wood grain table but no one seemed to notice. The screen lit up and Korra tapped Asami on the shoulder. The screen was blank except for a name, Jinora. The phone vibrated an inch or two more only to be caught my Asami’s docile fingers. The two of them exchanged glances but Korra nodded with encouragement, after all it could be school related, she thought.

 

“Hello?” Asami spoke firmly but softly into the phone. She hummed and nodded. Jinora’s voice on the other end wasn’t audible. “Yeah sure, if you need to of course. I’m at Korra’s cafe right now, do you just want to meet us here?” There were a few more nods and hums and then Asami hung up after a quick goodbye.

 

“What was that about?” Korra asked. The other three across the table had stifled down their chattering.

 

“She wanted to talk to me, said it had to be in person. So she’s on her way here.”

 

“Who?” Bolin leaned over the table. He was still physically giddy about the news about Mako. His over excitement was practically oozing out of him.

  
“Just a classmate of mine,” Asami waved him off and grabbed onto her cup. “She wanted to talk about something.”

 


	21. Dear, Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me six months(?, I don't really remember how long ago I updated, sorry). I'm sorry but I haven't had the motivation to finish anything of mine since stopping with school and working. And I'm sorry that this is so short, but I hope it will suffice. Thank you for reading and thank you for a 50k+ views!

 

The minutes between the end of Asami’s phone call and the visit of her classmate seemed to drag. The morning was bleak and  gray clouds swirled over the center of Republic City. The occasional passerby would peek in through the frosted glass of the entrance, shadowing a dim silhouette across the four squares. Despite this, despite knowing full well that it wasn’t true, the interior of Southern Tribe and its inhabitants felt as if the city had emptied.

 

Korra sipped on the last bit of coffee at the bottom of her mug but it had already gone cold. The bitterness of the cooled black coffee sent shivers down her spine and the round table surrounded her vision but she breathed quietly into the porcelain. They all sat in silence as they took to heart their job well done. Mako’s release was something not easily accomplished. Yet, Korra took it with a grain of salt, knowing that something else was bound to go wrong; a complication or another hurdle to jump was bound to pop up in her way, she could feel it. The worry showed on her face and it seemed to spread to the others at the table like an infection.

 

A knock on the door broke their silently worrying circle and it echoed throughout the cafe, causing jitters and small twitches in their muscle fibers. Bolin hit his elbow on the table’s edge. Asami slid back her chair, shot an encouraged glance at Korra and walked over to the door. A single silhouette made itself apparent through the quad paned window, it was smooth and at the neck was an oversized scarf. Asami flipped the lock and slowly opened the door as a cold gust of wind forced its way in and a girl stepped in with it; her shorter stature and freshly dressed bandages put Korra at ease. It was Jinora, the girl from the lab. Her injuries had healed some as there were less bandages on her face and neck, leaving only tender and bruised looking skin whereas on the day Korra met her was covered in white gauze and tape.

 

She smiled at Korra who returned it with her own and uttered out a late “Welcome”. The remaining three at the table jumped a bit as Kai suddenly stood up, his chair screeching backward in a choppy grain. He stood up, slung arm slightly raised, trying to keep time with his healthy one as they reached toward Jinora. He slowly walked up to her as her eyes went wide in realization with a slight tinge from the contraction of her healing wounds. Her squinted eyes were glassy but she met Kai in his approach. They embraced, each being mindful of the other’s injuries. Jinora stayed to Kai’s healthy side.

 

“Are you doing alright? I didn’t think you’d be up and about so soon.” Kai said as they parted and he placed a hand the girl’s shoulder. His eyes wandered over her face, examining the bandages, cuts, scrapes and bruises, which he viewed as failures of his own ability. The excited expression he first wore dulled into something softer, more caring but most of all, sad.

 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Jinora tilted her head and smiled, she admired the contours of his face, the bit of scruff at the end of his chin and the intense green of his eyes as his ceaselessly examined her. She dropped her gaze and eyed Kai’s sling. “I should ask you the same thing. But first, why are you here?”

 

“Ah, that.” Kai looked around at the people in the cafe. “We were having some sort of meeting. Plus we go back a ways, that guy right there,” Kai pointed at Bolin’s stupefied face, “Is my partner’s brother.” He shot a glance at Korra, wondering if it would be all right to mention their days at the academy but upon seeing Korra’s expression, decided to leave it for the time being. The two continued on as Bolin looked frantically at Korra, Opal and Asami. He pointed at Kai, then rapidly swiveled between him and Jinora with his mouth agape. Korra nodded with an expression that could only be translated to “be patient”.

 

“You seem confused,” Jinora replied to Bolin’s antics he could  only mutter out small and broken sounds, it made Jinora laugh, “I’m grateful to Kai, he’s the officer that saved my life after all.” Her smile seemed to outshine the bandages on her face.

 

Bolin clung to Opal out of surprise, his stunned silence garnered no response from those around him. He mumbled a bit, with his lip quivering ever so slightly and Opal patted his head as if he were some burly dog in need of reassurance.

 

Korra’s puzzled look fell away rather quickly. She made the connection as soon as he saw the gentle expression on Jinora’s face as Kai walked up to her. The loose ends in her head suddenly straightened and all that she was left with was an inkling of frustration at not figuring it out sooner. She pulled at a wooden chair from the two top table nearest the counter. “Jinora, would you like some coffee?”

 

The girl nodded with a soft smile as she and Kai sat down at the table. Korra filled the mug and set down milk and sugar on a separate plate.

 

“I'll admit, I'm surprised,” Korra spoke softly as she sat down, glancing over to Asami who nodded along with the statement. “I never expected one of Asami’s classmates to be the one who was kidnapped. Sounds crazy saying it out loud.” Korra sighed.

 

Jinora shook her head from side to side, wearing in a subtle smile, “Well it would probably help you all if I mentioned that my father is the head of security at Future Industries. Tenzin. That's what I came here to talk about.”

 

Korra rolled out a long breath, unable to think of the words. Asami cleared her threat before she could say anything. “I've known for a while who Jinora was, but I just started to suspect that too, the idea that she was targeted by the Roses to get to Future Industries. Or more like to scare Varrick.”

 

“That's the impression I got too. Before they threw Mako under the bus.” Kai interjected and sat down. He affixed his fingers between the porcelain handle of his mug, lifting it for a small taste. “Once that happened I asked Jinora not to speak to anyone other than myself or Beifong but they discharged me early and the Chief has been busy with the clean up.”

 

“So where do we go from here?” Jinora asked timidly. She looked to Korra with a worried expression. “I know this is probably not what you meant but you did tell me to come to you if I needed help, right?”

 

Korra stood up  and placed her hands on the table. She leaned against the heavy wood, stretching her calves and she rolled onto her toes. She looked up at the group, they all stared at her, waiting for some kind of grace or genius advice. She shook her head. “Well, you already told me why you're here. We need to make sure we get every little detail that you can recall. Every single thing from a few hours before the incident until now. It may be a bit painful to relive it, but it’s necessary. Then, after that,  I guess we go from there.”

 

“This is complicated.” Bolin laid his head on the table while Opal scratched and played with his hair.

 

“It may be, but anything we can reach together would be a major help.” Asami chimed in, pursing her lips. Bolin let out a low moan, but shook his head in agreement.

 

Korra gestured to Jinora, her open palm pointing all five fingers toward the retelling of her horrible tale. “If you need something stronger than coffee I can go upstairs and grab it.”

 

Jinora waved her off with a smile. “Thanks but I don't think that'll be necessary,” she shuffled her hands and placed them on the warm rim of her mug. “The morning before-”

 

There was a knock at the door. Something much more forceful compared to the previous ones. Jinora cut her sentence off and looked wide eyed at the cause, as if she was afraid. The knocking on the wood sounded urgent and hurried. Kai leaned into Jinora’s shoulder and whispered some calming words.

 

Korra stood up immediately, she looked around as everyone suddenly drew to a very stale silence, as if they were preparing for the worst.

 

“What the hell?” Korra mumbled as she looked to the door, she spied two silhouetted shadows peeking in through the quad-paned glass. She made her way to the door, undid the lock and peered out into the harsh morning cold. The two were layered in jackets and beanies that covered most of their faces, but Korra could recognize the amber irises and that beauty mark just under those emerald eyes. She opened the door to the cafe to which the two strolled in forcefully, as if what they carried on their tongues was important or they just wanted to get out of the cold,  revealing their faces to the conspirators in Southern Tribe.

 

 _“What the hell?_ ”


	22. Tell Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer, we're getting there, little by little.

“Good to see you too,” Mako stepped into Southern Tribe with newly shined black wingtips, his hair was neatly combed back again but the wear of his concrete vacation was apparent on his face. “We have something rather urgent.” His eyes traveled back to Kuvira, who stood with her arms crossed and hip pressed against the metal countertop. Her expression was something akin to nostalgia, Korra could instantly discern that she was frustrated and angry; after all she saw it so many times back in their academy days. But something seemed off in her facial twitches and overall disposition. Kuvira looked at Korra and as their eyes met there did not appear to be any malice or any sense of their old rivalry. This was something new, something different. There was a fire in Kuvira’s eyes.

 

Mako continued past the two and approached the table. Of which, its occupants sat in a shocked silence. Bolin muttered in excitement as his words began to form but the rest looked at the tired and sore man that sat before them. His wrists were splayed across the table, red rings of raw flesh sat around them, a product of tight metal and forceful treatment; his eyes were inlaid with inflamed skin and accompanied by a palette of black from the lids to the bags underneath them.

 

Before a word could slip out a loud crash came as Mako hit the floor. Bolin wrapped his arms around his brother and tackled him down to the wood grain, rubbing their cheeks against one another, scruff against shaven skin. “I missed you soooooo much!” Bolin’s words were cracky with tears and a choked up throat. Kai raised an eyebrow at Opal as if he expected her to do something, but she simply shrugged and sipped her coffee.

 

Mako threw his brother off of him. “Ow.”

 

Frantic upon realizing Mako was probably hurt, Bolin threw his hands in the hair, “S-sorry bro, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it!”

 

Mako raised his hand to silence him, “Nah, it’s fine. I missed you too. But be a little more gentle will ya? I slept on a concrete slab for a bit there so I’m a little sore.”

 

Bolin smiled but curled his lips downward to appear serious. He blinked back his tears that rounded in the corner of his eyes. “Got it!” He nodded once and very forcefully.

 

Korra grabbed Mako by the forearm and helped him up. She pulled out her chair and gestured for him to sit. “Good to have you back.” She smiled even though it was just a cover. She moved to stand behind Asami. Mako nodded and thanked her. Bolin returned to his seat, leaning against Opal for comfort like a conflicted child. She responded in kind, stroking his hair as he leaned against her cheek.

 

The rest welcomed him back too, though in less extravagant ways. He thanked them but ended up with his fingers on his temples, rubbing them slowly but with what seemed like a lot of pressure. Bolin began to ask a series of questions in rapid succession, not even letting him think let alone actually answering them all.

 

Before Mako began to speak, Korra noticed Kuvira’s distance. Her eyes darted back and forth and she bit her lip. She was getting angrier and angrier with each and every question that rocketed out of Bolin’s mouth. Mako cleared his throat, silencing Bolin. “Let’s just get this started.”

 

“Well then tell us how you’re here right now?” Asami chimed in, pressing her ribcage against the height of the tabletop and leaning in to catch his attention. Mako opened his mouth as if he had an instant reply but slowly leaned back in hesitation. “And why are you here with her?” Asami nodded toward Kuvira who squinted at her with distasteful eyes.

 

Korra leaned inward and pulled Asami back into the chair. “All in good time. I’ll another pitcher of coffee so everyone sit for a few minutes and take some deep breaths.” She released Asami’s shoulders and walked step over step past Kuvira. She lifted the metal counter door and slipped underneath it, the stainless steel glinted in the halogen wired light. The rest took a breath, or two and Korra filled a pitcher with the ichor of her cafe. She hopped over the counter and filled everyone’s cups, ensuring there was some for the newcomer’s as well. Leaving the pot on the table, Korra gripped a large white mug that steamed into the air and walked a few steps before handing it to Kuvira. Her eyes said take it and didn’t leave the angry one any choice. Kuvira snagged it quickly and motioned for Korra to go away.  

 

“Now that we’re all settled, Mako,” Korra gestured to him, “please answer Asami’s questions. I think that’s a good place to start.”

 

Mako sipped the coffee and smirked a little after it washed over his tastebuds. “Sounds fair to me,” He glanced over his shoulder at Kuvira who was still squinting but seemed a bit more relaxed as she pressed the rim of the mug to her lips. Mako let out a long breath and deeply but slowly inhaled. “After my arrest Kuvira had noticed some inconsistencies with the paperwork affiliated with my case. It was just minor things that didn’t match up, times being off, handwriting on the physical reports are some of them. And that they were filed away by Al. This made sense because he’s on desk suspension right now. But, combined with the inconsistencies Kai found in my evidence file, she had a fleeting suspicion.”

 

“So he’s definitely involved?” Korra questioned, her hands had traveled to Asami’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah.” Kuvira barked. Her face of frustration was on full display.

 

“He is involved but we don’t know to what degree. It could be bribery, or blackmail, anything really. But if he’s involved with the Rose Triad then he’s involved with their crimes, specifically Jinora’s kidnapping,” Mako gestured to Jinora who frowned a bit and looked down at the table. “Beifong rushed my release a bit, I think she felt bad about wrongfully accusing me and we haven’t brought her attention to the things Kuvira discovered, not yet anyway. But when I left central holding today she was waiting for me at the front and offered to drop me off at home. But after we talked we figured it was better to come here first. We have to get this guy.”

 

Korra cleared her throat, shifting the attention to herself and usurping Mako’s building optimism. “This is all good news, but we won’t know for certain yet and we cannot jump to conclusions. We have to keep our field of view open as wide as possible.”

 

“Al was my subordinate, I don’t want to rush dropping the guillotine on him yet either,” Kuvira interrupted, “ I’m glad we can finally agree on something.” She nodded.

 

Korra’s eyes went wide with surprise but nodded along in agreement. “Well that is certainly a surprise,” She smirked, “And as long as we’re being civil, I hope the coffee is to your liking as well.”

 

Kuvira looked down at the half empty cup. She clicked her tongue and shot a glance away from them all. “It’s definitely not shitty.” She fired back.

 

Mako laughed but stifled it abruptly, forcing Kuvira’s emerald gaze onto him. “That may be the nicest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” He sighed as he rubbed his sore wrists.

 

“That’s not even a compliment.” Asami laughed. “She was so cold to me at work but was pretty rigid around the other girls, she was never really that mean to them.”

 

Kuvira stamped her foot and slammed the mug down on the counter. “Take care not to remind me that I had to wear lingerie for my job.” She smirked but her eyes narrowed at the witticism. It didn’t appear that she was too happy about it.  

 

Asami giggled a bit more and waved her hand at her in apology. “Sorry, sorry.” Her smile seemed infectious, spreading to a few of the people in the ragtag group.

 

After a short bit of silence, Korra noticed that entirety of the cafe had their eyes on her, as if they were asking--

“So, what do we do now?” Asami lifted her hand and placed it over Korra’s which was still on her shoulder, squeezing it with reassurance.

 

Korra looked down and smiled at her and then raised her head to meet each pair of eyes. To have her friend free and the others safe, she truly felt happy in that moment, or at least, some kind of half-inflated elation. She looked at them all and drew out her breath a little at a time.

 

“Unfortunately,” Korra sighed, “...nothing.”

  



	23. Lie to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's final words of the meeting echo through the group's minds, each leaving to attend to their own lives, but what will happen later that night?
> 
> Thank you for sticking with us all the way through this! We have hit 100,000 words! This is basically more than a novel in length and I can't believe it! I hope you all enjoy it.

 

Bolin felt Opal’s fingers intertwining with his own as the midday sun struck his face. They were unmistakably cold, but the intent was warm, at least to him. The door to Southern Tribe had closed slowly in the wind, the open sign turned backwards and the sound of footsteps could be heard that headed upstairs, escaping before the door closed firmly. Opal slipped her key into the tumblers and locked it with a swift twist.

 

Worry showed on Bolin’s face, his light scruff further defined his jaw and the tense pressure of his furrowed brow brought his thick eyebrows closer together. His thoughts were all there but it appeared, to Opal at least, that he really wasn’t thinking about anything other than the emotional impulses that coursed through his brain. She released her fingers and quickly pressed both hands against his left arm with a quick push he was sent skittering off onto the sidewalk with a few hops. He steadied himself, all the while saying _‘whoa, whoa, whoa..’_ and he shot a glare at Opal that was filled with surprise.

 

Opal pursed her lips and with a _pfft_ she let out a loud laugh. “I’m glad I finally got your attention,” She managed to get the words out. As she wiped away a tear she saw a blurry smile on his face. It worked, for now at least. “C’mon, let’s get going or you’re going to be late.”

 

They took one another’s hand once more, this time, their fingers seemed a bit warmer. “You know,” Bolin sighed as he looked down at Opal, “you have the weirdest way of knocking me back to my senses.” His smile was apparent, the stress on his face had faded away.

 

“Well, just be glad it’s pushing and not punching, you’d be in big trouble,” Opal held up her fist with a pouting look, Bolin laughed even more.

 

“I guess that’s true,” He shook out his laugh and the cold. They continued to walk down the semi-busy street. “And thank you, I probably needed that to be ready for this audition.” He leaned down and kissed Opal’s forehead in stride then pressed his chin and nose against the top of her head for only a moment.

 

“I want to come to your movie premiers in a fancy dress and walk on the red carpet so of course I’m going to make sure you’re ready.” She protested as Bolin continued to nuzzle her with his scruffy cheek. But he stopped abruptly and looked down at their feet.

 

“You’re really the only one who can calm me down in any situation. You’re my best friend, so, you know,” He stuttered a bit, his face turning red as strands of hair fell in front of his face, “thank you. You know, for being that person.”

 

Opal’s smirk turned into a large grin, the blush was spreading from Bolin to her. She firmly grabbed him by the chin and lifted his head to meet her. “And you’re mine, so thank you too,” She kissed him quickly on the lips. “Now come on, you’re really going to be late.” Opal looped her arm through Bolin’s and dragged him down the cold street.

 

The exhaust from tailpipes and the steam from sewer grates blended together into a loose white fog, distorting the roads and the sidewalks, leading people through a dense maze. A street corner, busy dockworkers unloading heavy shipments lined with pallets and a crowd of people moving along the now clearing streets. Cars beeped and their engines roared as people in trenchcoats and three piece suits holding newspapers bumped into one another on the sectioned concrete. The cloudy grey that blanketed the sky undulated like an ocean but no water fell. Mako pulled up his jacket collar, his ears were cold and his eyes were tired.

 

A construction worker on early break blows cigarette smoke out into the sidewalk from his perch on a brick wall and Mako squints. His vision is blurry but he doesn’t lose sight of a young man in a freshly pressed pinstripe and a single black wingtip, the other foot in a cast accompanied by a crutch. The young thug bumps shoulders with a man reading a newspaper, Mako could see the remnants of a wilted red rose stuffed hastily in the breast pocket. He narrowed his vision, intent on following. The dark circles under his eyes had lessened near the lids, leaving a spectral and starred scope of purple and blue.

 

He could hear Korra’s words echo in his head over and over again.

 

_“Unfortunately, there’s nothing we can do.”_

 

He knew this to be the truth but his focus and numbness to the world around him played with the memory, censoring words and replacing it with his own feeling of self-worth.

 

_“Unfortunately, there’s nothing I can do.”_

 

He quickened his pace and disappeared into the crowd in pursuit of some simple black pinstripes and a red flower.

 

“So you think it’s really all right?” Jinora asked, her frozen breath leaked out into the overcast morning. Kai kept silent and his face steadfast as he guided her over a semi-frozen puddle. Their hands were interlocked and shared a warmth through their knit and leather gloves. The chatter of tired students echoed around them as they walked further into the Republic City University campus.

 

Kai let out a breath of frustrated air, he tensed his arm in the sling even though it rung with pain. “Korra’s right, but it doesn’t mean I really like it all that much.”

 

Jinora stopped near the entryway to her hall, the classroom for her 9:00am lecture just beyond it. She turned to face him, her normally pale cheeks were rose colored from the cold and the thought of the two of them holding hands. “I know. Me too,” She sighed and looked around at the entrance before turning to face Kai, “Well, this is where we part for now. Call me soon, okay?”

 

“Huh?” Kai looked a bit shocked, his hand loosened from Jinora’s but he didn’t let it go. “Oh ha, yeah,” he tapped his foot and felt his face become increasingly warm despite the bitter cold. “I will definitely do that.” His smile lagged.

 

“Good.” Jinora grinned back at him, squeezing his hand. She closed the distance and gently pressed her lips against his cheek. She pulled away before Kai could even realize what had transpired. The smile filled his vision, contrasting with neat, white bandages. “Go get some sleep.” She whispered.

 

Kai could do nothing but nod, even after they parted ways and the door closed behind Jinora, he could only think, _‘Man, I’m in trouble’_.

 

“You think this is going to be a lot of trouble?” Asami asked Korra whose face was buried into a white pillowcase.

 

She tilted her head to the side and revealed a corner of her mouth. “I hope not. I wish me telling them that we can’t do anything would be enough, but it’s not.” Korra pushed her exhausted face back into the pillow.

 

“They’re a tough group, huh?” Asami mused as she settled into the bed, propping herself up against the headboard. Korra looked up once more and spied Asami tapping the spot next to her, a signal to come lay down. She obliged.

 

Korra settled in, wrapping her arm around Asami’s stomach and pressing her tired head into the pillows. She closed her eyes and sighed. “Even with all the coffee, I’m still dead tired.”

 

“That’s why we’re up here, you’re not working today so you need to sleep.” Asami placed her delicate hand on Korra’s head and lightly stroked her hair, barely touching it.

 

“Mmhmm,” Korra hummed as her girlfriend’s action took effect. “So sleepy.”

“Shhh,” Asami pressed her teeth together and continued to stroke her head. They sat there in peaceful silence as Korra slowly relaxed. “Could I ask you something?”

 

Korra nodded. “Only if you keep doing that.” She motioned to Asami’s hand.

 

Asami giggled and nodded. “Sure,” She stroked Korra’s scalp a few more times. “Why did you tell everyone there is nothing we can do?”

 

“Because there really isn’t anything we can do,” Korra mumbled, turning her head slightly and pressing her nose against Asami’s side. The warmth of her breath moistened her shirt. “Nothing legal anyway. We’re not cops, Mako is on leave and so is Kai for his injury. Best we could do is report it all to Beifong, but she can’t really do it all herself either.” She could feel her eyelids getting heavier.

 

“Okay so, you’re trying to protect us?” Asami’s voice heightened a bit.

 

“It’s not just you…” Korra’s consciousness was fading, “It’s for me too.” Her thoughts drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Asami looked down, dropping her hand to Korra’s face and lightly moved the fallen hairs from her face.

 

“That’s enough for now.”

 

The early twilight tinted the bedroom a soft blue as the remainder of the day slipped by the window sills. Korra awoke slowly, her eyes stinging from the oversleep and the impending grogginess that was about to greet her. The warm pastels of the setting sun had faded out, washed away by a colder palette and she felt that the bed was lighter, Asami was not there with her.

 

Her phone was aglow as a text message appeared on the screen, though it had been received when she was still asleep.

 

Asami: _I had to leave for work but didn’t want to wake you. Come see me!_

_P.S. You have a cute sleeping face_

 

Korra snorted as she read the words. Despite that, she still felt lonely having to wake up to Asami not being there. Her head was hazy and the fatigue of the morning’s events sat prominently, annoyingly in the back of her mind like a bully teasing an anthill. She forced herself up from the white sheets, tapping her sensitive feet onto the cold concrete floor. She walked into the living to find Gasket, fat rolls a plenty, sitting on the counter and Naga patiently await near her food bowl.

Korra shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, a performance that fell on deaf, animal ears. “Sorry guys, we forgot today didn’t we?”

 

The rustling of hard paper bags garnered unkempt stares and rushed tapping of feet as the food hit each of the animals’ bowls. Gasket lifted his gloriously fat self up from the counter and heftily jumped to the floor to nibble at his food, as opposed to Naga who was already halfway done, scarfing every last scrap down as if she hadn’t eaten in days. Korra lifted her phone to her face and typed out a quick, but hopefully not-lame reply.

 

_You didn’t take photos did you? I’ll find out if you did you know… I’ll come close to the end of your shift if that’s okay. I want to take Naga for a walk._

 

She clicked send as she dropped down onto the couch, propping her chin up on her palm as her elbow dug uncomfortably into the armrest. She looked out the balcony window, at nothing in particular but her eyes fell and rose from building to building and car to car as they passed in the distance, disappearing into a blurry mixture of stoplights and neon. The overcast sky from earlier had given way to a much clearer one and the dark ocean of space seemed empty and filled with light despite the absence of stars. The vibration of her phone drew her attention away from the invisible stars as it shook the fabric of the couch cushion.

 

Asami: _Not telling… But perfect! Come a few minutes before that though, I’ll have a drink waiting. Love you!_

 

Korra smiled, still, even though she had seen those words so many times and heard them even more, they still made her smile to no end. She typed back ‘ _I love you too’_. She dropped her hand onto the couch and closed her eyes, they fell so easily as if she hadn’t gotten enough sleep. Amidst the darkness of her eyelids a spectrum of color filled them, pinks and purples all in soft pastel danced across to and fro, like a sunset.  

 

Naga chomped at the last bit of her food and Korra knew the dog had instantly turned to look at her. Korra opened one eye, squinting just enough to see a white form through the canvas of color. Naga’s big eyes stared intently, she expected this.

 

“A lot of people have been doing that lately, you know.” She said to Naga, who was, of course, unperturbed in her stare. Korra shrugged once more and forced herself up from the couch. She threw on a warm jacket, stuffed and red flannel lined. She laced up her boots and hooked Naga on a leash of which she had many. Korra looked back from the door and spotted Gasket turning from his food to see the commotion near the entrance. “Gasket, I know you don’t care, but watch the house.” She said like a great commander. The cat fluffed up as if he was insulted. Korra closed the distance between them and gently placed her hand on his head, rubbing him gently. She heard Gasket purr but decided not to mention it, as if he knew or cared that she may make fun of him.

 

Naga bounded down the stairs as soon as Korra opened the door and the two were off into the alleyway below. Just a block from Southern Tribe was a small park, really an abandoned lot that had been made into one but it was rather pretty and Korra liked it quite a bit.

 

The buildings lined the alley, their exposed brick painted red and white but tinted blue by the waning day.  People walked home from work or out to dinner, wearing fancy suits made of pinstripes and lace dresses doused with heavy overcoats. Korra could hear the fading sounds of car engines and the hum of neon signs, the plumes of exhaust and smoke lifting up into the air from both auto and chimney, creating a thin layer of haze just before venturing off into the clear and dark skies. Naga walked straight ahead, undeterred by the passersby, knowingly aware of exactly where they were headed. The two of them rounded the corner and just beyond a length of chain-link was a stretch of freshly mowed grass. A small alcove encompassed by a U-shaped brick building, and at each window a small, but colorful flower-box hanging just below the sills. A smattering of dried, multicolored orchids and small lilies, coating the garden park in a sweet and alluring scent.  

 

As they waltzed through the metal gate, Korra slid her hand along the ribboned leash, freeing Naga to frolick in the grass while she made her way to the opposite facing benches in the center above a slab of concrete that stood out amongst the grass. Naga bounded excitedly from one end to the other and Korra leaned back against the wood slats, staring up at the darkened sky. Wisps of sunset pastels hung in the air but faded quickly. She took a long, frozen breath.

 

 _‘There’s nothing we can do.’_ She repeated this over and over quietly as her tongue rolled within her open mouth.  She watched the sky and mouthed the words, telling herself again and again to make it the truth, to make it law. Korra felt a heavy weight on her leg, she slowly tilted her head forward to see Naga resting her huge face on Korra’s thigh. The dog’s big brown eyes looked up at her, leaving bright white under the irises, the classic look Korra hadn’t seen since she was a puppy.

 

“Alright, I’ll stop moping. Time to go.” She pressed down on the metal hook of the leash and effortlessly snapped it onto Naga’s collar.

 

Back at the apartment, Korra opened the door and naga rushed in past her, begging for the warmth of home. Gasket ran off from the couch and around the corner to the bedroom as the large dog leapt for the rug in the living room, laying flat and snuggling the dark fur. Korra followed the feline in to shower before heading back out again.

 

She stepped into the white tiled bathroom, slipping off her shoes and peeling away her socks with her feet. Korra twisted the knob and the steam began to build. It reminded her of the Republic City streets on cold mornings. Her clothes fell to the floor and after she twisted to unhook her bra she ran her hands over her prickling skin as it tightened from the cold air. Two quick steps and she was in a heavenly sauna, drenched in hot water. The shampoo smelled of tea tree and the mint cleared out her sinuses, she closed her eyes as she worked the foam into her hair and scalp.

 

Her darkened vision and massaging sensations let her take solace in the warmth of the water, but it let her mind wander all the same. Korra recalled the expressions of everyone sitting at that table just that morning, the look of disappointment and discouragement they transformed to as she said those final words.

 

_'I had to. There was no other way.'_

 

She abruptly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her soon-to-be-cold body.

 

A semi-dried version of herself sat down at the couch; her hair still moist and her selected outfit stuck to her skin in some places. She pulled a book from the coffee table, new but with a bent cover and spine, a green bookmark sticking out from the front not even past the dedication page. She still had some time. The dim amber color of the lamps in the living room gave her just enough light. Naga flopped onto the ground in front of the couch, laying on Korra’s feet, and quickly fell asleep while Gasket slowly ascended to the couch’s back.

 

The pages felt strange and sent shivers down her spine as she thumbed them over and over. The clock showed a free two hours, and so the book was opened and so had page one. Korra has always found that she lost herself in books, escaping from her own problems, letting fresh tea go cold of which she had only drank half, or to put off chores or just because she had the inkling to yearn for a more interesting day.

 

_A human and a mage, trapped in limbo of one another’s feelings and their own worlds. She can feel an underlying sense of danger and fear that combined with both wonder and dread, it was truly a beautiful thing she had happened upon._

 

Ten-thirty came very quickly, much quicker than anticipated. Korra looked at her phone and haphazardly slapped the bookmark between the pages and jumped off the couch with haste. She opened the closet, deciding that her Wolfbats shirt would do, but a leather jacket and a scarf were necessary. She wrapped the fabric around her neck, it’s black striped wool felt familiar and as she pressed it against her face she knew it smelled like Asami. A smile grew on Korra’s face.  

 

The night air was cold and the line that lead up to Future Industries seemed to be longer than ever. People shivered and tapped their feet as they slowly trudged toward the entrance. Korra moved past them, catching the attention of one of the bouncers, reminiscent of a pugilist in a parka with a full head of hair. Tenzin was nowhere to be seen with his goatee and clipboard. The absence big booming voice and baldness stuck out like a sore thumb to her but Korra approached the lookalike-boxer and pointed to her name on the list.

 

“I’m Asam-- I mean, Misato’s girlfriend.” She added. The words, the name mostly, felt weird, having to call Asami by her stage name. The bouncer unhooked the velvet rope and Korra walked past. The same usual feeling came over her, a sudden rush of warmth and moisture accompanied by bass that rattled her chest and the smell of stale, spilled alcohol.

 

Unbeknownst to Korra, on the other side of the club, across the dancer stages and velvet booths was Asami. She had eyes on her as soon as she stepped in. She stopped her habit of going to say hello and instead grabbed the arm of a nearby server, pointing at Korra and whispering a drink order into her thin ear. The server looked at Asami with a smile and nodded before heading to the bar.

 

Back on the other side, Korra calmly looks around the club for Asami but can’t seem to find her in the crowd of moving, dancing people. But, the server appears in front of her with a sly grin and a lowball glass filled with spiced bourbon on a tray. The spherical ice displaced the amber liquid and was garnished with a chunk of orange peel. The server was short, looking up at Korra as she flaunted a blue one piece, shiny and latex with fishnet stockings.

 

She looked up and leaned into Korra. “From a friend, on the house,” The server whispered, that grin still prevalent on her face. “They ask that you meet them in the back bar.” She took hold of the drink and handed the cold, perspiring glass to Korra, her warm hands passing it to her freezing ones and smiles once more before strutting back to the bar.

 

Korra tried to say thank you, but the club was too loud and the blue latex dressed server was too far off. She held the glass in one hand, cautiously walking around people who were too oblivious or too drunk to notice that they may bump into her. The velvet curtains drew nearer and as she pushed past them, in clear view, were Bolin, Opal, Kai and Mako sitting, chatting at the bar. They turn to her, all smiles, completely opposite of that morning she thought, and Bolin pats the barstool next to him. It ‘has her name on it’.

Korra eyes the barstool and their eager faces. The grip on her glass tightened. She made her way to the seat, hurdling over it slowly and setting her drink down even more so, an attempt to put off the inevitable.

 

“Hey guys.” Korra exhaled as the bottom of her glass settled on the bar.

 

A myriad of _hey’s_ and _yo’s_ came from the group. Opal leaned forward. “Heya boss.” She waved with a smile. The atmosphere was tense but the velvet world they now inhabited was being invaded with the leaks of club music from outside the walls.

 

“We’re just going to come out and say it,” Mako interrupted. “We know why you said what you said, but we still want to do something about this,” His serious expression spread to the others as they all intently looked at Korra. “We know the risks, we’ve accepted that, we’re all ready, Jinora even said she would do what she can.”

 

Korra’s eyes go wide and her head begins to ache. Spots permeate her vision, burned-in images of the park and the tower spread across the expanse. “I still don’t know,” She shuddered and tilted back her glass. The cold ice froze her lips and as she sat the glass back down Korra subsequently stood up, leaving the barstool spinning.

 

The group protested, begging her to come back and at least listen a bit longer.

 

“I’m going to find Asami.” Korra mumbled. She was angry, or at least she thought she was. She stepped out past the velvet curtain, greeting the thumping music as some kind of peaceful solace compared to the much quieter bar.

 

Kai dropped his stare from Korra’s exit. He raised his glass and placed the rim to his lips. “I’m not saying it’s useless but let’s not give up quite yet. We still have her after all.”

 

“Right” The others responded in kind, taking sips of their liquor.

 

Korra stepped out and walked just beyond the private tables. She spied a few girls walking out from a small path between two tables. Two velvet curtains crossed to disguise it as decoration. She stopped just before it it and pulled out her phone. The laughter of girls and sleazy businessmen behind her echoed in her ears but were drowned out by the deafening beat of the music.

 

 _‘Where are you?’_ She typed and sent to Asami. She felt the music getting louder and the air was a bit too humid, but Korra’s head felt like it was splitting open and from her throat to her chest felt warm from the spiced whisky.

 

Before she could impatiently check her phone, she stepped forward, directly in front of the ‘secret’ entrance. A pair of hands reached out from it, long and slender with red nail polish and pulled Korra in with surprising force. The hands drew her in close, pressing against a warm body, skin smooth as silk.

 

It was Asami, Korra could tell almost instantly. Her scent, the careful yet forceful way her hands gripped her shoulders and sides, but truth be told, it was mostly the lips, which she could barely make out by the small crack of fluttering light that was cut by the curtains. The dim glow of blacklights and strobes that echoed further down into the hall and faded away.

 

Asami pulled Korra in closer, her cold ears pressed against Asami’s warm, bare skin. The lace of her bra leaned into Korra’s shirt as she closed her eyes and squeezed Asami back. The darkness of their surroundings blocked out all of her sense of sight and all she could do was feel. The veil of her pretensions has fallen away. The warmth of Asami’s breath, the liquored warmth inside Korra’s chest, the bitter cold memory and the shudderingly frozen sadness that permeated the back of her mind, it flooded over her without caution.

 

She could feel Asami lower her head, the warmth of her breath and the closeness of her lips to Korra’s ear, it sent chills down her spine.

 

“You know,” She whispered, each word and syllable announcing itself with delicate candor, “you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, but that doesn’t mean you have to bear this all on your own.”

 

Korra let out a shallow, shaky breath, the corners of her eyes began to water and slow streams of tears rolled down her cheeks, dovetailing at her chin. She wanted to say something, anything really, a way to get by this, to not think about it, to not have to talk about it and to not have to admit to it, but she was helpless against Asami’s words.

 

“We’re all here for you. I’m here for you,” Asami’s voiced piqued. “So from here on, we’re together on this, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 


	24. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time, huh?

 

The next day felt particularly heavy, the feeling of sleep deprivation and muscular soreness aside, Mako had a look of determination about him. The sky was a dense blanket of flat, overcast clouds that were brilliantly dull in their addled uniformity. The rolling and varied peaks made of a spectrum of cloud and fog were replaced like a plain, filled in canvas, unwilling to show a hint of blue sky or irregularity in it's calmness. Republic City would later come to find that this phenomena continued throughout the next several days, but on this early afternoon, it felt unexpectedly light on Mako’s shoulders.

His gray tweed coat shrouded him in unfamiliarity, allowing him to blend in seamlessly with the surging crowds of downtown that slowly transitioned to the coastal docks. The humid and uncomfortable air was suddenly filled with salt as he marched forward and edged through the nightlife districts, passing the border into the sea-salt air filled district of fish markets and populated marinas. His eyes narrowed, focused on a single bobbing head that persisted through the urban marathon. A buzzed neckline giving way to styled, pulled back hair that lifted in frayed strands, bouncing in the air with each misguided and clumsy step. The breeze traveled inward from the beaches and into the city and the young man that the detective followed limped at every few seconds, holding a crutch under his arm that clanked every so often.

Sun Park: Member of the Rose Triad, twenty-one years old, if one were to give a name to his position it would be at the bottom of the bottom rungs of any organization, or maybe just one step above the entry-level. But, he still appeared to maintain an attitude only normal for the highest of ranking members. Recently suffered several injuries, the most major being a broken femur (three places) in an altercation with officer Alan Won, nickname Al. Has spent the last few weeks milking every luxury out of the hospital as it was paid for by the Republic City Police Department.

Mako visualized the incident report in front of him, written up by a junior detective that had been swept up in the commotion of that night, the corners folding and dematerializing as each person passed by him. He read through what he remembered but maintained a close eye on Park, as the streets narrowed. The salt air grew thick as the report faded away and brine sat on the back of Mako’s throat. He caught a glimpse of what he remembered from that night, the visual imprint of a man with a broken arm handcuffed to a water meter. He shook his head and continued on, getting just close enough to not lose sight of Park. The wet sidewalk made his steps obvious but in the mild traffic of construction workers and fisherman, it was not as obvious as his paranoid self led him to believe.

They rounded the bend of a market street and as soon as the facade of a brick building cornered out of his vision, Mako strained to see Park duck into a thin doorway just below a half-lit neon sign. Green and yellow and partly broken, it perfectly summed up a pub where the cigarette and cigar smoke lingered within a certain radius of its entrance. Mako cut behind two men in suits and pushed the beaten cherry wood door into the dark and smoke infused bar. Very few patrons stirred, after all, he wasn’t in uniform and his exhausted face matched most of the graveyard shift workers and men in construction gear that permeated the place. Mako spied Park seated at the very beginning of the bar, just as it curled and ended at the right wall. He walked past, sneaking a glimpse at his nubile and proud face before sitting in front of a number of beer taps. Park cleared his throat at the bartender and pushed his wilted rose up further from his pocket, demanding gin straight with one lime on the rim.

“Right away, sir.” The barkeep spat out, his hands were spastic and he fumbled with the glass and the gin bottle.

Park seemed amused at the kid’s lack of coordination, feeding his ego further as if his rose was intimidation enough. But the stars aligned and to jump on the proverbial pump further, the door swung open and a ragtag group of five wilted rose wearing kids hosting oversized pinstripe suits walked in and caught sight of Park. They hooted and hollered, asking about his bum leg and when they were going to have to put him down, to which Park smiled, sipped some gin and said, “You try it and this glass is gonna be lodged in your skull.” It seemed his injury was not going to slow him down.

The shaking bartender served the men drinks as they hung onto Park and ran their gums about the girl they had laid the night before or the shop keep’s teeth they got to break. He approached the beer taps and raised his eyebrows at Mako who, met him with his own and he simply pointed at the amber tap. He grabbed the beer from the shaking kid and opened a tab, shooing him away so he could at least try to listen in.

“Hey, Park, tell da new guys how you got that nasty injury! It’s about time you spilled da whole story, right? I've been waiting patiently!” One guy with a thick goatee dug his tailored elbow into Sun Park’s side. He waved them off with a smirk and tipped his glass 

“Piss off.”

“Hey, Sun, c’mon man, you already wearin’ it like a badge of honor so why not just tell da kids, huh? It’s not like you got your ass beat, you were facing off against that monster on the police force weren’t ya?”

Sun Park looked around to each member that crowded in on him and nodded with a sigh of resignation. “Yeah. He was this huge guy. Way too rough, definitely not like the other cops I’ve run into that’s for sure. Guy caught me off guard on the street, knocked me down and smashed my leg into the curb. I’ll be walking with a limp for a few years.”

The collective and auditory sounds of disgust traveled across the bar as they all imagined the image of Al smashing Park’s leg. Mako shuddered and gulped down some beer.

“And the guy had the scariest look in his eyes, like he was gonna shoot me right then and there, so I surrendered. Figured it was better to be in jail for a few than dead, you know?” Park sighed, beads of gin still sat on the edges of his lips.

“Man I don’t blame ya, I’ve seen that guy hanging around the downtown district around some of those strip joints and clubs, he really is a monster.” The goatee laughed and raised his hand up to show Al’s height. The rookie triads ooh’d and ahh’d as they did shots and harassed the bartender.

Mako grabbed his glass and tipped it back, finishing the last of his drink but he heard the commotion of the triads getting up from the bar and heading out the door. He slammed the glass down and got up. Before he left the bartender cleared his throat. “Sir, your tab!”

It was too late. Park had left. Mako felt out the right amount of bills in his wallet, laying them down next to his perspiring glass when he felt someone bump into him. The glass tipped over, wetting the bills. 

“He’ll have another one on me,” A large man sat next to him at the bar, his balding head revealed from a green wool knit cap. Mako already knew just from his width and height. “Heya detective, I’m surprised to see ya in such a seedy joint. Mind if we have a little talk?” 

Mako sat back down and shoved his money back into his wallet. He nodded to the bartender who held another chilled glass and a curious expression. “I’ll listen but you can pick up my tab.”

“Still such a leech, even for someone on leave, huh?” Al snorted.

“You’re the last person I want to hear that from. Probation is probably worse.”

//

Further in the center of the city, away from the ocean and the dark dealings of the docks, Korra walked past the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center building and pushed through the gate with her shoulder, her hands clutching at a small bouquet of flowers. A number of chrysanthemum and daffodils laid wrapped in soft green paper and their scent floated into the air and sent Korra into a daze. Her eyes were glassy and the flowers were intoxicating. The silent, grass laden walk was calming and she managed to fight back any tears though they did still form and fall. It was a losing battle from the start. Harmony Tower was not yet lit, and the late afternoon fog had just begun to lift. The lake at its base was calm and the concrete that supported its four legs was empty. To the left of the tower there was a tree, one not yet fully grown but one that had been planted there long before Korra ever had reason to fear that place, let alone come to face it once again.

Korra noticed that her own pace was slowing, as if the fear had finally struck her and that she was unconsciously realizing bit by bit. She clutched at the base of the bouquet, just enough to ease her tension but not enough to hurt the roots. If she had been too rough, it would’ve defeated the purpose of even bringing them in the first place.

Amongst the healthy bark and somewhat barren branches were a smattering of orange and brown leaves, most of which resided on the slightly browning grass, but just above it in the dead center was a small bronze plaque. It’s screws had twisted into the bark and its edifice had sank to become flush with the trunk. Korra stopped just before the first roots had begun to lift out of the ground. She looked down at the flowers and sighed, her voice shaking so much that it rattled her bones.

_**In Memory of Jun Kalani: A daughter taken far too soon.** _

Korra felt sick again, and a solemn sadness filled her entire being, her body rejecting the audacity she had to even come close to that place. She read the plaque over and over before dropping to her knees. “I’m so, so sorry Jun. That’s all I can ever really say.” Her voice shook and she set the flowers down. She knew they were supposed to be laid at the base of the tree but she couldn’t move an inch forward. It angered her, not being able to do such a simple thing. “I still haven’t changed, huh?” She tried to laugh it off, only to no avail. She could imagine what would happen if any of them were there with her, Kai, Mako, Opal and Bolin. They’d try to encourage her to at least take one step. But Korra could imagine what Asami would do, she’d carry her over there if she had to, even if it meant taking her kicking and screaming. That image actually managed to get a slight grin out of Korra. “You know Jun, I met someone who I think you would have liked.” Korra stood up and plucked the flowers off the ground. She took a deep breath and thought of Asami. She thought of the look on Jun’s face, the last memory she has of that night and it scared her. It was such a fearful look, and the shame she felt in that moment will never fade but she bit her lip and forced her feet forward. The base of that tree was just inches away now, it was so close she could touch it. Korra laid the flowers against the base, they slid a little and came to rest against the bark. Korra cleared her throat. “I’m back,” She said in broken speech. She sighed and tilted her head upward, tears rolling down her cheeks, “Well that’s not really correct. I’m moving forward at least a little bit. I like who I am and who I’m with now. But I’ll keep walking, for your sake and mine. I just wish you could be here to see it,” Korra wiped away the tears that flooded her eyelids and leaned down on one knee. The flowers lay against the tree, pressing their yellow, pollened faces against the strong and healthy wood. Korra reached out her hand and pressed it against the tree, tensing her fingers as if she was reaching out for Jun but only to find this living memorial. She sniffed and quickly stood up, straightening her back and shoving her cold fingers into the equally cold pockets, “I promise to visit again. Every week, I hope.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years, but Neon Signs has an ending now and I will finish this story. Thank you for sticking with it for so long! Sorry this chapter isn't very long, but at least it's something, right?


	25. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're at the climax!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long. Here's the second to last chapter of Neon Signs! I hope you enjoy!

Korra stepped up the staircase of her apartment, each metal clang reverberated through her and drowned out even the slightest thought. The warm mug from downstairs radiated through her hand and allowed her to focus on at least that. Once inside, as the door creaked closed, she poured food for the eagerly awaiting animals, who apparently had gotten along famously after being left in the apartment with only one another for the last few weeks. Naga dove face first into the large bowl while Gasket ate somewhat indignantly as if he still didn’t like Korra feeding him, though she knew he enjoyed the food.

She stepped back from the pets, slipping off her shoes to feel the cold concrete through her worn out wool socks and walked into the bedroom. The closet’s amber light filled the space with a golden glow, offsetting the blue tones of the sun hidden sky that leaked through the window blinds. The clouds swirled slowly but formed a large blanket that covered the city and seemed to stretch past the horizon, creating a sense of vertigo anytime Korra looked at it. She pressed the cup to her lips and could feel herself liven up, at least in the smallest way as if she was encouraging herself through the psychological associate of coffee and awakeness. This was why she ran a place like Southern Tribe to begin with. She picked out clothes and quickly changed before her coffee got cold. Black jeans, new wool socks, a crew neck sweatshirt and a leather jacket. She smirked at the thought of it being her “best impression of Asami” but it was lacking some hue of red. She laced up her boots, scuffed and dirty but still police issue and durable. She had forgotten to put them in her retcon bag and decided they would remain with her as a momento. 

The sun had already begun to set, tinting that all-encompassing blanket of clouds with blue, purple and pink pastels. Korra grabbed her keys and made her way to the door. But she felt a sudden nudging of a large snout at her hip. Naga pressed her face against Korra’s leg with a slight whimper and a forceful push. Korra dropped her hand down to the dog’s head and brushed over it with her palm at first but then used her fingertips to scratch Naga’s crown. Her head tilted and she lowered her ears, that hit the spot. 

“Don’t worry, girl. We’ll be just fine. Be good while I’m gone, okay?” She hummed, finishing the scratching routine with one last big rush. The sunset began to fade and the blue tones set in again, only to be offset by the sudden flickering of neon lights turning on for their evening shifts. Korra locked the door and walked down the staircase, each metal step sounded louder from her boots or maybe her nerves had caught up to her. 

Southern Tribe was quiet and cold, the heavy service door slammed closed and in the empty cafe Korra spied Asami sitting on the counter. She wore boots, gray pants, a bomber jacket and, of course, a very familiar red scarf. She looked up at Korra and smiled, kicking her legs back and forth, her rubberized heels bouncing off the subway tile backsplash. 

She already knew that the door was locked, but Korra walked right by Asami, smiling all the while at her as she stepped along the hardwood floors. She placed her hand on the handle and shook it slightly, it was locked, but she already knew that. Asami stood up with a hop and her boots making the floor creak. Korra made her way back across Southern Tribe and she took in the smells and the sights. Coffee, wood grain, and day old pastries filled her senses while the image of Asami leaning against the counter filled her vision. She ran her fingertips across the tables and the backs of chairs as she walked, jumping from the last velvet cushion to the counter’s rolled metal and glass display. She smiled and could feel the nostalgia and warmth of the place even if it was quiet, empty and cold. Her memories ran a bit wild, she recalled Asami sitting in the corner with a book pressed to her nose, her emerald eyes looking at her behind the counter, the way her red university sweater hugged her and the stack of books that sat on the table being slightly off-center and on the verge of falling over. She couldn’t help but smile more than usual. 

The two of them silently stepped past the stairwell and opened the door to the back alley, walking  through and into the dark and cold night. The alleyway was wet and glistening with light littered reflections while steam leaked out from a sewer grate down the debris covered tarmac. There was a single amber light down the length of the building. It flickered and a number of people huddled up near one another in dark clothing. The krew was there, ready and waiting. 

Bolin and Opal stood next to one another, their arms linked and Mako leaned against the wall speaking to his brother quietly. The bandages on his wrists showed when he crossed his arms, the bruising seemed to have spread a bit to the middle of his hands. Blood diffusion. 

Kai’s cast was still present in his sling and he had rolled up his black sleeve to make it easier on himself. Jinora stood next to him, leaning against the crook of his shoulder and chest. Her wounds were practically healed but the bandages on her face were fresh, just to be safe. 

Korra and Asami walked toward the group and the attention was already on them as they walked down the alleyway and stopped in front of them. They came to a stop once they were close, the collective exhalation created several foggy clouds that wisped up into the night sky, doused and tainted by amber light. Korra cleared her throat as the four pairs of eyes landed on her. The words felt stuck but she was going to power through it. But then, she could feel Asami softly grab her hand and suddenly everything was okay. Five pairs of eyes. 

“I’m sure you’re aware but I think it needs to be said again,” Korra cleared her throat and swallowed back her hesitation. “What we are about to do is against the law. It’s illegal. We will definitely get into trouble. If we don’t get caught tonight and things go smoothly, we still get into some hot water.” Korra could feel Asami squeeze her hand as if out of excitement. 

“Is everyone okay with that?” Mako asked, lifting himself from the wall. Their silence was overtaken by city noise and exhaust vents on the rooftops. Not one person said a word, their agreeing glances were all the confirmation they needed. Mako looked around one last time and shrugged his shoulders, looking at Korra with a smirk. “If we get caught, we get arrested. If we mess up, we get arrested. If we succeed, we’ll probably still get arrested. It’s dangerous.”

“I’m an actor so it this’ll just add to my bad boy persona. We’re fine with it, Opal and I talked it over.” Bolin laughed and then furrowed his brow. The serious Bo had arrived. 

“And since my boss is the mastermind behind this crazy, stupid thing, I’m pretty much in the clear. Job security is my number one priority here.” Opal joked. 

Korra gripped Asami’s hand a little tighter. “Not that I don’t appreciate all this, but,” She pointed at Kai and Jinora, “You two may be willing but you are both injured and Jinora you have way too much at stake. We don’t want you to throw away your future for this.” 

Jinora cleared her throat with a weak cough. “I’m well aware of the risks. But Kai and I have accepted those risks. And--” 

“We’re not asking you to not participate, just take a backseat role,” Asami interrupted. “We want you to set up in the area but not be right near us. Would that be okay?”

Kai looked at Jinora and smiled a little to make her feel better about the situation. He nodded and wrapped his uninjured arm around Jinora. “We can still help this way. Plus if they get caught, I get to keep my job.” Kai looked over at Mako who quickly turned away. 

“We’ll need you in case things go bad and so you can relay us info via our phones. Texting or a phone call, anything is fine.” Korra added. “It’s safer for you two this way, not that I don’t think you can’t handle yourselves, but Tenzin would kill us and Kai’s arm isn’t even close to healed.”

“We’ll stay in the area and blend in with the crowds, once we get near this place I’ll text you and we can go over the plan again.” Kai said, grabbing Jinora’s hand.

“Be careful you guys.” Jinora turned and smiled at them. They headed out down the alley and past Southern Tribe, disappearing around the corner. The rest of group looked at one another, rubbing hands together or shivering from the cold. 

“The rest of you ready to head out?” Mako asked, he crossed his arms and pressed his teeth together to stop them from chattering. 

“First, we gotta stop by work.” Asami smiled. The five of them walked down the alley and into the frigid winter night, neon lights and amber bulbs illuminated their faces as they exited the alley and walked into the crowded respite of Republic City. 

The steam from the manhole covers sprung up into the wet, cold air and the bustle of the downtown crowds created a dull, but deafening roar. They rounded the corner to see Future Industries and its infamously long line that came into view. Tenzin stood at the front, parka on and clipboard in hand. He was struggling to keep things in order as a few young triads caused trouble near the front. Korra felt Asami release her hand and before she turned to look at her, she felt a pair of lips press against her cheek, leaving a red pair on her dark skin. 

“See you soon.” She whispered into Korra’s ear. She turned around from the line and headed down the back alley. 

Korra and Mako joined in on the line. They looked over to see Bolin and Opal across the street in the open air seating area of a bar. Bolin winked from across the street. Korra and mako rolled their eyes and Bolin looked a little hurt. The road was busy with traffic; exhaust, fog and drunks filled the nooks and crannies around the cars as they haphazardly crossed the road. Horns and engines added to the noise and Korra, now very aware of the rude triads ahead of them began to get impatient. The whining of the low-tier Triad members harassing people and Tenzin near the front was an annoyance. Her fists tightened and the exhale that bursted out of her nostrils caused Mako to grab her shoulder.

“You gotta relax, Korra. No need to cause a scene. Way too early.”  Mako whispered, “We really need to get in there so don’t mind them for now.”

Korra relaxed herself, dropping her fists, “I know. I wasn’t planning on doing anything. But they’re due a swift kick to the shins at least.”

“Save it for Al and his Triad lackies.” Mako condescended and stood on his toes to catch Tenzin’s attention. His bald head turned away from the mouthy triads in their baggy pinstripes and caught eyes with Mako. He nodded at the two of them to come up then waves at them to hurry. They separated from the line and approached from the remainder of sidewalk. Tenzin gives them a smile and taps a pen on his clipboard. 

“Rule number one,” He said, lifting his pen and pointing it at Mako. “Do not fall for a dancer!” His intentions pointed at Mako and some people behind laughed but Tenzin’s eyes slid over to Korra with a complimenting sly expression. He pushed the door open for them and they entered Future Industries. The familiar smell, the sound of drowned out conversation and loud music, the feel of somewhat sticky floors, Korra was almost used to it.

They walked up to the bar, the two of them bumping shoulders with other patrons and drinks spilling on their shoes. Mako pushed his way up to the bar top, pressing his torso against the edge and catching a bartender’s attention before he took a step back and let Korra slip in front of him. She pressed her hips against the bar, leaning across it and waved down the bartender. The same guy as before, gauge piercings, buzzed head and a strangely out of place beauty mark just below the right corner of his lips. He looked Korra up and down and smiled. 

“What can I get for ya, beautiful?” He asked. 

“Thanks for the compliment, handsome, but I’m here for Asami. Could you let her know that her girlfriend is here?”

“Oh!” The bartender laughed, “I’ve heard about you! I’ll let her know. I think she wants you to hang out up here for a bit.”

“Got it, thanks.” Korra fired back. The tension she had built up in her head was affecting her in the most subtle of ways. The bartender forced a smile and grabbed the arm of a server loading up a tray with neatly done up drinks. He whispered into her ear and sent her off toward the back, balancing the tray with a learned cadence. 

Mako’s eyes lit up for a second and he stood up straight. Korra turned around to see what the commotion was about, his hands moved quickly from his pants pockets and into his jacket. He dug into one on the side of his jacket and pulled out his phone. Mako’s face was lit up by the screen, revealing his tired eyes and before Korra could ask what he was looking at the phone was being presented to her. It was a text message from Kai. 

Meet Kuvira in the backroom behind the stage. Asami’s there too. 

Korra strained her eyes and took in the words. She looked past the phone and nodded to Mako. “Let’s go.” 

On this particular night Future Industries was exceptionally busy and the multitude of people drinking and pulsating to the music reminded her of the first time she was dragged there by a certain pair of brothers with very good intentions. And, much like that night, she truly did not want to be there. They made their way past the major crowds and found the alley of red carpet that lined the reserved booths. The populous of such expensive seating was littered with pinstripes and red roses and some poor attitudes. Mako lead the way but looked opposite the triads, afraid that their pithy libation induced looks would oust him as some cop undercover. The table at the end was the most boisterous of the row and the group of suit-clad drunks erupted into laughter over some story of misdeeds or extortion of some kind. Piqued by the uproar, he looked over and caught eyes with a joyous expression worn by Sun Park, wilted rose in his lapel and all. Mako broke eye contact with him, hoping that Park hadn’t recognized him that day or in Future Industries that night. 

Korra picked up her pace and made it to the velvet inlay of curtains and passed into the back halls, the dark and empty bowels of what, on just the other side of some fabric, was an intensely lavish, chaotic and loud expanse of people and music. The hallway was dim but a few amber lights lined the floors and distinguished the paths the employees would walk. 

Korra tapped Mako on the shoulder. “I think we go this way.” She said. They headed toward the stage which gradually illuminated their path until the darkness was broken by a sharp contrast of the stage lights and the lack of curtains. It was a split path, one half going to the stage and the other, a bright orange room littered with bulb infused vanities, clothing racks and performers readying themselves for their call times. Some girls sat on the barstools, applying makeup or adjusting their costumes while a few others relaxed on couches tucked away in the corners. Korra walked in first and Mako trailed in behind her. Some of the girls looked up at the two but most didn’t notice or didn’t care. In the center of the room stood Asami. Kuvira was nowhere in sight. 

“Where’s Kuvira?” Mako asked. The two of them walked up to Asami but Korra took another step forward and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek after she let go. Some of the girls around stared and whispered. Something like “ _ that’s her _ ”. Korra tried to ignore it. 

Asami smiled as Korra pulled her lips away. “She’s not here. Apparently she didn’t show up for her shift either. Didn’t call or give a reason.” She crossed her arms. 

“Well that kind of messes up our plans, don’t you think?” Mako postered and shot a look at Korra.

“We can still go through with it even if Kuvira doesn’t help. If we’re wrong all that happens is we walk into an empty room.” Korra spoke, pressing her fist against the underside of her chin. 

Mako flipped his phone open again. The vibration was a lot more audible without the loudness of the main club. He sighed. “Kai and Jinora saw Al’s car roll around the back. You know, the red one? They left the cafe to get a better look.” 

The three of them lurched toward the dark hallway and Asami led them through to the back exit. Korra’s mind ran at a mile a minute, trying to come up with some kind of counter to the newest development. But what she was coming back to over and over again was the exit. It was the same one that Asami used after their first meeting. She can still feel the blood rushing through her veins. When they found the door and stepped out into the alley, the bitter cold and humidity of the road was shocking, but as they stepped out onto the asphalt there was no car to be found. 

Without so much as a word, Korra lead them down the alley. When the pulse of Future Industries had faded, and the buildings of its block had ended, all that was left was a busy street and exhaust shaking out of tailpipes and slipping into the night air. 

“C’mon.” Korra demanded. She grabbed onto Asami’s gloved hand and swung her head forward to encourage Mako to follow as well. He had been ticking away at the keyboard of his phone with an update for Bolin and Opal and shoved it into his pocket with a decisive strike of the send button. 

Korra became weirdly aware of just how cold the night air was as the heat of her body was being sapped away and her long exhale let out a cloud of breath that distorted her vision for a moment. They all stepped into the street, snaking through the maze of standstill cars and the mixture of exhaust, purring engines and a muffled roar of music and crowded bars. The road ended and gave way to another alley, exposed brick and oxidized windows that made a chalky mess of the glass. The buildings in the block were dark, and when she looked ahead, Korra could see a dead end of sorts. The alleyway ended and transformed into a circular parking lot, with much thinner spaces between the buildings to allow for passage, though she thought it would still be a comfortably easy fit. The lot was half filled with cars that spread across the spaces to the point of uniformity, though she assumed it was done unconsciously. Mako pulled out his phone again.

“Sending directions?” Asami asked and leaned up and in to see the phone screen.

“Yeah, Bo and Opal should be here soon.” Mako exhaled, fogging his phone screen.    

Korra spied people moving across the sidewalks in drunken stupors through the thin gaps between the buildings. The cars in the lot were parked very tightly with barely enough room and they maneuvered through them to reach the main building at the top of the circle. The amber light and the onset of a cold night bathed all the vehicles in gray and orange tones but the makes all seemed to be the same with some minor exceptions. 

Through that very walkway, Opal and Bolin came strolling toward them with a lax gait and quickly strolled into the parking lot to meet the other three. “Yo,” Bolin saluted, only to be elbowed in the side by Opal who shh’d him. They carried on. 

“They’re all the same color from what I can tell, matte black or gray with some red trim on the door handles.” Asami whispered. 

“Yeah well, the Roses aren’t necessarily known for their subtlety.” Mako swept his fingertips along the line of one of the car’s fenders. The buildings surrounding them were somewhat tall, varying in height from plot to plot. One edifice was high and thin, made up of an amalgam of offices and apartments crowded into one complex while it sat next to a corner building which was stacked four stories high with large halls for compartments and offices sitting on the top near the center. The windows lining the hallways stretched floor to ceiling and made it very easily visible what was inside, however the fluorescent lights had been turned off for the night. The corner was dominated by a large warehouse, painted beige with slatted siding and a nasty case of rust where the walls met the roof. It looked maniacal and twisted in its silhouette, the air conditioning units and bulky metal walkways that spanned its rooftop bent and morphed the shadowy building into something like a metal monster. Outside the warehouse were scattered and abandoned machines of all kinds, the interior business had probably changed hands more than once and Korra assumed that it was something of a small factory making some knick knack or textile. The walls were billeted with large safari windows on the third floor where they caught sight of a desk lamp and some file cabinets, offices of some kind for the higher ups of the factory undoubtedly. The five of them stood there in the cold night, unsure of what to do or who they may be waiting for, Jinora and Kai had gone silent. 

Then, they heard the footsteps of two people trudging down the walkway opposite of them. To their relief and simultaneous alarm, it was Kai and Jinora. Before they could get a word out, Kai’s expression firmed up and he focused in on a car near the circular lot at the end. He jogged to it, arm swinging with the sling and he stooped down to look at the license plate. “It’s his”, he whispered, “The bastard is here somewhere.” 

Korra took a deep breath, she could feel the oncoming realization of the group about what exactly they were about to do. “Any of you can back out of this, I won’t hold any qualms over it. We don’t even have to, we could call Bei Fong right now and take a few photos of his car being here as evidence, we could back out and not pursue this any further.” She sounded so sincere in her words that even Korra herself began to think that maybe she shouldn’t be going this far. 

Not a single one of them said a word and the silent protest was more than enough to reassure Korra that she was doing the right thing. She had people standing behind her and beside her, it was okay to continue. 

They walked up to the warehouse, a side door in one of the walkways was chosen, rusted in its corners from the moist air and Mako grabbed a brick from the machine graveyard and slammed it down onto the handle, pulling it out of its socket. Korra and Asami turned to Kai and Jinora. 

“I think it would be best if you stayed out here and acted as our lookouts,” Asami managed to get the words out first and read Korra’s mind verbatim, “Get out of here if you see anything but text us if something is up. Okay?”

Kai nods, “Not like I’d be much use in a fight right now.” He smirked and wiggled his arm in its sling, he winced a bit. Jinora agreed and hugged Asami and whispered be careful to her. The five ventured into the building and when they came to the stairwell, Korra, Asami and Mako to the upstairs offices while Bolin and Opal headed downstairs. The trio crept up the stairs the gunmetal staircase was silent and cold but when they turned the corner on the first flight they could see the door was ajar and it let in some lights from a random assortment of desk lamps that had just been turned on. Korra listened closely and realized she could hear voices. She turned to nod at Asami and Mako and they returned it in agreement. 

The door busted open, swinging wildly into the wall and sticking as the doorknob broke the drywall in a perfectly shaped hole. But there were no triads and no Al. The two they heard from the stairwell was a mustachioed worrywart and a ice queen in glasses, Varrick and Zhu Li. 

Varrick threw up his hands. “OH THANK GOD YOU’RE HERE”, he was in hysterics and Zhu Li rolled her eyes. “Oh wait, you’re not the police. You’re just the coffee girl dating my star, my star and some guy who looks like a security guard. You work for Tenzin?” Varrick had slinked over and pointed at each one of them, pressing his finger lastly into Mako’s cheek and pursing his own face like he was incredibly angry. 

Korra stepped up to talk to Zhu Li, Mako had pushed Varrick off of him, sending him tumbling onto an empty desk which he quickly recovered from and laid out on like a damsel from a Nuktuk mover. “Zhu Li, what happened?” she asked. 

“A shakedown, if you want the most basic explanation. The Rose Triad and that brute of a police officer threatened us to pay for protection and also cut them in on the profits of Future Industries.” She said flatly. “Though I don’t remember you guys showing up being part of the plan.”

“That cop is a brute all right!” Varrick screamed, “I’m too much of a genius for this to be happening to me!”

“Hold on a second, what plan?” Mako interrupted. 

“Wait so you aren’t willingly cooperating with the Roses?” Asami asked in a lilted voice, ignoring Mako’s question in the heat of the moment. 

“No! Of course not! They shook me down and split just a minute or two ago!” Varrick spouted, upset as he was he pointed toward the opposite side of where the trio came in. “Right through that door!” 

“Varrick I don’t think this is part of the plan.” Zhu Li repeated.

“Okay, again, what plan are you talking about?” Mako spoke louder, more irritated.

Korra felt her phone vibrate and quickly brought it out. Before she could read a word, the warning was too late. Men in black police gear bust through the windows and the two exits on either side of the room. They fill the office with their loud clanking weapons, shields and armor and to an extent, their own voices that felt shrill to Korra’s ears, demanding that they fall to the ground with their hands behind their backs. Not knowing what else to do, the group of them, Varrick included but not Zhu Li comply with the imposing commands of the officers. Korra’s face burned at the feeling of short, rough carpet pressing against her cheek. She could see, if only for a moment, the sight of Asami doing the same thing but with a look of confusion on her face. It pained Korra to see that expression. She began to question every choice she had made in the last month. Why were they under arrest? How could she have been so stupid? How could she endanger everyone that was dear to her?

Korra is pulled up to her feet by the joint created by a tightly placed pair of handcuffs and a muffled voice comes from a shielded officer standing in front of her. The glass shielded mask is mirrored and Korra can see her own sorry condition. The officer removed their mask, revealing angular eyebrows and an undeniable beauty mark. “What the hell are you doing here?” Kuvira questioned, a smile appeared on her face from the serious question. 


	26. Back to the Way It Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time coming, huh? After two years, Neon Signs is finally done. It's been a long time and I'm sorry for making anyone who is still around wait for this. I'm happy to finally have created something that is completely finished. And at almost 110K words, this thing is more than a single novel! Thanks for sticking with me and being patient, god knows it's been a rough ride. Unfortunately, this will be my last fanfic but I am writing a novel right now, so please feel free to follow me on social media and I'll keep you all updated! It's been real, I hope you all enjoyed the ride!

The brightness of halogen bulbs had never felt brighter than when in complete darkness and then suddenly, an unknown aggressor shines the flicker of filament directly into Korra’s face. She winced, the immense brightness stung her eyes and burned the sight of that small metal filament into her retinas. She’s sitting in a metal chair, it felt familiar, this setting but like she was in the wrong spot. She was. She could tell it was early morning from the sounds that escaped before the door closed. Coffee being brewed, whistling from officers as they passed through the halls. As her vision normalized and she opened her eyes little by little, she saw a familiar face. Chief Beifong sat across from her. Korra could hear an audible sigh escape Beifong's stoic face. 

“What in the actual hell were you thinking?” She erupted, slamming her open palms onto the table. The sound radiated throughout the small room, ringing in Korra’s ears, she winced again. 

“I know. I already know.” Korra sighed.

“You do? Are you sure?” Beifong demanded, “Because last I checked, you put three citizens’ lives in danger and somehow managed to throw a suspended officer into the mix!” She shook her head profusely. “Are you absolutely certain that you ‘Already know’?” 

Korra looked down at the table, focusing in on the small swirls left in the stainless steel. “It wasn’t very smart, I admit.” She looked up from the table and looked into Beifong’s piercing gaze, she smiled despite everything. “Kuvira lied to me, huh?” 

“Kuvira made the smart decision by keeping you and your wannabe detective friends out of the way. But then again, that never really stopped you before even when you were on the force now did it?” Beifong scoffed. “Her plan was to keep you far away at Future Industries while we ran the sting we had been setting up for months in those offices. But you just barged in there anyway, even though it was after the fact.” 

Korra’s smirk disappeared. “Wait, what do you mean?” She asked. 

“Al and the triads he was manipulating had already left, we got the evidence through their interactions with Varrick since we bugged the room. They were being arrested outside on the street. Then we overheard the commotion upstairs and, assuming our cooperators were in danger, Kuvira spearheaded a team back into the building.” Beifong folded her arms. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh,” Beifong’s eyes narrowed. “But,” She shrugged, “You’ll probably get house arrest at most, since you only interfered with a Republic City police operation after the fact. Good for you that your work is just downstairs, hm?” A smirk grew on the chief’s face. 

Korra slid her eyes to the side, processing Beifong’s words. She rolled her tongue in frustration. “So what happens now?” She huffed. 

Beifong stood up, smiling a bit and letting her fingertips slide across the table to meet in the center before lifting up and crossing in front of her. She looked right at Korra. “For now? You’ll be released. Varrick, admiring of your little groups’ courage to help them, posted bail for everyone. With luck, your girlfriend will have this expunged from her record but it’ll probably entail some serious community service. Mako however, is indefinitely suspended. He may make a good security guard or bouncer at this point.” Beifong walked to the door and opened it. “You’re free to go, for now, Korra.”

She walked out into the hall, and the corner, she could see a washed out light filling the room and shining on the bristly carpet. She headed down the hall and felt her vision flood with memories. It was golden and sunny when she had graduated from the academy and she remembered the day she had left that lobby surrounded by friends and wrapped up in a fresh uniform. The memory faded as she rounded the corner, it’s iridescent glow fading over the scenery like an after image, replaced by a gray, stormy morning and a similar blue tint hanging about from floor to ceiling. Sitting on one of the metal framed and leather wrapped benches was a tired looking Asami. Her head was in her hands, makeup faded and hair a mess, but as soon as she peered up and met Korra’s eyes the exhaustion slipped away from her expression, replacing it with a honeyed smile. The two embraced and Korra pressed her lips against Asami’s faded red ones. 

“I think it’s about time we go home.” She whispered, a relieving tilt to her voice made Korra feel perfectly at ease. 

Korra pulled away for only a second, raising an eyebrow. “What about your place?” She questioned, she kept her lips just a kiss’ length away, looking into Asami’s lovely green eyes. 

“I ended my lease yesterday. Hope that’s alright.” Asami answered, tilting her head with a slight worry that was soon to be erased. She wrapped her hands behind Korra’s neck, interlacing her fingers as Korra’s hands dropped down to Asami’s waist. 

“Sounds perfect.” 

As the two walked back to Southern Tribe, the day began to speed by and quickly transitioned to dusk and then the cool effervescence of a rainy night, day by day, week by week, time began to move forward. The boats quickly passed in and out of the harbor, leaving ferociously quick white water in their wakes, letting off sailors on their jettys while the cars on the streets zoomed across the asphalt like blood through veins, a bioluminescent body in the dark was soon to follow. The city would brighten and the days would fade, only to bring about the bright golden lights littered with neon: blues, reds and purples. Clouds parted, swirling in grays and blacks, showering rain across the buildings and grassy hills of the Republic City Park, and as each sun set, they gave way to beautiful splashes and spectrums of color palettes vibrant in spectacular pastels that slowly lost their way to star speckled night skies. The months passed, time had begun to slow down and the timelapse of Republic City resumed its slow and gradual speed. Korra had found herself happily running coffee from table to table as Opal took orders at the register. Asami sat at a small round table, clad in a thin crimson cardigan, jeans and a tank top, a book pressed between her fingers and a notepad with curled and diligent writing pressed firmly in ink. Spring had come but the chill of winter still had a solid foothold in the harbor town. Bolin rarely stopped in, only ever to see Opal, who he would mostly just stare at from afar, forgetting to even order something to drink. Mako and Kai came in once or twice a week, sometimes with Jinora but she was usually too busy in the university lab. They would sit for an hour or two, drinking coffee and conversing about their now differing lives. Kai would randomly stretch his arm, sending a satisfying crack through his joints and Mako would wince at the sound. Security work for night clubs was tiring but he had lost his mettle when it came to the more irritable events of police work to the point that unnatural cracking of a joint caused him to shudder. As the place began to clear out for the night, Asami would bookmark her page, set it back on the bookcase and walk over to the counter. She would look lovingly into Korra’s eyes and kiss her across the metal expanse, leaning halfway as Korra would meet her, their reflections skewed from the brushed steel and aluminum. Asami would whisper, “I’ll see you later.” And Korra would smile as their lips parted, only to say “Save a dance for me?” 

 


End file.
